Lost Ragnarok
by Asamiya Athena
Summary: Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de guiar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el ragnarok y reinar sobre este.
1. Prologo

**_Uno a veces disfruta tanto de las cosas banales, que en momentos llega a olvidar que es lo que se esconde del otro lado, aquel sitio a donde uno va cuando su misión en la tierra ha llegado. Lo mas común es que uno se pregunte cual es el sentido de vivir en dos momentos; cuando uno es un adulto o cuando se esta a unos pasos de cruzar el otro lado de la luz._**

 ** _Pero realmente, ¿Se puede evitar ese destino inevitable? La respuesta es mas que evidente, eso es algo que no se puede corregir ni siquiera con todas las fuerzas que uno pueda poner._**

 ** _Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de llevar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el ragnarok y reinar sobre este._**

* * *

 **Mucho gusto fandom de High School DxD. Ummm, dejenme presentarme, soy Athena Asamiya, una escritora de Fanfics que hace su debut en este fandom con una historia. Se que deberia de decir mil cosas, que estoy emocionada, que espero les guste, yo que se. Sin embargo quisiera iniciar de otra manera diferente.**

 **Aqui me presento como Darth Zephir... vaya nombre no creen? Es un nombre de Padawan que me ha dado mi maestro, el ya conocido por estos lares bustercall, el escritor en traje de paño, quien me recomendo iniciar en este fandom con una historia que muchos leeran, entenderan, insultaran, odiaran o amaran, todo es bienvenido.**

 **Asi que sin mas que decir, los dejo con este prologo.**

* * *

 **~Descargo de responsabilidades~**

 **La historia de High School DxD no me pertenece, de ser asi Akeno y Asia tendrian mayor participacion, no habria principal en el harem e Issei seria mas serio como protagonista y no un chico obsecionado por las tetas.**

 **Historia basada en la idea original de bustercall, quien amablemente me la cedio para crear esta historia**

 **PD: Pienso que Akeno deberia mandar en el harem, ella es tan linda y pro.**

 **PD2: Creanme chicos, esta historia es la primera en la que me centrare de forma deprimente y con hechos reales de la vida de un mundano habitante de Midgard**

 **PD3: Esta idea salio de escuchar alternadamente el tema Fight On y Aerith Theme de Final Fantasy VII y algo de "Smell Like Teen Spirit" de Kurt Cobain y Nirvana, asi de rara soy.**

 **PD4: Ummm... me gustan las papitas**

* * *

 **THE LOST RAGNAROK**

 **Prologo**

 **Una Esperanza Para Todo.**

 **Ragnarok**

Frashokereti en el mazdeísmo, Armaggedon en el cristianismo, el fin de la civilización es conocida en muchas partes bajo un nombre diferente, pero la situación es la misma. La aniquilación de la vida.

La Faccion Nordica no es ajena a esta situación, sino que esa situación es mas importante en ella de lo que uno puede pensar. Para los nórdicos el concepto del bien y el mal no existe, es algo ufano. La paz y el caos es lo que los rige en sus vidas, debe haber un equilibrio entre ellas para asegurar la existencia de la vida misma, y un desequilibrio en el mismo significaría el fin del todo. No solo de la vida humana… sino de los mismos creadores.

Fimbulvetr; el Invierno de inviernos. Tres inviernos consecutivos sin verano, encargados de comenzar los conflictos y peleas entre humanos en Midgard, lo que llevaría a la aniquilación de todos los humanos y por decirlo asi, comenzando el principio del fin.

Jörmundgander, Fenrir y Hela, tres criaturas horripilantes que en conjunto con seres como Hrym, Surt Garm y Gnipahellir y varios seres sacados de varios de los nueve reinos emprenderían la caminata hacia Asgard, estrellando el puente del arcoíris y causando la lucha final entre dioses.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

El Valhalla, un salón majestuoso situado en la mitica Asgard, la morada de los dioses y recinto de descanso de aquellos guerreros caidos en combate y en el cual era una de las dos opciones de morada, siendo Folkvangr otro de ellos. Sitio de descanso donde las Valquirias, guerreras escogidas por el mismo dios Odin llevaban a los ya mencionados y donde ellos podían comer y beber como reyes, asi mismo eran entrenados para ser el ejercito que participaría en el Ragnarok, el evento que desencadenaría el final de todo.

Mas sin embargo en ese momento, el recinto estaba casi vacio, ya que los únicos presentes en el lugar eran los Æsir, mejor conocidos como los principales dioses del panteón nordico. Aunque en realidad no estaban todos presentes, sino aquellos a quienes el padre de todo, consideraba que debían estar al pendiente de la noticia que tenia que darles.

Frente a una gran mesa donde yacían las manzanas de Iðunn, alimento que servia para mantener siempre jóvenes a las deidades, se encontraban Buri, Óðr, Tyr, Vili, Thor, Heimdal, Freya, Gefjun, Iðunn y Saga. Cada uno de ellos llamado por su puesto el cual era de suma importancia en esta reunión, a la cual fueron llamados de improvisto teniendo que dejar por un momento sus puestos o asuntos pendientes.

Posiblemente esta reunión no seria la gran cosa, tomando en cuenta que el Padre de Todo era alguien bonachon, despreocupado y un tanto pervertido sin rayar en la exageración, en especifico con algunas de sus valquirias, sin embargo la imagen que daba en este momento era una de seriedad, cosa inusual de ver en el.

-Supongo que la mayoría de ustedes se preguntaran porque los cite de forma tan abrupta. – Dijo mientras mantenía sus manos en su rostro de forma pensativa. – Lo he hecho porque hay algo que tengo que discutir con ustedes.

-Señor Odin, ¿Realmente es algo muy importante? No es muy lógico que abandone mi puesto en el Bifrost. – No era que Heimdal quisiera estar ausente de ahí, es solo que se tomaba su papel muy en serio como vigilante.

Los demás dioses asintieron ante esta pregunta, realmente muchos de ellos tenían obligaciones que cumplir, y este llamado era algo imprevisto y que los interrumpió.

-Si no fuera algo de suma importancia no los hubiera llamado. Se que tienen cosas que hacer, y respeto eso. Pero esta situación es demasiado preocupante como para dejarla pasar por alto. – Expreso Odin mientras abria los ojos con una frialdad perturbante. – Se trata del Ragnarok.

Uno podría pensar que hablar del profetizado "Fin De La Vida" era algo que causaba miedo en cualquiera que lo hablara o escuchara, pero para el panteón nordico eso era algo normal. El concepto de morir en combate era visto como un honor, no como un castigo o un destino inevitable; además era bien sabido por todos los dioses que este suceso era inevitable y que todos estarían involucrados, nadie estaría exento, era por ello que el miedo que provocaba esa palabra no hacia efecto en ellos.

-Padre, se que el Ragnarok es algo de suma importancia, pero hemos hablado de el tantas veces que es algo que ya conocemos muy bien. – Thor el hijo del padre de todo expresaba su propio sentir ante ese tema, eso lo decía mientras tomaba una de las manzanas para comerla. – Ademas nos hemos encargado de mantener el balance entre la paz y el caos que el fin de todo esta muy lejos de suceder.

Nuevamente la comitiva de dioses asintió ante esta afirmación del dios del trueno, no había necesidad de hablar de algo que ya estaba establecido que sucedería no ahora, sino en un futuro muy alejado gracias a sus esfuerzos por mantener esa hegemonía que gobernaba en Asgard y Midgard.

Lo que no esperaban era la noticia que Odin les daría.

-Hace días estaba en mi trono en Hliðskjálf, mi trono en Valaskjálf, observando todo lo que sucedia en los nueve reinos. Todo estaba muy tranquilo como era de esperarse, hasta que de pronto sucedió algo que nunca espere. – Esto llamo la atención de los demás dioses quienes estaban divagando al no creer que esto era sumamente importante. – Pude ver parte del futuro, el futuro que nos depara.

-Señor Odin, eso es imposible, usted mismo nos dijo que el conocimiento del futuro es algo imposible para usted. – Dijo Freya, quien al ser una adivina conocía los alcances que el conocimiento de Odin poseia.

-Se que dije eso, incluso es demasiado extraño para mi, pero es real, yo pude ver el futuro por un momento. – Su rostro desarmado comenzó a poner nerviosos a los presentes, ya que Odin se notaba molesto por algo. – El resultado… es que no vi nada, solo una presencia que irradiaba un aura demasiado negra, y lo que parecia ser una nueva profecía sobre el Ragnarok.

Esto podia ser una broma de de parte del Padre de Todo. Eso debía ser, ¡Una broma! Seguramente Odin estaba aburrido de estar sentado en su trono todo el día, quizás había enviado a sus valquirias a un asunto muy importante y no tenia con quien mostrar su lado pervertido, bien quería jugarles un chascarrillo a los demás al no saber que hacer con su tiempo libre. Era lo mas lógico en este caso.

El punto malo de esto, es que Odin no jugaba cuando su rostro mostraba una seriedad que rayaba en lo tétrico. Mas porque el era quien conocía todo sobre los demás reinos.

-¡¿Una nueva profecía?! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Se supone que el Ragnarok ya esta establecido! ¡No puede haber algo que lo haga cambiar! – Tyr de inmediato se altero, al igual que los demás quienes no querían aceptar esta noticia tan preocupante.

-Eso es lo que mas me preocupa. No hay nada que haga cambiar lo que ya esta destinado, pero esta profecía no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. – Expreso Odin mientras que se levantaba y comenzava a caminar de lado a lado, pensativo sobre lo que escucho.

-¿De que habla esa profecía señor Odin? – Pregunto Vili, uno de los dioses que estaba ligado a los humanos que residían en Midgard.

-Precisamente te llame a ti Vili, esto te concierne mas de lo que crees. – Dijo Odin mientras frenaba su andar y miraba a todos los presentes con seriedad. – Saga, quiero que leas esto.

Un papel apareció de la nada frente a la diosa de la adivinación, quien lo tomo de inmediato y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta:

" _ **El balance entre el caos y la paz será inevitable, el estallido de la pelea final es inevitable. Seres sobrenaturales y dioses enfrentados hasta el punto de la misma aniquilación. Nada sobrevive, todo se extingue."**_

" _ **Todo recae ahora en un solo ser. Contrario a lo establecido, el mismo destino esta designado en un mortal de Midgard. Una gran criatura contenida y desmembrada en la antigua guerra, encarcelada en el brazo izquierdo de la bestia roja, el emperador que ahora, traerá la armonía o la aniquilación. Su decisión es la clave. Tiemblen ante el, su decisión es la llave del destino"**_

Nuevamente esto parecia ser un chiste malo. ¿Un humano de Midgard? ¿Quién tenia la decisión del nuevo Ragnarok que el desataría o evitaría? ¡No tenia nada de sentido!

Pero había un detalle muy importante que había que destacar. Las palabras claves eran "Antigua Guerra" "Brazo Izquierdo" "Emperador", eso tenia demasiada relación con un suceso que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, el cual involucraba a tres facciones ajenas a ellos.

-Señor Odin, creo saber a que se refiere esto, pero no tiene lógica, ¿Como es posible que algo ajeno a nosotros los Asgardianos influya tanto en nuestro destino? – Óðr al ser quien poseia una gran sabiduría estaba al tanto de algunos sucesos ajenos a la tierra de los dioses, y si lo que el creía era cierto, algo no cuadraba con esta nueva profecía.

-No estoy seguro de ello, y no tiene caso que lo ocultes. Por lo mencionado en esas palabras, ese humano es un producto de las labores de Elohim durante la gran guerra. – El simple hecho de mencionar al Dios de la Biblia desconcertó a los dioses asgardianos, aun mas cuando escucharon lo siguiente. – Se trata de una de las trece longinus, el brazo del Dragon Emperador Rojo… El Sekiryuutei.

De inmediato se armo un gran jaleo en el Valhalla. ¿El dragon gales asesinado por las tres facciones? ¿Aquel que traia destrucción por donde el pasaba sin tener misericordia? ¡El no podia ser considerado como la clave para evitar una destrucción inminente, era todo lo contrario!

-¡Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto! – Exclamo Buri totalmente disgustado por lo que escucho.

-¡Esa maldita bestia no puede ser la clave de la salvación de los nueve reinos! – Ahora era el turno de Heimdal.

-¡Tenemos que matar de inmediato a su portador! – Tyr

-¡Esa es la única solución para esto! – Iðunn

-¡Debemos actuar de inmediato! – Thor

-¡Suficiente de sus estupideces! – Odin expulso en un instante una gran aura que perturbo a los dioses nórdicos y los obligo a tomar asiento de nuevo. - ¡Se les ha olvidado con quien están hablando, nada de lo que digo es falso, no se atrevan a cuestionar algo que proviene del conocimiento que costo uno de mis ojos!

El panteón nordico solo atino a bajar las cabezas, habían ofendido a Odin con su forma de actuar y esto podia traer consecuencias graves. Para su fortuna, el Padre de Todo estaba mas ocupado con esta situación que en castigarlos por su atrevimiento a desafiarlo.

-Estoy muy consciente del papel del Dragon Gales llamado Draig, no por nada es conocido como el Emperador Rojo De La Destruccion; pero esta profecía no ha aparecido sino hasta este momento, lo cual es demasiado extraño. – Ahí había un punto importante que destacar, ¿Por qué esa profecía no apareció sino hasta hoy? ¿Y porque tenia que ver con una criatura que poco tenia que ver con ellos?

-Es posible que la longinus de este tiempo haya sido designada a ese humano por una razón en especifica. Quizas para aumentar su poder, para prepararlo ante lo inevitable, pueden ser muchas cosas, lo que realmente importa es que hacer al respecto. – Nuevamente Odin tomo asiento mientras se mantenía pensativo.

El Valhalla se mantuvo silencioso por varios minutos que se convirtieron en horas. Ninguno de los dioses había hablado, prefirieron escuchar a Odin y su sentencia sobre este asunto en especifico, ya que el sabia bien como actuar. Fue hasta que pasaron dos horas cuando Odin volvió a hablar.

-Skuld, llama de inmediato a tus hermanas. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de que un portal frente al panteón nordico se abriera, dejando ver un sitio que se trataba de las raíces de Ygdrassil, donde yacían los seres conocidos como Nornas, las encargadas de tejer los hilos de la vida no solo de los seres vivos, sino de los mismos dioses.

-Señor Odin, estoy bajo su servicio. – Skuld era una chica de cabello rubio y tez blanca, de cuerpo modesto y que en ese momento se encontraba tejiendo hilos de oro. Junto a ella se encontraban otras dos mujeres, una de cabello platinado y otra de cabello castaño, ambas también de cuerpos modestos y que ahora mismo estaban aun lado de su hermana.

-Señor Odin, nos complace que nos visite en nuestra humilde morada, pero debo recordarle que no puede ver su hilo designado, ya que… - La mujer de cabello platino iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

\- Urðr no te llame a eso. Verðandi, Skuld y tu, quiero que busquen en los hilos que han tejido del mundo de Midgard, el que pertenece a un humano en especifico, el cual posee dentro de si una Longinus, siendo exacto el brazo izquierdo del Dragon Gales. – Esta orden dada por un serio Odin sorprendió a las Nornas, ya que no era usual que el quisiera conocer el hilo del destino de un humano, mucho menos de un ser vivo que tenia dentro de si un artefacto creado por el Padre de la facción celestial.

Sin decir algo al respecto las hermanas comenzaron a buscar entre los hilos de Midgard uno con las características dadas por Odin, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que. Verðandi lo hallara.

-Aquí lo tiene mi señor. – Dijo la joven de cabello platino, mostrando un hilo dorado el cual de inmediato mostro un nombre, además de una leve imagen donde se podia apreciar a un chico humano, probablemente de diez años, cabello castaño, ojos marrones y un carácter algo ingenuo. Su nombre fue pronunciado por todos los presentes.

 **"Hyoudou Issei"**

Despues de eso el portal hacia el hogar de las Nornas se cerro, dejando a todos los presentes en la duda de que iba a pasar, ahora que se conocía la identidad del ser quien portaba al Dragon Gales, y el designado por el destino para ser el salvador o el aniquilador de la misma existencia. Sin embargo paso otra cosa que nadie espero.

-Todos vuelvan a sus puestos ahora. Esto ahora solo me concierne a mi. – Al escuchar estas palabras frias del Padre de Todo, ninguno replico, ni siquiera el mismo Thor, por lo que cada uno fue abandonando el Valhalla hasta dejar a solas a Odin, como el mismo lo pidió.

¿El porque lo hizo? Era por un motivo en especial. Era mas que evidente que ninguno de los dioses nórdicos aceptaban que ese chico, ahora conocido como Hyoudou Issei, el actual Sekiryuutei era quien salvaría o destruiría los nueve reinos. Todos ellos podían haber esperado que el "Elegido" fuera un ser de Asgard o de los otros siete reinos, no un humano que tenia encerrado a un ser que causo problemas en una guerra que poco tenia que ver con ellos.

Desde un principio la Faccion Nordica se alejo de todas las demás, ya que no causaban mas que problemas con su manera de pensar, algo semejante a lo que hizo la parte Youkai al encerrarse en Kyoto y no tener comunicación con el resto. Las facciones del Cielo, la organización de los Angeles Caidos, la Faccion de Demonios, la cultura Sintoista Japonesa, la Faccion Griega o la cultura Mexica, todos tenían algo en común, tenían conflictos entre ellos mismos.

Quizas por eso los Asgardianos no veian con buenos ojos a las demás Facciones, era por ello que las Valquirias hacían un gran trabajo escogiendo solo a lo mejor, aquellos guerreros dignos de pertenecer a los Asgardianos como su ejercito. Y ahora esta revelación era una ofensa para ellos.

Pero no había nada que hacer. Odin era el encargado de vigilar el balance de la paz y el caos para evitar en lo posible el Ragnarok, y ahora con esta revelación su trabajo se había hecho mas grande, tenia que hacer algo, y si eso significaba tener que lidiar con algo que probablemente le traería problemas con las facciones Celestial, Demoniaca y de los Angeles Caidos, lo haría. No por ellos, sino por su pueblo, su gente, sus vidas.

El asumiría todo el trabajo, nadie mas sino el mismo.

Pero para hacerlo debía proteger a ese chico.

De la humanidad, de lo sobrenatural, de algo que desconocía que existía.

Y solo había una forma.

-… Göndul presentate ahora mismo.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES**

 **MIDGARD ~ TIERRA**

Una agradable mañana se hacía presente en la tierra, parte integrante de los nueve reinos que conformaban las ramas del árbol conocido como Ydgrassil. Los rayos del sol iluminaban cada lugar del planeta, incluyendo una ciudad situada en el continente asiático, en una ciudad conocida como Kuoh.

Nos situamos en un humilde hogar de los suburbios, donde una agradable familia de cuatro residentes habitaba el edificio. Una familia promedio, que no derrochaba lujos o sufría de escases, algo cotidiano en lugares como esos. Parecía ser una agradable mañana como todas, sin embargo…

-Issei se te hace tarde, ya levántate. – Se podía notar como una delicada mano tocaba una puerta de madera, perteneciente a la habitación, presumiblemente de un chico juzgando por el nombre ya dicho.

-Jummm… callaaaaa… déjame dormir. – Una voz con pesadez respondió a aquel llamado, enojando ligeramente a la participante en la "conversación" quien hizo un ligero puchero.

-Hyoudou Issei, si no te levantas ahora le diré a Oka-San que te deje sin desayunar. – Al parecer la amenaza surtió efecto, ya que un ruido de alguien levantándose de la cama se hizo presente, seguido de un largo bostezo que hacia juego con los sonidos de la habitación.

-Ya pesada… vaya que eres fastidiosa. – Eso solo provoco una ligera risita en quien presuntamente era una chica, no… en realidad si era una chica.

-Issei-Chan, Ross-Chan, el desayuno está listo, bajen. – Una voz femenina más adulta se hizo presente, indicando que el primer alimento del día estaba servido.

Otro día en el hogar Hyoudou se hacía presente.

Minutos después, sentados a la mesa se encontraban dos adultos, ambos de rasgos finos, cabello castaño, nada fuera de lo común. Frente a ellos estaban su descendencia, un chico presumiblemente de quince años de edad, cabello castaño algo largo y alborotado, ojos marrones y un gesto claro de que le hacía falta horas de sueño, además de una joven mujer de cabello blanco platinado, ojos azules claros y tez clara, quizás de unos veintiséis años. Toda la familia estaba tomando el desayuno, siendo los dos hermanos quienes comían algo apresurados, ante la mirada divertida de la madre y del padre, este ultimo oculto tras el periódico matutino.

-Te dije que te dieras prisa Issei, nuevamente llegaremos tarde al colegio. – Regañaba la chica de cabello platinado a su hermano quien simplemente pasaba olímpicamente de ella. - ¡Oye no me ignores Issei!

-Anda hijo, no seas grosero con tu hermana, solo se preocupa por ti. – Exclamo la madre de ambos, sacando un bufido del chico castaño.

-Bah, lo que busca Rossweisse es simplemente fastidiar, por el contrario, debería de buscarse ya un novio o algo así. – Y mágicamente, estas palabras tuvieron el efecto que solo podría provocar una ruptura de corazón o un choque emocional grande.

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a notarse algo vidriosos, combinados con un gesto en su boca y algunas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, en clara señal de que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar… tristemente así paso.

-Uwa… uwa… ¡BUAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡Ya se… se que… nunca he salido con alguien… que nunca… nunca me han invitado! Sniff… Sniff… ¡Se que no soy bonita… pero… pero… yo quiero salir con alguien! – Dos catataras chibi de lagrimas salían de los ojos de una llorosa Rossweisse quien seguía deprimida por lo que su hermano Issei le dijo. - ¡Yo quiero tener un noviooooooo! ¡UWAAAAAAAA!

-¡Hyoudou Issei! – El grito nada contento de su madre hizo que el castaño se paralizara del miedo. - ¡Ve lo que hiciste, has hecho llorar a tu linda hermana Ross! ¡Discúlpate ahora jovencito!

-¡Ya voy! – Por el horror de ver a su madre con un instinto asesino el joven se acerco a su hermana quien seguía llorando cual Magdalena por el comentario hecho. - ¡Nee-San perdóname! ¡No era mi intención hacerte llorar! ¡Te aseguro que pronto alguien te invitara a salir! ¡Después de todo eres una linda chica!

La joven de cabello plateado detuvo las mini cataratas de sus ojos, para sollozar y ver de reojo a Issei quien lo veía con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que comprendió que en realidad se paso con aquella "afirmación".

-Sob… sob… ¿Lo… lo dices en serio Ise-Kun? La mirada mezclada de timidez y algo de tristeza provoco en Issei un leve sonrojo, ya que debía admitir que su hermana se veía muy linda, lo cual no concordaba con el hecho de que a sus veintiséis años ella no hubiera tenido ni siquiera una cita.

-Lo digo en serio Ross, pero por favor, no llores, lo siento realmente. – Con esas palabras el chico logro que su hermana dejara de llorar, sacando una ligera sonrisa en ella.

-Bien hecho, ahora mis niños es hora de irse al colegio o llegaran tarde. – Les dijo su madre mientras a ambos les daba un bento casero para la hora del almuerzo. – Que tengan un buen día Issei-Chan, Ross-Chan.

-Adiós mamá/Adiós Oka-San. – Ambos chicos despidiéndose de su madre salieron para tomar rumbo a sus actividades laborales, ante la vista de los dos adultos quienes simplemente sonrieron.

-Vaya mañana tan activa tuvimos hoy. – Dijo el hombre a su esposa quien sonrió ante lo dicho.

-No hay duda de que Issei y Rossweisse son muy diferentes, pero también tan iguales. – Dijo antes de sentarse y tomar junto a su esposo su desayuno, ya que el día sería muy movido.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **Academia de Kuoh** ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ambos chicos iban caminando tranquilamente hacia el Instituto donde ambos pasaban la mayor parte del día, cada uno ejerciendo una labor diferente a la de otro.

Issei era estudiante del segundo año, por lo cual usaba el uniforme reglamentario del centro de estudios aunque lo usaba a su propio estilo, llevando una camiseta de manga corta color rojo, chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalones también negros a juego con un par de tenis. En cambio Rossweisse era parte del plantel docente, por lo que usaba un traje de oficina color negro, consistente en una blusa blanca algo ajustada, un saco manga larga y una falda a la altura de las rodillas, a juego con un par de medias y zapatos de tacón, combinado con unos lentes de montura y su largo cabello atado de forma elegante, el cual no obstante le hacía ver muy hermosa.

-Issei ya te he dicho que debes portar el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh correctamente. Le reclamaba su hermana mientras ambos caminaban juntos, cosa que no enojo al chico pero sí que lo toco un poco.

-Vamos Ross, sabes que ese no es mi estilo, lo bueno de ahí es que uno puede acomodarse al uniforme siempre y cuando use parte de él. – Dijo mientras se llevaba sus manos a la nuca, orgulloso de cómo se veía.

-Pero eso te traerá problemas con el Consejo Estudiantil, no quiero que te reporten o te suspendan del colegio por mal comportamiento. – Eso lo dijo con cierta preocupación, cosa que Issei noto de inmediato.

.Descuida Nee-San, no creo que me suspendan por una cosa así. – Respondió casualmente, a lo cual ella solo atino a suspirar con cierta pesadez.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de caminata, hasta que llegaron a las puertas principales de la Academia, donde ya varios alumnos estaban presentes, y fueron ellos los que provocaron la siguiente escena.

-¡Kyaaahhh es Rossweisse-Sensei! – Muchas chicas gritaron de emoción al ver a la maestra del cabello platino, con su andar elegante y su sonrisa que emocionaba a las estudiantes quienes la admiraban por ser un ejemplo de belleza e inteligencia reunidas en una sola, ya que muchas de ellas se imaginaban un futuro semejante al de su mentora.

-Buenos días alumnas, espero den lo mejor de sí hoy. – Dijo mientras seguía avanzando al Instituto, dejando atrás a Issei quien no se atrevió a avanzar un poco más y entrar junto a su hermana, y eso era por un motivo en especial.

Cuando el joven castaño ingreso por el portón del Instituto, muchos cuchicheos se hicieron presentes, producto de las chicas quienes al mirarlo comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas, con un gesto de odio y desprecio evidente en cada una de ellas.

-El día acaba de arruinarse.

-¿Por qué no falto mejor a clases?

-Odio cuando él se cree el muy cool.

-Debemos tener cuidado de la "Bestia Pervertida"

-No sé cómo puede ser hermano de la hermosa maestra Rossweisse.

-Rayos, todo se trata de Onne-San. – Refunfuño el castaño quien solo atino a ir al edificio central para comenzar con sus clases matutinas.

¿Por qué Issei Hyoudou tenía tan mala reputación en el colegio, especialmente con la población estudiantil femenina? ¿Y más que eso, porque le llamaban la "Bestia Pervertida"?

Ahora iremos directo a ese punto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Hora Del Receso** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hora del almuerzo estudiantil había llegado, por lo que los estudiantes comenzaban a tomar sus respectivos alimentos o descansar un poco y despejar la mente antes de continuar con los estudios…

… Y otros lo usaban para fines nada productivos.

-¡Agarren a ese maldito de Hyoudou y sus pervertido amigos! – Una comitiva de estudiantes que emanaban un aura asesina terrible corrían tras un grupo de tres chicos, conocidos como el "Trió Pervertido"

Resultaba que la Academia Kuoh era un instituto exclusivo para las jovencitas, al menos hasta hace poco donde se volvió un lugar con población mixta, por lo que el número de estudiantes femeninas era aun mayor que el de varones, lo cual era fácil para los estudiantes que buscaban a su persona ideal entre las bellas jovencitas del mismo.

Lamentablemente y para desgracia de ellas, tres de esos chicos destacaban por su gran perversión y sus alborotadas hormonas. Uno era pelinegro y usaba un par de gafas cuadradas, el otro era calvo y ambos no estaban muy bien agraciados físicamente, a diferencia de Issei que tenía cierto encanto físico que tristemente se perdía con su lado pervertido. Matsuda y Motohama junto a Issei cometían todos los días cosas atroces contra la moral femenina, tales como espiarlas en las duchas, en los vestidores o incluso llegar al punto de robar prendas intimas, lo cual evidentemente generaba vergüenza y por consecuencia, un odio extremo a esos tres chicos.

El trió pervertido tuvo la "Mala Fortuna" de ser descubierto por el club de Kendo mientras se cambiaban, lo cual provoco una estampida humana de veinte chicas quienes armadas con Shinais estaban dispuestas a masacrar a palos a los "Imbéciles Pervertidos" que osaron violar su intimidad.

-¡Atrapen a Hyoudou y cuelguen su cabeza de una pica! – Este grito por una de las tantas chicas helo la sangre del castaño quien al ver su vida "peligrar" decido hacer lo mejor en estos casos… meter el pie para que Matsuda y Motohama cayeran al suelo, mientras este lograba escabullirse.

-¡Lo siento chicos! – Grito Issei antes de entrar al edificio estudiantil, dejando a su suerte a sus camaradas en la perversión.

-¡Maldito Issei traidor! – Fue lo único que soltaron antes de que la mayoría de las practicantes del club de Kendo los usaran como "Muñecos de práctica" ante el resto de población femenina que veía con orgullo y satisfacción como sus compañeras hacían justicia, sin embargo dos chicas, una de ellas de cabello castaño obscuro en una coleta con dos mechones a los lados y una de cabello rosa hasta el cuello, no estaban propinándole una paliza a los dos pervertidos, sino que su objetivo aun andaba libre, burlándose de ellas.

-Murayama, aun falta la "Bestia Pervertida" – Dijo la chica de cabello rosado.

-Vayamos tras el Katase. – Con un aura homicida ambas continuaron con su camino, dejando a las demás aplicar el castigo divino a los dos pervertidos que ya ni sabían siquiera donde estaban.

Issei logro esconderse muy bien en el edificio estudiantil después de haber escapado del club de Kendo. En realidad en esta ocasión el no pudo ver nada de lo que sucedía en los vestidores, ya que sus amigos idiotas no le dejaron ver, pero afortunadamente en esta ocasión el no sería castigado por algo que siquiera hizo.

-¡Issei! – Un grito femenino lo saco de sus pensamientos, a lo cual el volteo para ver a Rossweisse quien lo veía con una mirada de evidente disgusto, a lo cual el solo atino a reírse nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca. - ¿Qué hiciste en esta ocasión?

-Ross, ¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo malo? – Se hacia el desentendido de toda esta situación, a lo cual la chica de cabello platino suspiro algo enfadada.

-Issei, cuando estemos en la Academia soy Rossweisse-Sensei para ti, no soy tu hermana, en segunda, te vi por la ventana mientras corrías con esos dos chicos huyendo de las alumnas de Kendo. – Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de su pecho, acentuándolo un poco sin desearlo. - ¿De nuevo estabas espiándolas mientras se cambiaban?

-¡Eso no es cierto, Matsuda y Motohama estaban espiando, yo no alcance a ver nada! – Y prácticamente con este enunciado el declaro que en efecto, el quería fisgonear en el sitio privado donde las chicas se cambiaban, lo cual decepciono a su hermana.

-Issei, se que estas en la época donde las chicas te vuelven loco, ¿Pero no crees que esto es pasarse? – Esto lo decía mientras un ligero tinte de tristeza se hizo notar en la chica. – Date cuenta que te has ganado fama no por ser estudioso o caballeroso con las chicas, sino por violar su intimidad, además me apena escuchar reclamos de las chicas por no hacer nada para detenerte.

-Lo que deberías hacer es buscarte novio Nee-San. – Esto lo había dicho más que nada porque le aburrió escuchar lo mismo de parte de su hermana mayor, y nuevamente como en la mañana, Issei hizo algo que no debió haber hecho.

La palabra "Novio" hizo eco en la mente de Rossweisse, quien de inmediato comenzó a sollozar y mostrar sus ojos acuosos, seguido de caer de rodillas al suelo con las piernas ligeramente abiertas… soltándose a llorar otra vez.

-¡Buaaaaahhhhh! ¡Ise… eres… eres… muy malo! ¡Me ju… juraste que… que conseguiría un novio! ¡No es mi culpa ser fea! – De nueva cuenta las cascaditas en sus ojos comenzaron a fluir libremente, ocasionando que un grupo de estudiantes que salieron de uno de los salones vieran como la "Bestia Pervertida" había hecho llorar a su hermana, la "Dama Del Intelecto".

-¡Rossweisse-Sensei, que ocurrió!

-¡Quien la ha hecho llorar!

-¡Hyoudou, como te atreves a hacer llorar a tu propia hermana!

-¡Seguramente intento hacerle cosas lascivas a su propia Onne-Sama!

-¡Te has pasado esta vez maldito pervertido!

-¡Atrápenlo y acaben con él!

-¡Esperen! ¡Yo… yo no le hice nada a Nee-San! – Al ver el odio que las chicas mostraban hacia él, Issei agitaba las manos desesperado en señal de negación ante lo que ellas pensaban… sin embargo.

-¡Ise… eres de lo peor! ¡Buaaaahhh! – Estas palabras dichas por Rossweisse terminaron por confirmar las "sospechas" de las estudiantes, quienes ahora miraban al castaño con unos ojos rojizos y un instinto homicida.

-Hyoudou… Issei… Estas… Muerto. – El aura que emanaban el grupo de chicas dejo helado al castaño quien de inmediato trato de huir para evitar ser asesinado muy joven, sin embargo al tratar de correr despavorido, choco con algo mullido y suave.

Por puro instinto el joven llevo sus manos hacia lo que resulto ser dos bultos algo grandes y muy agradables al tacto. Gracias a su "experiencia" en la perversión pudo darse cuenta de inmediato de que se trataba.

-¡Oppais! ¡Un par de grandes y hermosas Oppais! – Un Issei atontado y babeando por sentir aquella zona física de las mujeres se perdió en aquel momento que no vacilo en enterrar su cara entre el par de pechos que tenía enfrente, sin embargo un ligero ruido que parecía ser un gruñido lo saco de su mundo de fantasía, dejando ver que el par de Oppais que estaba tocando, pertenecían a una castaña que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Hyoudou, que crees que haces? – El tono vacio que Murayama, la victima del "agarre amoroso" de Issei estaba mostrando, junto a una Katase también irradiando un aura difícil de describir, termino por dejar petrificado a Issei quien realmente estaba a solo un paso de dejar de existir.

Lo más común en estos casos era que el castaño se pusiera de rodillas, bajara su frente al suelo y rogara e implorara por su vida y que haría cualquier cosa porque lo perdonara y no lo castraran en el mejor de los casos, sin embargo estábamos hablando de un chico demasiado pervertido, por lo que la escena que sucedió no era de sorprenderse.

… "Muni Muni"

El sonido de las manos del chico apretando los pechos de Murayama termino por ser el último clavo de su "ataúd" ya que…

"Scrack"

El sonido de un objeto de madera golpeando la cabeza del joven Hyoudou fue lo que inundo el ambiente, dejándolo casi inconsciente mientras era arrastrado por Murayama y Katase quienes no habían dejado su aura homicida, al igual que el grupo de chicas que seguían con una sonrisa tétrica, dispuestas a ser el "Pelotón de Fusilamiento" de quien pronto seria conocido en vida como la "Bestia Pervertida".

En tanto eso sucedía, tres chicas animaban a una todavía llorosa Rossweisse quien al ver como tres chicos pasaron de largo de ella, solo atino a llorar con más fuerza.

-¡Uwaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Incluso los… los alumnos… me… me ignoran!

Mientras las alumnas intentaban calmar a una llorosa maestra de cabello platinado, en el salón de donde salió la hermana de Issei, cuatro jóvenes estudiantes veían esta escena con una diferente perspectiva.

-No puedo creer que ese tonto de Hyoudou no aprenda la lección. – Dijo una chica de cabello negro corto y gafas de montura rojas.

-Quizás debería darle un castigo aun más ejemplar Kaichou. – Respondió una joven de cabello negro largo que también usaba lentes de montura.

-Ese chico Hyoudou es alguien interesante por tanto castigo que soporta de las chicas. – Opino una adolescente de cabellera roja.

-Ara ara, me gustaría conocerlo un poco mejor. – Otra chica de cabello negro largo a la espalda con una cinta naranja termino de opinar.

Y así era la vida de los hermanos Hyoudou respecto a la vida escolar. Algo poco ortodoxa pero cotidiana en ellos, tal como lo dijo su madre, tan diferentes pero iguales a la vez.

Lo que casi nadie sabía, era que la relación entre Issei y Rossweisse era muy diferente a la de hermanos, ya que existía un lazo muy especial que los unía, uno más fuerte que el de la hermandad.

Era un lazo creado por los mismos dioses.

* * *

 **Y aqui se termina por hoy. Muchos ya se imaginaran cosas raras al leer este prologo.**

 **¿Que ha pasado aqui? ¿Donde esta Raynare "Oppais" matando a Issei? ¿Porque el castaño no muestra un Power-Up? ¿Donde se fue God-Like Issei?**

 **NO, ESTO NO ASI.**

 **Todo a su pasito, esto apenas inicia y poco a poco entenderan el porque de todo esto, por lo pronto hagan teorias de como nuestra "Valquiria de los 100 Yenes" termino como hermana de Issei y no en su cama follando como locos... Ok no.**

 **Por ahora termino aca, asi que nos veremos mas pronto de lo que piensan, ahora me voy que este fanfic no se escribira solo y mi maestro bustercall no lo hara, ya esta muy ocupado entreteniendo al fandom con sus propias creaciones.**

 _Asamiya Athena Deshita!_

 **Darth Zephir desaparece entre una nube carmesi de tonos zafiros**


	2. Algo Más Que Misión

_**Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de llevar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el Ragnarok y reinar sobre este.**_

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, regreso con el primer episodio de este fanfic, no sin antes, dejar algunas revisiones a los review que amablemente me han dejado:**_

 _ **leonwe5ker: Honestamente concuerdo contigo, actualmente hay muchos fanfics que lamentablemente no salen del cliché "Rias y su sequito traicionan a Issei quien se vuelve un badass calientabragas y u Deus Ex Machina". Se que en tu opinión esto se ve predecible, sin embargo permíteme modificar tu opinión, ya que intención es darle un giro diferente, no solo a la historia, sino a sus personajes en si.**_

 _ **Adriana-Valkyrie: Creeme que me agrado la idea que mi maestro me dio para comenzar con un fic en el fandom de DxD. Lo que quiero es demostrar el potencial que un ser humano como Issei puede demostrar, mas aun teniendo una longinus de parte suya, y creeme, el va a ser muy diferente al pervertido de los pechos que es, todo a su respectivo tiempo, y aquí sabras el como nuestra linda Ross se unió a la familia Hyoudou.**_

 _ **PD: Aun espero me agreges en Face para charlar**_

 _ **erendir: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero poder leer tus teorías para saber si trolearte o alabarte al tener un sexto sentido si es que llegas a atinarle**_

 _ **Matias356: Gracias por tu review, significa mucho para mi leer comentarios de mis lectores.**_

 _ **Colocolo4178: Pues si me dices como se considera una chica "**_ _ **nikaz rraraz i diferethez" además del significado AW no me enojo y te explico mejor**_

 _ **RAYHACHIBY: Oie cy, espero poder conseguir muchos review donde me digan que esta historia es de su preferencia, muchas gracias por tus deseos y espero sigas fiel al fic.**_

 _ **Y ya con eso a lo que vamos, aquí el primer episodio.**_

* * *

 **~Descargo de responsabilidades~**

 **La historia de High School DxD no me pertenece, de ser asi Akeno y Asia tendrian mayor participacion, no habria principal en el harem e Issei seria mas serio como protagonista y no un chico obsecionado por las tetas.**

 **Historia basada en la idea original de bustercall, quien amablemente me la cedio para crear esta historia**

 **PD: Pienso que Akeno deberia mandar en el harem, ella es tan linda y pro.**

 **PD2: Creanme chicos, esta historia es la primera en la que me centrare de forma deprimente y con hechos reales de la vida de un mundano habitante de Midgard**

 **PD3: Parece raro pero al escribir ayuda mucho escuchar algún OST de un videojuego o anime, se los recomiendo mucho**

 **PD4: Hoy no hay PD4**

* * *

 **Capitulo1**

 **Algo más que misión.**

La tarde en un día entre semana. Momento el cual era el alivio de muchos jóvenes ya que el periodo de clases terminaba por ese día, y era el momento de regresar a casa para despejar un poco la mente, tomar una adecuada comida y tener un rato de diversión o distracción antes de la llegada del día siguiente en cuestión de labores estudiantiles.

Lamentablemente ese no era el caso para dos personas.

Issei y Rossweisse caminaban juntos de regreso a su hogar como era costumbre en ellos, solo que había algunas cosas muy importantes que resaltar y que hacia diferente esta caminata a comparación de la mañana. El joven castaño traía un ojo cubierto con una gasa a modo de parche, el brazo izquierdo vendado a la altura del codo y todo el uniforme roto y sucio, además de que su rostro expresaba un dejo evidente de depresión, a juzgar por la nubecita y las líneas moradas que adornaban su rostro mojado por las lagrimas en forma de cascadas.

Con Ross la situación no era algo diferente, la única diferencia era que solo estaba deprimida, mostrado por unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes saliendo de sus ojos por debajo de las gafas, en combinación con un puchero de tristeza que solo la hacía verse más linda de lo que ya era.

-Iseeeeee… Sniff… Sniff… Co-cómo pudiste… - Entre sollozos y apretando la mejilla sana que le quedaba al joven Hyoudou usándola como juguete gelatinoso, Rossweisse le reclamaba a su hermano menor lo sucedido esta mañana. – E… eres malo… Iseeee… Ise no Hentai.

-Ross no sigas. – Al contrario de otras veces en las cuales el usaba la ya conocida burla de su "Soltería Madura" en esta ocasión no quería hacer llorar más a su hermana, ya había sido suficiente el castigo que recibió de parte de las capitanas de Kendo Murayama y Katase, además del modo "Punching Bag" al cual fue sometido por las furiosas alumnas que creyeron que Issei se había metido de forma perversa con la joven de cabello plateado.

-Pero… pero Iseeeee… Seguía berreando la hermana mayor de los Hyoudou sin recibir consuelo alguno, al menos hasta que un lastimado castaño se coloco frente a ella y el freno colocando sus manos en sus hombros, aun cuando el brazo lastimado le punzaba horriblemente.

-Escucha Nee-San. – La forma tan respetuosa de hablarle hizo que Rossweisse dejara de llorar y mirada fijamente a su hermano. – Se que hoy me pase de la raya, y que fue aun peor cuando hice ese chiste en la escuela, realmente no merecías escuchar eso.

La forma tan seria en la cual Issei lo decía sorprendió a su hermana quien lo veía con los ojos abiertos, cosa que tomo a bien el castaño para poder proseguir.

-Realmente no se qué les pasa a los chicos en la Academia o a los hombres en general, pero tú eres muy hermosa, tanto que podrías ser el sueño ideal de cualquiera. – Dijo mientras se acercaba más a su hermana, a la cual le provoco un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas marcadas por las lagrimas, ese tono rojizo se acentuó un poco más cuando el castaño le quito las gafas y uso una de sus mangas hecha harapos para secar las gotas salinas que aun brotaban de sus ojos. – No dejes que otras mujeres te digan "Solterona" o "Dejada", porque tu pronto encontraras a alguien quien te ame y te pida salir en muchas citas, te lo aseguro Ross-Neesan.

Cualquiera podría creer que esta imagen seria perfecta en una bella postal, semejante a la de un héroe regresando de un combate junto a la mujer que lo esperaba llorosa, y lo recibía alegre de verlo con vida. Otros con mente más perversa lo podían ver como una perfecta escena antes de pasar al momento Hentai con tintes de Incesto, sin embargo lo más importante en ese momento era la reacción de la joven Hyoudou, y ocurrió algo con tintes de ternura.

Rossweisse comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero lejos de ser de tristeza o pena, fue por las palabras tan hermosas que Issei le dijo, a diferencia de las demás personas que los rodeaban, la joven peli platino podía distinguir cuando su hermano decía una mentira piadosa y la verdad rotunda, y estas frases estaban cargadas con mucha verdad. Por lo que ella abrazo suavemente al joven Hyoudou con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, siendo correspondida por este aun cuando el dolor corporal aun se hacía presente, aunque a decir verdad un abrazo de parte de Rossweisse era como un calmante para cualquier dolor que él pudiera sentir.

-Gracias Ise… gracias por darme ánimos. – Fue lo único que dijo mientras disfrutaba de aquel momento en aquella tarde que parecía ser parte de un momento mágico.

-No des gracias Nee-San, solo digo lo que es evidente. – Dijo mientras soltaba aquel gesto, desilusionando a la joven por romper aquel gesto de afecto, aunque esto fue por un motivo razonable. - ¡Y si llego a escuchar a un hombre que te trate de fea, no dudare en darle un escarmiento!

Esto ocasiono varias risitas en la peli platino, quien ya aliviada de su momento de depresión, junto a su hermano prosiguieron con la marcha hacia sus hogares, con Issei ya más animado respecto a lo sucedido en ese día, mientras que Rossweisse estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Rossweisse Point of View ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

 _Día a día agradezco tener cerca de mí a una persona tan maravillosa como lo es Ise. A pesar de ser algo pervertido, un poco tonto e ingenuo, el sabe sacar mis frustraciones y miedos con una gran sonrisa y palabras que solo yo sé cuando son reales o mentiras para calmar mi dolor, provocado por infravalorarme por mi físico, así como por carácter algo infantil que poseo._

 _Ni que decir de mis padres, personas maravillosas que también agradezco tener cerca de mí, al guiarme sobre todo lo referente a la vida cotidiana y el brindarme los elementos necesarios para poder vivir día a día con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro._

 _Aunque lo cierto es… que ellos realmente no son mi familia biológica._

 _Ellos creen que soy su hija y hermana mayor ya que así fue como yo se los hice creer, pero no fue con malas intenciones, lo último que haría sería lastimar a personas tan maravillosas como ellos, que me han dado un cariño que al principio me dolió saber que era creado por una vil mentira, pero que poco a poco sentí que se iba volviendo sincero y honesto._

 _Todo esto por un objetivo muy importante… Proteger a Issei Hyoudou… el Sekiryuutei… el futuro de Asgard y los nueve reinos… la persona que se ha vuelto parte importante en mi vida"_

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ End Point of View ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ASGARD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- CINCO AÑOS ATRÁS -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La vida para la joven Valquiria de nombre Rossweisse era algo diferente a las de sus compañeras. Cuando la mayoría de ellas estaban ocupadas siendo enviadas a Midgard a recoger a valientes guerreros que encontrarían su nuevo hogar en el Valhalla, siendo entrenados para el eventual Ragnarok, ella estaba ocupada en una labor aun mas importante… siendo enviada al mismo reino que sus camaradas guerreras a conseguir lo que el buen dios Odín consideraba, una obra física de la amplia cultura de los mortales.

… Varias revistas de chicas posando en bikinis, y algunas de ellas desnudas en poses "artísticas".

-¿Cómo es que me preste a esto? – Preguntaba una avergonzada Rossweisse al solo pensar en cómo la veían varios humanos cuando ella fue a la dichosa tienda para adultos a cumplir con el encargo encomendado por el "Padre de todo".

Sin embargo ese era su trabajo, y poco podía hacer para evitar aquellas escenas que le avergonzaban y le daban mucha pena, gajes del orificio dirán algunos.

Desde que tenía memoria, o bien podía recordar aquellos momentos que su infancia no se encargo de borrar, la joven valquiria había recibido un entrenamiento de acorde a su naturaleza guerrera, la cual corría por su sangre Asgardiana, siendo su amada abuela Gondul, una guerrera experta y reconocida por muchos como una Valquiria de alto rango, la encargada de hacer lucir las habilidades con las cuales ella había nacido.

El tiempo paso y paso, la pequeña niña se había convertido en una hermosa señorita junto a siete guerreras las cuales destacaban por ser la generación más fuerte de valquirias que Asgard había llegado a tener, pero lejos de lo que la joven creía, ella no fue asignada al campo de batalla como sus demás amigas, a las cuales poco a poco dejo de ver debido a sus encargos recibidos, sino que había sido designada a un papel aun mayor e importante.

Ser la guardaespaldas personal del Padre de todo, el todopoderoso Odín.

Cuando ella recibió esa increíble noticia chillo de alegría, después de todo estar cerca del dios más poderoso de la Facción Nórdica era un gran honor y privilegio, y Rossweisse había sido designada para cumplir con tal tarea, la cual asumió en el primer momento en el cual fue presentada al regente del mundo de los dioses.

Y así paso el tiempo en el cual ella seguía cumpliendo con su deber. Cerca de quinientos años (Hablando en la tierra de Asgard) pasaron desde que la joven peli platino asumió su cargo, el cual… más que beneficios ciertamente le trajo algunos problemas.

En apariencia Odín era un ser sabio, el cual sabia como dirigir a su pueblo y tomar decisiones en bienestar de los que residían en su hogar, pero a solas el demostraba ser un anciano bonachón y divertido, aunque también tenía un lado pervertido que se hacía mostrar en varias ocasiones cuando el se reunía con algunos representantes de las Facciones Olímpicas y de los Youkai, siendo tan desvergonzado en mirar abiertamente los pechos de las mujeres o en su caso, levantar las faldas ya fueran de algunas diosas del panteón griego o los kimonos de algunas Youkai.

Su papel a su parecer era calmar a Odín y reprenderlo por aquellas acciones tan irrespetuosas al género femenino, lo cual era algo inútil ya que Odín se sacaba su as bajo la manga el cual frenaba a Rossweisse de sus buenas intenciones.

Hablar de su soltería prolongada.

La mayoría de las valquirias no eran precisamente lo que se consideraban "Solteras" ya que era algo usual que encontraran en los guerreros que ellas mismas llevaban al Valhalla o Folkvangr, aquellas personas que complementaban sus vidas, es decir los prospectos a ser sus compañeros de batallas y amorosos por el resto de la eternidad o hasta la llegada del Ragnarok.

El problema con Rossweisse era que su papel era únicamente el de servir a Odín, nada más que eso, por lo que nunca había ido a Midgard o se había dado a conocer entre la población masculina del Valhalla, lo cual evidente le impedía buscar un buen prospecto al cual ella pudiera amar. Además tampoco le favorecía el hecho de que la mayoría del tiempo, usara un atuendo de oficinista por encargo de Odín, el cual únicamente tenia la función de mostrar las bragas de la peli platino cuando el vejete regente de Asgard le alzaba la prenda.

Factores como esos le hicieron ganarse el sobrenombre por parte de Odín como "La Valquiria Que Nunca Ha Tenido Novio" cosa que no hacia más que arrancarle lagrimas de impotencia al ver como las demás doncellas guerreras habían encontrado a un hombre con cual compartir momentos íntimos, mientras que ella se hundía en papeleo y acosos de parte del viejo verde.

Parecía ser que Odín se divertía con la desgracia de la joven valquiria, o al menos así ella lo pensaba, a lo cual no podía hacer más que seguir con esa labor encomendada. Lo que ella desconocía era que Odín hacia eso por un motivo especial, el cual solo el así como su abuela Gondul conocían.

Y el motivo debía quedarse entre ellos, por el bien de la joven.

Dejando de lado ese soliloquio personal, al fin había llegado a Valaskjálf, el recinto sagrado de Odín, donde seguramente el estaría esperando el arribo de la joven Valquiria, por lo que apresuro mas el paso hasta llegar y entrar al salón principal, donde en efecto el "Padre de Todo" estaba sentado en su trono principal.

-Odín-Sama, he llegado de Midgard con su encargo. – Dijo Rossweisse colocándose de rodillas a modo de respeto y extendiendo sus manos donde yacía el paquete, solo que en esta ocasión no hubo respuesta. - ¿Señor Odín?

-Rossweisse, ven conmigo. – El líder de los dioses nórdicos con un temple muy serio, algo que la peli platino no había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo su asistente, le ordeno acompañarlo, a lo cual ella de inmediato se levanto del piso y comenzó a caminar junto a su lado.

Ambos habían recorrido cierta distancia, hasta llegar a una pared la cual fungía como un mural extenso, el cual recreaba varios eventos sucedidos en la historia nórdica, estaba más que decir que aquel mural tenía una distancia considerable, sin embargo un Odín aun meditabundo miraba una parte del mismo, aquella donde se podía ver la representación de los dioses mientras luchaban ferozmente contra uno de ellos, el conocido Dios del Engaño, así como una mujer con la mitad del cuerpo humano y la otra mitad un esqueleto podrido, un gigantesco lobo gigante, una serpiente gigante y un gigante ígneo junto a varios seres malévolos parte del ejercito del caos.

-Mi pequeña Ross. – Dijo Odín con una voz llena de sabiduría, a lo cual la peli platino presto mucha atención. - ¿Conoces sobre el evento del Ragnarok?

-Cla-claro mi señor Odín. – Respondió la joven valquiria de inmediato. – Se trata del evento donde las fuerzas de la paz y el caos se enfrentaran por última vez, resultando en la extinción total de la vida.

Al parecer Rossweisse tampoco tenía miedo al escuchar esa palabra, quizás porque al igual que las demás Valquirias, se les había instruido que ese evento era algo inevitable y que llegaría en el momento menos inesperado.

-En efecto, el evento donde ni siquiera los dioses estamos exentos de perder la vida, donde no habrá un ganador o perdedor… o al menos hasta ahora eso creí. – Estas palabras dejaron impactada y algo nerviosa a la joven asistente, quien abrió sus ojos al escuchar algo inesperado.

-¿Q-que quiere decir mi señor? – Dijo mientras el "Padre de Todo" seguía absorto mirando aquel mural con mucha delicadeza.

-Hace tiempo tuve una visión breve del futuro, algo que ni yo mismo comprendo a pesar de poseer mucha sabiduría. – Admitió el anciano regente de Asgard. – Parece ser que ahora nuestro futuro depende de un ser ajeno a nosotros los asgardianos, se trata de un habitante de Midgard, un humano bendecido por Elhoim.

-¿Q-que? – Rossweisse quedo por terminar muy confundida y algo shockeada, tanto que dejo caer el paquete que traía entre sus manos, a lo cual Odín comprendió que había ido demasiado rápido en dar explicaciones.

-Ven mi pequeña Ross, tenemos mucho que hablar. – Decía el regente Asgardiano mientras que regresaba a su trono, haciendo aparecer frente a él una mesita lujosa junto a una silla donde la Valquiria podría tomar asiento, además de un par de copas junto a una botella donde había Hidromiel, la bebida ingerida por guerreros y Valquirias en el Valhalla.

Fue así como Odín le conto a Rossweisse lo acontecido en su reunión junto a sus hijos, los demás dioses Asgardianos. El posible futuro apocalíptico y muy diferente al que ellos conocían de antemano, el hecho de que al parecer, ahora todo recaía en un humano el cual tenía sellado dentro de sí al Dragón Gales conocido como el Sekiryuutei, la identidad del mismo entre otras cosas más.

Al contrario que los demás dioses como Heimdall, Thor, Freya o Tyr, la valquiria no reacciono de manera violenta o aterrada, sino que se mantenía meditabunda y callada, quizás porque su entrenamiento le habían otorgado una calma ante situaciones así de preocupantes, añadido al hecho de que debía mostrar respeto hacia su regente, no importaba si por dentro estaba llorando de miedo.

-Escucha mi pequeña y linda Ross. – Le dijo Odín con un extraño tono paternal mientras acariciaba el cabello platinado de la joven quien contenía las lágrimas. – No te conté esto para que te llenaras de miedo, lo hice por un motivo especial, uno el cual te incluye a ti.

-¿Eh? A-a mi – Pregunto entre sollozos la valquiria mientras se secaba las lagrimas rebeldes que escurrían de sus ojos.

-Ni siquiera yo entiendo esta visión negra que tuve, todo es demasiado ambiguo para poder hacer algo al respecto, por lo que excluí a los demás para hacerme cargo de esto. – Expreso Odín tomando otro poco de Hidromiel de su copa. – Por ahora, lo único que se me ocurre es mantener vigilado a ese humano llamado Hyoudou Issei, ya que él es fundamental en el futuro y la supervivencia de Asgard.

La peli platino solo asintió ante la idea que se orquestaba en la mente del "Padre de Todo"

-Sin embargo, no puedo hacer eso personalmente por dos motivos; primero mi puesto en Asgard es muy importante para dejarlo así de improvisto, además tengo que mantener calmados a mis demás hijos o podrían cometer estupideces ante lo que ellos saben. – Respondió Odín un tanto furioso por ser "inútil" en un momento como este. – Y segundo, si llegara a pisar Midgard, no habría duda de que la demás Facciones verían esto de forma sospechosa, y lo último que necesito es tener por detrás a los Yon Dai Maou, al líder del cielo o a los Cadres de Grigory.

-Odín-Sama… entonces… - Pregunto Rossweisse sospechando cual sería la respuesta ante este problema.

-Así es Rossweisse, siendo la única valquiria que no tiene un designio como guerrera, ahora delego en ti una importante misión. – Hablo Odín esta vez con una voz autoritaria, a lo cual la joven solo atino a levantar su mirada y responder al encargo de su señor. –Debes ir a Midgard, encontrar a Hyoudou Issei, el actual Sekiryuutei y mantenerlo vigilado y a salvo de cualquier peligro, en tanto que yo descubro la forma de saber más sobre esta profecía ambigua.

No había más que decir, un importante objetivo había sido designado a Rossweisse, uno el cual era parte fundamental de la supervivencia no solo de Asgard, sino también de los nueve reinos y del mismo Ygdrassil.

-Acepto el encargo que me ha sido designado Odín-Sama, juro ante mi puesto como Guerrera Valquiria que no fallare en este cargo tan importante para mi pueblo. – Exclamo son solemnidad Rossweisse mientras se colocaba de rodillas y hacia el juramento al "Padre de Todo"

-Bien, ve de inmediato con Gondul y prepárate para partir, lo harás hoy mismo, recuerda llevar lo indispensable para tu estadía prolongada en Midgard. – Ante la ultima orden dada por el regente Asgardiano, la peli platino se levanto, hizo una ligera reverencia y partió de regreso a su hogar donde su abuela, dispuesta a prepararse ante su partida y el inicio de un nuevo objetivo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- PUENTE DEL ARCORIS ~ BIFROST -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pocas horas después de tener listas sus cosas, y ante la despedida de su abuela Gondul, quien le diera unas últimas instrucciones antes de partir, la joven Rossweisse se encontraba frente al puente que conectaba a Midgard con Asgard, acompañada del vigilante Heimdall quien se despedía de ella.

-Señor Heimdall, es momento de partir a Midgard, espero verlo pronto una vez mi misión termine. – Dijo mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo al dios Asgardiano, el cual fue correspondido con este.

-Buena suerte Ross, espero que tus investigaciones en Midgard den resultados. – Respondió dejando evidente que él desconocía el verdadero objetivo de la valquiria en la tierra, obra de Odín para evitar incidentes inesperados.

-De acuerdo, ¡Adiós señor Heimdall! – Exclamo Rossweisse mientras caminaba sobre el puente del arcoíris, desapareciendo poco después de caminar sobre el mismo.

Lejos de ahí, sentado en su trono Hliðskjálf, Odín miraba pensativo la partida de su valquiria, deseándole sus mejores deseos en su misión a quien fuera hasta hace poco su asistente; pero lejos de estar un poco aliviado porque el objetivo conocido como el Sekiryuutei estaría a salvo por algo de tiempo, estaba más preocupado por Rossweisse.

Hace tiempo era conocido el hecho de que por ordenes directas de él, así como de parte de las Nornas quienes sabían el curso del destino de los humanos, habían designado a algunas Valquirias para ser guías de seres humanos que al paso del tiempo, terminaron siendo conocidos como leyendas en la historia de Midgard, todo gracias a las enseñanzas y la visión de las guerreras Asgardianas, sin embargo hubo un suceso que provoco que ese sistema fuera erradicado, y en el cual estuvieron involucradas siete de las Valquirias de una generación, curiosamente la misma a la cual Rossweisse pertenecía.

Y ahora Rossweisse estaba cumpliendo con ese mismo papel, el ser guardiana de un humano bendecido por el cielo con una longinus, la cual portaba dentro a uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales, el Emperador Rojo de la Destrucción.

-… ¿Habré hecho lo correcto?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- MIDGARD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La joven Valquiria había arribado a la ciudad donde vivía el joven profetizado como la esperanza de la tierra de Midgard, la cual curiosamente era la misma que la joven asgardiana frecuentaba para adquirir las "obscenidades" del "Padre de Todo".

La ciudad de Kuoh.

Logicamente ella no iba a aparecer asi de la nada aun ataviada con su armadura de batalla, por lo que usando un poco de magia, cambio su atuendo a uno mas casual, siendo este un uniforme escolar algo modificado, consistente en una blusa manga corta y con líneas azules en los bordes, la cual solo tenia atados unos cuantos botones y era algo ajustada, mostrando parte de su curvilínea figura, en conjunto con una falda a la altura de los muslos con el mismo patrón que la camisa, calcetas largas a la altura de la falda y un par de zapatos cafes. Toda una colegiala de nivel avanzado.

-Bien, según la información que me dio Odin-Sama, la casa del chico debe ser... – Dijo mientras se guiaba por medio de un mapa con algunas referencias para hallar la casa del actual Sekiryuutei. -… Por alla.

Para la joven Valquiria no fue problema guiarse en la ciudad, eso se hubiera esperado si ella no hubiera recorrido el sitio anteriormente, con el único afán de complacer las perversiones de su dirigente, por lo que por primera vez en toda su vida, agradeció que aquellos bochornosos momentos que tuvo al comprar "Hentai" para Odin, le dejaran algo bueno.

Rapidamente pudo hallar el objetivo principal. En una modesta casa de dos pisos, la cual se veía muy comoda y con ciertos aires familiares, se podia observar en el buzon de correspondencia el apellido "Hyoudou" el cual en efecto, era el sitio donde residía el Sekiryuutei actual.

La información que había recibido Rossweisse, era que el joven Issei tenia en ese momento diez años cumplidos, y vivía muy feliz junto a sus progenitores, dos adultos algo extravagantes en personalidad pero que demostraban de manera muy tierna el amor que le profesaban a su hijo.

… Amor familiar.

-Ahora que lo pienso… nunca he sabido como es eso. – Por unos momentos la joven peli platino se sumio en sus pensamientos, mas que nada por el significado de esas palabras.

Hasta donde ella podia recordar, la única familia cercana que tenia era su abuela Gondul, una experta en el uso de la magia Asgardiana y que en su época fue una Valquiria conocida por su gran poder y experiencia en el campo de batalla, una mujer que le quería y amaba de gran manera.

Pero lejos de ella, poco entendía sobre lo que era ser amada por un padre o madre. Y en el caso de ella, había un motivo especifico, aunque no lo recordara muy bien.

Era sabido que el amor en las Valquirias, era un gran lazo que no se podia romper con nada, ni siquiera el paso del tiempo podia hacer mella en ello, sin embargo había casos en los cuales, los guerreros que ellas habían escogidos como sus compañeros no eran lo que esperaban, o bien, ellos mismos se encargaban de fracturar aquellos vínculos emocionales, no sin antes ganarse una condena de parte de Odin la cual consistía en ser desterrado a Nastrandir, una sección en Hellheim, la tierra de los muertos, donde eran enviados las personas viles o mentirosos.

Castigo ejemplar para todo aquel guerrero que era favorecido por los lujos dados en el Valhalla, y que como respuesta, traicionaba el amor puro que la Valquiria enamorada le daba.

Sus padres poco tenían que ver en este asunto, después de todo ellos dos eran un claro ejemplo de que ese lazo amoroso era prácticamente imborrable, un amor envidiado por muchas Valquirias quienes aspiraban a una relación como esa, pero durante un tiempo hubo casos en los cuales las Valquirias habían caído en las redes de ciertos humanos que terminaron por traicionar aquellos sentimientos puros y bondadosos.

Ellos siendo sirvientes muy importantes de Odin y Freya, los dirigentes del Valhalla y Folkvangr respectivamente, debían velar no solo por las Valquirias traicionadas y con sus sentimientos destrozados, sino por aquellos que habían traicionado la confianza que el "Padre de Todo" les había otorgado al incluirlos en su ejercito Asgardiano.

Cargas de trabajo obligaron a ambos a pasar un tiempo considerablemente largo lejos de su pequeña hija, una niña de cabello platinado, ojos azules y rasgos delicados, quien en efecto, era la pequeña Rossweisse.

Sin embargo, había otro motivo por el cual ellos no se pasaban seguido por su hogar, y no era precisamente por su trabajo excesivo, este tenia mas tintes de ser algo familiar, sin embargo los años transcurridos y tantas cosas que sucedieron en la vida de la joven de cabello plateado terminaron por nublar parte de esos recuerdos que ella consideraba poco importantes, realmente no le importaban mucho, estaba acostumbrada a no sentír el afecto de un padre y de una madre.

Dejandola a cargo de su abuela y con la promesa de que una vez las cosas se solucionaran, todo volveria a ser normal en su relación como familia, sin embargo sus padres siguieron enfocados en los asuntos del Valhalla y el Folkvangr , mismos que seguían siendo eso hasta la fecha.

Era por eso que el único cariño maternal que recibió Rossweisse, provenía de su abuela quien se aseguro de darle lo que su madre o padre no podian otorgarles, por fortuna no paso humillaciones o insultos por no tener a sus progenitores su lado, eso porque era una regla que a pesar de las cosas que sucedieran en la sociedad Asgardiana, uno debía guardarle respeto a sus semejantes, de no ser asi, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Dejando de lado esa historia de transfondo junto a los recuerdos algo borrosos de la Valquiria, la peli platino de inmediato comenzó con el plan designado para proteger al Sekiryuutei, pero para eso debía de tener reunida a toda la familia Hyoudou, por lo que de inmediato toco el timbre del dicho hogar, y espero pacientemente a que alguien abriera.

-Ya voy, espere por favor. – Una voz femenina con tintes adultos se hizo escuchar, para que después de ello una mujer de cabello castaño, físico modesto y con aires maduros abriera la puerta. – Hola ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Buenos días señora, déjeme presentarme. Mi nombre es Rin Nonozaki y soy una pasante de mercadotecnia. – La chica de cabello platino se presento con un perfil falso, lo cual era lo mas adecuado dadas las circunstancias actuales. – Estoy pasando de casa en casa pidiendo ayuda con un cuestionario para mis servicios sociales. ¿Seria molestia si usted y su familia me ayudaran?

-Oh claro que no, sea bienvenida. – Al parecer la generosidad era otro rasgo característico en los Hyoudou, cosa que agradeció Rossweisse al ser mas fácil de cumplir su objetivo final.

Ambas entraron en la vivienda, siendo exactos en la cocina donde un desayuno familiar estaba sucediendo, fue ahí donde las otras dos presencias complementaban el nucleo familiar. Un hombre entrados en los treinta años, y principalmente, la persona por la cual Rossweisse había aceptado la misión de parte del "Padre de Todo"

Un chico de apenas diez años cumplidos, cabello castaño algo largo y alborotado, ojos de la misma tonalidad solo un poco mas claros y tez media. Justo en ese momento el chico se encontraba comiendo un plato de cereal con leche, lo cual le hacia verse algo tierno a opinión propia de la Valquiria.

El encuentro entre el futuro de Asgard y su guardiana había llegado, el dia en que los caminos entre Hyoudou Issei y Rossweisse había arribado.

-Otto-San, Ise-Chan, esta jovencita esta pidiendo ayuda asi que la deje pasar. – La matriarca de los Hyoudou había tomado asiento junto a su esposo, explicando la presencia de la chica de cabello plateado.

-Oh vaya, será un placer poder ayudarla en lo que podamos. – Sonrio el individuo dejando de lado el periódico que estaba leyendo.

Por su parte el pequeño Issei no había dicho nada ya que estaba mas ocupado en comer de su tazon de cereal, por lo que solo veía a la recién llegada con una curiosidad infantil acorde para la edad que tenia.

-Bien, entonces déjenme explicarles. – Comenzo Rossweisse mientras que de su maleta sacaba tres papeles los cuales contenían dibujos algo extraños, ya que no eran kanjis o algún idioma conocido, mismos que distribuyo a las personas frente a ella. – Necesito que los tres miren estos documentos, y me digan después que ven ahí.

Los tres involucrados asintieron ante las especificaciones dadas por la joven, por lo que el pequeño Issei quien dejo de lado su desayuno, asi como sus padres miraron absortos las hojas de papel, sin siquiera advertir como la Valquiria mostraba un brillo en sus ojos.

-Meabhair Saoirse, Deceit. – Hablando en un idioma extraño por medio de un susurro, de las hojas de papel un brillo grande surgió que encegecio a la familia Hyoudou, seguido de que varias letras nordicas, mejor conocido como runas surgieran de los papeles, mismos que cubrieron parte de los brazos, además de varias las cuales se plasmaron en la frente de las tres personas, quienes después de algunos minutos terminaron con los ojos en blanco, seguido de caer pesadamente en la mesa del comedor, totalmente inconscientes.

-Sellado terminado, no hay duda de que Gondul-Obasama es la experta en magia nordica. – Dijo mientras que se había levantado de su asiento y comenzaba a cargar primero a los señores Hyoudou, a los cuales dejo en una habitación la cual presumió ser la suya por los elementos matrimoniales, mientras que al pequeño Issei lo llevo a una habitación aparte, la cual le pertenecía guiada por las cosas acordes a un pequeño de su edad.

Una vez hecho esto la joven Valquiria tomo una silla y se sento a un lado del inconsciente Issei, dispuesta a esperar que el reaccionara, lo cual podia llevar horas posiblemente.

Y asi fue, pasaron cerca de seis horas en las cuales la joven Valquiria, haciendo reputación como la asistente del "Padre de Todo" supo esperar con paciencia y calma que su hechizo hiciera efecto.

-Uh… - Un leve sonido surgió del pequeño castaño, quien se incorporo levemente de su cama y comenzó a tallarse sus ojos, tratando de ubicarse solo encontrándose con un par de ojos azulados que lo observaban.

-Buenos días Issei. – Dijo con un tono amable la joven asgardiana, esperando una respuesta favorable del pequeño quien la miraba algo extrañado. Esto desconcertó levemente a la peli platino, al pensar que posiblemente el sello había fallado, y que el pequeño Sekiryuutei aun la desconociera, sin embargo…

-¿Onee-Chan? – Para su sorpresa, el castaño se levanto y directamente abrazo a la joven peli platino, quien se sorprendió por el gesto recibido, mas que nada porque todo indicaba que el sello rúnico había funcionado. - ¡Onee-Chan, has vuelto!

El plan que su abuela Gondul para infiltrarse en la familia Hyoudou, y poder asegurar el bienestar y el cuidado del joven Sekiryuutei había sido un éxito. Por medio de sellos rúnicos, Rossweisse había implantado una serie de recuerdos falsos, donde ella era la primera hija del matrimonio, la cual tuvo que ausentarse por un periodo largo de tiempo debido a sus estudios en el extranjero, siendo su llegada el inicio de su nueva vida en el seno familiar.

-Si Ise… tu Onee-San ha vuelto. – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa, correspondiendo el abrazo y esperando a que los señores Hyoudou despertaran para afinar los últimos detalles y poder comenzar su nueva vida en Midgard.

Una vida junto a su ahora protegido, el joven Dragon Emperador Rojo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AL PASO DE LOS AÑOS -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las cosas ya estaban hechas. Rossweisse había cumplido con éxito el hecho de encubrir su objetivo de ser la guardaespaldas personal del joven Sekiryuutei, fingiendo ser parte de su familia en el papel de la hermana mayor de la familia Hyoudou.

Uno podría pensar que las cosas a partir de ese momento serian mas tranquilas en la vida de la peli platino, ya que ¿Qué tan difícil seria cuidar de un humano común y corriente?

El problema era ese precisamente, tenia que cuidar de un habitante de Midgard, un ser con costumbres muy diferentes a las que ella conocía al vivir en la tierra sagrada de Asgard.

Rossweisse podría ser una de las valquirias mas inteligentes de Asgard, después de todo ella quería destacar por sobre el resto de sus semejantes, sin embargo nunca estuvo interesada en la cultura de los humanos, por lo cual desconocía muchas de las acciones cotidianas en sus mundanas vidas, y el entrar de lleno a Midgard… le causo varios problemas.

Cosas tan sencillas como un domingo familiar se convirtió en un destrozo total ya que Rossweisse se aterro al ver un "Aparato tecnológico" lanzar fuego indiscriminadamente, o por ejemplo que un simple mandado para comprar las cosas para la cena, se convirtió en una compra indiscriminada de productos debido a que la joven Valquiria compro productos de mas debido a las "ofertas" que había en la tienda, algunos a base de engaños en los cuales cayo la inocente Asgardiana.

Tuvo que aprender por experiencias como esa como debía vivir una vida como humana, entre momentos vergonzosos por confundir cosas, accidentes graciosos al aprender a cocinar o el como debía comportarse y actuar para no llamar las sospechas sobre su verdadera identidad, todo esto ante la mirada de gracia de sus "Padres" y "Hermano".

Al principio Rossweisse tenia en mente que sin importar lo que sucediera, no tenia que apartarse de su objetivo, el cual era proteger al pequeño Hyoudou Issei, por lo que aquellos gestos cariñosos que recibia de sus "Padres" no los tomo en cuenta, su vida en Asgard le habían dejado claro que el trabajo era antes que cualquier otra cosa, y esta no seria la excepción.

Sin embargo, al paso del tiempo esta misión comenzó poco a poco a generar un fastidio en la peli platino, debido a que llego a un punto al cual comenzó a hartarle la vida tan simple de los humanos y que ella tuviera que fingir que tenia sentimientos que no tenia, todos ellos hacia los humanos que ella cuidaba con recelo, lo cual le hizo sentir que Odin le había jugado otro mal chiste, pasando de ser su recadera, objeto de burla y proveedora de pornografía, a una niñera de unos simples mortales.

Con quien mas sentía ese recelo, era con el chico Hyoudou, es decir; ¿Cómo podia ser el futuro de Asgard un niño tan fastidioso el cual se reia a veces de sus inexperiencias, o bien la fastidiaba con peticiones tan extrañas como jugar con ella, o simplemente pasar un tiempo libre con ella? ¡Era un insulto para una persona tan culta, inteligente y servicial como lo era ella!

Sin embargo, lo que la joven de ojos azulados debía aprender, era que los humanos eran conocidos por ser tan impredecibles, tanto en su forma de pensar como de actuar, y el pequeño Issei fue el causante de que la manera de pensar de la Asgardiana cambiara por completo.

Ella valoraba aquel momento donde Issei supo ganarse su confianza a pulso, todo por medio de acciones las cuales eran significativas para Rossweisse, mas que nada porque sin saberlo, simples palabras o gestos podían hacer una diferencia o influir demasiado en la mente y la forma de ser de uno. Y la joven Valquiria no era la excepción, gracias al pequeño Sekiryuutei ella poco a poco fue aceptando esos sentimientos hacia aquellos a quienes en un principio solo tomo como unos desconocidos a quienes de paso debía cuidar.

Solo que el lazo con Issei, era algo mas valioso que el que tenia con los señores Hyoudou.

" _Issei con su inocencia y la honestidad que es característica en un niño, me mostro que sus sentimientos hacia mi eran muy grandes, quizás eso fue lo que me convenció a abrir mi corazón y aceptar ese cariño de parte suya; era mi primer lazo emocional que conocía exceptuando al de Odin-Sama o el de Gondul Obaasama, uno muy especial, y el cual yo dia a dia me encargo de fortalecer, no dejaría que se extinguiera, no ahora, no nunca, ya que para mi, era uno de mis grandes tesoros, y por nada, ni siquiera la intervención de los otros siete reinos, podra quitarmelo"_

Esa era, la manera de pensar de nuestra joven guerrera Asgardiana.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DE RECUERDOS PASADOS -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Rossweisse Point of View ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

 _Debo admitir que mi llegada a Midgard y a la vida de Otto-San y Okaa-San no fue nada sencilla. A pesar de conocer mucho sobre la cultura de los humanos, las cosas de una vida cotidiana eran algo desconocidas para mi. Es algo gracioso, pero fue mi Ise quien me enseño a su corta edad cosas como la manera de vestir, lo que uno podia comer y que no a ciertas horas del dia, asi como que a mi edad debía conseguir un trabajo para poder obtener ingresos económicos para ayudarme no solo a mi misma, sino también a mis "Padres"_

 _No había duda de que aceptar el encargo de mi señor Odin fue algo que agradezco profundamente. No solo conoci al Sekiryuutei quien se volvió mi querido hermano menor, sino que también gane a un hombre y una mujer que me amaban y a los cuales yo quería y protegería de cualquier cosa… había sido recompensada con una familia._

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ End Point of View ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Los días fueron pasando y las cosas en la familia Hyoudou eran tranquilas como siempre. Issei y Rossweisse asistiendo a la Academia Kuoh cumpliendo con sus deberes escolares, esperando la hora de salida para llegar a casa, donde sus padres los esperaban con una deliciosa comida casera y un momento familiar muy agradable.**

 **En el ámbito escolar las cosas también fueron tranquilas, ya que Issei para evitar avergonzar y poner triste a su hermana no espiaba a las chicas en los vestidores, aunque no dejaba de lado su faceta pervertida junto a sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama viendo revistas pornográficas en la Academia y teniendo "Noches de Hombres" donde daban rienda suelta a su perversión.**

 **Por su parte Rossweisse se sentía tranquila al no saber de reportes severos por parte de Issei, ya que solo caian en ligeras quejas de las chicas por su comportamiento pervertido, cosa nada grave para el Consejo Estudiantil o que mereciera un castigo fuerte, además de que seguía con sus esfuerzos para conseguir una cita.**

 **Dias felices sin duda alguna, no había nada que rompiera ese clima tranquilo y lleno de calma.**

 **O al menos… eso era lo que pensaba Rossweisse.**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Como en cualquier tarde de un dia escolar, ambos jóvenes Hyoudou caminaban de regreso a casa, mientras iban platicando de cosas triviales sucedidas en su dia escolar, asi como lo que harian al llegar a casa una vez disfrutaran de una agradable cena familiar.

-¿En serio cocinaras Nee-San? – Preguntaba un emocionado Issei, ya que las pocas veces que su hermana hacia la cena, creaba platillos que a el le encantaban demasiado.

-Te lo aseguro Ise, esta noche comeras hasta decir "basta". – Aseguraba Rossweisse con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, dejando emocionado a su hermano por las cosas suculentas que ella prepararía.

Ambos pasaron por un puente peatonal, necesario para llegar a casa y por el cual pasaban todos los días. Ambos iban quitados de la pena, discutiendo cosas de hermanos, hasta que hubo algo que freno su caminata, y en cierta forma interrumpió ese agradale momento entre ellos.

-Etto… disculpen. – Una voz femenina algo apenada hizo que Issei y Rossweisse frenaran en seco, dándose la vuelta, y percatándose de que había sido una chica quien los había frenado.

Una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas, de figura algo agraciada y voluptuosa, vestida con el uniforme de otra Academia a la que ellos asistían, quien al parecer veía al joven Issei con un leve rubor en sus ojos. El castaño no entendía que estaba pasando, cosa contraria a la peli platino quien de inmediato supo que esa chica no le caería bien, ya que su modo de actuar era muy sospechoso.

O quizás solo eran conjeturas suyas debido al enorme apego que Rossweisse mostraba hacia Issei.

-¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mi? – Pregunto algo extrañado Issei señalándose a si mismo, era demasiado raro que una chica le hablara, mas todavía una muy hermosa como lo era ella, todo debido a su grado de perversión característico en el.

-Hai… ¿U-ustedes son Hyoudou Issei… y Hyoudou Rossweisse… cierto? – Seguia hablando de forma timida la pelinegra, viendo a un todavía confundido Issei y una Rossweisse quien de repente abrazo el brazo derecho de su hermano, mirando a esa chica con cautela y un con cierto grado de frialdad.

-Asi, es, somos nosotros, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – A pesar de querer irse de ahí junto a su Ise inmediatamente, por regla de conducta no podia hacerlo, lo único que le quedaba era estar a la defensiva sobre lo que sucedería, ya que dentro de si, había algo en esa chica que le molestaba.

-Ve-veran… yo he visto a Hyoudou-Kun caminar por aquí… y al verlo con el uniforme de la Academia de Kuoh… le pedi a una amiga que investigara tu nombre. – El tono con el cual se refirió al castaño le desagrado profundamente a la peli platino, las cosas estaban pintando muy mal. – Es que… veras… tu… ¡Me gustas Issei-Kun!

El clima de repente descendió considerablemente de temperatura, dejando helados a ambos hermanos aunque los motivos eran muy diferentes…

-¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto un asombrado castaño ante lo que era una confesión de amor directa, una la cual no esperaba que llegara en un futuro cercano, ni siquiera de manera tan directa como esa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – El grito que salió de los labios de la peli platino fue una combinación de sorpresa y horror entremezclados, esto no podia ser cierto, su pequeño hermano menor no podia tener una pretendiente, ¡Eso era imposible!

Era algo oficial… el dia que parecia ser perfecto para la Valquiria, se había arruinado por completo, todo por culpa de esa chiquilla, aquella mocosa que quería arrebatarle a su hermano menor de su lado.

* * *

 **Y aquí queda el capitulo. Sinceramente no tengo mucho que decir, mas que agradecerles infinitamente por seguir esta historia a la cual le dedico mucho esfuerzo e imaginación. Nos vemos pronto en la próxima actualización.**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Dark Zephir desaparece entre la neblina de una noche lluviosa.**


	3. Ángel Caído

_**Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de llevar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el Ragnarok y reinar sobre este.**_

 _ **Y ya esta servido otro nuevo capitulo. Me ha agradado bastante la recepción de esta historia, reflejadoen los reviews asi como en los favoritos y alertas de historia de esta historia. Ahora vamos a mi parte favorita, las respuestas de los review:**_

 _ **RAYHACHIBY: Me agrada que te gustara la manera en como plasme la llegada de nuestra linda Valquiria a la familia Hyoudou. Espero te agrade el nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **Adriana-Valkyrie: ¡Oie cy! Te has dado cuenta que hay algo mas del pasado de Rossweisse que no he dado a conocer, te prometo que cuando llegue ese momento te llevaras una gran sorpresa. Y darle el toque de una chica confundida al entrar a un mundo nuevo era algo planeado, digo eso forma parte de ser de alguien que solo conoce un sitio sagrado. Y respecto a Raynare, pues aquí te doy un motivo para odiarla.**_

 _ **alexsennin9999: Me agrada que reconozcan esta historia como una novedad entre tanto fanfic que realmente no pasan de la misma trama o idea fundamental. Y si, poco a poco iran aclarándose las dudas, aunque en mi caso por cada una resuelta, se iran abriendo otras dos**_

 _ **Matias356: por tu review, significa mucho para mi leer comentarios de mis lectores.**_

 _ **Kuroi to Tamashi: ¡Un review doble! Muchas gracias por los comentarios hechos por ustedes. Realmente quise darle un poco mas de protagonismo a la joven valquiria, es por eso que es parte fundamental de la historia. Y si, yo no tengo nada en contra de las ideas de "Origen Diferente de Issei" o "Abandono del Grupo Gremory" sin embargo somos escritores leche, podríamos sacar a relucir ideas nuevas pero eso no pasa, pero en fin, cada uno es libre de escribir como desee. Respecto a como reaccionara el castaño cuando sepa la verdad de la valquiria, pues eso lo guardo para después, pero te agrada, lo aseguro.**_

 _ **PD: ¿IsseixHarem? Quien sabe, lo único cierto es que Sekiryuutei~Valquiria siempre mandara en el fic, lo demás te lo dejo a tu imaginación.**_

 _ **BloodEdge: Me agrada que te haya gustado esta historia, y si, "Amano Yuuma" llego a arruinar el momento de hermanos entre Issei y Rossweisse, pero ya veras lo que pasara aquí. Gracias por tu comentario.**_

 _ **Otavio kiri: Fresquecito para este desierto lleno de fanfics con tematica repetitiva y que a veces llegan a abandonar. Aun asi hay otros fics excelentes aquí en el fandom de DxD. Te sugiero lo leas.**_

 _ **Y ya quedo todo, ahora vamos con la continuación de esta historia.**_

* * *

 **~Descargo de responsabilidades~**

 **La historia de High School DxD no me pertenece, de ser asi Akeno y Asia tendrian mayor participacion, no habria principal en el harem e Issei seria mas serio como protagonista y no un chico obsecionado por las tetas.**

 **Historia basada en la idea original de bustercall, quien amablemente me la cedio para crear esta historia**

 **PD: Pienso que Akeno deberia mandar en el harem, ella es tan linda y pro.**

 **PD2: Creanme chicos, esta historia es la primera en la que me centrare de forma deprimente y con hechos reales de la vida de un mundano habitante de Midgard**

 **PD3: Faraway Promise de Xenogears, realmente me ayudo al escribir una de las escenas de este capitulo.**

 **PD4: Hoy tampoco hay PD4**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Ángel Caído.**

La chica de cabello platinado, como cualquier ser vivo, podía tener valor y miedos ante situaciones adversas a su vida. No era algo de lo que uno debía apenarse, después de todo ningún humano o ser vivo esta exento de sentirlos, es parte de uno mismo y lo que nos hace lo que somos.

Ciertamente eran pocas las cosas a las cuales Rossweisse les tenía miedo, siendo el fracaso una de ellas, era por eso que ella empeñaba mucho tiempo para corregir esos errores y demostrar que ella era capaz de hacer mil y una cosas. El otro miedo que la debilitaba, fue creado en Midgard, justo por la misma persona a la cual ella tenía que proteger a toda costa.

En efecto, tenía miedo de perder a Issei Hyoudou. Tanto en lo físico, como en lo sentimental.

Y ahí enfrente estaba surgiendo ese miedo. Esa perra de cabello negro, ojos lavanda y un físico demasiado voluptuoso para alguien de su edad. Seguramente ella usaba sus encantos para atraer a los chicos, y después de sacarles lo que ella deseaba, botarlos sin pudor alguno, es probable que ella solo buscaba el placer carnal que un hombre le podía ofrecer, y ahora estaba atrayendo a su amado hermano menor a sus garras, esa maldita zorra, esa gata ladrona.

En efecto, justo en aquel instante Rossweisse sufría un ataque de celos que le hacían pensar varias cosas negativas de la chica frente suya, todo causado por aquella confesión tan directa la cual broto de los labios de la joven frente a ella.

Por su parte, Issei estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. En toda su vida escolar, no había habido alguna chica que se hubiera interesado por ella, bueno al menos tenía una justificación honesta, ya que cuando iba en la primaria esos asuntos no le atraían demasiado su atención. Luego llego su ingreso a la Academia de Kuoh, donde las circunstancias le hicieron ganarse el ya conocido mote de "Bestia Pervertida" debido a sus acciones lascivas en contra del género femenino.

Por lo que una confesión como la que había sucedido, más que causarle extrañeza le provoco una singular alegría, al saber que por lo menos alguien le gustaba aun a pesar de su perversidad.

-¿E-en serio? – Preguntaba el castaño con una sonrisa boba dibujada en el rostro. – Vaya, nadie había sido tan directa conmigo, mucho menos una chica tan linda como tú.

Este cumplido acentuó mas el sonrojo en la pelinegra, mientras que Rossweisse sentía su sangre calentarse debido a lo cariñoso que se estaba mostrando "Su Ise" ante una desconocida. Tenía que hacer algo drástico ahora mismo.

-Ise, ya es algo tarde, vámonos a casa. – Le dijo a su hermano jalándolo de forma un poco brusca, a lo cual Issei reacciono de su letargo amoroso.

-Nee-San, ahora no, me dejaras en vergüenza. – Reclamaba el chico tratando de liberarse del agarre de su hermana

-Etto… ¿Interrumpí algo entre ustedes, Rossweisse-San? – Pregunto algo apenada la chica en cuestión con un gesto que el castaño solo podía encontrar como algo adorable.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no interrumpiste nada! – Se excusaba agitando las manos en negación, seguido de forcejear son la peli platino. - ¡Ross no me dejes en ridículo, una lindura se me acaba de confesar, no arruines este momento!

Lógicamente estas palabras no le agradaron a la joven de cabello platino, quien al ver el trato algo "rudo" con el cual fue tratada, y debido a lo confundida que se encontraba respecto a sus sentimientos, solo atino a fruncir el ceño, soltar a Issei y mostrarse fastidiada.

-¡Issei, eres un tonto! – Al parecer a ella no le agrado lo que había pasado, todo por culpa de esa niñata ofrecida, por lo que de inmediato abandono el puente peatonal ante la mirada preocupada de la pelinegra y algo nerviosa del castaño, quien pensaba que más tarde sin duda alguna se llevaría un reclamo de su hermana.

-La-lamento si interrumpí algo entre ustedes Issei-Kun. – Se excusaba la chica de ojos lavanda, a lo que el chico reacciono de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, mi hermana suele ser algo sobre protectora conmigo, es normal que haya actuado así.

-Entonces… ¿Quisieras salir en una cita conmigo?

-¡Claro que si, sería un idiota para no aceptar una invitación como esa!

\- Bien, que sea entonces este domingo en la plaza, pero si a ti no te molesta, estaré acompañándote a tu escuela y esperándote después de clases todos los días.

-¡Eso sería genial para mí!

-Bien, te veré mañana por la mañana aquí Issei-Kun. – Antes de marcharse la chica en cuestión se acerco al castaño y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomándolo por sorpresa. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Amano Yuuma. ¡Nos vemos Issei-Kun!

Y así como apareció la chica, se fue corriendo al lado contrario del puente peatonal, dejando a un Issei al borde del shock emocional, aunque esto era más bien provocado por sentir los labios de una mujer en su rostro, había recibido un beso de una chica, ¡Una chica!

-¡Genial, ya tengo una cita y posiblemente una novia! – Exclamo dando un salto al aire y con el puño en lo más alto, celebrando lo que quizás sería una victoria en su vida personal.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Pero mientras Issei y la ahora identificada como Amano Yuuma charlaban, una peli platino sumamente enojada y con su cara demostrando el disgusto que había pasado hace unos minutos. Aunque había que decir que este enojo estaba enfocado más en cierta chica que en su hermano menor.

-Tonto Ise, ¿Cómo puede creer las mentiras que esa mocosa le dijo? – Refunfuñaba mientras se alejaba del puente peatonal. – Todavía peor, ¿Quién es esa zorra para hablarle así a mi lindo hermanito?

Parecía ser que el cariño que Rossweisse le tenía al joven Hyoudou era enorme, casi rayando en lo sobre protector, pero para ella era justificado; era la única quien entendía a Issei, la que comprendía los momentos en los cuales el estaba triste, por no poder llamar la atención de una chica, aquella quien lo ayudaba en sus estudios y se preocupaba por su futuro, ella era la figura a seguir a propias palabras del castaño, ¡Nadie podía obtener ese cariño tan especial que a ella le pertenecía!

Una leve lagrima rebelde broto de uno de sus ojos, provocando que de inmediato se quitara las gafas y se secara la gota salina con una de sus mangas. Después de colocarse de nuevo sus lentes, volvió a mirar hacia el paso peatonal, donde por lo lejos que estaba no podía observar a su hermano menor y aquella "perra mentirosa" mas sin embargo pudo notar que había otra persona observando a Issei y a "Yuuma".

Se trataba de una chica de unos 15 años de edad con el pelo blanco y ojos color avellana. En el frente, el pelo tenía dos largos mechones que iban más allá de sus hombros y varias explosiones sueltas colgando sobre su frente. Portaba una pinza de pelo en forma de gato negro en el lado derecho de su cabello y vestía el uniforme estándar femenino de la academia Kuoh.

Siendo la peli platino parte de la plantilla docente de la Academia la identifico de inmediato, se trataba de Koneko Touhou, también considerada como la "Mascota" del instituto, lo que era extraño era que estaba observando fijamente a una distancia prudente a Issei y Yuuma, todo eso con un gesto inexpresivo mientras comía una chupeta.

Claro que esto solo provoco que Rossweisse malentendiera más las cosas.

-¡No es posible! ¡Incluso Koneko-Chan está siguiendo a mi Ise! – Y ante esto la joven Valquiria, solo atino a alejarse de ahí con una extraña mezcla de celos, tristeza e ira, todo ocasionado por la presencia de la perra de la pelinegra, quien había hecho algo indebido y había hecho que su hermano menor se disgustara con ella.

Mientras que con la chica de cabello blanco, esta seguía mirando como Issei y Yuuma terminaban de charlar, además del pequeño festejo del castaño por haber conseguido una cita, todo con el mismo gesto inexpresivo que al parecer era parte de su forma de ser.

-… Hyoudou. – Dijo antes de meterse su chupeta en la boca, marcharse de ahí y regresar por donde vino. ¿El motivo por el cual estaba siguiendo al castaño? Era algo desconocido, pero debía haber algún motivo para ello, ¿No?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Residencia Hyoudou -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La hora de la cena familiar había llegado a la residencia Hyoudou, donde los cuatro integrantes de la familia estaban cómodamente degustando de sus alimentos, sin embargo el clima que rodeaba el lugar era… por decirlo así muy frio y tenso.

Los padres de los chicos frente suyo, notaban como Rossweisse comía con un disgusto evidente, todo enfocado a Issei quien comía pero se notaba muy nervioso por el aura algo pesada que emanaba su hermana, en pocas palabras, había sucedido un conflicto entre ambos hermanos.

-Eh hijos… ¿Paso algo interesante este día? – Rompió el tenso clima el padre de ambos jóvenes, lo que genero una respuesta… algo curiosa.

-Pregúntaselo a Issei Otto-San. – Al parecer Rossweisse estaba haciendo un berrinche, ya que solo se limito a decir eso antes de volver a llevarse otro bocado del platillo.

-Issei, ¿Que le hiciste a Ross-Chan ahora? – El tono serio que expreso su madre no le gusto para nada al castaño, quien comenzó a sudar de nervios, era mejor decir lo que paso antes de sus padres se pusieran del lado de Rossweisse y le fuera todavía peor.

-Yo… yo no le hice nada… lo que… lo que pasa es que esta tarde… una linda chica… me pidió una cita. – Y aunque lo que Issei quería evitar, era un conflicto o que algo peor pasara, lo que había dicho resulto en todo lo contrario.

-¡¿Qué?! – La reacción de los tres miembros restantes de su familia fueron diferentes, por un lado los señores Hyoudou se mostraban muy sorprendidos, en tanto que Rossweisse termino por dejar caer su cubierto… y lanzarse sobre el castaño.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Una cita?! ¡Como se te ocurre aceptar una cita de esa boba asaltacunas! – El rostro de la peli platino denotaba un gesto mezclado entre ira y tristeza, cosa que el castaño no noto debido a que era tratado como un muñeco al estar siendo sacudido de forma violenta.

-¡Oh no! ¡Otto-San escuchaste, nuestro perverso hijo tendrá una cita! – La madre de Issei comenzó a exagerar un poco las cosas, sintiendo más pena por la chica en cuestión que en felicitar a su hijo por su logro.

-Es terrible, esa chica corre mucho peligro a manos de nuestro pervertido hijo. – Y lo peor de todo es que su padre no hacía más que alentar a su adorada esposa en ese "juego" que solían hacer cuando el castaño hacia algo significativo en su vida.

-¡Ise respóndele a tu Onee-San! ¡No puedes aceptar una cosa así! ¡Menos viniendo de una desconocida a quien apenas le dijiste tres palabras! – Ahora la peli platino soltaba algunas lagrimas debido al enojo intenso que sentía, aun zarandeando al castaño quien ya estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, más que nada por el movimiento brusco y la vergüenza a la que estaba siendo sometido.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz!

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Tal como lo había previsto, la joven Valquiria había visto con sus propios ojos, como una "Gata Ladrona" le había quitado toda la atención de Issei que hasta ese momento, era solamente para ella.**

 **Desde ese fatídico día Lunes, las cosas comenzaron a ser diferentes. Debido a la vergüenza que Issei expreso, le provocaría el que lo viera su ahora novia Yuuma Amano junto a ella, provoco que el saliera más temprano de casa, dejando sola a la peli platino quien poco a poco sentía que el castaño se alejaba de ella.**

 **Lo mismo era al regreso a su hogar después de la Academia. Cuando la joven de ojos azulados quería acompañar a su hermano de regreso a casa, siempre escuchaba que alguien lo estaba esperando a la salida de la escuela, curiosamente una estudiante de otra Academia y a quien Issei había presentado como su novia oficial, generando un odio y envidia de parte de sus compañeros Matsuda y Motohama.**

 **No importaba lo que hiciera, los pucheros que le mostrara al castaño o las peticiones de esperarla cuando fueran y regresaran del colegio, Issei estaba tan distraído con su "Primer Amor" que no escuchaba nada de lo que la peli platino le decía.**

 **Sin embargo, lejos del "Amor de Hermanos" que Rossweisse presentaba, había otro motivo por el cual ella quería alejar de inmediato al castaño de esa zorra pelinegra. No lo había sentido cuando se encontraron por primera vez, pero esa chica emitía un aura muy rara para ser un humano común y corriente, al principio lo atribuyo a que ella quizás poseía una Sacred Gear, debido a que el castaño irradiaba un aura muy conocida por ella, ya que estudio todo lo que pudo sobre la "Boosted Gear" la longinus que tenia sellada el castaño en su interior y el motivo por el cual ella lo cuidaba celosamente.**

 **Pero esa mocosa era algo diferente, no tenía el aura de una Sacred Gear, tampoco parecía ser otra enviada de Odín, ya que ella era la única que conocía sobre la profecía de Asgard… entonces… ¿Qué era ella?**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Era un día jueves, y tal como lo había esperado, Issei no la había esperado para regresar a casa juntos, todo porque esa perra de Yuuma Amano lo había esperado para ir juntos de regreso a castaña, por lo cual, una furiosa y deprimida Rossweisse tuvo que regresar sola a casa.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no se sentía con ánimos de volver pronto a su casa, después de todo tardarían algunas horas en que Issei arribara a su hogar, ya que seguramente estaría entretenido hablando con la "Golfa" que le robaba la atención del castaño, aunque el punto malo de todo esto era que aun seguía molestándole el hecho de que esa mocosa no era lo que realmente aparentaba.

Es decir, llevaba más de cinco años en Midgard en los cuales se dedico a cuidar de Issei y sus padres, donde los protegió no solo de algunos percances o accidentes cotidianos, sino que también se aseguro de que ningún ser sobrenatural, dígase Ángel, Demonio o Ángel Caído se acercara al castaño, todo tal como Odín lo había ordenado, y en todo ese tiempo un incidente entre ellos no sucedió.

Entonces porque… ¿Por qué Amano Yuuma le parecía un ser repugnante al cual tenía que alejar de Issei? ¿Por qué sentía una necesidad casi enfermiza de separarla de su amado Ise?

Esas y varias preguntas más, eran las que ella se hacía estando sentada en una heladería de la ciudad de Kuoh, donde a veces pasaba algunos ratos libres para meditar y analizar sus avances en su objetivo de cuidar del actual Sekiryuutei, solo que ahora lo hacía para tratar de despejar su mente un poco de toda esta situación tan problemática.

Antes de entrar había ordenado algo en la barra, mientras que tomaba asiento y simplemente reposaba sus brazos en la mesita, escondiendo su rostro entre ellas y suspirando, levantando la mirada para ver hacia el frente… quizás estaba exagerando las cosas… es probable que el aura que emitía esa mocosa… solo fueran alucinaciones suyas… quizás estaba demasiado obsesionada con Issei.

-No… eso no puede ser… no es justo… simplemente no es justo. – Murmuraba mientras volvía a esconder su rostro en sus brazos, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de frustración por no saber qué hacer.

-Aquí está tú pedido señorita. – Le dijo una voz femenina, mientras se escuchaba como una copa de vidrio con helado de vainilla era colocada en la mesita. Rossweisse alzo la mirada, para encontrarse con una chica la cual la miraba detenidamente. – Vaya, parece que la estas pasando algo mal.

La peli platino atino a secarse las lagrimas de su rostro, seguido de esbozar una sonrisa falsa, todo para no mostrar su tristeza que en esos momentos la invadía.

-No es nada… solo estoy algo emotiva. – Lógicamente no pudo engañar a la chica presente, por lo que, quien presuntamente era una empleada de la heladería de repente tomo asiento frente a ella, en una especie de compañía.

-Vamos, no puedes engañarme, se que algo malo te pasa, ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? – Dijo la chica, quien era una mujer rubia de ojos platinos y tez clara, vestida con un uniforme de Maid color rosa con encajes blancos, medias blancas y zapatos escolares, un cosplay para atraer la atención de los clientes. – Se dice que las penas compartidas pesan menos.

-¿Eh? No… no te preocupes, no quiero molestarte en tu trabajo, además este no es un problema interesante. – Trataba de excusarse la joven Valquiria, cosa que no logro convencer a la chica rubia.

-Calma, como te dije algo te pasa y quiero ayudarte, además es mi hora libre, tú eres la última a quien atendería antes de tomarme un descanso. – Expreso mientras se acomodaba y la miraba fijamente. – Así que dime, ¿Qué pasa?

Rossweisse vacilaba un poco, ¿Por qué debía decirle sus penas a una desconocida que quizás no comprendiera una cosa así? Sin embargo, lo malo de ella eran las pocas relaciones comunicativas que tenían en Midgard, las cuales solo se resumían en tres personas, los miembros de su familia.

Su objetivo la distrajo de poder relacionarse con otros humanos, ya que como era lógico tenía que desconfiar de cualquiera que para ella, significara un riesgo potencial para su familia. Eso represento que ella, desgraciadamente se privara de momentos que un humano disfrutara en compañía de otros semejantes, como salidas, visitas a un parque o a un karaoke, citas para ir a bailar o simplemente para charlar un rato. Prácticamente lo mismo que paso en Asgard, le sucedía ahora en Midgard.

Pero frente a ella tenía a una chica que parecía estar preocupada en ella, que quería ayudarla en aliviar sus miedos que ella mostraba abiertamente, además tenía un aura cálida, una que había sentido en varios humanos y que ciertamente era abrigadora y con mucha calma… quizás podría confiar en ella… después de todo, relaciones amistosas se basaban en eso, en confiar en los demás.

-Veras… tengo un hermano menor… se llama Issei Hyoudou, al cual quiero mucho. Hasta hace unos días todo era tranquilidad entre nosotros. Hasta que un día, una zorra llego y de inmediato se le confesó.

-Vaya, eso suena muy interesante. – Hablo la chica rubia prestándole atención mientras comía un helado de fresa que había pedido recién.

-De inmediato esa mocosa de Amano Yuuma se robo toda la atención de mi Ise. Prácticamente ella se ha vuelto su mundo, mientras que a mí me ignora o pasa de largo cuando le hablo.

-Bueno, eso es de esperarse, cuando un chico se enamora por primera vez, su mundo gira en torno a la chica que le llamo la atención.

-¡Ese no es el problema! ¡No puedo entender como una perra así de simple se gana la atención y el cariño de mi Ise así de la nada! ¡El cariño que yo me he ganado y que me corresponde! – Alzo un poco la voz la peli platino, por suerte los demás comensales estaban preocupados en sus pensamientos que no tomaron en cuenta a la chica.

-Sabes, la manera en la que lo dices se puede interpretar en diferentes maneras, cualquiera diría que tienes un complejo de hermana mayor. – Ante estas palabras de la rubia, Rossweisse se sonrojo mientras titubeaba al hablar.

-¡No… no es eso! ¡Yo no amo a mi Ise de esa forma! ¡Solo estoy preocupada como una hermana mayor lo haría!

-Pero date cuenta de las cosas, no puedes evitar que tu hermano se enamore de otras personas, tarde o temprano tendrás que dejarlo ir.

-Tú no lo entiendes. – Dijo esto mientras unas lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos, ante la sorpresa de la rubia. – El lazo que tengo con Ise es muy especial, tanto que es difícil explicarlo con simples palabras. Aun recuerdo ese momento, aquel donde esa unión cariñosa entre nosotros surgió.

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Rossweisse Point of View ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

 _Fue una tarde como cualquiera. Estaba a punto de estallar en rabia debido a que esta "misión" encomendada por Odín-Sama me parecía un insulto y ofensa para mí. Creí que cuidar del Sekiryuutei, aquel que era el futuro de los nueve reinos de Ygdrassil era un honor significativo, ya que él representaba la salvación de la misma existencia, pero lo único que encontré fue a un niño molesto, distraído y muy hiperactivo, que lo único que hacía era molestarme o burlarse de mí por cualquier incidente que pasaba, aprendiendo de las costumbres de Midgard._

 _Sin embargo, no podía hacer otra cosa más que aguantar todo esto y seguir como si nada, esto no era por mí, era por mí amada Asgard y por los otros reinos de Ygdrassil, solo por ellos…_

 _-Nee-San. – Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, siendo Issei quien me llamaba por detrás. En efecto, aquel mocoso sinvergüenza que no encontraba más diversión que en burlarse de mí, aunque quisiera odiarlo no podía hacerla, no lo entendía pero había algo que me lo impedía._

 _-Issei, ¿Qué quieres? Tengo que ir a la Academia de Kuoh para presentar mis documentos y conseguir una plaza laboral. – Lo único que quería era descansar un poco de todo este ambiente tan horrible, pero el pequeño castaño no me lo permitía._

 _-Eh… veras… quería pedirte… que me ayudaras con mi tarea. Hay cosas que no logro entender. - ¿Para eso me quería? ¿Para tratarme como su ayudante personal? ¡Ya no podía aguantar más esto!_

 _Pero aun cuando sintiera que estaba a punto de explotar tenía que hacer lo que me pedía, de no ser así quizás los señores Hyoudou lo verían muy mal, y no me conviene tener problemas con ellos, demasiado estrés tengo con lidiar sobre cosas de humanos._

 _-Vale, pero que sea rápido, tu Onee-Sama está muy ocupada. – Resignada y algo molesta entre junto a Issei a su habitación, la cual estaba algo desordenada, en serio ¿Qué no conocía lo que era el orden o la limpieza?_

 _Ambos tomamos asiento frente a un escritorio de estudio, donde al parecer Issei estaba haciendo el resto de su tarea. Cuando él me enseño lo que le tenía atorado no pude evitar fruncir mis ojos en clara señal de fastidio. ¿Por tan poca cosa me había interrumpido?_

 _-Nee-San, esto no entiendo cómo hacerlo, en la clase me dijeron que tenía que realizar estas operaciones con este procedimiento, pero no entiendo muy bien los números. – Me dijo mientras señalaba en su libro las dudas que tenia._

 _-Issei, esto es muy sencillo, tienes que hacer lo siguiente. – Bueno, al menos esto me ayudaría a recordar cosas que había pasado en alto, mas no era algo difícil para mí, era "Pan Comido" según los modismos humanos._

 _Pasaron varios minutos, los cuales fueron necesarios para ayudar al chico con sus labores, fue algo tardío, pero al final Issei se veía contento con el resultado._

 _-¡Lo hice Nee-San, pude hacerlo! ¡Seguramente sacare una A en la escuela! – Gritaba emocionado por su trabajo concluido, ¿En serio era algo muy importante para él?_

 _-Bueno Issei, tu Onee-Sama ha perdido mucho tiempo, así que es hora de irme. – Alcance a levantarme y estaba a punto de salir cuando fui impedida por el hecho de que Issei me estaba abrazando por detrás, a la altura de mis caderas._

 _¡No! ¡No era posible! ¿Por qué este niñato estaba haciendo eso? Acaso… ¿Acaso también tenía el comportamiento pervertido de Odín-Sama? ¿A su edad? Estuve a punto de gritarle por esa falta de respeto a mi persona, pero lo que vi fue algo muy diferente._

 _-¡Gracias Ross-Neesan! – Issei me estaba mirando con uno ojos muy brillantes, pero en ellos no había malicia, más bien había una combinación de… ¿Admiración y cariño? - ¡Eres asombrosa!_

 _¿Asombrosa yo? Eso era imposible, yo no destacaba en nada, más que en ser una cerebrito devora libros, pero no podía ver rastros de mentira en sus ojos… ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad?_

 _-Issei no exageres, eso es algo normal en una persona que ya es adulta, no es para tanto. – Era raro, no entendía el porqué pero el sentir aquel abrazo de parte de él, sus palabras, aquel tono en que las decía, y esos ojos brillantes provocaron que el calor en mi rostro aumentara, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Además, mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, como si algo me emocionara bastante._

 _-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mi maestra es inteligente, pero no tanto como tú lo eres Neesan! – Me decía mientras reposaba su cabeza en mi vientre, acurrucándose más en un gesto de cariño. - ¡Tu eres mi ídolo a seguir! ¡Cuando crezca quiero ser como igual que tú! ¡Te quiero Ross-Neesan!_

 _Nada. Ni un gesto de mentira o engaño estaba presente en Issei. Todo lo que me dijo era verdad, que yo era inteligente, que me quería, que él deseaba ser como yo… que yo me había convertido en su ídolo. Todo eso había generado en mi un calor que no quemaba, sino que reconfortaba en lo profundo de mi, que me hacía sentir importante para alguien, pero sobre todo, me hacía sentir que alguien muy cercano estaba junto a mi… No Odín-Sama, no Gondul-Obasama. Era Issei._

 _Solo atine a corresponder el abrazo, mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía en mis labios, en tanto que unas ligeras lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Me sentía querida por alguien, por primera vez en muchas décadas en mi solitaria vida._

 _-Gracias… Ise… Yo también… te quiero._

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Fin Rossweisse Point of View ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

Rossweisse le había contado a la joven rubia un recuerdo de su pasado, donde seguramente se había originado el cariño que tanto le guardaba al castaño y el porqué le dolía que lo separaran de él de forma tan abrupta, obviamente ocultando cosas relacionadas a la Facción Nórdica, así como su verdadera identidad como Valquiria.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido. – Atino a decir la chica rubia mientras comía de su helado de forma pensativa.

-No quiero perder a Ise… yo soy su ídolo a seguir, aquella persona a la cual quiere mucho después de nuestros padres… la única quien entiende todo sobre él. – Decía de forma deprimida la peli platino, al solo recordar aquellas palabras que el castaño le dijo de pequeño y que ella atesoraba demasiado.

Sin embargo los pensamientos de la joven que acompañaba a la peli platino eran muy diferentes.

" _Ella no ha podido notarlo, pero el amor que siente hacia su hermano no es uno tan simple como es el que existe entre familia, puedo verlo reflejado en sus ojos, parece que ella confunde el amor familiar con el amor de una mujer hacia un hombre, y cuando uno le habla de ella lo niega de inmediato… espera un momento… ¿Acaso ella es una "Brocon?"_

Ante las sospechas que la rubia tenia, no había otra opción más que darle algunos consejos, aunque desconocía si le iban a servir tomando en cuenta su forma de pensar.

-Escucha, se que tienes miedo de perder a tu hermano, ahora lo comprendo después de lo que acabas de contarme. – Dijo mientras colocaba su mano en uno de sus hombros de manera amistosa. – Pero debes de entender que una cosa así es inevitable, el acaba de encontrar el amor en una persona que le corresponde, no puedes evitarlo.

-¡No! ¡No voy a permitirlo! – Rossweisse comenzaba a desesperarse al no tener una respuesta que le ayudara. - ¡No me importa lo que pase, no voy a dejar que nadie me quite a mi Ise, nadie!

-¡Escucha! – La voz algo enfadada de la rubia provoco que la ojiazul se quedara callada, viendo como su compañera de charla la miraba sumamente molesta. - ¡¿Acaso vas a negarle la felicidad a un integrante de tu familia por tus caprichos?! ¡¿Piensas estar junto a él el resto de tu vida sabiendo que le cortaste las alas para poder buscar lo que él necesita en personas ajenas a tu?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

El haber alzado la voz provoco que los comensales vieran a ambas chicas gritarse una a la otra, por lo cual ambas decidieron calmarse, mientras que la rubia de ojos platinados tosía levemente, recuperando su tono de voz serio.

-Escucha, es normal que uno sienta miedo de perder a un ser querido, en referente al lazo emocional que ha forjado con él. – Dijo mientras terminaba el poco helado que le quedaba en su copa. – Pero uno no puede evitar algo como esto, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder.

-¡Pe-Pero!

-No puedes seguir actuando de forma compulsiva u obsesionada hacia tu hermano. Tienes que dejarlo vivir libremente, tal como lo haría una hermana mayor que lo ama. – Le decía de una forma comprensiva. – Y si tienes dudas sobre esa chica, trata de conocer un poco más de ella, quizás te encuentres con la noticia de que es un buen partido para ese chico.

Rossweisse quería seguir replicando el porqué ella tenía razón sobre sus pensamientos, pero ciertamente había algo de razón en las palabras de esa chica respecto a cómo veía a esa "Yuuma Amano". Quizás debía de dejar de ser tan sobre protectora con Issei y dejarlo vivir con el amor de una mujer que no fuera ella, no podía estarlo reteniendo de esa forma por siempre.

-Creo que tomare tu consejo en cuenta… aunque no estoy convencida del todo. – Dijo mientras tomaba su portafolio y se levantaba de la mesita. – Te agradezco haberme escuchado y aconsejado.

-No lo tomes en cuenta, se que aun no te convencen mis palabras, pero te aseguro todo saldrá bien. – Le dijo la rubia de ojos platinos mientras le hacia un saludo con la mano.

-Muchas gracias. Antes de irme me gustaría saber tu nombre. El mío es Rossweisse Hyoudou, es un placer poder conocerte.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es algo raro pero no lo tomes en cuenta… soy Jeanne… Jeanne d´Arc.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Rossweisse tal como lo había aconsejado aquella chica de nombre Jeanne d´Arc, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a esa "Amano Yuuma" e investigar más sobre ella y quien era, pero debido a la carga de trabajo que había surgido como docente de la Academia le impido buscar información de esa chica, por lo que lo único que podía hacer, era espiar a Issei durante su cita este fin de semana.**

 **Si, sabía que eso era algo incorrecto, pero era la única manera de saber si esa mocosa realmente buscaba el amor del castaño o simplemente buscaba otra cosa proveniente del, y de paso, descubrir de una vez por todas si ella era algo que no aparentaba, o si por el contrario solo eran conjeturas suyas.**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

El día domingo había llegado, y tal como se esperaba Issei estaba en la plaza de la ciudad con tres horas de antelación, todo con el afán de causar buena impresión en la chica con quien había compartido estos últimos días. En su rostro se podía notar la emoción de un chico que había esperado este momento por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, separados por una distancia considerable, era vigilado detenidamente por la joven Valquiria quien había decidido ir de incognito para asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara al chico, y poder "desenmascarar" a la zorra de la pelinegra. De forma que, tal cual acosadora profesional se trataba, la joven peli platino lo observaba detenidamente, analizando cada movimiento que hacía el castaño o notando quien se le acercaba y con qué intención lo hacía.

Sin embargo nada había pasado, quizás lo único destacable es que una mujer de cabello negro con varios mechones formando un peinado algo raro, ojos de la misma tonalidad y un vestido rojo a la altura de los muslos dejando ver un par de pechos grandes, con el patrón de un murciélago y con un semblante feliz, le había dado a Issei una papeleta que al parecer era un folleto de promoción de algo en concreto, el cual el castaño solo atino a guardarlo en su pantalón sin siquiera leerlo.

Fue ahí cuando esa "perra" apareció saludando al castaño, traía el pelo largo y suelto, solo que en esta ocasión traía un vestido corto color negro junto a una chaqueta color violeta de tonalidad clara. Solo de ver como comenzó a platicar cariñosamente con Issei, él como parecía querer llamar su atención con su físico voluptuoso, pero sobre todo, el verla tomando de forma amorosa el brazo de su hermano menor, le provocaba que su sangre hirviera de celos.

Pero tenía que dejar de eso de lado por un momento, ambos chicos ya habían comenzado a caminar para comenzar su cita, y Rossweisse debía también movilizarse si no quería perderlo de vista.

Las cosas fueron algo tranquilas, tales como se podían esperar de una cita entre chicos inexpertos en cosas del amor. Issei y Yuuma visitaron varias tiendas, en una de ellas el castaño le compro a la pelinegra una liga de color rosa, misma que la joven Amano se coloco en su muñeca izquierda, quedando fascinada y alegre por aquel detalle que le había regalado el joven Hyoudou, acto que vio la peli platino y le genero un odio aun mas grande.

Después de eso ambos fueron a un restaurante familiar, donde ambos se veían bastante acaramelados, ya que la "mocosa" disfrutaba de un parfrait de chocolate ante la mirada de idiota del chico, quien la miraba con unos ojos brillantes y de vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro profundo.

A pesar de estarlos siguiendo minuciosamente y sin dejarse ver o sentir, Rossweisse no podía encontrar algo negativo en esa mocosa, ciertamente Yuuma Amano se estaba comportando de una manera tranquila, y por lo visto se notaba feliz junto al castaño, quien a su vez respondía aquel sentimiento de la misma forma, mostrándose caballeroso y atento con ella, cosa inusual en su forma de ser.

No importaba a qué lugar fueran, las cosas no eran diferentes… ellos estaban pasando un momento muy agradable… Issei se veía feliz… mostraba que estar con esa chica le ponía contento y contento.

…

…

…

-Quizás yo me equivoque. – Decía la joven valquiria mientras veía como los dos enamorados caminaban hacia un parque algo lejos de la ciudad. Ella quería negarlo, aun podía sentir que esa mocosa era alguien diferente a lo que mostraba… ¿Pero tenía sentido averiguarlo?

Ella no mostro tener intenciones hostiles hacia su hermano, por el contrario, parecía que realmente buscaba estar a su lado y compartir el cariño que ella tenía hacia él, y era respondida de manera semejante, ya no podía hacer nada, más que simplemente… dejar que todo pasara.

A ella le dolía demasiado. Ella ya no sería la única chica a la cual Issei adoraría, dejaría de ser su ídolo a seguir, otra humana ocuparía el lugar que ella tenía en su corazón, ya no sería "Issei y Rossweisse" en aquellos momentos que solían compartir como hermanos… ahora solo sería "Issei y Yuuma". Ella había perdido parte del cariño y amor del castaño, quizás para siempre.

-No puedo… simplemente… no puedo. – Y con sus sentimientos hechos pedazos, sintiéndose miserable por desconfiar demasiado de esa mocosa quien al final resulto no querer dañar a su hermano, decidió regresar a su hogar y encerrarse en su habitación y no salir en quizás mucho tiempo. Le daba igual si le llegaban notificaciones de la Academia por su inasistencia, si sus padres se preocupaban por su estado emocional… ya nada le importaba… había perdido aquel lazo que atesoraba mucho… se había debilitado… todo por culpa del amor… del primer amor de Issei.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

El día había resultado ser perfecto para el joven Hyoudou. No solo había tenido una cita de ensueño con una chica hermosa que ahora era su novia, sino que ambos estaban lejos de la ciudad, en un parque algo alejado, lo cual otorgaba algo de intimidad al ambiente, el castaño comenzaba a imaginarse muchas cosas dentro de su mente las cuales podrían suceder.

-Hoy fue divertido. – Dijo Yuuma mientras corría un poco más rápido hacia la fuente del sitio, mostrando una sonrisa en su cara.

-"Maldita sea, ella es tan linda".- Pensaba Issei con un sonrojo notorio en su rostro debido a la dulzura que emitía la chica

-Hey, Issei-Kun.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuuma-chan?

-Hay algo que quiero hacer para celebrar nuestra primera cita.

-"¡O sí! ¡Aquí esta! ¡El momento que estaba esperando! Mi aliento huele bien, y mi corazón está listo para ello. Mi corazón estaba acelerando como loco. ¡Por fin llego el momento que he esperado!" – Pensaba el chico ante la emoción de que en ese momento pasaría algo íntimo entre ellos dos, lejos de los curiosos, de la envidia de muchos o de cualquier otro sujeto ajeno a ellos dos.

Yuuma aún n sonriente se acerco al castaño, quien tenía su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad por la emoción del momento, en tanto que su novia se acerco a su rostro y le susurro en el oído.

-¿Morirías por mí? – Dijo con una extraña sonrisa empalagosa en su rostro

Un momento… ¿Qué era lo que había dicho la chica?

-¿Ummm? Eso… ¿Huh? Lo siento, ¿Puedes repetirlo otra vez? Creo que hay algo mal con mis oídos. – Se excuso el castaño pensando que había escuchado mal lo que la pelinegra quería decirle.

-¿Morirías por mí?

Aquella frase no tenía sentido, mucho menos cuando lo decía con una sonrisa que rayaba en lo tétrico, por unos momentos Issei se quedo quieto, sin decir algo al respecto, hasta que comenzó a reír levemente, casi como tomando a broma lo que ella dijo, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando…

Un sonido de algo rasgándose se hizo presente. Un par de alas negras aparecieron de su espalda, haciendo un ruido sonoro y luego, unos momentos después, tocaron el suelo. Sin embargo eso solo era el preámbulo, ya que esas alas se encargaron de hacer levitar a "Yuuma" por los aires, mientras que sufría de otra transformación física. Hacia crecido unos cuantos centímetros, y había adquirido rasgos un poco más maduros, en conjunto con sus ojos un poco más obscuros que ahora reflejaban maldad pura. Además su ropa se rasgo en miles de pedazos, dejando paso a varias correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos que también hacían crecido un poco. Tenía guantes que llegaban casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que colgaban de ellos, junto a unas hombreras de color negro, la derecha tenía tres grandes picos, rematando con un par de botas de tacón de color negro que llegaban hasta los muslos.

-Fue divertido el corto tiempo que pasé contigo. Fue como jugar con un niño pequeño. – Fue lo que salió de la boca de la pelinegra, la cual esbozo una sonrisa sádica en combinación con sus ojos fríos y vacios.

Un sonido inundo el ambiente, seguido de que en las manos de la mujer, una lanza se materializo, la cual apunto hacia el castaño quien seguía inerte debido a la sorpresa que se había llevado por lo que había ocurrido.

-… Muere.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-Ugk. – Un dolor recorrió el cuerpo de una sollozante peli platinada, la cual no había avanzado mucho del sitio donde decido dejar solos a Issei y su novia. Sin embargo no se trataba de un dolor común y corriente… este era uno aun peor.

Aunque Issei no lo supiera, la Valquiria le había colocado anteriormente un sello rúnico, el cual era una especie de "alarma" la cual se activaba en caso de que el castaño estuviera en peligro, reflejado en su estado nervioso o su mente hecha un caos, y ahora ese sello estaba reaccionando.

No sabía qué era lo que había sucedido, lo único cierto era que algo terrible había pasado, le había pasado al castaño.

-No… no puede ser… - Sin importarle como se veía o su estado emocional, Rossweisse de inmediato se dirigió hacia el sitio donde sentía a Issei, mientras en su mente se culpaba por haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones hechas caos y permitir que algo como esto estuviera pasando. – Ise… no… no mi Ise.

En parte por el objetivo de Odín, por otro, el amor que le tenía a su hermano menor. No podía permitir que algo le pasara a esa persona que ella quería tanto, mucho menos que eso pasara por su culpa y negligencia, si algo le pasaba a ese chico… jamás se lo perdonaría. Y mucho menos… se lo perdonaría a quien osara tocarle un cabello a su hermano menor.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-Tsk, falle por poco. – Decía la pelinegra al ver como su lanza no pudo asestar de forma mortal en el chico, ya que usando la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, alcanzo a esquivar el artefacto luminoso, aunque este término por darle en el brazo izquierdo, el cual sangraba profundamente.

Issei estaba tirado en el suelo, gimoteando de dolor mientras se sujetaba su brazo adolorido, mirando con miedo y tristeza a esa "mujer", ella no podía ser su novia, aquella chica dulce que le había confesado su amor, ella no era su Yuuma.

-¿Quién… quien eres?... ¿Qué le hiciste a Yuuma-Chan? – Preguntaba jadeando por el dolor que inundaba su cuerpo.

-¿Aun no lo captas mocoso? Yuuma Amano nunca existió, era una mentira para engañarte. – Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos, realzando más sus ya grandes pechos. – Mi nombre es Raynare, soy un Ángel Caído.

Issei alcanzo a levantarse, aunque comenzó a titubear debido a la pérdida de sangre de la herida de su brazo, apenas podía ver a la mujer quien lo veía como una basura insignificante, para el dolor de este.

-¿Engañarme?... ¿Por… porque? – Dijo mientras algunas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, mostrando el dolor emocional que sentía. – Yo… yo creí que tú… tú me amabas.

-¡Cállate maldita basura! ¿Tu estúpido cerebro no capta que todo fue un engaño? – Dijo algo molesta por la forma tan cariñosa con la cual él le hablaba. - ¡Solo mírate inmundo humano! ¿Qué mujer se fijaría en una porquería de hombre como tú? ¡Tus sentimientos fueron los que me permitieron acercarme más a ti! ¡Después de todo, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se fijaría en una porquería como tú!

Estas palabras tan duras terminaron por romper el corazón de Issei en mil pedazos. Sabía que sería difícil que una chica se fijara en él, pero él no perdió las esperanzas de que alguien lo llegara a amar. Cuando "Yuuma" apareció en su vida, el pensó que había encontrado a esa chica especial, aquella con la que compartiría muchas cosas, incluso con la cual se imagino un futuro conviviendo como esposos. Pero al final solo resulto ser un juego, una vil mentira. El no podía ser amado por una mujer, eso le dio a entender esa Ángel con alas negras.

La mirada de Issei se volvió vacía, mientras que sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas por el dolor de sus emociones destrozadas por completo. El quedo de pie, inerte ante lo que había pasado, ante la mirada divertida de la Ángel Caído.

-Lo siento. Eras una amenaza para nosotros, así que decidimos deshacernos de ti. Si deseas guardar algún rencor, entonces odia a Dios que puso el Sacred Gear dentro de ti. – Dijo aquella mujer mientras creaba otra lanza con la cual liquidaría a Issei quien no reaccionaba a lo que había escuchado, prácticamente había caído en un estado de inconsciencia por la pérdida de sangre y el shock emocional sufrido… - ¡Muérete!

La lanza de luz fue arrojada hacia el castaño, este parecía ser el final para un chico quien solo buscaba de forma inocente a su otra mitad, aquella persona especial que le correspondiera, obteniendo a cambio a un ser inmisericordes que le provocaría la muerte de la forma más atroz posible…

…. Pero…

-¡Issei! – Una mancha de tonalidad blanca quito a Issei del camino de la lanza, la cual termino por chocar contra el suelo generando un pequeño cráter, ante la ira del Ángel Caído al ver que el insignificante humano fue salvado por otra humana.

En efecto, Rossweisse había llegado solo para ver como su hermano menor estaba a punto de ser finiquitado, por lo que recurriendo a sus instintos solo atino a lanzarse sobre su amado Ise, cayendo ambos al suelo pesadamente.

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Como te atreves a burlarte de mí así! – Exclamaba llena de ira la Ángel Caído, mientras que la peli platino reacciono de inmediato, solo para ver el terrible escenario frente a ella.

Un Issei con su brazo izquierdo perforado por una lanza de luz, su rostro lleno de lagrimas y con un gesto de dolor profundo, pero por dentro, ella podía sentir el aura deprimente de su hermano menor, aquella perra le había destrozado pedazo a pedazo el noble corazón de Issei, su Issei.

Esa maldita desgraciada… había osado jugar con los nobles sentimientos amorosos de su hermano menor. Lo había ilusionado… todo con tal de hacerle daño… quería matarlo… quería alejarlo de su lado… ¡Quería arrebatárselo por toda la eternidad!

-Tu... – Exclamaba Rossweisse con la cabeza gacha mientras sus ojos se afilaban. – Tu… - Sus manos temblaban de ira pura hacia esa bastarda. – Tu… - una aura color plateada comenzaba a cubrirla, mientras su cara demostraba una evidente ira dirigida a la pelinegra detrás suyo - … ¡Tu, maldita perra malparida! ¡Pagaras lo que has hecho hija de puta!

* * *

 **Y ya quedo este episodio. Parece que las cosas ahora se pondrán mas movidas en la vida no solo de Rossweisse, sino también en la del joven castaño. ¿Cómo lo tomara el y cual será su reacción? Eso lo veremos en el próximo episodio. Por ahora eso es todo, nos vemos la próxima vez amigos. Sayonara!**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Dark Zephir sale por una puerta color negra, misma que va cerrando lentamente.**


	4. The Rage Of A Loving Valkyrie

**_Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de llevar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el Ragnarok y reinar sobre este._**

 ** _Y ya esta servido otro nuevo capitulo. Sigo agradeciéndoles por sus reviews que me siguen animando a escribir esta fantástica historia. ¡This is time for the Reviews!_**

 ** _Otavio kirki: Gracias por tu review_**

 ** _Adriana-Valkyrie: Me alegra que ese episodio te haya gustado el como maneje a Raynare, siendo sincera si cae muy mal por haber engañado a Issei y todo para matarlo por considerarlo peligroso, aqui veras algo que bien se puede considerar un castigo ejemplar. Sobre la evolución de Ise y Ross, se hara realidad pero poco a poco, tal como lo tengo previsto, y creeme, te sorprenderé cuando se llegue al asunto del compromiso Rias-Raiser. Y gracias por notar la aparición de un integrante de la Faccion de Heroes, para ella tengo planes muy importantes._**

 ** _Uchiha-Issei-DXD: Muchas gracias por comentar, te aseguro que la historia ira mucho mejor de lo que va ahora._**

 ** _erendir: Creeme, aquí aclararas la duda que me dejaste en tu review referente a Ross y las auras de angeles, caidos y demonios. Sobre lo de Ross llevándose a Ise a Asgard, pues tendras que esperar para ver si confirmas o no tus teorías, lo mismo en relación a Azazel y los demás lideres de las facciones del cielo, demoniaca y de Grigory, y sobre lo de Jeanne y la Faccion de Heroes, creeme que hay motivo por el cual la Doncella de Orleans esta en Kuoh, pronto lo sabras._**

 ** _BloodEdge: Oh Yeah! Una epica pelea entre Caida y Valquiria se hara presente, espero te agrade y si, he visto que a muchos no les agrada Rias, pero en algunos casos ese odio lo llevan al extremo, me alegra que tu no seas asi, y creeme, Ross tendrá mucha mas participación en cuanto se refiere a "Golpes"_**

 ** _Kuroi to Tamashi: Se que tienes mala espina por el hecho de que Issei no se encontrara posiblemente con Rias, y que ahí el evento de Rias-Raiser tenga un resultado muy feo, pero te aseguro que para ello tengo algo planeado. Y pareciera que Jeanne aconsejo a Ross de mala manera, pero creeme que ella esta en Kuoh por un motivo importante, y creeme, este solo es el principio del fin del mundo perfecto que tenia con Issei y su familia, pronto sabras a que me refiero._**

 ** _codeblack243: Por favor lee la nota del final._**

 ** _bustercall: ¡Master! Me alegra poder leer una nota de usted, gracias a esta se que voy por buen camino, al mismo tiempo que disfruto escribir esta historia que poco a poco se va ganando una buena reputación por aca, y creame que quiero ponerle detalles o problemas simples para hacer contraste en puntos importantes, asi como es de mi agrado explicar ciertas cosas para que quede lo mejor claro posible. Espero poder seguir leyendo sus notas, ya que estas son de mucha ayuda para mi._**

 ** _Y con eso dicho, vamos a la actualización:_**

* * *

 **~Descargo de responsabilidades~**

 **La historia de High School DxD no me pertenece, de ser asi Akeno y Asia tendrian mayor participacion, no habria principal en el harem e Issei seria mas serio como protagonista y no un chico obsecionado por las tetas.**

 **Historia basada en la idea original de bustercall, quien amablemente me la cedio para crear esta historia**

 **PD: Pienso que Akeno deberia mandar en el harem, ella es tan linda y pro.**

 **PD2: Creanme chicos, esta historia es la primera en la que me centrare de forma deprimente y con hechos reales de la vida de un mundano habitante de Midgard**

 **PD3: Iori Yagami, sus temas sin duda alguna son fuente de inspiración para escribir peleas, al menos para mi.**

 **PD4: Si adivinan de donde me base para el ataque de Ross, les regalo un saludo personalizado (?)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **The Rage Of A Loving Valkyrie.**

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0_

 _-Obasama, ¿Por qué mis Onee-Samas se ven tristes? – Una pequeña niña de cabello platinado y ojos azul zafiro le preguntaba a una mujer de edad avanzada que la acompañaba, el porqué un grupo de mujeres guerreras, se notaban muy deprimidas, las lágrimas de sus ojos lo denotaban a simple vista._

 _-Es algo complejo de entender mi pequeña Ross, lo único que se decirte, es que están así por haber perdido a sus seres amados. – Fue la corta respuesta que Gondul, la abuela de Rossweisse le pudo dar a su pregunta llena de inocencia._

 _-Obasama, ¿Yo también tendré seres amados cuando crezca? – Ante la afirmación muda de la ex valquiria, la pequeña solo miro al suelo llena de tristeza y algo de miedo. - ¿Quiere decir que, yo también los perderé algún día?_

 _-Escucha mi niña. – Respondió su abuela mientras la tomaba de sus hombros, mirando fijamente a la pequeña quien respondía aquella mirada llena de preocupación._

" _ **Nosotros forjamos estos lazos amistosos o amorosos y nosotros los reforzamos… Solo nuestras propias decisiones pueden estrecharlos o romperlos, no el destino u otra cosa. Algún día hallaras a alguien especial, una persona a quien querrás proteger con todas tus fuerzas, es por eso que no debes dudar ante esos sentimientos mi pequeña Rossweisse. Da todo de ti, protege a esa persona especial… jamás te separes de ella, ni permitas que algo malo le pase. De eso se trata el amor."**_

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0_

La joven valquiria se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, dejando que una ligera sombra cubriera sus ojos, en tanto que aun sujetaba en sus brazos a un débil Issei quien apenas alcanzaba a mantener la consciencia debido a la pérdida de sangre por el horrible hoyo que tenía en su brazo derecho, producto de la lanza del Ángel Caído que actualmente veía con repudio a la peli platino.

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Como te atreves a burlarte de mí así! – Rugía de furia la mujer conocida ahora como Raynare, generando otra lanza de luz en sus manos dispuesta a aniquilar de una vez por todas al castaño quien según ella, portaba una Sacred Gear peligrosa para los de su especie.

Sin embargo, la mente de Rossweisse estaba hecha un completo caos. Por una parte, se llenaba de culpa por el motivo de que debido a sus descuidos en referencia al mundo sobrenatural, olvido cosas importantes sobre Ángeles, Demonios y Caídos, siendo uno de ellos el aura que emitían aquellas singulares presencias. Estaba segura de que esa aura que emitía la perra de cabello negro la conocía, pero por enfocarse en otras cosas olvido el cómo identificar a los seres caídos del cielo.

En segunda, ella se dejo dominar por sus celos y enojo por los sentimientos florecientes del castaño a otras mujeres. Cierto, ella debía entender que una situación como la ocurrida con "Yuuma" era algo inevitable, y que por eso debía actuar con madurez y comprensión, siendo todo lo contrario lo que ella demostró. Otro punto el cual le costó dejar solo a su hermano mejor junto a una chica con una aura diferente a la de un humano normal.

Y la última y peor de todas. Poder sentir como su hermano menor fue destrozado tanto físico como mentalmente, pero sobre todo, de forma emocional. Quizás el shock mental por haber visto a un ser sobrenatural lo llenaría de dudas y algo de miedo, pero eso era algo que se podía arreglar, las heridas físicas eran tratables con medicamentos y vendajes, algo que desaparecería en días… una ruptura emocional no era lo mismo que las otras cosas.

Había escuchado en secreto a Issei pregonar que estaba muy emocionado por haber llamado la atención de una chica. Se había propuesto comportarse como todo un caballero para ganarse la confianza y cariño de aquella mujer, planeo detalle a detalle una tarde que sería digna de recordar, incluso el lleno de emoción se pudo mentalizar un futuro donde ambos vivirían enamorados, quizás con varios hijos a los cuales les daría amor junto a su esposa hasta sus últimos días. El primer amor era un gran momento digno de remembranza para el joven Sekiryuutei.

… Y lo único que recibió por todo ese esfuerzo, por esas intenciones salidas de buena fe de su interior, fue una ruptura de su corazón puro e inocente en relaciones amorosas.

-Tu... – Exclamo con sus ojos denotando una rabia que recorría por todo su ser. – Tu… - Sus manos temblaban sin soltar a un Issei quien dejaba escapar lagrimas de dolor. – Tu… - Su mirada de odio al extremo se fijo en la perra hija de puta, en combinación con una aura blanca plateada cubriéndola - … ¡Tu, maldita perra malparida! ¡Pagaras lo que has hecho hija de puta!

-Tú… una simple humana… ¡Como te atreves a dirigirte a mí de esa manera! - Raynare de un movimiento rápido arrojo la lanza de luz hacia ambos hermanos Hyoudou, siendo Rossweisse quien con un Issei en sus brazos se hizo a un lado rápidamente, cayendo al piso en un giro algo brusco mientras que un cráter se formaba en el sitio de impacto del arma sagrada.

Esto sorprendió ligeramente a la Ángel Caído, al ver como una basura humana pudo esquivar una de sus lanzas de luz, aun cargando entre sus brazos a aquel despojo humano que ahora sufría por haberle "Roto el corazón". Aunque lo que más le extrañaba era que aquella aura blanco-plateado seguía presente en aquella mujer, no había aumentado o disminuido, simplemente se mantenía en un nivel intermedio.

-No me será sencillo matar a ese imbécil de Hyoudou Issei ¿Eh? – Lo que Raynare no sabía es que con esas palabras llenas de desprecio, lo único que hacía era aumentar la rabia de la Valquiria, cosa desapercibida para ella debido a la arrogancia que tenía en ese instante. – Bien, no estaba en mis planes matar a una perra como tú, pero creo que puedo permitirme un lujo como ese.

Raynare creo en esta ocasión dos lanzas de luz, las cuales giro en modo de forma de barras, y alzando sus alas negras se abalanzo sobre Rossweisse quien se había levantado aun con Issei en sus brazos, solo para recibir una patada que dio en el costado de Issei, quien tosió con algo de sangre saliendo de su boca y dio un gemido de dolor, aunque la peli platino no salió ilesa ya que recibió el impacto, aunque no de lleno.

De inmediato la Ángel Caído intento atravesar a ambos jóvenes con la lanza de su mano derecha, solo que no conto con el hecho de que Rossweisse, recurriendo a una táctica "Poco convencional" soltó la mano que sostenía la cintura de Issei dejándolo en el piso, cerro su puño sobre el frio suelo y…

-¡Gyaaaaaa! – Raynare soltó las lanzas las cuales se desvanecieron en el suelo, mientras se tallaba los ojos los cuales le ardían, debido a que la valquiria le arrojo tierra a la cara, dejándola ciega por unos instantes los cuales la peli platino aprovecho sin dudarlo. - ¡Hijaputa!

Sin siquiera vacilar o titubear sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, Rossweisse le asesto una poderosa patada en el estomago a la Ángel Caído quien perdió todo el aire, aunque eso no fue todo, ya que la joven peli platino le conecto un severo puñetazo al rostro a Raynare quien perdió el equilibrio de sus alas y termino por caer pesadamente al concreto, doliéndose tanto de ojos como de su estomago y cara.

-Ise, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo. – Decía una sumamente nerviosa peli platino al ver como la piel del castaño lentamente se iba decolorando, en tanto que la temperatura corporal del castaño comenzaba a descender.

Ella solo atino a retirar uno de los mechones del castaño, que estaba pegado a su frente debido al sudor de Issei, quien apenas tenía los ojos abiertos, los cuales aun dejaban escapar lagrimas, aunque Rossweisse ya no estaba segura si eran de dolor por la herida de su brazo, o por el "Corazón Roto" el cual tenía ahora dentro de sí mismo.

-Nee… sama… yo… yo lo… siento. – A duras penas el castaño podía articular palabra alguna, era todo un milagro que aun estuviera consciente por todo lo que le había pasado. – Debí… hacerte caso… no… debí… ignorarte… por una chica.

-No digas nada Ise, no tienes la culpa, te lo aseguro. – Irremediablemente algunas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la joven de ojos zafiros, todo por ver el estado deprimente del castaño que hasta hace unas horas, solo era un chico feliz y despreocupado. – Todo esto saldrá bien, te lo aseguro, yo te llevare a una cita de hermanos, ambos visitaremos tiendas, iremos a comer helado, veremos las estrellas bajo la noche, te lo prometo Ise.

-La-lamento… que tengas… como hermano… a… alguien… como… - La mano que Issei trato de levantar para acariciar la mejilla de su Neesama no aguanto más y cayó pesadamente al suelo, ante la mirada atónita de la peli platino… - Como… yo.

La mirada perdida de Rossweisse se conectaba al rostro frio del castaño. Uno podía pensar que ante esta escena, era evidente la muerte de Hyoudou Issei esa lamentable noche, lo que unos despistados no entendían, era que la chica era una Valquiria, y uno una cualquiera.

Era la guardiana del Sekiryuutei.

-¡Jodida perra del demonio! – Una Raynare con el cabello algo alborotado, una coloración rojiza en la mejilla del impacto del puño de la peli platino, y una mirada demencial alzo el vuelo con una enorme lanza en sus manos, fijando sus ojos en la "Pútrida basura humana" frente suyo y en un rápido movimiento, arrojo el proyectil que sin duda alguna seria la causante de la muerte de Rossweisse.

Al momento de impactar, una gran explosión sacudió el parque que hasta hace poco dejo de serlo, sin embargo por algún motivo no había llamado la atención de algún curioso que rondara por esos lugares, cosa extraña por todo el alboroto que estaba pasando ahí.

Raynare veía satisfecha como la lanza había provocado la aniquilación de ambos humanos, los cuales terminaron por ser una plaga molesta que le ocasionaran más problemas de los necesarios. Pero había valido la pena, la primera parte de su plan se había completado, ahora lo único que quedaba por hacer, era esperar la llegada de esa estúpida mocosa y…

Un ligero temblor sacudió su cuerpo, el cual fue producto de una sensación que comenzó a inundar el ambiente. Raynare no se sintió intimidada, pero si algo asqueada debido a aquella aura que comenzaba a llenar cada rincón del sitio, instintivamente llevo su mirada al sitio donde Rossweisse e Issei estaban hasta hace poco, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa, y que en cierta forma hirió su orgullo.

La joven de cabello platino seguía de cuclillas frente al cuerpo del castaño, solo que en esta ocasión su ropa estaba totalmente destrozada, quedando solo con un conjunto de sostén y bragas blancas con encaje, algo coquetas sin duda alguna, las cuales resaltaban sus grandes pechos y unas caderas bien delineadas, en conjunto con sus ropas que ahora eran simples harapos, y para adornar la escena, una herida superficial que sangraba ligeramente, se hacía presente en su brazo derecho, al parecer no había salido indemne del daño de la lanza de luz.

Sin embargo, ella no prestaba atención a la pelinegra quien rabiaba de ira pura, sino que ella invoco un hechizo, del cual varias runas crearon una especie de portal debajo del cuerpo de Issei, quien en partículas de color blanco desapareció al instante, quedando solas en ese sitio la Ángel Caído Raynare, y la Valquiria Asgardiana Rossweisse.

-¡Esta es la última vez que me humillas perra! ¡Cuando acabe contigo estarás lamiendo la suela de mis botas como la puta que eres! – Exclamaba son sadismo la pelinegra, en tanto que Rossweisse se incorporaba, mas no levanto la mirada.

-… No te lo perdonare. – Musitaba mientras que un aura blanca como la nieve comenzaba a rodearla, provocando más repulsión en la pelinegra, quien la veía extrañada debido a que esa sensación no era provocada por una Sacred Gear, sino por algo más.

-… No te lo perdonare.

-… Le rompiste el corazón.

-… Jugaste con sus sentimientos.

-… Querías arrebatármelo.

-… ¡Querías matar a mi Ise! – Cuando la valquiria exclamo estas palabras en un grito de rabia contenida, una luz la cubrió por completo, encegueciendo a la Ángel Caído quien uso sus alas para no recibir de lleno aquella luz molesta.

Además de que… en cierta forma hizo algo más que sorprender a Raynare sobre lo que ella era realmente.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

En el edificio correspondiente al Club de Investigación de lo oculto, dos presencias aun estaban habitando el lugar, esto debido a que ambas esperaban que "algo" pasara esa noche.

La primera era una hermosa chica a mediados de su adolescencia con una escultural figura de pechos grandes, pequeña cintura, largas y torneadas piernas, un tono de piel clara y ojos color azul verdoso. Su característica más distintiva era su larga cabellera rojo carmesí, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresalía de la parte superior. Su pelo también tenía un flequillo suelto que cubría su frente y laterales que enmarcaba su rostro. Su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga con botones, con una cinta negra en el cuello, una capa sobre los hombros y un corsé, una falda de color magenta con acentos blancos, zapatos de vestir marrones y calcetines blancos.

La segunda chica también estaba a mediados de su adolescencia con una escultural figura con pechos muy grandes, pequeña cintura, larga y torneada piernas, tono de piel clara y ojos de un atrayente color violeta. Su cabellera era de un negro azabache con leves reflejos azulados atado en una larga cola de caballo, llegando hasta debajo de sus piernas con dos antenas que salen de la parte superior e inclinada hacia atrás, con una cinta naranja. Su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga con botones, con una cinta negra en el cuello, una capa sobre los hombros y un corsé, una falda de color magenta con acentos blancos, zapatos de vestir marrones y calcetines negros.

La pelirroja de nombre Rías Gremory, descendiente del clan del mismo nombre, heredera del mismo y hermana actual de uno de los Yondai Maou, del inframundo, estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio meditabunda, como esperando a que algo sucediera y le hiciera actuar de inmediato, todo esto ante su mejor amiga y la portadora de la pieza de la Reina de su sequito personal, Akeno Himejima.

-Esto es muy extraño, ya debería haber pasado algo con Hyoudou Issei. – Se decía a sí misma la pelirroja con una mirada analítica, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su boca mirando fijamente la taza de té frente suyo.

-Ara ara, veo que estas muy preocupada por ese chico Buchou. – Akeno en su papel de Onee-Sama se burlaba un poco sobre la "atención" tan grande que su amiga mostraba hacia el chico castaño, aunque eso tenía mucha lógica.

Desde hace tiempo, la heredera de uno de los setenta y dos clanes del inframundo había puesto sus ojos en el chico pervertido y algo distraído de la Academia. Cualquiera podía asegurar que quizás era un simple encaprichamiento de una jovencita, sin embargo, lo que pocos sabían, era que el castaño guardaba dentro de si algo muy especial, algo que solo los integrantes del mundo sobrenatural podían sentir y/o apreciar. Rías podía asegurar que en el alma del chico, había sellada una Sacred Gear muy fuerte, por ese motivo le había designado a Koneko Touhou, parte de su sequito personal, la misión de mantener vigilado a Issei y reportar cualquier incidente que lo involucrara con alguna facción.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando por medio de la chica de cabello albino, se entero del acercamiento de un Ángel Caído al castaño, de ahí que ella decidiera actuar para lograr añadir al chico a su nobleza como uno de sus siervos. Lo que debía hacer era esperar a que el caído actuara, y si ella bien lo presentía, dejaría al chico en un estado deplorable, ahí el sello mágico que se le había entregado haría efecto, y ella cumpliría con el deseo de vivir de Hyoudou Issei, volviéndolo su sirviente personal y parte de su nobleza.

Todo esto lo había hecho más que nada porque ella no era la única interesada en el, había otra persona o mejor dicho, demonio de "Sangre Pura" que también había puesto su atención en el castaño, aunque en menor medida, sin embargo no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, su sentido le decía que ese chico guardaba algo muy "Especial" dentro de sí.

-Quizás debo dejar que pase un poco más de tiempo, todavía es algo temprano para que todo termine. – Respondió Rías en un ligero suspiro, recargándose en su sofá y mirando algunos documentos en su escritorio, mientras que Akeno volvía a llenar la taza de té de la pelirroja, ya que esta sería una noche algo larga.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos nada relevantes, o al menos eso pensaron hasta que una presencia muy fuerte las saco de sus pensamientos o lo que fuera que estuviera atravesando su mente. Se trataba de una aura pura, casi semejante a la de un ser sacro, aunque esta tenia tintes desconocidos para ellas.

-Rías, ¿Lo has sentido? – Susurro Akeno con una mirada algo seria en su rostro, dejando atrás su papel de Onne-Sama para concentrar su atención en lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

-Esa aura, no es la de un Ángel o un ser divino, aunque tenga tintes semejantes. – Dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su sofá igual de seria que su amiga. – Viene del mismo sitio donde sentí la presencia de Hyoudou-Kun.

-¿Crees que se trate del Ángel Caído que hizo contacto con él? – Pregunto la pelinegra, creando en medio de la sala un círculo de transporte con el emblema del clan Gremory, mismo donde ambas jovencitas entraron.

-No, esa aura es sacra pero tiene tintes que no puedo comparar con algunos otros. No puedo permitir que ese caído se lleve a Hyoudou-Kun, o que haga algo que impida que lo vuelva mi siervo. – Respondió estoicamente Rías, mientras ambas desaparecían en el círculo, el cual las llevaría al sitio donde esta sintió por última vez la presencia del castaño.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La luz encegecedora despareció después de algunos minutos, permitiéndole a Raynare recuperar la visibilidad del lugar. Cabe decir que tenía su nivel de ira hasta el límite, no podía creer que una basura humana estuviera ocasionándole problemas en su objetivo de eliminar a un poseedor de una Sacred Gear de gran peligro, mas sin embargo se encargaría de arrastrar por los suelos a aquella puta bastarda y hacerle rogar por su patética vida.

¡Oh Raynare, que tan equivocada estabas en este momento!

Cuando la caído fijo sus ojos en el sitio donde se suponía estaba Rossweisse, una desagradable sorpresa fue la que se llevo la pelinegra, no solo por el hecho de aun sentir aquella repugnante aura sagrada, sino porque fue espectadora de algo más.

-… Tu… - Fue lo que una sorprendida Raynare dejo escapar de sus labios, ante el panorama que se abría frente a ella.

La joven peli platino ya no se encontraba semidesnuda a comparación de hace un momento, sino que ahora estaba equipada con una armadura estilizada, consistente en un peto con adornos dorados y azules, guantes sin dedos, botas, guardia de cintura y pinzas en forma de alas en su cabello, también utilizaba un leotardo negro debajo de su armadura, pantimedias negras largas y un traje interior de color azul pálido bajo su protector de cintura, todo enlazado con un cordón de color rosa al igual que sus pinzas para el cabello.

No solo eso, sino que ahora desprendía un aura sagrada, de un nivel indescriptible o que fuera medido de forma estándar, todo combinado con un rostro serio, cosa que la había ver más imponente.

La verdadera naturaleza de Rossweisse Hyoudou se hacía presente. La protectora del Sekiryuutei, la guía del joven portador del Ragnarok. Una semi-diosa al servicio de un joven muy importante para ella.

En ese mismo instante la Ángel Caído pasó de tener confianza y seguridad en sí misma, a sentir un miedo y horror indescriptible. El aura que esa humana desprendía no podía reconocerla en su totalidad, pero aquella armadura de batalla la había visto hace tiempo, siendo exactos cuando en una ocasión ella intento relacionarse con un humano el cual tenía una guardiana de un poder muy grande. Afortunadamente fue precavida y ante la presencia de aquella guerrera se retiro de forma táctica. Sin embargo, ahora tenía frente suyo a una guerrera de la misma actitud y poder sacro, lo peor de todo es que a pesar de estar con un temple serio, era más que evidente que una ira recorría todo su cuerpo.

Había hecho enfadar a un heraldo de los mismos dioses.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde se fue esa arrogancia de hace unos momentos? – Preguntaba con un temple vacio Rossweisse, mientras daba pasos pequeños hacia Raynare quien instintivamente, daba un paso hacia atrás, no deseaba tener a esa "cosa" muy cerca de ella, eso la aterraba.

-No… es… es imposible… no debería hacer seres como tú en la tierra… - Negaba la caído retrocediendo aun mas al ver a la chica de ojos azulados acercarse amenazadoramente a ella. - ¡Seres como ustedes abandonaron la tierra hace décadas! ¡Es imposible que tú estés aquí!

-No des las cosas por sentado Ángel Caído. – Susurraba Rossweisse, mientras que alzaba su mano derecha hacia Raynare, quien ahora mostraba en sus ojos el horror en su máxima expresión. – Aunque por tu forma de actuar, supongo que ya sabes "que" soy realmente.

-Maldita… maldita…. – Raynare en ese momento extendió sus alas negras, ya no tenía caso seguir en ese lugar, tenía que huir de inmediato o algo terrible le pasaría. - ¡Maldita hija de Odín y heraldo de Asgard! ¡Te maldigo maldita Valquiria!

De un movimiento raudo de sus alas, Raynare emprendió el vuelo dejando atrás a una Rossweisse que no se movía a pesar de ver al Ángel Caído huir de ahí. El ver aquella escena lleno de un poco de alivio a la pelinegra quien iba a voltear su mirada hacia el frente para retomar su camino, solo llevándose una sorpresa terrible.

-¿A dónde vas? – La Valquiria había aparecido frente a su cara, cosa que freno su vuelo por instinto, solo para ser agarrada del cuello por la joven quien seguía con esa mirada seria en combinación con su aura sacra. – Te dije que pagarías por lo que le hiciste a mi Ise.

Un puñetazo en seco provoco que Raynare perdiera todo el aire de sus pulmones, lo que le forzó a llevar sus manos a su vientre para sujetar y tratar de mitigar el dolor, solo para ser brutalmente pateada en la sien por la Valquiria quien la estrello en el suelo, generando un cráter en el suelo.

-Levántate, esto aun no acaba. – Decía la chica de cabello platinado mirando como desde la nube de polvo, varias lanzas de luz comenzaban a formarse, para ser arrojadas rápidamente hacia la joven originaria de Asgard. – Me cobrare todo lo que le hiciste a mi amado Ise, absolutamente todo.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Un círculo mágico se hizo presente en un lugar cercano al parque alejado de Kuoh, de donde salieron Rías Gremory y Akeno Himejima, solo para comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del mismo sitio, aunque hubo algo que freno sus intenciones de seguir adelante.

-Rías, algo extraño está pasando. – Dijo la pelinegra al detenerse en seco, mirando hacia el frente como si hubiera algo ahí que la frenara. – Han puesto una barrera muy fuerte que rodea todo el parque.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto. – Dijo la pelirroja mientras que de sus manos, un aura de color negro con tintes rojizos comenzaba a acumularse, la cual irradiaba un aura destructiva muy fuerte. - ¡No cuando un chico con un potencial enorme para ser mi siervo está en peligro!

En un simple movimiento Rías lanzo aquel poder con la intención de destrozar aquella barrera e ir en búsqueda de Hyoudou Issei, solo que el resultado no fue el que ambas esperaban.

Al chocar contra la barrera invisible del sitio, la esfera rojiza/negra se arremolino tomando un poco mas de potencia, antes de que esta fuera reflejada de vuelta a la pelirroja, solo que esta fue neutralizada con un escudo mágico proveniente de la pelinegra, la cual puso a salvo a su amiga.

-¡¿Co-como es posible?! ¡Mi poder de la destrucción fue fácilmente reflejado! – Seria mentira decir que Rías no estaba sorprendida por lo sucedido, ya que esto no debía de haber pasado.

-Solo alguien de un nivel muy poderoso pudo haber creado algo así. – Susurro Akeno, mientras que en su rostro una ligera sonrisa aparecía mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su boca. – Ara ara, esto se pone muy interesante.

Por su parte Rías estaba algo frustrada, debido a que al parecer esa barrera era impenetrable al menos usando magia destructiva, por lo que tenía que recurrir a otro método para derribarla, pero no debía perder tiempo, de lo contrario algo terrible podía sucederle a Hyoudou Issei.

-¡Akeno, ve de inmediato por Yuuto y Koneko! ¡Necesitare de todos ustedes ante esta situación extraña! – Exclamo son seriedad la pelirroja, a lo cual la joven pelinegra solo asintió en silencio, antes de desaparecer en otro círculo mágico, dejando a solas a la pelirroja quien tenía su brazo derecho por debajo de sus pechos acentuándolo un poco, además de morder la uña de su mano izquierda con nerviosismo. - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahí dentro?

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

El parque, que mas bien ahora era una zona de batalla estaba siendo azotado con varias lanzas de luz que eran creadas por Raynare, quien se notaba en deplorables condiciones demostrado en los cortes que había en su piel, algunos moretones y un hilo de sangre que escurría por su nariz y boca, eso sin contar su cabello el cual estaba enredado y sucio, mirando con frustración como cada ataque que era lanzado hacia la Valquiria, era rechazado fácilmente por ella, ya fuera regresándole el artefacto luminoso, o desvaneciéndolo por medio de un sello rúnico.

En tanto con Rossweisse, realmente no había sufrido daño alguno más que la herida en su brazo producto de la lanza de hace minutos, antes de sacar del sitio a Issei para mantenerlo a salvo. Sin embargo eso era todo, ya que sus niveles de poder no habían cambiado, así como su semblante serio el cual aterraba en secreto aun más a la pelinegra.

-¡Maldita! – Enceguecida por una mezcla de ira y miedo, Raynare usando las pocas fuerzas que tenía creó una lluvia de pequeñas lanzas, con una aun más grande como la principal, mismas que de inmediato lanzo hacia la Valquiria quien seguía sin moverse.

Lamentablemente, la ganadora ya estaba dictada hace mucho antes de comenzar la pelea.

La caído miro con horror como Rossweisse por medio de un salto y un simple movimiento de su brazo desvaneció las pequeñas lanzas, mientras que usando su mano libre hecha un puño, destrozo en partículas la única de quedaba entera, y todo esto lo había hecho parecer un simple juego para ella.

Raynare no hizo nada más que quedar congelada al ver la superioridad de poderes. El orgullo y arrogancia de hace poco se habían hecho polvo, dejando sola a una chica que más bien parecía ser una niña asustada por ver algo desconocido para sí misma. Ante su perspectiva, ella era solo una hormiga siendo aplastada por un gigante.

-¡Guak! – Raynare soltó un querido al sentir como su cuello era apretado por la Valquiria con ambas manos, al parecer lo que ella quería era matarla estrangulándola con sus propias manos, aunque esto no fue lo que sucedió, ya que de inmediato la arrojo contra el suelo nuevamente de forma brutal, mientras que rápidamente un sello aparecía en su mano derecha, el cual adquirió un tono amarillo brillante con algunas chispas emanando del mismo.

-¡Trine! – De inmediato Rossweisse lanzo el sello hacia la caído antes de que tocara el suelo, y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros cerca de Raynare, este mismo exploto dejando paso a un prisma el cual la aprisiono dentro mientras que en un instante, una corriente eléctrica la sacudió por completo, con una capacidad de quinientos millones de voltios, cinco veces la energía desprendida por un rayo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritos desgarradores provenían de la Ángel Caído, al sentir como su cuerpo era destrozado por dentro por la tremenda carga energética la cual emanaba aquel prisma eléctrico el cual duro por unos diez segundos, antes de que este se dispersara por el aire.

Cuando esto paso, Raynare cayó de forma pesada en el suelo, con su cuerpo desprendiendo humo de diferentes partes, sus alas habían perdido la mayoría de sus plumas, además de que varias heridas se habían abierto por donde la sangre fluía libremente. En pocas palabras, había sido masacrada de forma sencilla.

Rossweisse de inmediato bajo al suelo, siendo magia nórdica la que le permitió poder mantenerse en el aire y moverse de forma libre en el mismo, para caminar de forma lenta a la pelinegra quien no hacia movimiento alguno, aunque no era porque estuviera muerta, ya que Rossweisse se aseguro de no matar a la Ángel Caído, ya que aun tenía planes para ella. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la Valquiria se puso de cuclillas y agarro del cabello a Raynare, mostrando que su rostro tenía un solo ojo abierto, la sangre emanaba de su boca así como de su nariz y de una arcada en la ceja izquierda.

-Parece que ahora ya no eres más que un simple pajarraco. – Le dijo la Valquiria con un semblante frio a una Raynare quien dejaba escapar lágrimas de ambos ojos, señal de que lloraba ya fuera de miedo, o quizás del intenso dolor que inundaba su cuerpo.

-… Gggggggrrrr. – A pesar de querer hablar las palabras no podían ser articuladas, cosa que a la peli platino realmente no le importaba, para ella solo era necesario dejar en claro algunas cosas.

-Escúchame Ángel Caído Raynare, esto es solo un poco del dolor que le provocaste a mi Ise. – Susurro Rossweisse mirando a la cara a la caído quien apenas y podía devolverle la mirada, ya que esta estaba siendo agarrada bruscamente de su cabello, y eso era lo que le hacía tener su cabeza en alto. – Aunque esto es muy poco, ya que debería cobrármelo con tu misma vida.

-… No…no… - Parecía ser que Raynare no quería pasar por ese destino fatal que quería otorgarle la peli platino, para su suerte eso no sucedería hoy.

-Descuida, nosotras las Valquirias tenemos la orden de no atentar contra la vida de algún humano, a no ser que nos veamos amenazadas seriamente. – Le dijo mientras la soltaba en seco, estrellando su cara en el piso por orden de la gravedad, mientras sentía como la Valquiria se alejaba de ella. – Dale gracias a Odín-Sama por esa orden, porque si fuera por mí, estaría gustosa de manchar mi armadura con tu impura sangre.

Al no sentir la presencia de la Valquiria cerca, Raynare cerró su único ojo sano para seguir llorando libremente, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era recuperarse un poco, y lograr marcharse para no volver a entrometerse con aquella Valquiria, sobre los daños de su cuerpo eso era algo que se podía solucionar, solo debía recurrir a la Sacred Gear de aquella estúpida humana y…

… Una fuerte pisada fue la que Raynare sintió sobre su espalda, mientas sentía como sus alas eran sujetadas por unas frías manos. En efecto, Rossweisse no se había ido, ya que ahora la tenia encima de ella, mirándola con unos ojos vacios mientras hacía más fuerte el agarre.

-… No… tu… tu… di… jiste… - Fue lo único que susurro ya que alcanzo a mover su cabeza, mirando como ahora era la Valquiria quien la veía como una basura.

-Raynare, creo que no me explique bien. Dije que no te mataría, mas no dije nada de no darte una lección por romperle el corazón y sus ilusiones a mi Ise. – Susurro la peli platino mientras comenzaba a jalar las alas de Raynare, quien de nueva cuenta sentía dolor recorrer por todo su cuerpo. – Dime algo, ¿Que es lo que más valoran tanto las aves como los Ángeles Caídos?

Ante una respuesta nula de la pelinegra, la chica de ojos zafiros continúo.

-Así es, lo que más valoran son sus alas. Son el instrumento por el cual son libres de ir a cualquier lugar donde deseen, son su símbolo de libertad y un rasgo característico. – Decía mientras jalaba aun más fuerte, logrando sacar gritos desgarradores de la Ángel Caído. – Dime entonces… ¿Qué le pasaría a un ser caído del cielo si se le quita lo que le hace libre?

-… Resumiéndolo en pocas palabras… te arrebatare tu orgullo y quien eres, así como se lo quitaste a mi amado Ise.

Un sonido de algo siendo desgarrado, de algo que comenzaba a gotear en el suelo, combinado con un último sonido.

 **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Rías Point of View ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

 _Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que Akeno regresara junto con Yuuto y Koneko. Ahora que los primeros integrantes de mi sequito estaban reunidos, podía estar segura de poder romper aquella barrera e ir en auxilio de Hyoudou-Kun, quien pronto se volvería uno de mis amados sirvientes._

 _-Escuchen Yuuto, Koneko, tenemos frente a nosotros una barrera poderosa, lo que tenemos que hacer es… - Pero no termine de hablar cuando un sonido desagradable inundo el sitio._

 **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 _-Buchou, ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Pregunto un desconcertado Yuuto al escuchar un grito desgarrador, probablemente del Ángel Caído que había hecho contacto con Issei._

 _-Ángel Caído. – Koneko fue quien termino por confirmármelo, señalándome el sitio donde provenía el grito._

 _-Buchou, la barrera ha caído, parece que todo ha terminado. – Fue lo que escuche de Akeno quien demostraba que aquel impedimento para avanzar se había esfumado así como apareció. Pero eso no importaba, había otra cosa de cual preocuparse._

 _Sin importarme ni un segundo, desplegué mis alas y rápidamente volé hacia el sitio donde creía sentir a Issei, siendo seguida por mis adorados siervos quienes me imitaron e invocaron sus alas para abarcar más espacio y hallar rápidamente a mi próximo sirviente. No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que alguien me llamara._

 _-Bu-buchou… creo que debe ver esto. – Esa era la voz de Yuuto, sin embargo esta se notaba nerviosa y algo ¿Intimidada? Por lo que no perdí más tiempo y volé hacia donde ya se encontraba Akeno y Koneko. De forma suave descendí y camine hacia donde me había llamado mi fiel espadachín, esperando encontrar a Issei y quizás algún rastro del Ángel Caído, sin embargo, lo que me lleve fue una sorpresa… una desagradable sorpresa._

 _Yuuto miraba hacia un lado algo nervioso por la escena, Koneko había soltado una galleta que estaba comiendo hace poco, mientras que en su inexpresivo rostro un ligero tinte de sorpresa aparecía, incluso Akeno que era una sádica en extremo, veía esto con una mano tapando su boca con un dejo de incredulidad, incluso yo no podía creer que lo que estaba viendo ahí era cierto._

 _Frente a nosotros había un gran charco de sangre, en el cual una extremidad con algunas plumas negras manchadas por el liquido carmesí, flotaba sobre el liquido vital, pero lo desconcertante no era eso, sino lo que al parecer había sido escrito con la misma sangre ahí encharcada; un mensaje que no solo me lleno de dudas, sino que me dejo con una interrogante… ¿Qué tan especial era Hyoudou Issei, para que alguien hiciera una cosa así?_

" **ESTO ES UNA ADVERTENCIA"**

" **NO SE ACERQUEN A HYOUDOU ISSEI"**

" **O DE LO CONTRARIO, CONOCERAN UN DESTINO PEOR QUE LA MUERTE"**

* * *

 **Y quedo todo. Habran visto como es que reacciona una chica que ama demasiado a un varon, asi que ya lo saben, no necesariamente una chica celosa tiene que actuar cual Yuno Gasai decapitando a Akise Aru o a Kotonoha Katsura abriéndole el vientre a Sekai Saionji, pueden actuar como Ross por ejemplo.**

 **Esta nota es para codeblack quien me ha hecho una "nota":**

 **En este comentario me preguntas el porque he "abandonado" mis historias, decepcionando a muchos y yo que se. Pero quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Crees que es correcto hacer una pregunta asi cuando bien podias hacerlo por MP?**

 **Mira, no niego que tengo historias que ya tienen tiempo sin actualizarse, sin embargo tengo un porque, y es… falta de motivación por parte del lector. Si, asi como lo escribo, cuando escribi mis historias como "Becoming a Pokemon" o "Travesia Legendaria" llegue en una época donde parecia ser que la idea de moda, era la traición del protagonista y donde este se vuelve un badass vengador y con un poder impresionante. ¿Qué paso? Que todos los lectores se fijaban en historias asi, y para colmo, solo comentaban con un "Espero conti" "Quiero que metas a X al harem" o en su caso, pidiendo ideas que mas que petición parecen ordenes.**

 **Cuando subi mis historias no recibi el apoyo que esperaba, ok, era algo normal, asi que decidi no tomarle importancia y continue escribiendo, ¿Qué sucedió entonces? Seguia siendo ignorado por historias tan simples y que solo se basaba en "Venganza, harem, power up" dejando atrás no solo mis historias, sino las de muchos otros las cuales terminaron por ser abandonadas.**

 **Y aquí un ejemplo de lo que quiero decir. Tu me dejaste aquí un comentario donde decias que esta, al igual que las otras te resultaba interesante y que es original, ¿Pero como creerte si después de eso vienes a recriminar que te molesta que deje historias conclusas? Oye, estoy segura de que si fuera otro escritor, sin duda alguna hubiera borrado el comentario o te hubiera respondido de forma grosera. ¿Decepcione a los lectores? No creo, ya que no recibi mas que comentarios de personas que si se tomaban la molestia de dejar un escueto review donde me mostraban que si me seguían. ¿Abandonadas? No, para mi es sencillo retomar la historia donde la deje, pero no lo hago por eso mismo, porque pasara desapercibida en fanfics con una tematica popular en ese momento.**

 **Es por eso que mantengo vigente "Lost Ragnarok" asi como "Unjust Life", la primera porque puedo ver que tengo lectores que me siguen y a los cuales les esto infinitamente agradecidas por seguirme en esta idea loca, y la segunda porque es un proyecto donde quiero mostrarme como puedo manejar la teoría multiverso y agregar personajes a un protagonista que no es un Gary Stu desde el principio, sino que adquiere fortaleza y poder en base a trabajo duro, donde pueda haber un harem justificado y que no caiga en la clásica formula de "Chico calientabragas que se coje a cualquier chica que encuentra".**

 **Si te pareció ofensivo mi comentario lo siento de antemano, pero asi lo veo yo, y no hay mucho que decir al respecto.**

 **En fin, eso es todo chicos, pronto les traeré la actualización para saber como le ira ahora a nuestro chico dragon asi como a la joven valquiria. Saludos.**

* * *

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Dark Zephir se acuesta a dormir con unas cobijas calientitas en una tarde lluviosa.**


	5. Hubo Una Vez Un Castaño Hentai

_**Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de llevar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el Ragnarok y reinar sobre este.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola chicos, veo esta vez con mucho agrado que el capitulo pasado fue del agrado de muchos de ustedes, lo cual me hace sentir con mucha satisfacción de poder traerles esa historia que dia con dia va aumentando sus lectores. Muchas gracias por sus valiosos reviews, y ahora, a responder todos los que me han dejado:**_

 _ **bustercall: Muchas gracias por este comentario Master. Me ha agradado la opinión que ha dado mas que nada sobre como he manejado la pelea, las acciones de los protagonistas y todo los detalles que coloque para ser mejor apreciado, y mas que nada su propio comentario sobre mi nota final en el episodio pasado, es grato saber que hay personas que concuerdan conmigo sobre lo aburrido que se ha vuelto el tema de traición en los fics.**_

 _ **RAYHACHIBY: Tu sabes amigo, una puede ser sorpresiva en cualquier momento, y junto a Akeno y Kuroka, Rossweisse es de mis favoritas en DxD, y te aseguro que el fic tiene mucho que dar. Respecto a tu pregunta final, como lo comente antes, quien sabe si puede haber harem, lo que si es cierto es que Sekiryuutei~Valquiria manda aquí, ¡Oh Yeah!**_

 _ **erendir: Seee, te aseguro que habrá mas dudas, pero también respuestas. Me alegra que te gustara el episodio, y si, mientras uno siga escribiendo y se sienta bien lo demás no importa, al menos eso es un consuelo para los escritores como nosotros, ¿No?**_

 _ **Uzu No Kami: Me alegra que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Te aseguro que Rossweisse tendrá un protagonismo muy importante, y aquí podras ver algo de lo que mencionas al final, quizás no de manera exacta pero eso dara algunas pistas. Saludos**_

 _ **maxigiampieri2012: Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, te aseguro que te gustara conforme vaya avanzando.**_

 _ **otavio kirki: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, espero sigas siendo un lector fiel.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: En efecto, esto apenas comienza y se ira poniendo mejor, ¡Si que si!**_

 _ **kaze in the face: Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas leyendo esta historia.**_

 _ **Matias356: Gracias por tu review, significa mucho para mi leer comentarios de mis lectores.**_

 _ **Shinjiesbostero: Genial, otra leyenda de FF en DxD. Muchas gracias por haberme tomado en cuenta no solo como escritora, sino que usted desee leer mis escritos como este. Gracias por su análisis sobre como escribo, lo cual me hace sentir bien, ya que muchos dicen que mi error es explicar demasiado las cosas, cosa que yo no veo asi, ya que solo describo para que el lector no se sienta perdido. Le aseguro que mantendré en cuenta sus consejos.**_

 _ **Adriana-Valkyrie: Amiga, muchas gracias por tu opinión de este episodio. En si mostrare una forma de ser un poco diferente al de la Rias del canon, es decir como debería ser en su estatus de heredera y líder de un sequito, aunque eso no signifique que deba ser odiada. Y lo de Ross soltando palabrotas, digamos que eso lo aprendió en Midgard de tanto ver televisión abierta :P Y creeme, no me dejare intimidar por lo que le hice a Raynare "Pechotes And Waifu", aquí te dare una pista de lo que le paso después de ser "Desplumada"**_

 _ **Antares GN: Me alegra que te guste esta historia. Rossweisse será la principal y protagonista, pero tambien tendrán sus momentos Rias, Akeno, Serafall y Gabriel, aunque no de la forma como piensas, y no será un Gary Stu, no, creeme eso no funciona en una historia como esta. Gracias por tus animos y lo se… 28 de Julio, Issei y Raynare se hacen uno… Happy End (?)**_

 _ **BloodEdge: Yeah! Ross ha entrado en modo Rage al ver lo que le hicieron al despistado de Issei, y creeme, ella se portara protectora contra quien lastime al castaño. Sobre Rias, ya veremos, ya veremos :D**_

 _ **Kuroi To Tamashi: A mi también me agradan las versiones donde Raynare de forma justificada se une al harem de Issei, pero realmente no me gusto la manera tan simple en que ella pago por asesinar a Issei y Asia, bueno aquí otra respuesta lo que algunos querían ver. Sobre lo que comentaste, esoy segura de que aquí se responderán algunas dudas.**_

 _ **Aten92: Creeme, hubo justificación para que Rossweisse soltara tanto insulto, y aquí sabras un poco que va a ser de Issei de ahora en adelante.**_

 _ **Y ahora si, comencemos con el episodio… Come On!**_

* * *

 **~Descargo de responsabilidades~**

 **La historia de High School DxD no me pertenece, de ser asi Akeno y Asia tendrian mayor participacion, no habria principal en el harem e Issei seria mas serio como protagonista y no un chico obsecionado por las tetas.**

 **Historia basada en la idea original de bustercall, quien amablemente me la cedio para crear esta historia**

 **PD: Pienso que Akeno deberia mandar en el harem, ella es tan linda y pro.**

 **PD2: Creanme chicos, esta historia es la primera en la que me centrare de forma deprimente y con hechos reales de la vida de un mundano habitante de Midgard**

 **PD3: Bloody y Rhythmic Hallucination, búsquenlos en Youtube como OST**

 **PD4: No pos… Ara Ara**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Hubo Una Vez Un Castaño Hentai**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Niebla tan espesa que era muy difícil ver a través de ella. Un silencio que más bien parecía un anuncio de una muerte inminente, una tenue luz que apenas iluminaba el sitio que era llenado por aquella neblina. Lugar deprimente, desolador, lleno de un vacio difícil de describir.

Unos pasos destrozaron aquel silencio dominante, sonidos de un par de pies ligeros los cuales pertenecían a un ser que caminaba entre la neblina, casi sin importarle la nula visibilidad del sitio en cuestión, sin tomar en cuenta la soledad de aquel sitio lúgubre, triste, deprimente.

 _Un travieso y pequeño dragón escupe fuego_

 _Otro día royendo tus raíces_

 _Arruinando el árbol, árbol maltrecho_

 _El viejo Dios del Vacio_

 _Convirtió tu pobres colmillos en dagas venenosas_

Aquella presencia soltaba leves risas mientras se sumergía más en la neblina, llegando a un tronco frondoso de un árbol, en el cual se podía ver la marca de garras intentando destrozar el tronco de un árbol grande, mientras que en el suelo, un hollín negro permitía que las pisadas quedaran plasmadas como recuerdo, del paso de aquel ser vivo en ese lugar. Un ser vivo que entonaba un cantar, o mejor dicho, algo parecido a una nana.

 _Pobre y pequeño dragón escupe fuego_

 _Tus nidos-agujeros están totalmente contaminados_

 _Tus alimentos ahora abundan de veneno_

 _Tocas a tus amigos y todos ellos caen muertos a tus pies_

 _Ohh pobre y pequeño dragón escupe fuego_

 _Tus lágrimas venenosas brillantes caen por tus mejillas_

Y así como apareció aquella presencia, se esfumo entre la espesa neblina, volviendo a ser el rey de aquel sitio, el mismo silencio de antes. Sitio lúgubre, triste, deprimente.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La noche tenia tintes de ser tranquila, y según la perspectiva de una persona, este sería el día donde un nuevo sirviente formaría parte de su sequito personal. Sin embargo, las circunstancias cambiaron drásticamente, dejando a Rías Gremory en una situación algo preocupante.

Contrario a lo que sus planes decían, todo acabo de una manera inesperada. Hyoudou Issei había desaparecido de la escena, y el Ángel Caído que había hecho contacto con él y que se supone, asesinaría en el acto al castaño había desaparecido en el mejor de los casos, ya que la "advertencia" que quedo en el sitio podía dar a entender muchas cosas.

Sentada frente a su escritorio, y con Akeno como compañía a un lado suyo, meditaba de forma profunda con los ojos cerrados, intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que había pasado, aunque sin resultados satisfactorios. Kiba y Koneko se habían retirado por orden de la pelirroja, ya que ella iba a discutir lo sucedido con otra persona, y lo mejor era tratar este tema de forma delicada. Fueron unos toquidos en la puerta los cuales la sacaron de su estado meditabundo.

-Adelante. – Dijo de forma seria, para después ver como dos personas entraban al aula del club.

-Con permiso. – Dijo una chica a mediados de su adolescencia estatura media, piel clara, su cuerpo delgado con pechos algo pequeños que no disminuían su atractivo, y lindas y largas piernas. Tenía el pelo negro corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un encantador color violeta y usaba gafas de montura roja. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga con botones, con una cinta negra en el cuello, una capa sobre los hombros y un corsé, una falda de color magenta con acentos blancos, zapatos de vestir marrones y calcetines blancos.

Junto a ella entro una chica joven y muy guapa, de estatura un poco más alta que la primera, con el cabello largo y negro, recto hasta la altura de las rodillas con flequillo. Sus ojos eran de color marrón claro, llevando también gafas de montura azul semi cuadrados. Vestía con el uniforme escolar consistente en una camisa blanca manga larga con botones, con una cinta negra en el cuello, una capa sobre los hombros y un corsé, una falda de color magenta con acentos blancos, zapatos de vestir marrones y calcetines blancos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Rías? Debe ser importante para llamarme tan tarde. – Pregunto la chica de cabello corto, tomando asiento frente a la pelirroja, con la otra chica a un costado suyo.

-Lamento haberte llamado a esta hora Sona, pero había algo que necesito que sepas. – Dijo la heredera Gremory, en tanto que la Himejima había servido cuatro tazas de té, dos para las recién llegadas y una para su ama, en tanto que la ultima la dejo en el escritorio al ser suya. – Se trata de los Ángeles Caídos que rondan la zona.

-Estoy enterada de ello, Tsubaki me ha mantenido al tanto además de que mis siervos constantemente hacen rondas para evitar cualquier altercado que ellos provoquen. – Respondió la pelinegra tomando un poco de la taza, para dejarla después sobre el mueble frente suyo. - ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con que me hallas citado?

-Esto se trata también del chico quien he mantenido vigilado estos días. – Señalo Rías mientras suspiraba y llevaba su mano derecha a su frente en señal de frustración. – Algo sucedió con él y el caído que hizo contacto con él.

-Rías-Sama eso no debería suponer problema alguno, ¿No se suponía que lo estaba vigilando ya que deseaba volverlo su siervo? – Pregunto con respeto la chica identificada como Tsubaki, generando en Sona un suspiro algo molesto, cosa que la pelirroja noto.

-Espero que no se te haya ocurrido la idea de ponerlo en riesgo de muerte, ya es suficiente con los problemas que tenemos sobre los asesinatos de los otros humanos que poseen Sacred Gears. – Expreso la joven de gafas rojas, generando en la joven de ojos zafiros-jades una mirada de incredulidad.

-Sona, se que tu también estas interesada en Hyoudou Issei, no por nada hace días obtuvo de tus manos un sello escondido en un libro de reglas que le entregaste. – Señalo la líder del Club de Ocultismo, cosa a lo que la pelinegra solo atino a quitarse sus gafas y limpiarlas levemente.

-Si lo hice, pero realmente no espero mucho de ese chico pervertido, aun tengo como candidato a otro chico quien muestra un aura mayor a la de Hyoudou. – Respondió para después volver a colocarse sus gafas, mirando fijamente a Rías. – El no es de suma importancia en mis planes de volverlo mi siervo, eso ya debes saberlo.

Ante esta respuesta Akeno miro fijamente a Rías, quien le devolvió la mirada, cosa que entendió de inmediato y salió por una puerta detrás de la pelirroja, quien volvió a dejar otro suspiro, esta vez de desagrado mientras reanudaba su conversación.

-Quizás esto te de otra perspectiva de las cosas. – Dijo mientras que Akeno regresaba con una caja de madera con puerta de cristal algo voluminosa, la cual coloco encima del escritorio. – Véanlo por ustedes mismas.

No parecía ser la gran cosa, quizás solo eran una de las exageraciones de su compañera y mejor amiga, o al menos eso pensaba Sona, sin embargo cuando ella y Tsubaki miraron el contenido de la caja, un rostro de desconcierto se apodero de ellas.

Acomodada de forma delicada, una extremidad que al parecer había sido arrancada de forma inmisericorde, mostraba varias plumas, algunas de ellas quemadas y otras manchadas de rojo, clara señal de ser el liquido vital del cuerpo humano. Parecía ser el trofeo de alguna cacería exitosa, sin embargo al ver esto Sona de inmediato reacciono algo molesta.

-¡Rías! ¿Te atreviste a matar a un Ángel Caído? ¿O acaso fue una orden que ella te dio Akeno? – Pregunto la jovencita con un enojo oculto en un gesto casi invisible, en tanto que Tsubaki solo veía la extremidad negra de forma analítica.

-Todo tendría sentido, esta ala tiene señales de quemaduras causadas por un impacto eléctrico. – La chica de ojos marrones no había hecho una acusación en contra de la joven del cabello con la cinta naranja, mas sin embargo dejaba escapar sus impresiones de lo que había visto.

-¡Sabes bien que la paz que hay en estos momentos está en un punto argido! ¡Una acción como esta nos traería problemas con Grigory y…! – Sona iba a seguir replicando, a no ser que la pelirroja le extendió una carpeta donde había varias fotografías, mismas las cuales la detuvieron de seguir replicando para que ella abriera el folder e inspeccionara su contenido.

-Esto debe bastar para que sepas que yo no tuve nada que ver. – Decía Rías con un deje serio y algo frio, quizás generado por la acusación que Sona hizo contra ella.

Fue ahí donde ambas pelinegras miraron fotografías del parque lejano de Kuoh, el cual había quedado completamente destruido, con varios cráteres, boquetes y demás señales de destrucción, además de la infame fotografía donde aparecía el mensaje escrito con sangre, amenazando a quien fuera que osara acercarse con malas intenciones, o siquiera intentara tocarle un solo cabello.

Sona y Tsubaki no habían dejado su semblante serio, pero sus ojos denotaban una incredulidad por lo que habían visto. Era algo ilógico por donde se viera, es decir, un Ángel Caído al parecer ultimaría al castaño en aquel parque, donde Rías Gremory usando el deseo de Issei lo salvaría de la muerte y lo convertiría en su sirviente. Pero "algo" o "alguien" había impedido tal suceso, dejando de paso una amenaza la cual iba en serio, juzgando por el único rastro dejado ahí, el ala quemada y arrancada del caído en cuestión.

¿Qué había pasado esa noche?

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Al Día Siguiente ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 _-Fue divertido el corto tiempo que pasé contigo. Fue como jugar con un niño pequeño. – Fue lo que salió de la boca de la pelinegra, la cual esbozo una sonrisa sádica en combinación con sus ojos fríos y vacios._

 _Un sonido inundo el ambiente, seguido de que en las manos de la mujer, una lanza se materializo, la cual apunto hacia el castaño quien seguía inerte debido a la sorpresa que se había llevado por lo que había ocurrido._

 _Un sonido de algo penetrando la carne inundo el sitio. Issei vomito un flujo de sangre, mientras veía como un hueco se formo en su estomago, producto de la lanza la cual se desvaneció detrás de él. Por simple reflejo el cayo de espaldas al suelo, mientras que la sangre seguía brotando sin parar, dejando un enorme charco en el piso, viendo como la tipa de alas negras se acercaba a él, mirándolo de forma sádica y con una sonrisa aserrada y tétrica._

 _-Lo siento. Eras una amenaza para nosotros, así que decidimos deshacernos de ti. Si deseas guardar algún rencor, entonces odia a Dios que puso el Sacred Gear dentro de ti. – Dijo aquella mujer mientras creaba otra lanza, ante la mirada aterrada del castaño al ver como esa arma de luz apuntaba a su cabeza, llenándolo de horror mientras derramaba lágrimas sin parar, y por increíble que pareciera, esto solo género risas en esa mujer. – Ahora… ¡Muere!_

 _Y lo último que Hyoudou Issei vio, fue la lanza a centímetros de perforar su cráneo._

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-¡Gyaaaaaa! – Un grito desgarrador inundo una habitación, al mismo tiempo que un castaño se levantaba de su cama, bañado en sudor y respirando de forma agitada, mientras que su rostro mostraba un miedo enorme, combinado con las lagrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

-¡Ise! – La voz de una mujer inundo el sitio, cosa que llamo la atención del castaño, viendo como una chica de cabello plateado, vestida con una pijama consistente en una blusa manga corta y un pantalón, ambos holgados y de color blanco, de inmediato lo abrazo apretándolo contra su pecho. - ¡Ise, me alegras que estés bien!

El castaño al poder recuperar un poco la percepción, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, vistiendo solamente un short algo largo y algo adolorido de su cuerpo, pero en todo lo demás se encontraba bien… o al menos eso quería pensar, ya que a su mente regresaba aquel momento sucedido horas atrás.

-… ¿Neesan? – Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y soltarse a llorar, mientras que correspondía el abrazo de Rossweisse quien simplemente mantenía aquel gesto cariñoso entre ambos. – Neesan… ¿Todo… todo fue… cierto?

La joven Valquiria no respondió, solo atino a llorar en conjunto con el castaño quien se aferraba más a su hermana, buscando consuelo en ella ante el dolor que lo inundaba, tanto física como emocionalmente. Ambos seguían en silencio, derramando lágrimas mientras continuaban abrazados encima de una cama, al menos hasta unos minutos cuando se vieron a los ojos; Issei con una mirada llena de dolor y miedo, en tanto que la de Rossweisse era de pena y tristeza.

-Neesan… esa mujer… esa mujer… ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué tenía alas negras? – Pregunto lleno de miedo debido a la escena que regresaba a su mente, cosa que provoco que Rossweisse bajara la mirada llena de dudas, lo cual le extraño al castaño. - ¿Neesan? ¿Qué… que sucede? ¿Por qué… no respondes?

La joven valquiria, aunque no lo pareciera estaba llena de dudas y de un pavor sumamente increíble. A pesar de no querer mentirle al castaño sobre la verdad de las cosas, tampoco quería engañarlo o usar un sello rúnico para borrar aquel momento traumático, la solución a las cosas no era simplemente usar magia y borrarlas de tajo, no era así de simple o sencillo. Realmente no sabía qué hacer en esos instantes.

-Ise… - Después de meditarlo un poco, Rossweisse supo que debía hacer, o al menos esa era la opinión a la cual llego después de barajar múltiples opciones, escogiendo la que le pareció más plausible. –…Quizás fue el pavor del momento, pero esa tipa no tenia alas, todo eso fue provocado por lo que esa chica te hizo.

-Pe-pero Neesan, yo lo vi… ¡Yo lo vi! – Decía Issei lleno de miedo mientras volvía a temblar, reflejado en sus manos y en su cuerpo tambaleante. - ¡Esa mujer saco unas alas de su espalda, además podía crear lanzas hechas de luz! ¡Ella quería matarme usándolas como armas filosas!

-Issei, eso no puede ser cierto, yo llegue cuando la vi atacarte, lo que ella te hizo fue golpearte la cabeza y dejarte aturdido, cuando arribe al parque ella te había lesionado con un cuchillo en el brazo. – Le dijo mientras tomaba su hombro izquierdo, en el cual yacía un vendaje que sujetaba una gasa, la cual cubría una herida penetrante que aun escocía. – Incluso ella trato de atacarme, pero afortunadamente solo me hizo un rasguño superficial.

Para demostrarlo, ella mostro su brazo el cual tenía un ligero vendaje, en clara señal de una herida algo pequeña pero que sangro en su momento. Clara evidencia de lo que decía era la verdad, o al menos eso quería la peli platino creyera.

-Tienes que creerme, yo nunca espere que las cosas sucedieran de esta forma, fue por eso que me rendí ante la idea de que tú tendrías una novia, pero ella solo quería hacerte daño por un motivo que desconozco. – Le dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente sus mejillas, haciendo que se miraran a los ojos. – Ise, créeme, yo no tendría motivos para engañarte, mucho menos después de lo que paso.

Issei no estaba convencido del todo, el podía jurar que vio como "Yuuma" que según ella se llamaba Raynare, se transformo en una especie de Ángel de alas negras, con un carácter sádico y quien a sus propias palabras, deseaba matarlo por algo que según ella llamaba "Sacred Gear". Todo era demasiado cierto como para ser una mentira, una vil mentira.

Pero todo eso se lo había dicho Rossweisse, su Neesan, aquella persona que a pesar de los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar, siempre le mostro una sonrisa, lo alegraba en aquellos momentos que él estaba triste, quien siempre estaba ahí en los escasos momentos en los cuales el estaba deprimido. No tenia que dudar de su hermana mayor, la única mujer en la cual ahora podía confiar. La única que no usaría sus sentimientos para lastimarlo o hacerle daño, a diferencia de "Yuuma" quien realmente lo engaño.

-… Ross. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a llorar, refugiándose en el pecho de la peli platino quien simplemente lo consoló en silencio, aun pudiendo sentir como el aura del castaño se había hecho de un tono morado, clara señal de que estaba siendo dominada por el dolor y la tristeza, cosa originada por los sentimientos destrozados de su primer amor, primer amor botado a la basura sin remordimiento alguno.

Pasaron varios minutos, los cuales bastaron para que Issei cayera profundamente dormido aun en el regazo de la peli platino, quien seguía reconfortándolo en su seno, daba igual que era lunes y se les había hecho tarde para la Academia, se había asegurado de presentar una justificación para la ausencia de ambos hermanos, y ante sus padres, seria sincera y les diría la "verdad". Que Issei fue atacado por una "muchachita" que solo buscaba un objetivo personal, aun cuando eso significara dañar a un chico inocente como el castaño.

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Rossweisse Point of View ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

 _Lo siento Ise, todo ha sido mi culpa. Nunca debí bajar la guardia, debía mantenerme firme en mi papel como tu guardiana, pero aun más que eso, como tú hermana mayor. De haber hecho eso, tú ahora no estarías sufriendo por sentir como tus sentimientos se han hecho polvo, todo por la culpa de esa perra que resulto ser un asqueroso Ángel Caído._

 _Logre sentirlo, como la presencia de cuatro demonios apareció cuando le arranque las alas a esa maldita pajarraca, pero me asegure de darles una advertencia con sangre, ya no permitiré que nadie se te acerque, me he dado cuenta de que ningún ser sobrenatural es de fiar, ni Ángeles, Demonios o Caídos, todos son iguales. Unos manipuladores que solo buscan su propia satisfacción personal._

 _Créeme Ise, me asegure de que esa perra jamás vuelva a ver la luz del día, aunque haya roto la regla que me dio Odín como Valquiria, no me importa con tal de verte a salvo. Desde ahora te lo prometo, yo seré quien repare tu corazón roto, yo me encargare de llenarlo de sentimientos puros y sinceros, yo te daré lo que sientes que has perdido._

 _Tu Onee-Sama se encargara de ello, te lo prometo, mi lindo y amado Ise._

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Rossweisse End Point of View ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Al Día Siguiente ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Academia de Kuoh**

El día para Sona Sitri, la actual Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y una heredera de uno de los setenta y dos pilares del inframundo, el clan Sitri, era muy desalentador. Más por lo sucedido dos noches atrás, aquel momento donde Rías la llamo junto a su Vice-Presidenta y portadora de la pieza de la Reina de su sequito, Tsubaki Shinra, cambio de forma drástica la forma en la cual veía las cosas actualmente.

Todo esto tenía un eje central. Hyoudou Issei.

Ella si bien había sentido un aura demasiado peculiar en el chico, el cual solo podía ser el indicio de una Sacred Gear muy fuerte, no le tomo mucha importancia debido a que tenia candidatos mejores para formar parte de su servidumbre, y los que más encajaban con su estrategia para cubrir fortalezas y debilidades en el mismo. Fue por eso que le dejo camino abierto a Rías Gremory para hacer lo que mejor le conviniera a ella. Después de todo, ella tenía su sequito casi completo, mientras que a la pelirroja aun le hacía falta cubrir una pieza de Alfil, Torre, Caballo y las ocho de Peón.

Sin embargo todo dio un giro inesperado. Tanto para ella como para la pelirroja.

La muerte de un Ángel Caído en el territorio que ambas administraban suponía un grave problema. Lejos de que este ser pudiera asesinar a un miembro de su servidumbre, estaba el hecho de que en últimas fechas había un incremento en el número de asesinatos de humanos, los cuales todos resultaron ser poseedores de un Sacred Gear. Cosa lógica tomando en cuenta que los Caídos le tenían repulsión a todo lo divino y puro, cosa la cual ellos fueron antes de perder la gracia del cielo.

Lo segundo era que en esas fechas, y después de la Gran Guerra donde les costó a las tres facciones bajas muy importantes, se llego a una calma algo argida, la cual podía ser rota por algo tan sencillo como el asesinato de un ser perteneciente a las facciones a manos de otro, desencadenando en una nueva guerra la cual sin duda alguna extinguiría tanto a Ángeles, Demonios y Caídos.

Fue por eso que, ante la noticia de que un ser de alas negras había sido asesinado por alguien de un nivel muy alto, y que al parecer cuidaba en secreto de Hyoudou Issei, ambas lideres decidieron tomar medidas drásticas. Por su parte, movilizo a su actual sequito para hallar lo que quedara del Ángel Caído asesinado, lamentablemente no se pudo encontrar el cuerpo o parte de él, solo se hallo otro charco de sangre, esta vez con algo de cabello envuelto en el liquido carmesí además de un conjunto de ropa que parecía ser un traje de BDSM, todo roto y vuelto tiras.

Rías por su parte, seguía con la vigilancia al chico Hyoudou, solo que esta vez le dio instrucciones más precisas a Koneko Touhou, todo para evitar que fuera localizada y que fuera parte de la lista de víctimas cobradas por aquel ser con poder sacro, ya que la pelirroja seguía sin saber a qué tipo de ser pertenecía aquella aura tan difícil de describir.

Sona fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio llegar justamente a la persona en la cual pensaba detenidamente, pero había algo muy raro cuando lo vio llegar al portón.

Hyoudou Issei, lejos de ser el chico hiperactivo, idiota y que no escondía su perversión al ver con ojos lascivos a las estudiantes de la Academia, ahora era solo un vago recuerdo. Lo que ahora se podía ver era a un chico con la mirada baja, caminando de forma cansina y con un aura deprimente, mientras que su hermana y una de las profesoras, Hyoudou Rossweisse lo tomaba de la mano mirándolo con unos ojos de comprensión y pena. Para Sona Sitri esto era demasiado extraño, ya que una persona no mostraba un cambio así de repente, ya que ella podía sentir que los gestos del castaño no eran falsos, sino reales. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con la Ángel Caído ahora muerta y desaparecida?

-Buenos días Rossweisse-Sensei. – Saludo con respeto la pelinegra, siendo correspondida por la peli platino con un gesto similar. – Buenos días Hyoudou. – Le dijo esta vez, ahora con un temple más serio del acostumbrado, ya que no olvidaba que a pesar de todo, el era un simple pervertido que atentaba contra la moral de las jovencitas.

Sin embargo, cuando dijo esto, solo provoco que Issei apretara los dientes al igual que los puños, con un gesto combinado de dolor e ira, para simplemente soltarse de su hermana y correr al interior del recinto, perdiéndose entre los arboles de la Academia.

-¡Ise espera! – Rossweisse intento detenerlo, pero fue inútil ya que el castaño se perdió entre la flora del sitio, llenando de más dudas a la pelinegra quien lo escondía detrás de su temple frio, el vivo retrato de una Presidenta Estudiantil. – Lo siento Sona, pero Ise no está muy bien, está resentido por lo que sucedió en su fallida cita de hace días.

-¿Una cita? ¿Qué tipo de chica le pediría una cita a Hyoudou con la fama de pervertido que tiene Sensei? – Dijo de forma seria Sona, sin embargo esto pareció disgustarle a la peli platino, quien solo miro de forma callada a la pelinegra, provocándole un ligero nerviosismo al ver aquellos ojos zafiros penetrantes.

-Sona, a pesar de ser la Presidenta Estudiantil, te pido que no hables así de Ise, mucho menos ahora en su estado actual. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar a la Academia, ante la mirada de la joven Sitri quien solo parpadeo un poco antes de entrecerrar sus ojos en forma pensativa.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué el cambio repentino del modo de actuar de Rossweisse-Sensei y Hyoudou Issei? No había duda de que esto tenía en parte origen por el ataque del Caído… ¿Pero sería también por aquel ser que protegía celosamente al castaño?

Algo le decía a Sona Sitri, que el chico era mucho más valioso de lo que pensaba, por lo tanto, tendría que cambiar y replantearse el añadir a Hyoudou Issei a su servidumbre. Solo así, quizás podría llegar a una respuesta que le satisfaciera completamente ante toda esta situación.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Las clases pasaron algo rápidas para el castaño, quien se la paso con la cabeza recostada en el pupitre sin prestarle atención a todo lo que le rodeaba, quizás porque Rossweisse le había avisado a su profesor que posiblemente el no se sintiera bien, y como ambos profesores se conocían bien, el docente decidió ignorar al castaño.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la hora del almuerzo, el castaño se levanto pesadamente para ir a la cafetería, mas por inercia que por gusto, ya que lo único que quería era irse a casa y meterse bajo las sabanas para no salir de ahí durante todo el día… o quizás toda su vida.

-¡Issei, donde te habías metido! – Fue Matsuda quien impidió el avance del castaño, quien lo veía ignorando el estado deprimente en el cual estaba el chico.

-No viniste el día de ayer a la escuela, pensamos que te había pasado algo. – Secundo Motohama, de igual manera ignorando al chico quien solamente suspiro de forma cansina.

-Me paso… algo de improviso. – Fue lo único que dijo, realmente no tenia deseos ni de hablar o decir palabra alguna.

-Como sea, por ahora tenemos algo importante que hacer. – Dijo el chico de las gafas mientras se las ajustaba, como preparándose a decir que era lo que se iba a hacer en ese momento.

-¡Las chicas del club de Kendo han terminado de practicar, es hora de ir a admirar la belleza de sus cuerpos sudados por el entrenamiento! – Replico el chico de la cabeza rapada, ignorando que al escuchar esas palabras, Issei abrió los ojos en una señal de nerviosismo evidente.

-¡No! ¡Yo no quiero ir, déjenme! – Pero como antes, ambos al estar sumidos en sus pensamientos de ver pechos y traseros, ignoraron que el castaño se veía muy nervioso y trataba de liberarse para que no lo llevaran, cosa que resulto ser inútil.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-¡Joder, como nos descubrieron! – Y la escena que ahora pasaba en Kuoh era la del trió pervertido huyendo del club de Kendo, quienes lideradas por Murayama y Katase corrían para atrapar y aplicarles el castigo a el trió de mirones… aunque era mejor decir que solo eran dos de ellos.

Se podía ver que Motohama y Matsuda corrían nerviosos de ser alcanzados, mas sin embargo la cosa con Issei era diferente. El corría pero en sus ojos se podía notar un miedo verdadero, ya que a pesar de que él se negó a espiar y quiso marcharse del sitio donde sus compañeros curioseaban los vestidores, las chicas al descubrirlos pensaron que fue todo idea de la "Bestia Pervertida" por lo que el también huía, aunque él era más por el miedo que se había apoderado de su ser.

Más sin embargo, algo tristemente terrible iba a pasar.

-¡Ahora es tu turno Issei! – Fue Matsuda quien le metió el pie al castaño, quien cayó bruscamente al suelo, mientras sus compañeros pervertidos huían mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. Fue ahí cuando Issei se volteo y vio como la turba de chicas comenzaron a rodearlo, con claras intenciones de castigarlo por algo que él no hizo esta vez.

-Quizás se hayan escapado esos dos pervertidos, pero contigo es más que suficiente. – Decía Katase quien lo miraba con un par de ojos fríos, llenando de más miedo a Issei.

-E-esperen, yo no hice nada esta vez, Matsuda y Motohama me obligaron, tienen que creerme. – Decía agitando las manos deseando que le creyeran, mas no fue así como pasaron las cosas.

-¿Piensas que vamos a creer en algo de lo que tu digas? – Decía Murayama mientras alzaba su Shinai en alto, dispuesta a comenzar con la clásica paliza al castaño. - ¡Toma esto pervertido!

Sin embargo, cuando la castaña alzo el arma de madera, lo único que provoco fue que a la mente de Issei regresara una de las escenas que él creía, eran solo una confusión de su mente y que le jugaron una mala pasada.

Frente a él no estaba Murayama con Shinai en mano, sino que estaba "Yuuma" con una lanza de luz a punto de atravesarlo, con ese gesto sádico y burlón. Ese gesto que le provocaba un miedo horrible e indescriptible.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas, no me mates! – Pero lejos de decirlo en un tono al que el manejaba, esta vez lo hacía aterrado, como si Murayama realmente quisiera hacerle daño, fue este grito el cual llamo la atención de los estudiantes que estaban en el patio, o de algunos que en los edificios aleñados, alcanzaron a escuchar tal grito.

-¿De qué va esto Hyoudou, crees que con esa actuación nos vas a engañar? – Replico Katase, ignorando el hecho de que Issei se veía algo lloroso, temblando y mirando a las chicas con un miedo extraño en el.

-¡Por favor, no me lastimes, yo no hice te nada malo, yo solo quería tener una cita, como todos los demás! – Exclamaba el castaño, cosa que origino varias risas en todo el club de Kendo por lo patéticas que sonaban sus palabras.

Lamentablemente, fueron las palabras de Murayama, las cuales terminaron por quebrar más al chico Hyoudou.

-¿Una cita? ¡Eso es una estupidez! ¿Qué chica se fijaría en una porquería de hombre como tú? ¡Después de todo, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se fijaría en un maldito pervertido como tú! – Casi la misma expresión que broto de los labios de Raynare, aquellas palabras que en ese momento le destrozaron el corazón y su sentimiento de amor. Nuevamente volvía a repetirse, pero esta vez dichas por otra chica y que las demás estaban a favor de ellas.

Fue lo último que Issei pudo soportar. Cayendo al piso, llevándose las manos a su cabeza y quedando en posición fetal, comenzó a llorar con los ojos abiertos, en los cuales se podía sentir un sentimiento difícil de describir, cosa que lejos de conmover a las chicas, las hizo reír por lo patético que se veía el castaño.

-Hmp, de verdad estuve a punto de creérmelo, pero no me dejare engañar. ¡Muere Hyo…! – Pero antes de golpear al castaño con su Shinai, una mano detuvo el arma, frenando las intenciones de Katase.

- **¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!** – Esa voz le pertenecía a Rossweisse, quien había llegado alertada por el grito de su hermano, encontrándose con una escena terrible, la cual realmente no espero que sucediera. - **¡QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!**

-Se-Sensei. – Decía Murayama algo nerviosa por la mirada de enojo, con algunas lagrimas fluyendo de los mismos, y un gesto de ira que provenía de la peli platino, quien simplemente se acerco a donde Issei, quien seguía llorando en silencio. -¡Sensei, Hyoudou estaba…!

-¡Cállense! ¡Ise no las estaba espiando, y si aun fuera así, eso no les da derecho de haberle tratado de esa forma, mucho menos de herir sus sentimientos! – Reclamo Rossweisse, mientras que ayudaba a Issei a levantarse, quien se aferro al seno de su hermana soltándose a llorar desconsoladamente, para que ambos caminaran hacia el portón de la Academia, donde una alumna de primer año sujetaba la mochila y el portafolio de los hermanos Hyoudou, quienes abandonaron el recinto, ante la mirada perpleja de más de la mitad de la plantilla estudiantil.

Murayama y Katase, así como el resto de chicas de club de Kendo se quedaron de pie mirando el lugar por donde se habían marchado los jóvenes Hyoudou. En un principio ellas creían que tenía razón para burlarse del castaño, pero al parecer no debieron hacerlo. ¿Pero porque la "Bestia Pervertida" había reaccionado de aquella forma por un simple insulto?

-Yui Katase, Kaori Murayama. – Una voz fría y estricta inundo el sitio, perteneciente a Sona Sitri acompañada de Tsubaki Shinra, quienes veían a ambas de forma despectiva, cosa que hizo que ambas mencionadas bajaran la cabeza. – Repórtense de inmediato a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, los demás regresen a sus labores, aquí no hay nada que ver.

-Obedezcan a Kaichou, ¡De inmediato! – Exclamo Tsubaki, para que rápidamente todos siguieran las órdenes dadas, tanto por parte de los espectadores como por parte de ambas líderes del club de Kendo, siendo vigiladas por ambas pelinegras quienes simplemente pensaban que a pesar de que Issei no era un chico ejemplar, el no se merecía el trato con el cual fue tratado por Murayama y Katase.

En tanto que eso sucedía, a lo lejos Rías Gremory y Akeno Himejima también veían aquella escena con un gesto de pena, ya que tenían la misma idea de Sona y Tsubaki, mucho más en Rías quien se sentía en parte culpable por haber permitido que aquella Caído lo lastimara de semejante manera. Todo con el único afán de añadirlo a su sequito.

Al final de cuentas, nada salió como esperaba.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **El día acabo de la peor forma para Issei y Rossweisse Hyoudou. Al llegar a casa el castaño se encerró en su habitación, siendo inútil para la peli platino y para los padres del chico entrar ahí para ver su estado emocional, el cual era deprimente sin duda alguna.**

 **Los señores Hyoudou le preguntaron a Rossweisse lo que había pasado, siendo ella quien les explico con sumo detalle el maltrato al cual fue sometido el chico, dejando tristes a ambos señores, mas sabiendo que su hijo fue engañado y desilusionado por una chica que intento hacerle daño sin motivo aparente.**

 **Ante lo que había pasado decidieron presentar una justificación para darle varios días libres a Issei de toda responsabilidad académica, lo único que le importaba a su familia era que él pudiera mejorar un poco su forma de sentirse, cosa que al parecer era algo inútil dado que el castaño solo salía de su habitación para asaltar el refrigerador y volverse a encerrar.**

 **Quien más se sentía dolida por esto era Rossweisse. Ella quería permanecer estos días junto al castaño y encontrar la manera de sanar el corazón hecho añicos del castaño, pero para evitar levantar sospechas tenía que continuar con sus responsabilidades como profesora, impidiéndole estar junto a su amado hermano menor. Esto le hacía sentirse culpable de todo lo pasado… si hubiera impedido que esa perra se acercara a su Ise… si lo hubiera protegido de las palabras hirientes de Murayama y Katase… si solo hubiera…**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

En una mañana soleada en Kuoh, Issei se encontraba sentado frente a una fuente, con la mirada baja y siendo aparentemente el único que estaba en ese lugar.

El había estado pensativo en estos días, con las palabras de "Yuuma" taladrando su mente de forma dolorosa. Aquellas palabras en las que ella decía que ninguna mujer se fijaría en el, mucho menos con su forma de ser pervertida y lasciva hacia las mujeres.

No lo entendía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. De pequeño, junto a otros niños había escuchado de parte de un anciano muy amable y amistoso, historias fantásticas donde hablaba de los senos, aquella parte intima de una mujer y la cual describía como una parte femenina la cual había que alabar y en cualquier momento, apreciar en todo su esplendor, es decir sin ropa alguna.

El creció con esta idea, era por eso que el actuaba de esa manera, porque él creía que por medio de ello, podría ser un chico genial al cual las chicas se le abalanzarían por montones, peleándose por su amor, siendo él quien eligiera a la mejor basado en el tamaño de sus pechos y lo cariñosa que se mostrara.

-¡No! ¡Eso suena como una estupidez! – Grito al aire Issei mientras se agarraba el cabello jalándolo lo más que podía en señal de ira a sí mismo. - ¡Eso no es una historia fantástica, es una idiotez por donde se vea!

Simplemente volvió a recargarse contra la banca que ahí había, suspirando de forma deprimida y llegando a la conclusión de que quizás "Yuuma" además de Murayama y Katase tenían razón. Ninguna mujer se fijaría en el por ser un pervertido, no conocería el verdadero amor, y se quedaría solo el resto de su vida.

No había nada que hacer.

-¡Kyaaa! – Una voz chillona inundo el parque, llamando la atención del castaño quien aun deprimido levanto la mirada, solo para ver una escena, un tanto peculiar.

Un velo blanco había salido volando por los aires, cayendo de inmediato al suelo el cual pertenecía al parecer a una chica que por sus expresiones parecía confundida. La chica se encontraba alrededor de los 15 o 16 años de edad, tenía el pelo largo y rubio con un flequillo en la frente y dos largos mechones, y ojos de un brillante color verde. Sus pechos eran muy modestos siendo una copa C. Vestía con un traje habitual de y unas botas marrones con trenzas en patrón de X. Había que decir que, la chica era muy linda, y por sus rasgos parecía ser una extranjera.

Después de ver esto el castaño la ignoro y siguió pensativo, al menos hasta que otro sonido llamo su atención, viendo como ahora la maleta que ella traía se había caído al suelo y había dejado escapar todo su contenido, el cual salió desperdigado por todas partes, al parecer la chica era algo "tonta" en un buen sentido. Cuando la jovencita recogió todas sus cosas y volvió a guardarlas en la maleta, de nueva cuenta otro viento travieso le arrebato el velo de su cabeza.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡N-no otra vez! – Fue lo que escucho el castaño, mirando como la rubia intento pescar el velo antes de que se saliera detrás del mismo, solo que su maleta se lo impidió, ya que era algo pesada y tenía que arrastrarla. Suspirando al ver la forma de ser de aquella chica, Issei atrapo el velo y espero a que la jovencita se acercara para devolvérselo. Cuando ella vio como un chico castaño, de ojos marrones y que parecía un poco deprimido, sujetaba su velo de inmediato se disculpo por lo sucedido.

-L-lo siento… el aire me quito mi velo… y no pude detenerlo. – Se disculpaba con una voz inocente la rubia de ojos jade, dejando a Issei un poco nervioso debido a la forma en la cual actuaba la chica.

-N-no pasa nada. Ten tu velo. – Le dijo mientras lo extendía, siendo tomado por la chica con algo de pena, para después volver a colocárselo.

-Mu-muchas gracias… ah… mmm… - Decía mientras titubeaba por algún motivo. – Etto… disculpe… ¿Puede decirme su nombre? Qui-quiero agradecerle de buena forma, a quien me ayudo en mi momento de apuro.

-Ah… mmm… Hyoudou. Hyoudou Issei. – Dijo mas por respeto que por voluntad propia, a lo cual la chica soltó una leve sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

-Mu-mucho gusto Issei-San. Mi-mi nombre es Asia. Asia Argento, es un gusto conocerte. – Decía la chica rubia de ojos jade devolviendo el saludo.

Un encuentro había sucedido. Uno que marcaria la vida del castaño en una manera contundente.

* * *

 **Y ya quedo este episodio. Ahora ha aparecido la joven monja conocida como Asia. ¿Veremos algun desarrollo de ella con Issei? ¿Ella se unira al sequito de Rias o seguirá siendo una humana portadora de Sacred Gear? Pronto mas respuestas a estas preguntas. Nos vemos pronto.**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Dark Zephir se sumerge en las aguas frias del mar en un dia caluroso.**


	6. Hilos De Oro, Piedras De Jade

_**Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de llevar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el Ragnarok y reinar sobre este.**_

 _ **Que otra cosa puedo decirles chicos? No mucho, mas que ser sincera en agradecer todo su apoyo a esta historia como siempre lo hago, después de todo es por sus comentarios que sigo en el fandom de DxD. Asi que sin mas, a los reviews.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DxD: Gracias por tu opinión, en si quería mostrar algo que pensé pasaría si Rias no le hubiera ocultado la verdad al castaño, y vaya resultado que hubo. Gracias por ser un lector fiel.**_

 _ **RAYHACHIBY: Seee, asi serán la mayoría de mis actualizaciones, antes de ir a dormir xD. Pues en este episodio veras un poco del papel de Asia y como afectara lo sucedido a Ise y Ross. Y te lo aseguro, habrá mas momentos entre el chico dragon y la valquiria.**_

 _ **Mr. NBA: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, algo he escuchado de ti de parte de mi Master bustecall. Se que el se me adelanto en algunas cosas, pero lo hago con gusto, y creeme, mejorare los detalles que me diste a conocer, todo con tal de ser una buena escritora. Y gracias por lo de la pelea, las seguirá escribiendo asi.**_

 _ **Erendir: Pues la idea que plasme en ese episodio es la que tuve al imaginarme como hubiera actuado Issei al no ser auxiliado por Rias, y el resultado de dicho suceso traumante. Te prometo grandes cosas de este fic.**_

 _ **maxigiampieri2012: Lo de pervertido ya de plano se descarta, solo ve lo que paso cuando Murayama y Katase intentaron golpearlo por ello, y de ser poderoso lo hara, quizás un poco ligado a lo que dices, lo veras aca.**_

 _ **BloodEdge: Si Asia es humana o no, pues se vera comforme la trama avance, pero eso si, si es humana o no tendrá una justificación muy adecuada, mas aun si Issei no esta con Rias. Y lamento no poner lo que paso con Murayama, Katase, Matsuda y Motohama, quizás después lo coloque. Gracias por leer mi historia :D**_

 _ **BlackAuraWolf: Muy cierto lo que dices referente a como hubiera reaccionado Issei, al ser ayudado por Rias y la manera en como lo hizo Ross, quizás de una manera un poco mala. Y te lo aseguro, corregiré esos errores que me comentas. Gracias por leer mi historia.**_

 _ **ZeruXT: Puede ser, puede ser, nada es seguro aun, y gracias por lo de cómo maneje el trauma, te prometo que cosas asi serán mas presentes.**_

 _ **: Agradezco hayas decidido darle una oportunidad a mi historia. A mi parecer Raynare se merecía lo que paso, después de todo usar los sentimientos de uno para engañarlo y matarlo no es algo bonito precisamente, y sobre la relación con Asia, pues es muy importante, y aquí lo respetare, te lo prometo, y claro, aquí Rossweisse tendrá su protagonismo debido. Si Asia se une al sequito de Rias, todo depende como vaya la trama.**_

 _ **merlindante:**_ _ **¡Claro que habrá! ¡DxD no es eso si no hay harem! Ahí estarán Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Koneko Touhou, Xenovia Quarta, Rossweisse, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Isabella, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Momo Hanakai, Ruruko Nimura, Tsubasa Yura, Kiryuu Aika, Kaori Murayama, Yui Katase, Seekvaira Agares, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Serafall Leviathan, Gabriel, Valerie Tepes, Kuisha Abbadon, Yasaka, Kunou, Tiamath, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Karatea Leviathan, Ophis, Penemue, Griselda Quarta, Jeanne D´Arc, Venelana Bael y Graifya Lucifuge.**_

…

 _ **No ya hablando en serio, si habrá harem no lo se, como he dicho lo que pase pase, lo cierto es que como lo he mencionado… Dragon X Valquiria For Ever!**_

 _ **otavio kirki: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, espero sigas siendo un lector fiel.**_

 _ **Matias356: Gracias por tu review, significa mucho para mi leer comentarios de mis lectores.**_

 _ **Adriana-Valkyrie: Muchas gracias por tu review amix. Se que ahora Issei esta hasta lo mas hondo, y que quedo ciertamente muy dolido, pero eso es parte de la historia, todo para el desarrollo que el necesita, y te aseguro que Rossweisse tendrá una llamada de atención, de una persona la cual es la que menos te esperas, todo para que Issei no se vuelva un Yukkiteru 2.0. Te lo prometo y gracias por leerme, no te defraudare**_

 _ **Kuroi to Tamashi: Gracias chicos, pues ya vieron, incluso el ser mas grande puede caer a lo mas profundo. Se que no era necesario que Issei fuera asesinado para que se uniera a Rias, digo ya con la forma de ser estaría mas que gustoso de unirse a ella, pero asi son las cosas, tal como la pelirroja lo previo. Aunque si tuvo meritos al hacerlo, el impacto de lo sobrenatural fue menos que con Ross, con quien quizás fue esa mala decisión que hizo que Issei se deprimiera. Y si, Asia será importante en su recuperación, aquí veras como.**_

 _ **Y a ti quiero agradecerte especialmente, ya que notaste el párrafo del inicio del capitulo. Pues no es Midgardsormr, ya que el es uno de los Reyes Dragones y esta durmiendo, es otro ser de Asgard y creeme que tiene una relación importante con el castaño y la peli platino. Por favor, lee el pie de nota al final.**_

 _ **Y asi sin mas que decir, bienvenida continuación:**_

* * *

 **~Descargo de responsabilidades~**

 **La historia de High School DxD no me pertenece, de ser asi Akeno y Asia tendrian mayor participacion, no habria principal en el harem e Issei seria mas serio como protagonista y no un chico obsecionado por las tetas.**

 **Historia basada en la idea original de bustercall, quien amablemente me la cedio para crear esta historia**

 **PD: Pienso que Akeno deberia mandar en el harem, ella es tan linda y pro.**

 **PD2: Creanme chicos, esta historia es la primera en la que me centrare de forma deprimente y con hechos reales de la vida de un mundano habitante de Midgard**

 **PD3: Peaceful Days y Epilogue - The Good Friends de Chrono Trigger, ahora ellos me han inspirado en esta ocasión.**

 **PD4: ¿A alguien se le hizo chistoso mi Super Masivo Harem arriba comentado?**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Hilos De Oro, Piedras De Jade.**

Siendo una persona totalmente honesta, lo ultimo que Issei Hyoudou quería, era volver a acercarse a una mujer en lo que le restaba de vida, o al menos no una que no fuera su madre y su hermana mayor. Si bien era cierto que el castaño era un pervertido sin remedio, y que por eso era mas que justo que se llevara insultos por parte del genero femenino, esa no era suficiente justificación para ser herido de forma muy fuerte en el aspecto sentimental, al menos esa era la idea del castaño de ojos marrones.

Y era por esos motivos, que no se sentía bien al estar frente a una chica rubia de ojos jades que lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna, no, esto solo le traía malos recuerdos de cómo Yuuma le mostro ese mismo gesto, que poco tiempo después resulto ser una mascara para esconder una sonrisa sádica e inmisericorde. Bien podía haberse marchado del sitio y dejar a su suerte a esa monja, pero había algo dentro de él que le decía que era su obligación ayudarla… ¿Por qué motivo debía hacerlo? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

-Y… Mmm… ¿Eres una monja? – Pregunta estúpida debido a que la respuesta estaba mas que clara, aunque tratándose de un Issei incomodo por la presencia de una mujer, eso justificaba lo recién dicho.

-Ah… etto… así es. Fu-fui transferida a Japón desde Europa… estaba buscando la iglesia de este lugar… pero me perdí. – Se excuso la jovencita con un ligero sonrojo de pena mientras mantenía las manos juntas, cosa que la hacia verse adorable.

-"Una chica extranjera, ya veo porque actuaba de forma ida" – Pensó el castaño ignorando el hecho de que Asia Argento era una europea, y que por lo tanto seguramente desconocía el idioma japonés, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia a esto. – Ya veo.

-Tra-trate de preguntar la dirección, pero la gente me ignoraba por no saber hablar el idioma local. E-es una gran bendición que t-te hayas cruzado en mi camino. – Dijo mientras enlazaba sus manos a su pecho y cerraba los ojos en señal de estar orando. – Esta sin duda alguna es una obra de Dios.

Esto no le parecía raro a Issei, después de todo ella era una monja devota al líder de los ángeles, por lo que era algo normal en su forma de ser.

-Bueno… yo debo de irme… gusto en conocerte. – Dijo el castaño ya con la firme disposición de marcharse de regreso a su casa y volver a su refugio personal, es decir bajo las cobijas de su cama. Había dado la vuelta y dio dos pasos, al menos hasta que fue detenido.

-¡E-espere Issei-San! – Fue la rubia monja quien lo tomo de una de las mangas de su camisa, cosa que provoco en el Hyoudou un miedo leve, reflejado en su cuerpo tensado y sus ojos con un brillo de temor.

-¡N-no! ¡Por favor, no me toques! – Le dijo Issei, quitando su mano de forma brusca ante la sorpresa de la joven de ojos jades, quien podía ver a un chico asustado, y todo por el simple hecho de haberlo sujetado de su ropa. - ¿Q-que es lo que pasa?

-Ve-vera, usted puede entenderme, y la verdad yo no conozco este sitio… por eso quería… quería… - Titubeaba la rubia al querer preguntarle algo al castaño, siendo que al final encontró el modo de expresarlo. - ¡Q-quería pedirle que me llevara a la iglesia de esta ciudad!

La forma en que lo había pedido claramente indicaba que realmente necesitaba de alguien quien la ayudara en su estadía en Kuoh. Para Issei esto era estúpido, el no podía ayudar a nadie, mucho menos a una chica, ya que bien podía estar escondiendo una doble intención bajo esa fachada de niña tierna y en cierto grado tímida, no podía darse el lujo de confiar nuevamente en una desconocida y que todo terminara en el perdiendo su vida. Simplemente no podía.

Pero nuevamente algo se removió dentro de el, y eso mismo le decía que no podía dejar a su suerte a esa jovencita, ya que bien podría terminar siendo asaltada, engañada o algo peor, todo originado por su forma de ser y/o actuar. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era apoyarla, aun cuando a el no le agradara esa idea, debía hacerlo mas por caballerosidad que por voluntad propia.

Pero en la petición de la jovencita rubia, había un ligero problema.

-A-Asia… me encantaría poderte ayudar… pero sabes, la iglesia de Kuoh fue abandonada hace años. – Estas palabras llamaron la atención de la monja, quien quedo desconcertada por lo que había escuchado. – Hace cinco años el lugar fue consumido en un incendio, dejándolo completamente inutilizable y siendo abandonado por todos los religiosos que ahí vivían. Ahora no es más que un cascaron vacio.

La jovencita quedo helada al escuchar esa confesión de parte del chico. Eso no tenía sentido, ella misma había recibido aquella carta donde se le notificaba su transferencia a Japón, todo a petición de una joven mujer de nombre Raynare, ya que con su ayuda se levantaría de nueva cuenta la religión cristiana en Kuoh, pero ahora con la noticia que el joven le estaba dando, solo podía haber una respuesta evidente para la rubia.

-… M-me a-bandonaron. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de caer de rodillas, con los ojos abiertos y acuosos antes de llevarse sus manos a los mismos y comenzar a llorar. - ¡Buaaaaaahhhh! ¡He… he sido desamparada! ¡Buaaaaahhhh!

Esto removió algo en el corazón destrozado de Issei. Se suponía que el ver a una mujer le provocaba pánico y algo de miedo, sin excepción alguna, siendo su madre y Rossweisse las únicas mujeres las cuales el castaño podía ver, acercarse y tocar sin ningún peligro de que su mente le jugara otra mala pasada, pero ahora, esa chica de nombre Asia le generaba un pinchazo en el corazón, pero lejos de ser de miedo, era más bien de pena por verla llorar así… ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué Asia Argento le provocaba esa sensación?

-¡Buaaaaahhhh! ¡Dios, por favor no abandones a tu fiel sirviente! – Seguía llorando la chica sin encontrar consuelo alguno a su dolor, o al menos eso pensaba ella, hasta que pudo sentir como una mano se hallaba frente de ella, la cual tenía un pañuelo blanco, ofrecido por un Issei que se veía triste y nervioso, ya que evitaba mirarla.

-Asia… escucha… por lo que noto… parece que alguien te mando aquí dejándote a tu suerte. – Trataba de encontrar palabras que pudieran ayudar a la rubia, así que se decía lo que se le venía a la mente y sonara concordante. – Pe-pero sabes… no hay mal que por bien no venga… te aseguro que encontraras la solución a este problema.

Asia solo podía ver como aquel joven castaño, a pesar de notarse nervioso y lleno de miedo por su presencia debido a un motivo desconocido, se esforzaba por mostrar una faceta de fortaleza que le apoyara en este momento de desamparo para la chica de ojos jade. Normalmente cualquier extraño solo la ignoraría o pasaría de largo ante ella, pero él no lo hizo, al contrario, trataba de reconfortarla con palabras de ánimo, y mostrándole que las cosas podían ser buenas, todo dependía de cómo ella lo deseara.

-I-Issei-San… gracias. – Fue lo que dijo antes de tomar con delicadeza el pañuelo y limpiarse las lágrimas, además de la nariz con un sonido chistoso, cosa que en cierto punto le pareció gracioso al joven castaño. – Pe-pero ahora que se esto… ¿Qué va a ser de mi?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto el castaño quien veía como la jovencita seguía limpiándose con el pañuelo.

-Y-yo solo vine con el boleto del avión desde Italia… de ahí en fuera, yo solo tenía dinero para comer un día hasta que llegara a la iglesia… donde se volvería mi hogar. – Respondió Asia con un gesto triste sin llegar a derramar lágrimas. – Y ahora… no tengo para comida… ni un sitio donde dormir… me he vuelto… una persona de la calle.

Ciertamente las cosas pintaban mal para ella. Una extranjera llegada a un país totalmente desconocido para ella, sin recursos monetarios para las cosas tan simples como un plato de comida o un sitio donde pasar las frías noches, era más que evidente que eso solo significaba problemas muy graves, y si a eso le sumaba los rumores de gente siendo asesinada por las noches a últimas fechas, todo auguraba un final fatal para Asia Argento.

Ahora que lo recordaba, en casa de sus padres había dos habitaciones vacías, las cuales se usaban para las visitas que recibieran los Hyoudou, estaban algo descuidadas en limpieza, pero con un poco de esfuerzo podía estar nuevamente listar para ser usadas… un momento… ¡En que estaba pensando! ¡¿Cómo podía pensar en darle asilo a una chica desconocida?! ¡No había nada de lógica en ello!

-Qui-quizas tenga suerte… si hay personas que se apiaden de una sirvienta de Dios desamparada… podría recibir algo de limosna. – Decía la jovencita pensativa jugando con el pañuelo en sus manos.

Si Asia hacia eso, lo más seguro es que se llevaría una decepción, ya que las únicas personas que eran practicantes del cristianismo eran una familia la cual tenía un hijo que era su amigo desde pequeños, los cuales se mudaron tiempo después a un país alejado. Por lo tanto, no había nadie que pudiera ayudar a la monja.

-Puff. – Fue el suspiro que Issei dejo escapar antes de dirigirse a la joven con una mirada seria. – Escucha Asia… en mi casa hay dos habitaciones que no ocupamos… mira… si tu así lo deseas… eres bienvenida a quedarte en mi casa.

-¿Eh? – Una respuesta sencilla de la Argento.

-Tendrás un sitio donde dormir… y tres comidas al día. – Decía el castaño acariciándose el brazo de abajo a arriba, en clara señal de nerviosismo. – No podrá ser la gran cosa… pero ahí estarás muy bien.

-Issei-San… yo… yo no quiero ser una molestia. – Trataba de excusarse Asia ante el ofrecimiento del joven de ojos marrones. – U-usted ya me ha ayudado mucho… no quiero ser una carga para usted y su familia.

-Escucha Asia… entiendo lo que es que te engañen… créeme que lo comprendo. – A su mente el recuerdo de Yuuma Amano vino a su mente, deprimiéndolo un poco. – Pero sabes… uno no puede dejar a su suerte… a alguien quien está pasando lo mismo que uno.

Asia solo veía al joven con ojos muy abiertos, ya que ella esperaba ser rechazada como cualquier otro sujeto lo haría. Lo que ella debía entender, era que Issei era muy diferente al resto de personas con las que había tratado.

-Ve esto como una ayuda… una ayuda de quien no quiere pases lo mismo que a él ya le sucedió… ¿Ok? – Le dijo con una mirada mezclad de tristeza y pena escondidas bajo una sonrisa. Asia no pudo soportarlo más, y comenzó a derramar lagrimas de sus ojos jades, aunque más que de tristeza era de alegría por conocer a un chico que le ofrecía ayuda sin pedir algo a cambio, muy amable y amistoso, algo que ella no encontró en su país de origen.

-Issei-San… muchas gracias… no hay duda de que Dios es tan bondadoso… que te puso en mi camino para ayudarme. – Expreso la joven Argento mientras tomaba las manos del castaño para poder agradecerle, sin embargo al hacer esto Issei mostro un gesto de horror, tanto que el se soltó de forma brusca mientras caía de espaldas mirándola aterrado. - ¿Issei-san?

-¡No te me acerques! ¡No me toques! – Decía respirando de forma pesada mientras sus ojos se veían muy abiertos con gotas salinas brotando de sus ojos, preocupando a la jovencita quien se asusto al verlo así.

-¿Issei-San, que le pasa? ¡Por favor reaccione! – Era lo único que podía hacer Asia ante la imposibilidad de tocarlo para poder ayudarlo, llorando en el proceso por lo inútil que se sentía en ese momento.

Fue gracias a un chispazo de lucidez que Issei noto unos hilos de oro y un par de piedras de jade, siendo el cabello y los ojos de la monja los cuales sustituyeron el cabello negro y los ojos violeta que era de una figura que el juraba ver frente a sus ojos, una figura humana que tenia alas negras como la noche, la misma figura que lo atormentaba desde aquella fatídica noche.

-¡Issei-San! – Asia al ver que el castaño había reaccionado intento abrazarlo para que se sintiera con más calma, siendo rechazada por el chico quien la detuvo con una mano mientras se ponía de pie. - ¿Issei-San?

-E-estoy bien Asia… solo… por favor… no me toques. – Dijo antes de agarrar la maleta de la joven y comenzar a caminar, dejando atrás a la rubia por unos cuantos centímetros. – Sígueme… iremos a mi casa.

Para Asia esto era muy extraño. Al principio creyó que el castaño se portaba de esa forma debido a que ella le provocaba miedo, sin embargo mirándolo analíticamente, se podía dar cuenta de que ella no era la causa, o al menos no del todo. Era por eso que se hacia la pregunta, ¿Qué le había pasado a Issei? ¿Y porque le dijo que comprendía lo que era ser engañado por otra persona? Ciertamente no podía saberlo, pero quizás debía averiguarlo, ya que él había hecho mucho por ella, y aunque fuera un poco, quería devolverle toda la amabilidad que recibió de él. Un chico que actuó desinteresadamente por ella.

Ambos habían caminado por espacio de unos minutos, antes de que algo impidiera que avanzaran más. Un pequeño niño mientras jugaba se había caído, raspándose la rodilla y provocando una herida la cual sangraba levemente, cosa que lo había hecho llorar irremediablemente. Ante esta escena, la monja se detuvo al seguir a Issei, quien simplemente vio como Asia se arrodillaba junto al pequeño que no dejaba de llorar por el dolor de su herida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Los niños no deberían llorar por una pequeña herida así. – Le dijo mientras le palmeaba la cabeza, cosa a la cual el infante no reacciono, quizás porque el no entendía nada de lo que ella le decía, aunque no reacciono con miedo debido a la sonrisa tierna de la jovencita. Acto seguido ella llevo sus manos a la rodilla del niño, y lo que hizo desconcertó al castaño enormemente.

Una luz de color verde emano de sus manos, en donde un par de anillos de plata habían aparecido, uno en cada mano. Seguido de ello, aquella misma emanación de energía fue la responsable de algo increíble. La herida del niño comenzó a cerrarse, al punto de no dejar ninguna marca de que había sido lastimada.

Lejos de llenar de miedo al castaño, el veía esto con sorpresa y algo de admiración, después de todo no era nada común ver como una energía era capaz de curar heridas, esto tenia que ser una obra del cielo o una bendición del mismo a aquella joven monja Aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a que comenzó a sentir una ligera molestia en su brazo izquierdo, no era dolorosa pero si algo molesta debido a las punzaciones que sentía.

La madre del niño, la cual llego de repente miro esto en shock. Cualquiera que viera cosas inimaginables tendría una reacción similar. En tanto eso pasaba, la chica volvía a acariciar la cabeza del niño quien ya no lloraba, sino miraba con alegría a la rubia de ojos jades.

-Toma, tus heridas están curadas. El dolor debe haberse ido ahora. – Lo decía mientras dirigía la mirada al castaño quien la observaba con una ligera sonrisa, a lo que reacciono sacando ligeramente la lengua y cerrando un ojo.- Lo siento. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

La madre del niño, que estaba en shock antes, sacudió su cabeza y tomó la mano del niño para poder irse rápidamente, mirando a Issei y Asia de forma despectiva, cosa que noto el castaño devolviéndole la mirada retadoramente, a pesar de sentir algo de nerviosismo por tener a una mujer mirándolo, eso no impedía que el defendiera a la chica ya que ella no merecía un trato así.

-¡Gracias, Onee-chan! - Alcanzo a decir el niño antes de ser jalado por la mujer, evidenciado en su brazo agitándose de lado a lado en señal de despedida, y a pesar de todo lo sucedido, las palabras del niño eran sinceras, eran palabras de gratitud.

-Él dijo, gracias Onee-chan. - Ella sonrío felizmente después de que el castaño se lo tradujera, aunque su sonrisa se apago después de que Issei le hizo otra pregunta. - … Eso que hiciste…

-Sí, es el poder de sanar. Es un maravilloso poder que Dios me dio. – A pesar de que se supone esto sería algo que le alegrara, Asia parecía un poco triste, aunque estaba oculto bajo una sonrisa. De alguna forma parecía que tenía un pasado oscuro o algo parecido.

-Bueno, es mejor que nos demos prisa, seguramente mama ya ha servido la comida. Vamos Asia. – Le dijo antes de proseguir el camino, solo que ahora espero a que la rubia caminara junto a él, solo así fue como la joven Argento recupero su sonrisa. Había que decirlo, Asia provocaba en él un sentimiento difícil de explicar, pero que le agradaba mucho.

Quizás ella podría ser diferente a las demás mujeres, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Residencia Hyoudou ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Ambos jóvenes habían arribado al hogar Hyoudou, entrando como cualquier persona lo haría, ya que Issei insto a Asia a pasar detrás de él para no sentirse incomoda al entrar a un hogar ajeno.

-He vuelto. – Dijo el castaño cargando la maleta de la joven de cabello rubio, siendo recibido por su madre quien venía con una toalla en manos, al parecer estaba lavando algo en el tiempo de su ausencia.

-Hijo, bienvenido de vuelta. – Le dijo la joven madre, antes de percatarse de que junto a su primogénito, venia una linda jovencita de cabello rubio y ojos de color verde esmeralda, junto a un atuendo que ella identifico como el de una monja. – Issei, ¿Quién es la linda señorita que te acompaña?

Ante estas palabras Asia solo alcanzo a sonrojarse, nadie la había tratado de bonita durante el tiempo que había vivido, y estas palabras ciertamente resultaban vergonzosas, pero con un cierto grado de calidez hogareño. Al ver esto Issei suspiro antes de hablar.

-Veras Oka-San, ella es Asia Argento, es una monja proveniente de Italia y que fue transferida a Japón. – Le explicaba a su madre, en tanto que Asia daba unos pasos colocándose frente a la señora, aun con la cabeza abajo por la vergüenza. – Parece ser que no le dijeron que la iglesia de Kuoh está abandonada, por lo que no tiene donde poder quedarse. Así que le ofrecí vivir con nosotros.

Ciertamente esto sorprendió de sobremanera a la mujer castaña. Ella creía que su hijo no podía entablar conversación con mujer alguna sin entrar en un estado de miedo y nerviosismo, ya que un trauma como el que sufrió no podía superarse de un día para otro, y para su sorpresa, el había traído a una linda chica consigo a vivir con ellos.

Pero lejos de ver esto con sospecha, ante la tentativa de que se volviera a repetir lo mismo que con esa chica Yuuma Amano, por el contrario, se notaba a simple vista que Asia Argento era una chica amable, tierna y en cierto grado sumisa, no por nada Issei se había atrevido a traerla a casa, y él era el más sensible en estos momentos sobre darle confianza a una desconocida.

-No pasa nada hijo, es más que bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar. – Dijo la joven madre con una gran sonrisa. – Bienvenida a nuestra casa Asia-Chan, puedes llamarme Oka-San.

-Eh… etto… mu-muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Oka-San. – Decía la rubia algo sonrojada, pero en cierta forma feliz al ser bien recibida.

-Te preparare una de las dos habitaciones que tenemos disponibles. – Le dijo la señora, antes de ver como su hijo dejaba la maleta de la chica junto a ella, con un rostro lleno de cansancio. - ¿Hijo?

-Me voy a la cama Oka-San, bajare mas tarde. – Dijo el chico ante la mirada de tristeza de la joven madre, y una de duda de la rubia extranjera, quien seguía sin entender la actitud del castaño.

-Eh… Oka-San, ¿Qué le pasa a Issei-San? – La mujer no supo que responder ante la pregunta de la chica, quien la hizo sin intenciones malas, solo quería saber porque el chico que la ayudo en su momento de necesidad se portaba así.

-Es difícil de explicar Asia-Chan, lo mejor será que lo dejemos a solas. Sígueme. – Decía para llevarla a su nuevo cuarto, en tanto que la rubia cargando su maleta la seguía por detrás, aun pensativa sobre lo que había sucedido poco antes.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Mas Tarde ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-He vuelto. – Una voz femenina anuncio su llegada, siendo Rossweisse quien regresaba de una ardua tarde en la Academia Kuoh, de la cual regreso poco después de terminar su labor ahí misma. Lo único que deseaba era poder ir al cuarto de su amado hermano menor, y poder reconfortarlo como lo había hecho estos días, sin embargo se llevaría una sorpresa que en cierta forma, le iba a causar un desagrado.

-Bienvenida hija. – Le respondió su madre estando sentada en el sofá mientras remendaba una prenda de su esposo. Eso no era nada raro, de no ser porque junto a ella, una chica la ayudaba sosteniendo el hilo que usaba en ese momento.

-Eh… Oka-San, ¿Quién es esa chica que esta junto a ti? – Pregunto con algo de duda, ya que no esperaba encontrarse con una presencia femenina en la casa, mucho menos cuando Issei estaba con un trauma hacia el sexo femenino.

-Oh, perdóname Ross. Ella es Asia Argento, una monja que fue transferida desde Italia. – Le dijo mientras la mencionada se ponía de pie y la saludaba de forma amable. – Parece que olvidaron el hecho de que ya no se practica el cristianismo aquí en Kuoh, así que amablemente le ofrecí nuestra casa para que viva aquí.

A Rossweisse no le sorprendió lo que su madre le había dicho, si había algo por lo cual los señores Hyoudou se caracterizaban, era por su amabilidad a cualquiera que necesitara ayuda, era por eso que era lo bastante normal que dieran su mano en apoyo a esa chica extranjera, a quien podían entender debido a que ella misma, al colocarles los sellos rúnicos en su llegada a Midgard, les implanto un hechizo que les permitía entender cualquier idioma, ya que en ese entonces Rossweisse no había perfeccionado del todo su idioma nipón.

Pero en un momento de lucidez fue cuando pudo percatarse de algo. Esa chica emanaba un aura diferente a la de un ser humano, muy parecida a la de aquella perra de Amano Yuuma, quien al final resulto ser una enviada de los Ángeles Caídos con el objetivo de matar a su Ise, solo que esa chica llamada Asia, poseía un aura sacra y pura.

Rápidamente la mente de Rossweisse comenzó a barajar muchas respuestas, a lo cual llego rápidamente a una conclusión que le lleno de nerviosismo. Si esa maldita de Raynare había sido enviada por Grigory, había la posibilidad de que el cielo había hecho la misma táctica, y había mandado a una de sus siervas a contactar al castaño, todo con el objetivo de llevárselo al cielo o reclutarlo a sus filas, ya que ellos al igual que las Valquirias, no atentaban contra la vida de los humanos.

-Oka-San… ¿No crees que tomaste una decisión algo precipitada? – La voz de la peli platino de inmediato se volvió cortante, cosa que solo percibió Asia, más no su joven madre. – Estoy segura de que aún quedan emisarios de la iglesia en la ciudad, ellos podrían hacerse cargo de ella.

-Eso no es posible hija, los únicos que quedaban practicando el cristianismo eran los integrantes de la familia Shidou, y ellos se mudaron hace años. – Le respondió su madre de forma tranquila, cosa que puso aun más nerviosa a la peli platino.

-¡Pero Oka-San, no entiendo como aceptas que una chica viva con nosotros sabiendo lo que le paso a Ise! – Replico de inmediato, lo que comenzó a llenar de miedo a Asia por la forma tan molesta con la cual reaccionaba la ojiazul.

-Pero Ross, si fue Ise quien la trajo aquí, no le vi nada malo que ella se quedara. – Esto fue lo que termino por llenar de miedo a la valquiria. Ise, su mismo Ise había sido quien trajo a esta casa a esa chica quien era una doble cara a pesar de mostrarse sumisa y amable. Ella debió hacerle algo usando poder sagrado, posiblemente los Ángeles habían hallado la manera de poder poco a poco convencer a su Ise de abandonar a su familia y unirse al cielo como uno más de sus siervos. ¡No podía estar repitiéndose lo mismo otra vez!

Pasando de largo de las dos mujeres, Rossweisse subió a donde estaba la habitación del castaño, dejando a una nerviosa Asia junto a la madre de los dos chicos, quien no tomo mucha importancia a ello, quizás Ross se había llenado de tensión con todo esto, y lo mejor era que descansara un poco.

Las cosas poco a poco se estaban complicando en la familia Hyoudou.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-¡Ise abre la puerta! – Tocaba de forma algo violenta la puerta la mayor de los Hyoudou, tenía que esclarecer sus dudas sobre la forma de actuar algo precipitada de su hermano menor, no quería que se volviera a repetir lo mismo que con esa maldita perra, no lo deseaba. - ¡Ise ábreme por favor!

Fue cuando la barrera que separaba a ambos chicos se abrió, mostrando a un Issei con el cabello alborotado y un rostro que mostraba su caída al mundo de los sueños del cual fue sacado. Sin perder tiempo la valquiria comenzó a revisarlo de arriba abajo, cosa que puso algo nervioso al chico.

-Eh Neesan, ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo antes de ser capturado en un cariñoso abrazo por parte de la peli platino, quien apoyo el rostro de su amado hermano contra su voluminoso pecho.

-Ise que bueno que estas bien. – Respondió la Asgardiana al sentir como no había una perturbación en el aura del Sekiryuutei o un daño físico, siendo esto aclarado ella lo alejo para verlo a los ojos con un gesto muy serio. – Ise, que fue lo que paso mientras no estuve, ¿Por qué hay una chica en la sala a quien Oka-San dijo que trajiste a vivir con nosotros?

-Ah eso. – Issei solo viro la mirada a un costado, cosa que no tomo bien la peli platino. – Veras, parece que hubo un error al mandarla aquí desde Italia, por lo que al no tener apoyo de alguien, decidí ofrecerle una habitación vacía para que viviera con nosotros.

Las sospechas de la valquiria se agudizaron debido a que ella fue enviada desde Italia, el sitio donde se localizaba el Vaticano, el mayor punto de concentración de los clérigos y seguidores del cristianismo, todo estaba concordando como lo pensaba la Valquiria.

-¡Ise, cómo pudiste hacer algo tan precipitado! No tenemos idea de quien sea en realidad esa chica, puede tener dobles intenciones ocultas. – Le reprochaba la valquiria al castaño su acción para con Asia, cosa que no comprendió muy bien el castaño de ojos marrones.

-Neesan, yo misma vi la forma en cómo reacciono Asia cuando le dije de la iglesia abandonada, ella no tiene malas intenciones, te lo aseguro. – Esto no le gusto a Rossweisse, quien hizo un poco más firme el agarre en los hombros del castaño.

-¡Ise, tu confianza a los demás fue lo que provoco ese suceso con esa pelinegra! ¿Acaso no estás preocupado por ti mismo? ¿Por tu bienestar? – La valquiria poco a poco comenzó a derramar lágrimas, el miedo que sentía debido a que podía perder en esta ocasión a Issei era palpable en todo sentido.

-Neesan, no niego que sigo teniendo miedo a las mujeres, pero Asia es diferente, ella necesitaba ayuda y yo se la ofrecí, ella no va a hacerme nada, yo lo sé. – Estas palabras terminaron por quebrar a la peli platino, quien soltó unas palabras que en cierta forma, traían un mensaje que podía interpretarse de una forma diferente a la normal

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?! Recién por confiarte así te ocurrió lo de la vez pasada y mira, de nuevo actuando sin pensar. – Comenzó a reclamarle al castaño llorando de dolor debido a todo lo que estaba pasando. - ¡¿No te das cuenta cuanto me asusta el tener que verte herido, con el corazón roto precisamente por ser tan descuidado?! ¡Lo que me duele saber que te puedo perder por culpa de esa zorra!

De manera escondida, Rossweisse estaba demostrando que sus sentimientos, lejos de ser los de una amorosa hermana mayor, se estaban transformando en un sentimiento de cariño entre hombre y mujer. Quizás lo dicho por esa chica de nombre Jeanne era cierto, la valquiria estaba desarrollando un complejo de hermana mayor, aun cuando esta lo negara o no lo aceptara del todo.

-¡Basta Neesan! – Issei la aparto de si con un movimiento algo brusco, cosa que sorprendió a la peli platino en cierta forma. – Se que quieres mi bienestar, y que yo tuve la culpa por confiarme demasiado con Yuuma, pero ahora sé lo que hago y a quien darle mi amistad para que no me lastimen. Si no puedes entender eso, es que ya no confías realmente en mí.

Quizás fue la manera en la que Issei lo dijo, o quizás fue por otra cosa, lo cierto es que Rossweisse solo atino a abrir los ojos, temblar sus labios y marcharse de ahí con un gesto de confusión y algo de dolor, todo ante la mirada del castaño quien suspiro de tristeza, aunque también algo confundido por las palabras que su hermana mayor le dijo. Al principio creyó captar una indirecta en esas palabras, pero pronto las desecho creyendo que era una estupidez.

-Es imposible. Yuuma me lo dijo, ninguna mujer se podría fijar en mi y mucho menos mi propia hermana mayor. Ella es muy hermosa, lo admito, y yo la quiero mucho, pero que se haya enamorado de mi es una tontería. – Dijo antes de entrar a su habitación y esconderse bajo las sabanas. – Esto no es como una de esas historias de incesto donde los hermanos pueden amarse normalmente, es la realidad, una en donde nadie puede amarme.

Aunque en los profundos pensamientos de Issei, una pequeña chispa se encendió, misma la cual hizo que su mente se imaginara algo… algo que quizás su subconsciente deseaba que ocurriera…

"¿Pero qué pasaría si…?

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Rossweisse Point of View ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

 _Esto no es posible, se supone que Ise es mi protegido, aquel a quien debo cuidar de todo ser sobrenatural que quiera acercarse. Más aun cuando ha pasado por una decepción amorosa que le ha costado sus sentimientos y su amoroso corazón, todo provocado por esa maldita zorra perteneciente a Grigory ¿Entonces porque? ¿Por qué siento muchos celos de que él le dé su confianza a otra chica que podría alejarlo de mí? ¿Porque siento miedo de que ahora sea Asia Argento quien me robe la atención de Ise?_

 _Creí que lo que Jeanne me había dicho era una tontería, no es normal que una hermana mayor se enamore de su hermano menor, eso es un tabú en la sociedad de Midgard y si eso pasara entre Ise y yo, seguramente Oka-San y Oto-San lo verían con malos ojos. Entonces… ¿Por qué siento que me gustaría que Issei solo tuviera ojos para mí? ¿Qué yo fuera la única que el amara y a quien correspondería de la mejor forma? ¿Que en un futuro ambos fuéramos una familia feliz?_

 _No debía de rayar ese lazo que tenia con Ise, el de su guardiana cuidándolo de todo mal que se avecine sobre él, simplemente no debía, pero parece que no lo he podido evitar. Creo que al final de cuentas… me he enamorado de Ise. De mí amado Ise._

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ End Rossweisse Point of View ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Tiempo Después ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Las cosas se habían puesto algo argidas desde la llegada de Asia Argento al seno de la familia Hyoudou. A pesar de que después de aquel día donde Rossweisse vio con recelo a la monja, ella insistió en marcharse de ahí y pedir limosna en la calle, los señores Hyoudou e Issei le impidieron hacer tal cosa, bajo la excusa de que sería muy difícil que alguien la ayudara en la calle. De esa forma fue que Asia se convirtió en una integrante más de la familia, ya que los señores Hyoudou la consideraban como una hija adoptiva, causando pena en ella, aunque también generaba felicidad en la monja al sentirse muy cómoda en una familia nipona.**

 **Por su parte Rossweisse, al verse impedida para sacar más información de la monja, y el porqué había sido enviada a Kuoh desde el Vaticano, solo pudo mantener vigilada a la rubia de ojos jades, todo para poder demostrar que ella era igual a Raynare, una infiltrada de la facción del cielo quien buscaba hacerse con el poder del Sekiryuutei, sin embargo durante los días desde la llegada de Asia, no había visto nada fuera de lo común, ya que la monja permanecía en el hogar ayudando en las labores domesticas, como limpiar la casa, lavar los trastes así como preparar la comida, lo cual genero en la señora Hyoudou la idea de que ella podría ser un buen partido para su hijo, avergonzando a la rubia, llenando de enojo a la peli platino y sin poder ocasionar en el castaño reacción alguna.**

 **Por parte de Issei, el trato hacia Asia había mejorado un poco, aunque él seguía sin poder tolerar que ella lo tocara siquiera para avisarle de cuando estaba lista la comida. Aunque poco a poco se iba abriendo mas a la rubia, contándole sus gustos, ideas y sueños a seguir, todo con la atención sincera de ella quien poco a poco mostraba apegarse más al chico, todo para el disgusto de Rossweisse.**

 **Eran días de tensa calma, pero sin ningún problema avistado.**

 **O al menos eso pensaba la Valquiria, el Sekiryuutei y la joven monja.**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Tiempo Después ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

En un día soleado y hermoso, la joven de cabello platino había decidido no regresar a su casa como lo había hecho antes, sino que por esa ocasión, prefirió desviarse del camino y reflexionar un poco frente a la fuente del parque de la ciudad.

Estos días habían sido difíciles, mas porque ella había intentado demostrar que Asia Argento era igual que Raynare, alguien que buscaba alejar al castaño de su familia y unirlo a las fuerzas del cielo, pero por más que intento no hallo nada raro, era prácticamente lo mismo que había pasado con la Ángel Caído, con quien solo se percato de todo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Las cosas se habían complicado aun mas después del trauma que surgió en Issei, todo provocado por el intento de asesinato de la perra de alas negras. Aunque después de haberlo analizado, Rossweisse había cometido un grave error al haber confundido a su Ise sobre lo que había visto. Pero ella simplemente no encontró el modo de poderle explicar cómo es que existían seres sobrenaturales viviendo en Midgard, incluyéndola. Estaba consciente de que si le revelaba su identidad en ese momento, la mente del chico colapsaría, y los resultados serian demasiado graves, aun mas siendo el portador del temido y ya cambiado Ragnarok, el cual ella así como los Æsir seguían sin comprender como ocurriría, tomando en cuenta que en el preestablecido se auguraban cosas que sucederían en Midgard, Asgard, Niflheim y Muspelheim.  
-¿Qué voy a hacer? – Suspiraba de forma derrotada la Valquiria, pensando que aquellos días felices donde todo era tranquilidad, se habían ido para nunca regresar.  
-Vaya, pero que sorpresa vernos por acá. – Una voz femenina se escucho en el sitio, a lo cual ella reacciono para ver que frente a ella estaba otra chica, de más o menos su edad en Midgard.

Se trataba de esa joven llamada Jeanne d´Arc. La rubia de ojos platinados que la había "aconsejado" durante el incidente de Raynare. En esos momentos vestía una blusa de manga larga color negro, en combinación con una chaqueta de cuero blanca, jeans ajustados azul marino y un par de botas negras. Ella la veía con una sonrisa de alegría, cosa que no fue reciproca en la Valquiria, quien ahora analizaba el aura que desprendía esa joven, una semejante a la de Asia Argento. Ella saco una conclusión muy rápida… de alguna manera ella estaba del lado de la monja.

-Tú. – Fue lo único que dijo de manera seca, cosa a la cual Jeanne no le dio mucha importancia.

-Vaya, te ves muy deprimida, ¿Qué paso desde la última vez que nos vimos? – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, para después colocar su mano en su hombro en señal de compañerismo. – Quizás fue algo que paso entre tu hermano Issei y esa jovencita Yuuma, no me digas, ¿Se volvieron novios?

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso para la joven.

-Anda amiga, quiero que me expliques todo con deta… - Mas sin embargo ella no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Rossweisse aprovechando que se encontraba sola en el parque, sin más compañía que de aquella mujer, la tomo por la blusa y la arrincono contra un árbol, chocándola contra el mismo y llevando una mano a su cuello, toda llena de rabia.

-Te explicare todo con detalle… como fue que por tus consejos, mi lindo Ise estuvo a punto de morir. – Fue lo que vocifero la Valquiria con lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos, todo mientras seguía sujetando a Jeanne quien se mostraba confundida.

-Ross… de… de que hablas… no entiendo… - Pero estas palabras solo provocaron que la peli platino hiciera más fuerte el agarre en el cuello de la chica de ojos plateados, dejándola poco a poco sin aire.

-Tú… tú planeabas que Issei fuera lastimado… todo a manos de esa zorra… y ahora… ahora mandas a esa niñita de Asia Argento para que lo engañe. – Seguía susurrando la joven Hyoudou, logrando confundir más a la mujer que intentaba liberarse de la peli platino.

-Te… te juro… que no se dé que… hablas… por… favor… suéltame… - Cosa que no sucedió así, ya que el agarre seguía siendo firme.

-¡No mientas! ¡Tú despides la misma aura sacra que esa rubiecita! ¡Al principio no lo note, pero ahora sé que tramas algo con mi lindo Ise! – Grito llena de rabia Rossweisse a punto de golpear a Jeanne para sacarle la verdad, aunque esto no pasó por un motivo.

-Ross… te lo… juro… no se… de que… hablas… yo… yo no tuve… nada que ver… con lo que… le paso a Issei. – Parecía ser que esto tampoco sería lo que impediría que muriera estrangulada a manos de la peli platino, pero esta la soltó debido a que la Valquiria comenzó a sentirse mal, todo esto provocado de nueva cuenta por el sello de seguridad implantado a su hermano menor… nuevamente algo malo le estaba pasando.

-¡Maldición! – Fue lo único que dijo antes de arrojar contra el suelo a Jeanne, quien respiraba pesadamente intentando recobrar el aliento. – Si esa mocosa le hizo algo malo a Ise… te matare… juro… ¡Juro que te matare!

Sin perder tiempo la Valquiria salió de ese sitio, dejando a la mujer en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y con un gesto que daba a entender que estaba desconcertada, aunque la causa no era precisamente por la acusación sobre lo que le paso al joven Hyoudou en su cita con Yuuma Amano, sino mas bien por la amenaza de muerte recibida a su persona. Las cosas se hicieron más sospechosas cuando ella saco de su ropa un celular, el cual sonaba rítmicamente, recibiendo la llamada mientras hablaba con alguien conocido para ella.

-Hola… Jeanne al habla… ah… eres tú… Leonardo.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Justo Al Mismo Tiempo ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Con Issei y Asia.**

-…Auu. – Era una extraña vista para todo ojo común y corriente. Una hermana se estaba confundiendo frente a la camarera de un restaurante de comida rápida.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que te gustaría ordenar…? – Preguntaba algo dudosa la encargada de recibir las órdenes, ya que ni siquiera la empleada sabía cómo manejar esta situación.

La situación se resumía así. Por consejo de la señora Hyoudou, Issei había llevado a Asia a conocer Kuoh, para que ella pudiera conocer la ciudad de punta a punta, ya que ella viviría ahí a partir de ahora, por lo que a regañadientes el castaño no tuvo opción más que llevar a la rubia, quien al principio no quería molestar al chico con esa petición, aunque al ver a la monja actuar de manera tímida volvió a conmover el corazón del joven quien al final de cuentas acepto llevarla de buena gana.

Era hora de comer y el Sekiryuutei llevo a Asia al restaurant de comida rápida en el distrito comercial. Al parecer ella nunca había ido a este tipo de lugar antes, así que estaba pasando un mal momento eligiendo su comida, más que nada porque había un impedimento notorio en ella. Issei se ofreció en ayudarla, mas la chica lo rechazo de manera amable bajo una justificación.

-Está bien, me las arreglaré de alguna forma. – Y aunque ella dijo eso, llevaba más de diez minutos intentando escoger algo para comer, por lo que al final, fue Issei quien ordeno lo mismo para ambos, todo para aprovechar el resto del día por transcurrir

Cuando ambos chicos recibieron sus pedidos, se sentaron frente el uno del otro en una mesa despejada, pero Asia estaba mirando fijamente la hamburguesa aunque no estaba comiendo. Mejor dicho, ¿Sabría ella cómo comerla?

-Asia, puedes comer esto quitando el envoltorio así. – Le dijo el castaño desenvolviendo la comida con una sonrisa, a lo cual Asia respondió con un notorio asombro.

-¿¡En realidad hay una forma de comer así!? ¡Impresionante! – Esto solo provoco una escueta risita en el castaño al ver lo inocente que era la rubia de ojos jade.

-Mira, también se comen las papas fritas así. – Decía mientras mostraba como hacerlo, en tanto que era observado con ojos muy agudos. – Ahora prueba a darle un mordisco a la hamburguesa, recuerda tomarla con las manos.

Ella tomo una pequeña mordida de la hamburguesa., mientras que sus ojos adquirieron un brillo muy peculiar, estaba sumamente asombrada por el sabor del alimento.

-¡D-Deliciosa! ¡Esta hamburguesa es muy deliciosa!

-¿Nunca antes comiste una hamburguesa? – Pregunto el castaño mientras él hacía lo mismo con la suya, observando como la rubia encantada seguía comiendo.

-No. La he visto varias veces en la televisión, pero es mi primera vez comiendo una. ¡Estoy conmovida! ¡Es deliciosa! – Contestaba al mismo tiempo que comía una papa frita.

-Oh. ¿Así que, qué comes normalmente?

-Principalmente pan y sopa. También como vegetales y pastas.

-Ya veo. Pues no te preocupes, ahora puedes comer cualquier cosa que desees. Así que adelante, puedes pedir otra hamburguesa si así lo quieres. – Decía Issei al ver como la chica se notaba feliz por un momento tan simple como este, pero que al parecer a ella le encantaba.

Más tarde ambos chicos se divirtieron en unas recreativas, donde el castaño le enseño a Asia como jugar con las Árcades y demás. Estaba de menos decir que la rubia perdió en todas ellas, aunque lejos de afectarle, le divirtieron bastante. Estaban a punto de marcharse, cuando el castaño noto como la monja se detuvo en un juego de grúa, mirando algo con absoluta admiración

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Issei sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica, quien salto algo asustada.

-¡Hau! N-No… no es nada. – Respondió de forma nerviosa, aunque fue inútil dado que el castaño miro como ella veía admirada un peluche de Rache-chan dentro, una mascota basada en un ratón famosa no solo en Japón, sino a nivel mundial

-Asia, ¿Te gusta Rache-chan? – Pregunto de forma amable.

-¿Eh? N-No, E-Eso es… - La cara de Asia estaba colorada, aunque al final asintió tímidamente, generando una sonrisa en el castaño, quien saco unas monedas de su bolsillo y deposito una en la grúa de juego

-¡Bien, conseguiré uno para ti!

-¿Eh? ¡P-Pero!

-Está bien, lo conseguiré. – A pesar de ser algo experto en las Árcades, al castaño se le dificulto obtener el peluche para la monja rubia. Tuvieron que pasar cinco intentos antes de que el mencionado cayera en la rendija de salida, había sido un éxito.

-Aquí tienes, Asia. – Ella se puso tan feliz que sostuvo el muñeco en su pecho, mirando con ternura el castaño quien le sostenía la mirada, a pesar de estar un poco nervioso.

-Muchas gracias, Issei-san. Cuidaré a este muñeco con todas mis fuerzas.

-Hey, hey, si un muñeco como ese te hace feliz, entonces la próxima vez te conseguiré más. – Sin embargo ella negó con la cabeza, al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea.

-No, este Rache-chan que tú me diste representa el maravilloso día en que te conocí. Puesto que hoy es el primer día en que ambos salimos a pasear, cuidaré muy bien de este muñeco. – Las palabras que ella dijo terminaron por convertir el nerviosismo del castaño en pena, más que nada por lo tierna que ella se comportaba hacia él. De alguna forma, le hacía olvidarse por un momento de todo lo sucedido con Yuuma Amano y el consecuente trauma al género femenino.

-Ok! ¡Pero aún no hemos comenzado! ¡Asia, jugaremos hoy por el resto del día! ¡Sígueme! - Le dijo mientras que de forma imperceptible, la rubia lo tomo de la mano, cosa que él no le tomo importancia al menos no por ese instante.

-¡S-Sí! – Dijo mientras afirmaba el agarre a la mano del castaño sintiendo el calor agradable que emanaba el chico de ojos marrones.

Había caído la tarde, una en donde los dos jóvenes habían convertido un paseo en Kuoh para conocer mejor la ciudad en un momento de ociosidad y diversión para ambos. Los dos se encontraban en el parque de la ciudad, sentados en una banca frente a una fuente descansando después de haber corrido un poco, simulando unas carreras.

-Hoy me divertí bastante, debo admitirlo. – Y era cierto, en mucho tiempo no se había divertido como hoy, exceptuando aquellos momentos donde él jugaba con Rossweisse y ambos reían alegremente por travesuras que cometían o juegos muy graciosos.

-Yo tampoco Issei-San. Esta es la primera vez que puedo admirar todo lo que me rodea. – Dijo mientras sujetaba el peluche de Rache-Chan en su regazo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, en los cuales solo podían pensar en que este día seria guardado en sus recuerdos personales por muchos años. Sin embargo, había algo que aun tenía en duda a Issei, y quizás este sería el momento adecuado para resolver aquella duda.

-Asia. He querido preguntarte algo. – Dijo llamando la atención de la monja, quien le prestó mucha atención. – El día en que nos conocimos, vi como un aura que emanaba de tus manos curo la herida de un niño. Además un par de anillos aparecieron en tus dedos. ¿Qué era eso que hiciste?

Ante esta pregunta, el rostro de la joven mostro una complicada expresión, seguido de una cara triste. Justo después, una lágrima comenzó a emanar de sus ojos fue ahí cuando más gotas salinas comenzaron a caer de sus orbes jades. Ella no soporto la tristeza que le provoco aquella pregunta y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, cosa que puso nervioso a Issei

-Asia, perdona, yo no debí tocar ese tema… - Pero sin embargo fue interrumpido por la jovencita quien seguía llorando, aunque logro hablar.

-N-no Issei-San… tu mereces saberlo… después de todo… tu… tú has sido tan bueno conmigo. – Dijo mientras ella gimoteando un poco, comenzó a narrar una historia en primera persona.

La historia de su vida hasta ahora.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Narrativa de Asia ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Hubo una vez una chica que fue llamada una vez, La Santa Doncella.

En cierta región de Europa, había una bebe que fue abandonada por sus padres. Ella fue criada en una Iglesia cercana por una monja junto con otros huérfanos, y la chica que era una fuerte seguidora de la Iglesia recibió un poder especial a la edad de ocho años. Ella curó a un cachorro herido, y una persona de la Iglesia Católica lo presenció por accidente. Fue desde entonces, que su vida cambio de forma drástica.

La jovencita fue llevada a Iglesia Católica principal y fue simbolizada por muchos como Santa Doncella debido a su poder de sanación. Ella usó su poder para curar a muchos creyentes y se les fue dicho que era el poder de la divina protección. Los rumores atrajeron a más escépticos y fue respetada como Santa Doncella. Incluso sin su aprobación, a ella no le disgustaba como la trataban, cómo era tratada. Las personas de la Iglesia eran amables y ella no odiaba el curar a las personas. En su lugar, ella estaba feliz de que su poder fuera de utilidad, la chica estaba agradecida por su poder que le fue otorgado por Dios.

Pero estaba un poco sola.

Ella no tenía ningún amigo con quien poder abrirse, ya que todo el mundo la trataba amablemente y era bueno para con ella. Pero no había nadie dispuesto a convertirse en su amigo. Ella entendió el por qué, sabía que estaban mirando su poder como algo irregular. Ellos no la miraban como una humana, sino como a una criatura que puede curar humanos.

Pero un día, eso cambió.

Hubo un cierto incidente donde ella uso sus habilidades, todo por su dedicación a hacer el bien a aquella persona que lo necesitara, pero la Iglesia no vio esto con buenos ojos. Así que las personas la vieron como una Hereje, todo por romper las sagradas leyes que los regían y que habían sido dadas por los cielos.

La chica que una vez fue respetada como "Doncella Santa" era ahora temida como una Bruja y la Iglesia Católica la abandonó. Ella desamparada no tenía a donde ir y una organización de Exorcistas Errantes la recogió y cuido de ella por un tiempo, hasta que por ordenes del mismo Vaticano fue enviada a una tierra extranjera a promulgar la palabra de Dios para demostrar que no era una hereje.

Pero la chica nunca olvidó el rezar a Dios. Tampoco olvidó el agradecer al padre del cielo. Pero incluso así, la chica fue abandonada. Dios no la salvó ni respondió sus suplicas. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que no había ni una persona en la Iglesia dispuesta a defenderla. No había nadie que se preocupara por ella.

Había sido abandonada por completo.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Fin Narrativa de Asia ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

-Es porque no recé lo suficiente. Es porque soy torpe. Soy tan estúpida que ni siquiera puedo comer una hamburguesa por mí misma. – Decía mientras una risa melancólica combinaba con sus lágrimas las cuales ella se limpiaba. Issei estaba desconcertado al escuchar la historia de la chica, el cómo su vida había pasado de ser tranquila a una pesadilla donde era rechazada por todos. - Esto es también una prueba que me puso el Señor. Dado que soy torpe, el Señor me dio esta prueba. Así que tengo que soportarlo.

Ella estaba riendo como si estuviera hablando consigo misma, aunque al parecer ella intentaba encontrar consuelo alguno que le hiciera ver que aun había esperanza, que pronto todo tendría una solución, o al menos eso le parecía al castaño.

-Estoy segura que un día tendré un montón de amigos. Tengo un sueño, quiero ir a comprar flores con un amigo, comprar libros… conversar… - Su rostro lleno de lagrimas termino por destrozar al castaño, no podía entender como una devota de Dios tenía que sufrir un tormento como este, solo por haber cometido un ligero error que posiblemente pudiera ser perdonado, simplemente no podía entenderlo.

"No logro entenderlo, ella ya ha sufrido bastante, ¿Por qué tiene que seguir pasando lo mismo día con día? ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser abandonada por quienes una vez confiaron en ella y la rechazaron por cometer un error?! ¡¿Por qué Dios, porque dejas que esto pase?!"

Si Issei pensó que él había sufrido bastante con lo sucedido con Yuuma, ahora entendía que había otras personas que habían sufrido algo peor que el. Y Asia era una de ellas. Ahora el no veía como una obligación el velar por ella al haberle ofrecido su casa para que ella tuviera donde vivir, sino como algo para que recobrara las esperanzas de que todo saldría bien. ¡Al diablo su trauma al género femenino, tenía que ser fuerte! ¡No solo por su padre, su madre y por su hermana Rossweisse, sino ahora también por Asia!

Sin siquiera dudarlo Issei tomo la mano de la monja, logrando sacarla de su momento de depresión, mirándola con ternura y un sentimiento de empatía, secando de paso sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, al mismo tiempo que hacía que él la viera.

-Asia, yo seré tu amigo. No, nosotros ya somos amigos. – La rubia estaba quieta ahí confundida, sin embargo el castaño no titubeo, no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo. – Sin importar lo que pase, lo mal que te sientas o lo sola que te encuentres, cuenta conmigo, con mis padres y con Ross-Neesan, nosotros no te abandonaremos, te lo prometo.

-¿P-por qué? – Pregunto sin comprender lo que el chico le decía.

-¡No es por qué! ¿Asia, tu jugaste conmigo todo el día, cierto? ¿Conversamos entre nosotros, no es así? ¿Nos reímos juntos, cierto? ¡Entonces tú y yo somos amigos! ¡No importa si eres extranjera o de cualquier otro sitio, tú lo eres para mí! - Pero Asia ante estas palabras llevo su mano a la boca, y otra vez comenzó a llorar, aunque, esta vez, sus lágrimas no parecían de tristeza, sino todo lo contrario

-Issei-san. No tengo sentido común.

-¡Podemos aprender paseando por la ciudad! Si vas alrededor mirando diferentes cosas, aprenderás eventualmente.

-No puedo hablar japonés. Tampoco sé sobre su cultura.

-¡Yo te enseñaré! ¡Incluso te haré hablar usando proverbios! ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Incluso podemos ir al museo para mirar El Tesoro Nacional Japonés! ¡Samuráis! ¡Sushi y Geishas!

-Tampoco sé de qué hablar con un amigo. – Fue ahí cuando Issei decidió comenzar a superar su trauma a las mujeres, tomando las manos de la jovencita mientras las enlazaba con las suyas, mirándola de forma tierna.

-Me hablaste normalmente durante todo el día. Eso está bien. Ya estamos hablando como amigos.

-¿Te convertirás en mi amigo? - Susurro con ojos cristalinos, recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación del castaño, a lo cual ella solo reacciono refugiándose en el regazo del castaño por medio de un abrazo, siendo correspondida por el joven Hyoudou quien le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda dejando que ella llorara para desahogarse.

-Sí, así que llevémonos bien de ahora en adelante, Asia. - Ella asintió con su cabeza, a lo cual Issei interpreto como algo bueno. Posiblemente en ese momento Rossweisse no se llevara muy bien con ella, pero se aseguraría de que ambas pudieran tener una buena comunicación, todo con tal de ver a su nueva amiga feliz.

Y si, a pesar de haber permitido que Asia lo tocara y se mostrara cariñosa con él, aun no había superado el miedo a las chicas, pero ahora tenía un motivo para hacerlo, todo con tal de que Asia tuviera amigos y muchas personas las cuales la valoraban por lo que era, no por el don con el cual había sido bendecida.

-Tsk. Esto no hace más que enfermarme. – Una voz femenina madura inundo el sitio, llamando la atención de los dos chicos, quienes voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provenía el sitio, llevándose una sorpresa muy desagradable, aun mas en el chico Hyoudou.

Una mujer alta y exuberante con un largo cabello azul lacio que oscureció su ojo derecho había aparecido, tenia ojos color marrón y su atuendo consistía en una gabardina top ajustada con minifalda y zapatos de tacón negro, su atuendo superior estaba abierto en el pecho mostrando que tenia mas delantera que un Ferrari (Es decir, portaba un par de enormes pechos) el cual resalta el collar dorado alrededor de su cuello

Lo peor de todo no era su apariencia, sino el hecho de que de su espalda brotaban dos alas negras, negras como la misma noche. Esto solo provoco que a los ojos de Issei, la misma figura de aquella noche fatídica volviera a aparecer ante sus ojos.

-N-no… no es cierto… eso… no… no puede ser. – De los orbes del castaño varias lagrimas comenzaron a caer indiscriminadamente, estaba totalmente horrorizado al ver con sus propios ojos como esa mujer en efecto, era de la misma especie de esa chica que poco a poco, su mente le revelaba que su nombre no era Amano Yuuma, era… - Raynare.

-¿Eh? – Asia no pudo reaccionar bien, ya que el escuchar el nombre de la mujer que supuestamente se había encargado de hacer su traslado a Kuoh la confundió, mas esto solo causo que una escena sucediera.

-¡Me encargare de ti inmunda basura humana! – De un rápido movimiento esa mujer apareció frente a Issei, generando una lanza de luz amarilla, la cual uso como garrocha para golpear en el estomago al castaño, seguido de un golpe seco en la nuca que lo lanzo de forma pesada a la tierra, para el horror de la rubia.

-¡Issei-San! – Ella intento ir en su ayuda, mas le fue imposible ya que la mujer la tomo del cuello, para después comenzar a flotar en el aire, impidiéndole ir en apoyo del chico. - ¡No! ¡Issei-San!

-No sé qué has hecho inmunda basura, pero Raynare no ha aparecido después de que contacto contigo. – Dijo mientras de forma rápida le colocaba una mordaza a la rubia, impidiéndole seguir hablando. – Me asegurare de que me digas que le hiciste, lo juro por mi nombre, la Ángel Caído Kalawarner.

En tanto eso pasaba, Issei solo trataba inútilmente de levantarse, aunque el golpe recibido lo dejo aturdido y fuera de sí, lo único que podía ver era como Asia lloraba de miedo, siendo sujetada por una mujer de alas negras que lo veía con odio. Lo normal en estos casos era que el reaccionara con miedo debido a que volvía a ver al mismo ser que lo atormentaba todos los días, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era Asia, no podía dejar que esa tipa se la llevara y le hiciera algo, simplemente no podía.

Pero su cuerpo no respondía como quería, además de que siendo un simple humano, era ridículo pensar que podía hacerle frente a un ser sobrenatural. Si tan solo pudiera tener un poder especial para ayudar a Asia, a su amiga, a la cual prometió enseñarle mil cosas de este país… si solo pudiera ser fuerte… si solo…

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Una obscuridad profunda. Un sitio vacio donde parecía no haber nada, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista.**

 **Un par de orbes poco a poco comenzaron a surgir, siendo de un color negro en la pupila y un iris rojo sangre. Esos ojos irradiaban una ira indescriptible, además de un aura sumamente perturbadora y algo repugnante. Esta misma solo dijo una palabra antes de desaparecer, así de simple como fue que apareció**

 **Sekiryuutei**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Un aura carmesí comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del castaño que aun seguía tirado en el piso, misma que poco a poco comenzó a arremolinarse y desaparecer centímetros arriba de su espalda, cosa que noto de inmediato Asia y Kalawarner, aunque esta lo veía con un repudio total.

En el brazo izquierdo del chico, se concentraba la mayor parte de esta aura, la cual poco a poco fue haciéndose más intensa, dando paso a la creación de un objeto sujeto al brazo del joven Hyoudou. Era una especie de guantelete rojo muy ancho con una gema verde en el centro, con dos líneas doradas simulando ser colmillos y una esfera donde se podía apreciar el número uno. Esa arma que el castaño tenía en su brazo fue identificada de inmediato por la Ángel Caído, quien entrecerró los ojos al saber la naturaleza del mismo.

-Un Twice Critical. – Decía mientras el castaño, de forma extraña se apoyaba en sus manos y las puntas de sus pies, aun con la cabeza gacha y con esa aura rodeándolo, aunque ahora en vez de ser roja, también tenía leves tintes obscuros, cosa que desconcertó a la mujer. – Pero esa aura… no pertenece… a la del Sacred Gear.

Fue ahí cuando Issei Hyoudou levanto la mirada, aunque esta había cambiado drásticamente. Los ojos del chico mostraban una pupila negra y un iris rojo sangre, además de que de su boca un par de colmillos brotaban, mismos que lastimaban sus labios y le hacían sangrar. Esos ojos irradiaban una ira demencial hacia la mujer, para después volver a ser color marrón, sin desaparecer los colmillos de su boca. Fue en un sonido grito, que el castaño declaro una intención hostil a la Ángel Caído.

-¡Suelta a Asiaaaaa!

* * *

 **Y Finito. Como se habran dado cuenta ya ha sucedido lo inevitable. ¿Cómo actuara Issei ante esto que ha presenciado? ¿Lograra Rossweisse hacerle entender que le oculto esto por su propio bien? Eso se vera en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Esto es para conmemorar que mi fic ha llegado poco mas a 50 reviews, un logro para mi en FF. Aquellos lectores interesados, si uno de ustedes logra adivinar esta respuesta, podrá hacer una petición la cual cumpliré y añadiré al fic, siempre y cuando no sea eso de "Que esto se vuelva un harem" o "Quita a Rossweisse como la protagonista" ni tampoco algo imposible, seamos razonables mis lectores.**

 **¿Cuál es el dios mas poderoso de toda la cultura mesoamericana?**

 **Y eso es todo, nos vemos próximamente, bye bye mis amigos.**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Dark Zephir se acomoda en su sofá viendo el nuevo anime de Netoge No Yome Wa Onna No Ko Janai To Omotta**


	7. No Mas Engaños

_**Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de llevar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el Ragnarok y reinar sobre este.**_

* * *

 _ **Ustedes saben como me encanta leer los reviews que me dejan, ya que estos son como el combustible que me da energía para seguir escribiendo esta historia, y he visto en el episodio pasado muchos de ellos. Asi que sin mas que decir, vayamos a ellos.**_

 _ **Antares GN: Oie cy, las cosas a partir de ahora se pondrán interesantes, mas con nuestra Valquiria de los 100 Yenes como protagonista! Te aseguro que será algo épico cuando en el momento dado, ella tenga que revelar su verdadera naturaleza como Heraldo de los Dioses y Valquiria de Asgard. Y gracias por convertir esta historia en una de tus favoritas.**_

 _ **darkness94: Muchas gracias por tu review. Y pues no, a pesar de ser Ometeolt el dios creador de los demás dioses de la mitología Azteca, no es tan conocido o no era considerado por los Mexicas como el mas poderoso. Sorry, suerte para la próxima.**_

 _ **otavio kirki: XD Too.**_

 _ **erendir: Pues en este episodio hallaras la respuesta sobre el descubrimiento de Issei sobre las demás facciones, o al menos una de ellas. Y lo siento, tampoco es Quetzalcoalt, suerte para la próxima.**_

 _ **PeivonxD: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, te alegra que te diera risa el Hiper Mega Ultra Harem que me saque de la manga, aunque no se, puede que algo de ahí se pueda volver realidad (?)**_

 _ **maxigiampieri2012: Pues madurado, no lo ha hecho, un trauma asi no va a desaparecer de forma rápida. Y si Rossweisse tendrá que encontrar justificación al haberle mentido a Issei sobre la existencia de las facciones. Gracias por seguir esta historia con mucho animo.**_

 _ **RAYHACHIBY: Mientras me dejes comentarios, da igual si lo colocas temprano o tarde :P. La llegada de Asia parece que fue para bien de Issei, o al menos en un cierto grado, y te aseguro que la presencia de Jeanne de la Faccion de Heroes tiene un porque… y no, realmente Ross no es una hermana psicópata, sino mas bien expresiva en un grado poco ortodoxo. Y felicidades, le atinaste a la respuesta al adivinar que Huitzilopochtli era el dios mas poderoso de la mitología Mexica al ser el dios de la guerra y quien fue su guía al fundar Tenochtitlan. Favor de ler la nota al final del episodio por favor.**_

 _ **ZeruXT: Puede que si o puede que no, todo depende de las circunstancias y el cómo interprete Issei esta mentirita piadosa por parte de Rossweisse. Y Asia al igual que la LN tendrá un papel especial para con Issei. Y lo siento, si hubieras llegado primero, le habrias atinado xD**_

 _ **BloodEdge: Yeah! Festival de desplumar a los pollos de alas negras! Ok me emocione mucho. Te aseguro que se vienen momentos geniales, tanto con los caidos como con Jeanne y la Faccion de Heroes.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: Pues como comente, todo depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia como he repetido, puede haya harem o no, pero lo establecido es la relación que se desarrollara entre Issei y Rossweisse. Aun con lo comentado, te agradezco que seas fiel a mi historia.**_

 _ **Darius619: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, me alegra que esta historia tenga ciertos detalles novedosos y que le den un toque especial a esta historia, y creo eso le da cierto rasgo distintivo a este fanfic. Sobre los Deus Ex Machina… no sabia que Ri$% &e los había aplicado honestamente. Sobre la pregunta, pues seguire el canon, solo que cambiado muchas cosas a la que suceden en la historia original, aunque te aseguro te gustaran.**_

 _ **Matias356: Gracias por tu review, significa mucho para mi leer comentarios de mis lectores.**_

 _ **bustercall: Master nunca me canso de leer tus comentarios detalladamente elaborados. No se, pero a mi me gusta detallar ciertas cosas ya sea en escenarios, emociones o elementos de ese tipo. Y seeeee, ya se vieron tintes de intenciones incestuosas entre Ise y Ross, quizás en un futuro esto pueda cumplirse a futuro. Y lo de la comparación entre esa escena de Duro de Matar… oie cy xDDDDD. Y sobre el Power-Up que mostro Issei, pues eso será sorpresa a futuro.**_

 _ **PD: Rayquaza, el Slyfer verde de Pokemon, ese si que rulea.**_

 _ **Adriana-Valkyrie: Muchas gracias por tu review amix, creeme que la interaccion y llegada de Asia no seria suficiente para que Issei olvidara el trauma generado por la Caido de Raynare. Y el encuentro de Ross y Jeanne es necesario para un suceso a futuro, eso te lo aseguro. Y aunque si hubiera quedado que Issei se mostrara algo reacio con Asia en su salida, pero era justificable eso para mostrar que Issei podia entender que a pesar de que sufrió, otra persona pudo pasar por algo peor. Y si, otro Caido ha aparecido, pero ahora Issei podrá hacerle frente con su nuevo Power-Up… ¿Aunque eso será suficiente?**_

 _ **MDRC97: Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia, y te agradezco por tu comentario. Lo del Harem como he comentado, puede que pase o no, todo depende del desarrollo y sucesos que ocurran en la historia. Y si, todos tenemos cosas que adoramos de esta historia, como por ejemplo, las chicas que en mi gusto, son Akeno, Rossweisse y Kuroka las que lideran mis gustos, Oh Yeah! Se que aun tengo errores, pero poco a poco los ire arreglando conforme los vaya detectando. Sobre la personalidad de Ross, pues ni Yandere o celos de Onee-San con instintos asesinos, mas bien es seria algo asi como un sentimiento de responsabilidad mezclado con su deber de guardiana. Y si, Ise también tendrá sus momentos Badass, te lo aseguro.**_

 _ **Kuroi to Tamashi: Yeah! Ise ahora vendrá a repartir ostias con su nuevo poder despierto. Y si, será solo la Twice Critical, pero algo es algo. Y no, eso de que es Trihexa quien despertó el poder de Issei suena medio choteado o raro, nocreen chicos? Y perdón si te ilusione con el Harem, pero como premio de consolacion… puede algo de eso se cumpla (?) Ah, y lee la nota final de abajo.**_

 _ **Y bueno, sin mas que decir, continuación por favor.**_

* * *

 **~Descargo de responsabilidades~**

 **La historia de High School DxD no me pertenece, de ser asi Akeno y Asia tendrian mayor participacion, no habria principal en el harem e Issei seria mas serio como protagonista y no un chico obsecionado por las tetas.**

 **Historia basada en la idea original de bustercall, quien amablemente me la cedio para crear esta historia**

 **PD: Pienso que Akeno deberia mandar en el harem, ella es tan linda y pro.**

 **PD2: Creanme chicos, esta historia es la primera en la que me centrare de forma deprimente y con hechos reales de la vida de un mundano habitante de Midgard**

 **PD3: Splendid Evil OST, favor de buscarlo y colocarlo mientras leen este episodio**

 **PD4: Cultura Azteca, ¿No creen que es algo interesante como las demás culturas?**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 **No Mas Engaños.**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

A pesar de haber dado su mayor esfuerzo por esclarecer las dudas surgidas hace días, Rías Gremory así como si fiel sequito de sirvientes seguían con resultados infructuosos en el incidente del asesinato de aquel Ángel Caído desconocido, del cual únicamente quedaba como vestigio de su misma existencia, el ala negra arrancada y resguardada en una vitrina de madera, exhibida cual trofeo de caza exitosa por consejo de la misma Akeno, quien bajo la excusa de que podría ser un buen "adorno" como objeto sobrenatural, logro salirse con la suya.

La pelirroja sentada frente a su escritorio de fina caoba, leía de forma detenida los informes recibidos por Akeno, Kiba y la pequeña Koneko, en los cuales se daban a conocer sus avances en las investigaciones asignadas, dando como resultado que los asesinatos de humanos con indicios de poseer un Sacred Gear habían ido a la baja, que no existía evidencia alguna de una nueva intervención de algún Caído, y que la vida de Issei Hyoudou era literalmente, una "porquería" desde el incidente ocurrido con "Yuuma Amano".

-Esto no me da un avance alguno en todo esto. – Decía la pelirroja con su mano en la frente y suspirando de forma pesada, todo ante la mirada de preocupación de sus sirvientes debido a la frustración que ella mostraba. – Ni siquiera una leve pista, que nos lleve a conocer la identidad de aquel ser que vigila a Hyoudou-Kun.

-Tal vez aquella amenaza sangrienta solo sea una exageración Buchou, es decir, por mas inteligente que sea aquel ser misterioso que vigila a Issei-Kun, no puede pasar desapercibido para nosotros, mas con Koneko-Chan vigilándolo. – Decía el rubio del lunar con algo de intriga, a lo cual la chica de cabello blanco asintió mientras comía una dona de chocolate.

-Lo dudo mucho Yuuto, esas palabras escritas con sangre mostraban que ese ser no esta jugando. – Respondió Rías sin dejar de mirar otro informe, aun mostrando las enormes dudas que aun la asaltaban. – Mucho menos con los rastros que el séquito de Sona hallo hace días.

-Ara ara, quien sea el responsable de esto, debe estimar mucho a Hyoudou-Kun como para hacer un acto así de sádico. – Respondía Akeno mirando aquella extremidad de plumas negras, pensando en las posibles formas en las cuales fue arrancada del ser Caído. – Ahora entiendo el porqué Buchou esta tan interesada en el, Ufufufu.

-No entiendo porque. – Decía de forma escueta Koneko. – Hyoudou-Sempai sigue siendo un pervertido.

-Después de aquella escena con las chicas del club de Kendo lo dudo. – Respondió la pelirroja dejando de leer los papeles, a lo cual todos bajaron la mirada, ya que desde lugares diferentes de la Academia, fueron espectadores de aquella escena lastimera, donde se mostraba a un Issei lloroso, aterrado y que tuvo que ser sacado del Instituto por su hermana mayor, algo muy diferente a su faceta de chico pervertido, retador e hiperactivo con el cual lo conocían.

Kiba y Koneko no dijeron nada, ya que desconocían el porqué el castaño tuvo un cambio tan radical en su forma de ser, no así en Rías y Akeno quienes sabían de antemano el origen del cambio de actitud de Issei, siendo la pelirroja quien en parte se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, dando como resultado un pensamiento, un tanto peculiar.

" _Si hubiera intervenido a tiempo Hyoudou-Kun ahora mismo estaría junto a nosotros, siendo ya uno de mis amados sirvientes y sin haber recibido un gran daño en su mente y sentimientos. Aunque la amenaza de muerte contra aquel que lastime a Hyoudou-Kun es la que me preocupa, debo hacer algo antes de que me lo arrebaten o se lo lleven lejos de mi alcance"_

En efecto, a pesar de que Rías Gremory estaba preocupada por el daño emocional de Issei Hyoudou, eso era algo insignificante con el hecho de que alguien podría impedir que lo añadiera a su sequito personal por los indicios de poder que ella presentía, podía significar que dentro del joven castaño de ojos marrones, había algo de gran magnitud sellado en su alma.

Así eran los demonios, preocupados más en sus intereses personales que en otras cosas.

Las cosas en el Club de Ocultismo ocurrían con normalidad. Kiba estaba leyendo atentamente un libro que hablaba de tácticas usando espadas, Koneko tenía una bandeja llena de pastelitos los cuales comía de forma calmada, Akeno acomodaba los contratos hechos durante la semana y Rías seguía leyendo mas documentos intentando hallar una pista que les ayudara a explicar este asunto que no tenía "patas o cabeza". Todo hubiera seguido así de tranquilo, de no ser que un chispazo atravesó por la mente de todos los chicos presentes, siendo exactos una perturbación en el aura tranquila que emitía la ciudad.

Sin embargo no era la interferencia lo que hizo que Kiba tirara su libro, que Koneko soltara un pastelito a medio comer, o que Rías y Akeno dejaran caer los documentos que se desperdigaron por el suelo, era el hecho de que aquella emanación de energía estaba cargada de una sensación repugnante y llena de odio, algo que no habían visto… nunca en toda su vida.

Unos toques en la puerta fueron los que sacaron de aquel trance al sequito Gremory, siendo Rías quien con un "Adelante" algo quedito, permito que Sona Sitri, acompañada de Tsubaki Shinra ingresaran al recinto con un gesto gélido, aun mas del que ellas normalmente mostraban.

-Creo que no es necesario que lo diga, ¿Verdad Rías? – Expreso Sona ajustándose sus gafas, ante la afirmación muda de la pelirroja. – Esto ya es demasiado extraño, esta es la segunda vez que un aura desconocida aparece en Kuoh así de la nada.

-¿Crees que esto esté relacionado con Hyoudou-Kun y aquel ser que mato al Caído? – Pregunto Rías mientras que su sequito se colocaba junto a ella, dispuestos a obedecer las órdenes de su ama ante la más mínima indicación.

-No lo sé, pero esto tiene que acabar ahora. Sera mejor que tú y Akeno vengan con nosotras, iremos al sitio donde surgió aquella perturbación. – Vocifero la joven de cabello negro, a lo cual las dos mencionadas asintieron de inmediato.

-Yuuto, Koneko quédense aquí por el momento, los llamare si necesitamos de su apoyo. – Ordeno la pelirroja en tanto que se marchaba de ahí junto a las otras tres Onee-Samas de Kuoh, todo con el único propósito de esclarecer de una vez por todas lo que ocurría en la ciudad que estaba bajo su protección, y más que eso, descubrir lo que realmente portaba Issei Hyoudou en su interior como para que un ser desconocido fuera capaz de llegar al punto de segar vidas con tal de protegerlo.

Lo que se llevarían, quizás sería una mayor incógnita a las que actualmente tenían en mente.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Parque de Kuoh ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Al ser un Ángel Caído y saber todo sobre las creaciones de "Padre" como ellos le llamaban antes de caer de su gracia, Kalawarner sabía sobre las limitaciones que un ser humano común y corriente tenia, entre ellas la diferencia de poderes, algo lógico tomando en cuenta que un ser humano solo podía nivelarse al poder de un ser sobrenatural si este era bendecido por una Sacred Gear, una de las tantas creaciones de Dios para expandir su fe y mostrar sus milagros.

Era por eso que ella esperaba poco de Issei Hyoudou. Aquella basura humana por la cual uno de sus dirigentes sintió cierta atracción, siendo asignación de Raynare a quien ella seguía fielmente, el objetivo de observarlo y notificar cualquier evolución en el despertar de su Sacred Gear, cosa que la pelinegra de ojos lilas decidió ignorar y concentrarse en acabar con él, bajo el pretexto de que él sería peligroso para la existencia de los Ángeles Caídos.

Y ahora que podía ser espectadora de aquel fenómeno, los conocimientos que tenia sobre las Sacred Gear habían cambiado ligeramente. El despertar del Twice Critical en Issei no suponía mayor problema, mas considerando que la única habilidad de aquel poder era el de duplicar el poder base del portador hasta cierto punto, y en aquel "despertar" estaba involucrada una fuerza aun mayor, lo más preocupante era que esa energía estaba cargada de una ira difícil de describir.

Aunque ese miedo que ella sintió por unos instantes, se desvaneció en un instante al ver como el castaño recuperaba sus ojos con la coloración castaña, mientras que aquel instinto sádico se desvanecía en el aire, dejando a Issei aun apoyado en sus manos y pies, con los colmillos pronunciados y el gesto de furia.

Sin embargo, ahora la perspectiva que tenia del chico era muy diferente. A pesar de que no se notara a primera vista, el cuerpo de Issei presentaba un ligero temblor que recorría por todo su ser, su rostro a pesar de estar mostrando una ira por tener a Asia como rehén, intentaba contener un gesto de miedo reflejado en la mueca de su boca, sin contar que por su rostro corrían gotas de sudor. Por fuera parecía estar listo para pelear, por dentro no era más que un chico nervioso que tenía un horror indescriptible por la presencia de Kalawarner.

-Ufufufu. Por un momento pensé en preocuparme, pero ahora no pareces más que una simple basura aterrada. – Se mofaba la mujer de alas negras aun en el aire, en tanto que Asia solo podía observar con impotencia como Issei luchaba por mostrar fortaleza ante su enemigo.

-Es… es cierto. Yo… yo… estoy asustado. – El chico vacilaba demasiado al hablar, se notaba por la forma en que tartamudeaba y el temblor evidente al ponerse de pie para encarar a la mujer. – No… no quiero estar aquí. Quiero… quiero ir a casa… quiero esconderme… como… como el maldito llorón que soy.

Las lagrimas fluyendo de sus ojos evidenciaban lo difícil que era para el estar en esa situación, al descubrir que todo lo que él creía una mentira era una triste verdad. Por su mente solo podía existir lugar para una sencilla pregunta… ¿Por qué su amada Onee-Sama Rossweisse le mintió sobre esto? ¿Cuál fue el punto de hacerlo?

-P-pero… no puedo irme. Si-simplemente no puedo. – Dijo el castaño mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo mostrando el Twice Critical, colocándose en una pose de defensa mientras lograba encarar a la Caído. – Tú… tú quieres lastimar… a Asia… a mi primera amiga… alguien… alguien a quien quiero mucho. Es… es por eso que… que yo… que yo… ¡No me iré de aquí sin ella!

Tales palabras solo pudieron provocar en Asia un llanto profundo al sentirse como una inútil por no haber hecho algo para evitar ser capturada, y en parte feliz al saber que de alguna forma, se había convertido en alguien especial para Issei, así como él lo era para ella. Por su parte Kalawarner solo bufo fastidiada por la forma tan temeraria con la cual el actuaba, aunque encontraba en cierta forma divertida la manera en que el ocultaba su actual horror.

-Tienes agallas niñito. Sin embargo no tengo ánimos para encargarme de ti, así que te dejare jugar con mis sirvientes. – Dijo mientras que de tres sellos que se formaron en el suelo, tres presencias vestidas con atuendos blancos hacían acto de aparición. - ¡Derrótenlo y déjenlo con vida, quiero toda la información que él tenga de Raynare-sama!

Aquellas presencias, las cuales solo afirmaron con la cabeza sacaron de entre sus ropas mangos hechos de acero, los cuales al accionar crearon una hoja de luz simulando ser el filo de las armas. Issei solo podía ver con nerviosismo como aquellas personas, quienes cubrían su identidad con mascaras blancas con la hendidura para poder ver, lo miraban de forma gélida. Sin más que decir, se lanzaron sobre el castaño, quien solo atino a poner frente a él su Sacred Gear recién despertado.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Calles de Kuoh ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad y las calles habían sido abandonadas, dejando todo a solas aun a pesar de ser algo temprano. Por aquellas pasillos urbanos, la joven Valquiria iba corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, ya que la distancia entre los parques que existían en la ciudad era muy considerable, y no le estaba permitido para ella en esos momentos usar algún sello mágico de tele transporte o imbuirse en su Armadura Asgardiana para poder ir volando.

No estaba segura de cuál era la razón para que el sello de protección de Issei se hubiera activado. En su mente la única explicación que existía para que ello pasase, era que Asia utilizando su ternura y forma de ser sumisa y amable, hubiera aprovechado el momento y puso a su amado hermanito en una situación de sumo peligro. No había otro motivo lógico, al fin la rubia de ojos verdes había hecho su jugada para alejar a Issei de sus padres y de ella.

-Lo juro… no me importa romper el juramento hecho a Odín-Sama. – Susurraba mientras sus ojos dejaban caer lágrimas de rabia. – Si ella le hizo algo a mi Ise… la mato… ¡Juro que la mato!

Sin embargo no pudo seguir avanzando, ya que una mano logro tomarla de su hombro a pesar de estar corriendo a toda prisa, lo cual hizo que se detuviera de forma brusca y volteara la mirada, notando como había sido Jeanne quien la detuvo de forma abrupta.

-¡Tu otra vez! – Sin siquiera vacilar Rossweisse intento sujetarla del cuello para apartarla del camino, más no conto que ahora la rubia de ojos platinos estaba preparada para un caso semejante al que estaba pasando.

-¡Escúchame Ross, tengo que explicarte con detalle las cosas, no actúes de forma tan precipitada! – Dijo la rubia al tomar las manos de la peli platino y hacer algo de presión, cosa que a la Asgardiana no le agrado en nada.

-¡Suéltame maldita perra! ¡Tú me engañaste de la peor forma! – Decía la Valquiria ejerciendo mas fuerza para soltarse, sin tomar en cuenta que Jeanne hizo lo mismo, confirmándole que ella no era lo que en un principio aparento. - ¡Yo tenía un problema muy serio y confié en ti! ¡Te confesé mis preocupaciones, mis sentimientos, y tú me pagaste de la peor forma! ¡Eres igual a esa perra que intento matar a mi Ise!

-¡Ross, yo no sabía que esa niñata le haría daño a Issei! ¡Solo te aconseje normalmente, como cualquiera lo haría! ¡Tienes que creerme! – En un movimiento rápido la rubia soltó a Rossweisse, para que en un movimiento rápido apareciera detrás de ella y la sujetara de los brazos, haciendo agarre detrás de su cabeza, en una llave conocida como "Full Nelson".

-¡Voy a matarte! ¡Cuando me encargue de Asia Argento tu serás la siguiente a quien elimine! – Dado el sometimiento al cual ella estaba pasando, la forma de liberarse le costaba más trabajo a la chica de ojos azulados, quien lloraba de rabia por la manera tan cínica con la cual Jeanne d´Arc actuaba para con ella.

-¡No pienso soltarte hasta que te calmes y me escuches! – Y tal como era de esperarse, esto fue lo último que la Valquiria pudo soportar. Estaba desperdiciando valioso tiempo el cual podía ser vital en caso de que algo malo le sucediera a Issei.

En ese momento no le importo si lo que haría a continuación, podía revelar su identidad como una enviada de Asgard, solo le importaba largarse de ese sitio e ir en auxilio de su amado hermano menor. Aprovechado que en la calle donde estaban no había nadie, ni alguna casa donde alguien pudiera observar lo que pasaba afuera de ella, la Valquiria cerró los ojos para poder meditar. Acto seguido, una luz color blanco inmaculado envolvió a la chica, cegando por un momento a Jeanne quien se desconcertó al ver lo que sucedía.

-¿¡Pero qué…!? – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de soltar a Rossweisse para evitar ser cegada por completo, lo último que ella pudo ver era como una mano ataviada con un guante metálico la sujeto del cuello. - ¡Ugk!

El flash que hizo que ella perdiera visibilidad, sumado a la repentina falta de aire, impidió que Jeanne pudiera observar que Rossweisse había cambiado a su Armadura Asgardiana, lo cual le permitió soltarse, y sujetar fácilmente a la rubia, mirándola aun llena de furia, y en cierto grado de tristeza por haberle confiado sus mas íntimos secretos y problemas, recibiendo a cambio una puñalada por la espalda.

-¡Apártate! – En un movimiento simple Rossweisse se giro con la rubia aun sujeta por el cuello, logrando un mayor impulso y estrellándola violentamente contra una pared la cual termino destruida por completo, con Jeanne entre las ruinas y completamente inconsciente. Ante este panorama la Valquiria no dijo nada, solo vio con cierto recelo a la chica, antes de usar su magia para elevarse en el aire y salir volando de aquel sitio, no podía perder más tiempo ante esta situación tan delicada.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ De Regreso Con Issei ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Issei no era alguien quien tuviera nociones de combate o defensa personal. Su vida había sido muy tranquila como para pensar en aprender cosas de esa índole, al menos hasta aquel suceso donde estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por Yuuma quien al final resulto ser Raynare, un Ángel Caído con deseos de deshacerse de él. Después de aquel incidente, más motivado por el miedo de volver a ser lastimado que por otra cosa, el castaño aprendió leyendo en un libro de defensa personal algunos movimientos para casos como este, aunque estos eran algo torpes de usar todavía.

Era por eso que Issei en ese momento solo podía esquivar los tajos que los enmascarados, que por sus atuendos parecían ser exorcistas rebeldes a la iglesia, le lanzaban con toda la intención de hacerle daño, mas no matarlo por ordenes del Ángel Caído Kalawarner, quien miraba todo desde el aire con Asia aun amordazada y quien seguía llorando al ver como Issei estaba siendo de nueva cuenta lastimado sin motivo aparente.

La situación indicaba que los exorcistas tenían las de ganar siendo una pelea desnivelada de tres contra uno, pero por los movimientos hechos por ellos, parecían ser inexpertos en el uso de la espada, además de que también estaba el hecho de no matar o lastimar seriamente al Sekiryuutei, cosa que nivelaba en cierta manera las cosas.

Sin embargo, ese equilibrio fue roto cuando Issei recibió un golpe con la empuñadura de una de las espadas de luz, la cual le hizo escupir algo de sangre, en conjunto con una bofetada que lo tumbo en el suelo, aunque el logro de manera rápida esquivar lo que parecía ser un tajo proveniente de uno de los exorcistas, que bien pudo haberlo degollado a juzgar por la hendidura que quedo en el piso.

-¡Que estás haciendo, Kalawarner-Sama dijo que quería vivo al chico! – Fue ahí cuando de nueva cuenta el castaño se horrorizo, debido a que esa voz tenía un tinte dulce y suave, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

-¡Lo siento, esa no era mi intención! – Dijo una de ellas quitándose la máscara, mostrando que tal como lo sospecho el castaño, una de esas tres exorcistas era una joven chica de aparentes dieciséis años de edad cabello castaño y de ojos negros.

-¡Déjense de parloteos ustedes dos! – La tercera de ellas, otra chica sin duda alguna fue la que aprovecho que Issei quedo congelado debido al miedo que de nueva cuenta se apodero de él, asestándole un puñetazo en el estomago el cual de nueva cuenta lo dejo en shock.

Issei cayó de rodillas sujetándose el vientre en el duro piso sin poder hacer algo más. De nada sirvió tener consigo el Twice Critical ya que este al parecer no le ayudo en nada al castaño más que como un simple escudo el cual al principio lo ayudo a evitar los embates de las espadas de las exorcistas, ni más ni menos.

De nueva cuenta el había quedado como un inútil ante una situación llena de peligro. Había sido muy positivo ante la posibilidad de que podría rescatar a Asia de las manos de ese ser sobrenatural, siendo que eso era imposible debido al trauma que aun sentía por las mujeres ajenas a su círculo íntimo, y por supuesto por la diferencia de poderes que existía.

No entendía el porqué le estaban pasando estas cosas. ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente castigo el ser rechazado por las chicas en general? ¿Tenía que pasar cosas como estas antes de encontrar calma en su ya atormentada vida? No había lógica alguna, mas sin embargo nada podía hacer ante este cruel destino, y la respuesta estaba más que clara. Quizás lo mejor para el seria dejar su destino a la suerte de aquellos interesados en el. Quizás solo así, podría encontrar algo de paz ante todo esto que parecía ser una pesadilla.

Al caer de costado su visibilidad poco a poco se iba perdiendo, solo alcanzando a ver en primera plana a las tres exorcistas rodeándolo con claras intenciones de llevárselo, a la Caído Kalawarner burlándose de su estado, y a la linda Asia llorando desconsoladamente sin poder decirle palabra alguna debido a la mordaza que la mantenía callada. Ese era el fin para él.

" **LEVANTATE"**

Antes de cerrar los ojos y caer inconsciente, una extraña voz surgió de la nada misma, uno que al parecer el solo pudo escuchar debido a que sus enemigos no reaccionaron ante el ser que dijo esa palabra.

" **LEVANTATE Y PELEA"**

Aquella voz extraña, con un tono grave y profundo le instaba a ponerse de pie y seguir luchando, cosa que para él era inútil, no tenía sentido hacerlo si el resultado iba a ser el mismo de antes, el siendo tratado como un trapo viejo ante un montón de chicas que ni siquiera hacían el mayor esfuerzo por tomarlo en serio.

" **TU ERES FUERTE, TU ERES QUIEN DOMINA"**

No tenía sentido hacerlo, no había motivo para hacerlo, no lo había… no lo… había… no… lo…

" **TU NO BUSCAS LOS PROBLEMAS, ELLOS TE BUSCAN A TI"**

Aun con un temblor recorriendo su cuerpo, el castaño poco a poco se iba reincorporando, para la sorpresa de las exorcistas y de Kalawarner, quien de nueva cuenta miro como Issei comenzaba a desprender la misma energía que libero al despertar el Twice Critical, la cual de ser roja iba cambiando a una mezcla de tonalidad carmesí y negra, sin contar la sensación de asco que se podía sentir en el ambiente.

" **MUESTRALES QUIEN ES EL QUE DOMINA, NO TE DEJES HUMILLAR POR NADIE MAS, ESTO NO ES ALGO INCORRECTO, ES LA RESPUESTA ANTE TANTO DOLOR QUE TE CAUSAN"**

La energía poco a poco iba concentrándose en el castaño, quien al alzar la mirada pudo dejar ver que ahora, sus ojos desprendían una ira sin miramientos, cosa que en cierto grado aterro a las exorcistas al ver las intenciones hostiles del castaño, en tanto que Kalawarner seguía sin comprender que estaba pasando, aquel desprendimiento de energía no era algo normal en un Sacred Gear cuyo único objetivo era duplicar el poder base del portador hasta cierto punto, no tenía nada de lógica.

Issei sin dejar de ver a su enemigo, de forma simple alzo el Twice Critical frente a sí mismo, en donde el orbe donde se mostraba el número uno poco a poco se iba disolviendo, dando paso al número dos, dando a entender que ahora su poder se había duplicado.

A pesar de lo mala que en apariencia, era la situación frente a ellas, una de las exorcistas logro salir de su estado de estupefacción, agitando la cabeza y mirando con rabia al castaño, quien seguía de pie observándola con aquella ira difícil de describir.

-¡Maldito niñato! – Fue lo que grito antes de abalanzarse sobre el castaño con toda la intención de hacerle una herida penetrante la cual lo dejara incapacitado para reaccionar a todo lo que le hicieran.

Mas sin embargo, lo que sucedió fue algo que desconcertó no solo a sus compañeras renegadas de la Iglesia, sino que también lo hizo con Kalawarner y con la misma Asia.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ De Regreso Con Rossweisse ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La joven Valquiria había perdido mucho tiempo en el encuentro que tuvo con Jeanne, por lo cual había decidido usar rápidamente su Armadura para llegar más rápido al sitio donde se encontraba Issei y Asia. Le daba igual lo que encontrara en ese sitio, le haría pagar a la rubia cualquier cosa que le haya provocado dolor a su amado Ise, en pocas palabras, no le tendría nada de piedad.

Sin embargo, no conto con que otro imprevisto iba a retrasarla aun mas.

Surgido de la nada, un sello mágico comenzó a aparecer en el aire, siendo exactos dos de ellos, solo que tenían diferentes patrones en el centro ya que estos eran los escudos de lo que parecían ser clanes diferentes, además de que uno de ellos era de color azul, mientras que el otro era de color rojo. La joven Valquiria no estaba segura de quienes se trataban, pero a juzgar por los sellos de tele transporte que estaba viendo parecían ser demonios, esto solo hizo que ella comenzara a desesperarse por tanto impedimento que había para llegar con Issei, pero en ese momento debía esconder su identidad, ya que si algo salía mal, no habría duda de que varios conflictos comenzarían a surgir en contra de la Facción Nórdica.

Rápidamente Rossweisse usando un poco de magia Asgardiana, dibujo un círculo frente a su rostro, mismo que le permitió crear un objeto el cual le ayudaría a "despistar" a quienes fueran que salieran de aquellos sellos.

De los círculos de tele transporte aparecieron cuatro chicas, todas ellas promediando edades entre los diecisiete-dieciocho años, vistiendo el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, y con la característica más destacada, un par de alas de murciélago brotando de sus espaldas y que las ayudaban a mantenerse en el aire.

En efecto, el Rey y Reina del Clan Sitri, Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra en conjunto con el Rey y Reina del Clan Gremory, Rías Gremory y Akeno Himejima, habían hecho acto de aparición.

-Al fin te encuentro. – Eso fue lo que dijo la pelirroja al ver frente de ella a quien creía responsable del asesinato de la Ángel Caído, y que en cierta forma, le impidió unir a Issei a su sequito personal. – Perra.

-Parece ser que eres alguien muy diferente a los seres sobrenaturales que hemos conocido. – Señalo Sona con una frialdad un poco más fuerte a la que normalmente mostraba, debido al aura sacra que la chica frente a ella despedía.

-Ara ara, te has portado muy mal al matar a ese Caído. – Respondió Akeno mientras un sonrojo se hizo presente, cambiando a su modo Sádico juzgando por el dedo de su mano izquierda el cual relamía delicadamente. – Y las chicas malas merecen un castigo.

-Mi ama así como mi compañera ya lo han dicho. Por cometer un atentado contra un miembro de una facción en el territorio a cargo de los clanes Sitri y Gremory. – Dijo Tsubaki mientras llevaba su mano a su cintura, donde una Naginata había aparecido. – Debes ser condenada a un castigo justo.

Para Rossweisse esto no se le hizo tan sorpresivo. Desde el incidente con Raynare, la peli platino había comenzado a analizar de nueva cuenta las auras distintivas de cada ser vivo, logrando diferencias las auras de los Ángeles, Demonios y Caídos, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa al ver que la Academia Kuoh era el punto donde se concentraban una cantidad considerable de Demonios, entre ellos cuatro personas de un nivel muy alto, y ahora podía confirmar que esas presencias poderosas pertenecían a Rías, Sona, Akeno y Tsubaki.

-Apártense de mi camino. – Exclamo Rossweisse con una voz neutra sin dejar de mirar a las chicas presentes. – No tengo problema alguno con ustedes, mi único objetivo es proteger a Hyoudou Issei, nada más.

-Ese es el problema señorita. – Dijo Rías al ver a la enemiga frente suyo. Era una mujer que en apariencia rondaba los veinticinco años de edad, cabello plateado y que portaba una armadura que no había visto en algún sitio, además de portar esa misma aura que sintió aquella noche donde sus planes se frustraron. No había duda alguna, ella había asesinado al Caído y dejado esa nota amenazante escrita con sangre. – Da la casualidad que mi amiga y yo estamos interesadas en Hyoudou Issei, por lo tanto, no podemos permitir que interfieras en nuestros asuntos, mas cuando has matado a un Caído en nuestro territorio.

-Ese último comentario estaba de más Rías. – Le reprocho Sona a su amiga pelirroja al decir que ella estaba interesada en Issei, aun cuando eso era algo cierto. – Pero ella lo ha dicho, no permitiré que alguien cause problemas en el territorio a mi cargo, es mejor que te rindas y nos cuentes el porqué estas aquí.

Rías o Sona no podían lograr identificar la identidad de aquella mujer imbuida en esa Armadura plateada con toques dorados y zafiros, ya que su rostro estaba escondido tras una máscara plateada en forma de mariposa estilizada con bordes dorados. Además de que esa aura sacra era muy distinta a la de un Ángel, era una que no habían sentido en toda su vida.

 **NOTA DE AUTOR.**

 **Cierta escritora vestida con un cosplay de Athena Asamiya de la versión 2002 aparece mientras la escena se congela por unos instantes.**

 **Lamento interrumpirlos amigos mios, pero quiero dejar clara una cosa respecto al punto anterior mostrado. Como es algo común en los animes o mangas, incluso en comics, hay personajes que protegen su identidad tras una mascara, todo para evitar ser descubiertos y que atenten después en su contra. Pero hay algo que nunca he comprendido en todo esto, y es… ¡Donde esta la jodida lógica! ¡Como es que algunos personajes, al solo usar algo que tape su rostro pueden pasar desapercibidos para otros!**

 **¡Solo vean este ejemplo, Rossweisse solo usa una mascara que cubre su cara, ¡Nada mas! ¡Como es que Sona siendo una devora libros no puede identificar que es su maestra por el cabello o incluso por su tono de voz! ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Ni un jodido sentido!**

 **Pero por favor, no me culpen a mi, culpen a los escritores por usar esta idea, que yo aplique para darle un poco de sentido a esta historia. Si a alguno le parece estúpida esta idea, me disculpo de antemano, como dije, es parte clave para esta historia. Y ahora, que prosiga el fanfic. Gracias por su atención.**

 **Asamiya Athena sale de la escena asi como entro. Rara explicación, ¿Verdad?**

 **FIN DE LA NOTA.**

-Poco me importa sus asuntos mocosas. – Rossweisse estaba comenzando a impacientarse, debía de salir de aquel predicamento rápido, pero no podía delatarse a sí misma, no teniendo como enemigas a dos Demonios de clase alta. – Apártense o me veré obligada a hacerlo por mi propia mano.

-Ufufufu, me parece que tienes una boca algo sucia. – Susurro Akeno con un tono algo excitado, mientras que varios chispazos aparecían en sus manos, señal de poderes basados en relámpagos provenientes de la pelinegra. – Sabes, puedo tolerar algunas cosas, pero una de las que no puedo dejar pasar, es que insultes a Buchou de esa manera.

-Te has atrevido a insultar a Kaichou frente a mí. – Dijo con voz cortante Tsubaki mientras desenvainaba de forma elegante su Naginata, en tanto que sus ojos se afilaban ligeramente. – Esto no te lo dejare pasar.

Las cosas se habían puesto muy tensas. Rossweisse veía de forma analítica y algo fría a Akeno quien seguía manifestando los rayos recorriendo sus manos y parte de su cuerpo con un rostro de excitación y algo de sadismo, en tanto que Tsubaki seguía mirándola con ojos filosos con la Naginata apuntando a uno de sus puntos vitales, en tanto que Rías observaba esto con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la superioridad numérica, mientras que Sona veía todo esto de forma seria, buscando algún indicio para poder actuar rápidamente e incapacitar a esa mujer y obtener la información que necesitaba ella y la pelirroja.

Ninguna de las partes enfrentadas se atrevía a hacer movimiento alguno, ya que un acto precipitado podría costar muy caro, por lo que solo atinaron a mirarse retadoramente por algunos instantes. Surgió un silencio algo incomodo, mismo que en un solo instante se quebró por un sonido.

¡BOOOMMM!

Una explosión cimbro el sitio, llamando la atención de las cinco chicas presentes quienes pudieron ver como una nube de humo se alzaba en los aires, aunque esto genero un miedo indescriptible en Rossweisse, ya que el sello comenzó a generar un dolor intenso, señal de que algo todavía peor le había sucedido a Issei.

-¡Ise! – La Valquiria tenía toda la intención de largarse de ese sitio e ir en su ayuda, mas como era de esperarse, eso no iba a ser fácil.

-¡No escaparas! – Tsubaki se había lanzado sobre la peli platino, quien solo atino a moverse a un lado evitando un tajo que iba dirigido a su pecho, el cual alcanzo a cortar algunos de sus cabellos, mismos que cayeron al suelo de forma lenta, sin embargo tan rápido como la pelinegra de gafas de montura ataco, la joven Himejima hizo lo suyo.

Un gran relámpago fue lanzado hacia la joven Asgardiana, quien usando su mano izquierda desvió el ataque que se perdió a lo lejos, aunque esto solo era una distracción para lo que se veía a continuación.

-¡Ahora Rías/Sona! – En un doble movimiento, la pelirroja lanzo un orbe de energía carmesí/obscuro en tanto que la chica de cabello negro corto arrojo una esfera de agua a presión, ataque que si impactaban en la Valquiria sin duda alguna la dañarían de forma significativa.

Lo que el grupo de chicas no entendía, era que el poder de Rossweisse era mucho más grande que el de las cuatro en conjunto. Si se hiciera una comparación, era muy evidente que ellas estaban por debajo del poder base de la chica Asgardiana, mas tomando en cuenta su papel anterior al actual.

La combinación de ataques de Rías y Sona parecía que sería efectiva en contra de Rossweisse, mas sin embargo ella tenía trucos bajo la manga, los suficientes para dejar en ridículo a las jóvenes herederas de los clanes Gremory y Sitri.

En la mano libre de la peli platino, una energía de color amarillo dorado parpadeaba constantemente, la misma que Rossweisse destrozo en miles de partículas, antes de llevar la extremidad frente a ella, invocando un sello mágico frente a su persona.

-¡Big Guard! (En Guardia) – Un circulo dorado apareció frente a la chica de ojos zafiros, el cual fue el encargado no solo de frenar el ataque en conjunto de Rías y Sona, sino que también lo disolvió en el aire, haciéndolo parecer un simple ataque de nivel inferior.

Este movimiento dejo sorprendidas a Rías, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki, aunque estas no lo mostraban totalmente. El poder de la destrucción, capaz de destruir cosas a nivel molecular, así como un ataque de agua capaz de penetrar y destruir con suma facilidad una plancha de acero, había sido anulado con un simple sello mágico de defensa. Esto no era posible, realmente no tenia lógica por mas que se le buscara.

Así mismo, demostrando la diferencia de habilidades en combate, Rossweisse aprovecho ese momento de desconcierto para lanzar otro sello que había cargado rápidamente, ya no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo en unas mocosas que creían que podían hacer lo que quisieran con su Ise, no lo permitiría, ¡Bajo ningún motivo!

-¡Mystify - Confuse! (Mitificar - Confusion) – El mismo sello cargado en la mano de la peli platino se destruyo en el aire, dejando paso a una estela que cubrió a las cuatro chicas, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a tambalearse, además de que el movimiento de sus alas se hacía errático, habían caído ante un hechizo que se encargo de confundirlas rápidamente. - ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Aprovechando la situación, la joven Valquiria de nueva cuenta mostro su superioridad en combate, aplicándole a Rías una bofetada muy fuerte, a Sona un golpe en el vientre que le saco todo el aire, y sujetó de la nuca a Akeno y Tsubaki, chocando sus frentes y asestándoles una patada en la espalda, provocando que las cuatro Demonios cayeran al suelo adoloridas y bajo los efectos del hechizo de confusión.

Una vez hecho esto y sin perder más tiempo, la Asgardiana se alzo en los aires y emprendió el vuelo hacia la nube de humo que poco a poco se iba disolviendo, con un gesto lleno de horror debido a que por su mente por un fugaz momento, la idea de que Issei había sido lastimado gravemente se hizo presente. Y todo se había complicado por la intervención de esas malditas de Jeanne, Rías, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki.

Ahora mas que nunca, su sangre hervía de furia en su estado más puro.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ De Regreso Con Issei ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La escena en cierta forma parecía ser surrealista o sacada de un cuento de horror para noches lluviosas, al menos para la perspectiva de las exorcistas, al ver como el castaño había frenado el tajo lanzado hacia el usando la Twice Critical, mas sin embargo esta por poco habría degollado al castaño, a no ser que en un movimiento sorpresivo, el usara su mano derecha para protegerse, recibiendo un corte horrible en su mano libre que sangraba profusamente.

Lo inconcebible de esto, era que lejos de estar gritando de dolor por aquel ataque certero, el seguía viendo a la chica con aquella ira indescifrable, misma que se encargo de hacer que la chica cayera de espaldas, viendo con terror como Issei las miraba detenidamente, con su mano sangrante y el Sacred Gear activo.

Kalawarner por su parte veía esto con un gesto de desagrado. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo con el castaño, y las reacciones sucedidas en este momento daban a entender que Raynare había hecho la mejor elección en matarlo, ya que ese poder que tenia no era nada común, por no decir normal en algún ser humano. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que sus sirvientas se intimidaran por una cosa así, debían terminar esto de una vez.

Sin embargo, ella no pudo dar otra orden, ya que Issei entrecerrando los ojos y mostrando una mueca de odio en su boca, se abalanzo sobre las tres exorcistas quienes sin más opción que volver al contraataque blandieron sus espadas de luz.

El caso ahora, era que de ser una pelea de desventaja, las cosas habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, ya que ahora las jóvenes enemigas comenzaban a verse nerviosas y atemorizadas por un motivo en especifico.

Cada vez que ellas lanzaban estocadas con el único fin de poder frenar a un castaño que las seguía mirando de aquella forma tan espeluznante, algunas de ellas lograban el objetivo de provocarle cortes ya fuera en brazos y piernas, pero esto parecía ser inútil dado que el castaño ignoraba esas heridas por completo, aun cuando fueran unas que posiblemente causarían un dolor muy molesto al moverse. En lo único que él estaba concentrado, era en lanzar puñetazos a mano limpia a las chicas quienes apenas si podían esquivarlos.

El caso preocupante en el joven Hyoudou, era que a pesar de estarse desangrando poco a poco, el seguía imbatible en su única meta de atacar y herir a sus enemigas, aun cuando estas fueran precisamente parte de la fobia que lo atormentaban, pero en ese momento eso parecía ser algo sin sentido, ya que el chico de ojos marrones solo podía sentir una "satisfacción" con cada golpe que lanzaba y que lograba rozar a una de esas chicas que hasta hace poco querían lastimarlo. Era una sensación difícil de describir, pero que no le desagradaba, por el contrario, lo encontraba satisfactorio y con deseos de sentir más de ese "confort" que le hacía olvidarse de todo lo malo que le había pasado hasta ese momento.

Pasados unos minutos donde el intercambio de puñetazos y estocadas fueron constantes, de nueva cuenta el orbe en el Twice Critical cambio, siendo ahora reemplazado por un cuatro, indicando que el actual poder base de Issei se había nuevamente duplicado. Esto genero que el aura carmesí/obscura que lo rodeaba comenzara a hacerse más y mas evidente, reflejado en el gesto aun más duro del joven Hyoudou, además de un leve crecimiento en los músculos los cuales indicaban un fortalecimiento en su físico.

Fue gracias a este "incremento" de poder que las jóvenes exorcistas terminaron por soltar sus armas, y quedaron completamente inmóviles aun estando de pie, ya que el aura que estaba emanando su enemigo se había vuelto demasiada pesada como para soportarla. En el caso de Kalawarner, ella solo podía ver esto con un claro enojo reprimido, en tanto que Asia había caído inconsciente desde hace minutos, provocado por aquella atmosfera tan pesada como para que pudiera soportarla.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaahhhh! – Un grito ahogado fue el que Issei desato, para que en un movimiento que parecía imitar al ataque de un león sobre una indefensa gacela, se arrojara contra las chicas, las cuales al haber perdido las energías para seguir peleando, fueron víctimas de una serie de golpes que les propino el chico que al parecer había perdido su cordura. Tres aplicados en cada una, con las claras intenciones de provocar un daño considerable, fueron más que suficientes para que las exorcistas fueran derrotadas de una manera algo salvaje y brutal.

Issei, aun con su cuerpo temblando por la ira reprimida en sí mismo, y en parte por las reacciones del cuerpo ante las heridas recibidas, dirigió su mirada hacia Kalawarner, quien por inercia retrocedió mientras miraba con cierto nerviosismo al castaño, quien gruñía cual bestia encarcelada y a punto de escapar lleno de rabia de la misma prisión donde se encontraba.

-Ma-Maldito humano. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de usar la única mano libre que tenia para generar una lanza de luz, misma con la cual apunto al Sekiryuutei quien volvió a ponerse en "cuatro patas" mientras gruñía y mantenía esa aura repugnante alrededor de el.

Fue en un raudo movimiento que ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Kalawarner intento encajar su arma en el estomago del niñato para de una vez por todas inmovilizarlo, ya que después obligaría a la monja a sanarlo para evitar que muriera, mas sin embargo no conto que a pesar de que Issei estaba en un estado "salvaje" y sin raciocinio alguno, seguía portando algo de sentido común, por lo que el uso el Twice Critical para detener el embate de la lanza, misma que se destrozo debido a la fuerza aplicada, para después tomar por una de las alas a la Caída y azotarla bruscamente contra el suelo, forzándola a soltar a Asia quien fue capturada por el castaño quien la dejo en el piso, volviendo a encarar a la Caída quien ahora tenía un leve hilo de sangre escurriendo de su boca.

-Ma… maldito. – Más sin embargo el castaño nuevamente se abalanzo sobre ella, llenándola de una lluvia de golpes, las cuales la mayoría lograron ser esquivados o detenidos por el Caído, más los que lograron acertar en el cuerpo de la mujer de alas negras, iban cargados de una fuerza anormal para un simple humano.

Su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a mostrar estragos del daño físico recibido, así como un dolor que iba recorriendo cada parte de su ser, no fue hasta que igual al momento anterior, ella fue agarrada con fuerza de su otra ala y estrellada con el piso, que logro sentir algo de calma después de ser víctima de una brutal golpiza.

Sin embargo eso no significaba que estaba a salvo, ya que Issei seguía viéndola con esa ira demasiado extraña, al mismo tiempo que, estando unos metros lejos, se impulso y corrió con su puño cerrado con la intención de al fin acabar con ella. Y todo habría tenido un resultado positivo, de no ser por lo que sucedió poco después.

El cuerpo de Issei sintió un choque eléctrico correr por dentro de sí mismo, el cual detuvo las intenciones de finiquitar a la Caído, para después sujetarse la boca con ambas manos, siendo que unos segundos después un liquido carmesí comenzó a escurrir de entre sus dedos, en tanto que su cara perdió aquel gesto de furia, reemplazado por uno de dolor enorme, en tanto que el aura carmesí/obscura se desvaneció en el aire.

Ese momento de decaída del castaño fue aprovechado por otro ser que apareció de la nada y le conecto al joven Hyoudou una patada descendente en el pecho, mismo que le hizo perder la conciencia y terminar tirado en el piso con un charco de sangre formándose debajo de el.

Aquella presencia se trataba de otro Ángel Caído, debido a sus alas negras extendidas con majestuosidad, solo que estas ahora le pertenecían a una chica de aparentes quince años, cabello rubio corto y de ojos azules, que vestía un atuendo de Gótica Lolita junto a unas medias sujetadas por un liguero blanco a combinación con un par de bragas de encaje también blancas y zapatos negros.

-¡Mira esto! ¡La gran Kalawarner, la mujer más bella y letal de nosotros los Ángeles Caídos, tirada en el piso vencida por un simple humano! – Respondió la chica mofándose de la mujer de cabello violeta quien se levanto poco a poco, mirándola con enojo reprimido.

-¡Guarda silencio Mittelt, todo esto no salió como estaba planeado! – Dijo antes de mirar a Issei en el piso con mucho repudio. – Ahora entiendo porque Raynare-Sama quería matarlo tan rápido como fuera posible. Este mocoso no es alguien normal.

-Hmp, puedo darme una idea al ver como quedaste. – Dijo la chica identificada como Mittelt. – Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. Tu estúpido jueguito con el chico provoco que las líderes de este territorio aparecieran, además de otra presencia más poderosa que ahora está discutiendo con ellas.

-Maldición. Sujeta a la monja y llévatela a la Iglesia rápido. ¿Ese imbécil de Donhaseek tiene todo listo? – Pregunto Kalawarner mientras sujetaba al castaño del cuello de su camisa, manchándose de paso con el fluido vital del Sekiryuutei quien seguía sin reaccionar.

-Está todo listo, una vez que les extraigamos las Sacred Gear a estos humanos nos centraremos en encontrar a Raynare-Oneesama. – Respondió Mittelt antes de alzarse por los aires junto a Kalawarner y partir del sitio que hasta hace poco era el campo de batalla, dejando en ese sitio a las exorcistas, quienes seguían inconscientes solo que ahora, en ese sitio un sello con una cuenta en retroceso estaba presente, ya que la rubia caída lo había dejado ahí antes de sujetar a Asia.

Tres… dos… uno…

¡BOOOMMM!

Una explosión barrio con todo el sitio, incluyendo a las tres sirvientas de los caídos quienes se volvieron trozos de carne volando por diferentes partes junto a los escombros del piso del concreto del parque. En tanto que con las dos mujeres caídas, ambas volaron a toda prisa a donde se encontraba la Iglesia Abandonada de Kuoh, con todo listo para proceder con sus objetivos malignos, que lamentablemente involucraban a Issei y Asia.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Minutos Después – Escena Actual ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Cuando Rossweisse llego al sitio donde había sentido la presencia de su amado Ise, lo único que hallo fue un lugar destrozado, con partes de cuerpos humanos asomados entre los escombros y un olor muy potente que le hizo taparse por unos momentos su nariz.

Cualquiera podía pensar que debió entrar en una paranoia increíble por no hallar a su amado Ise, pero ella pudo lograr percibir como el aura de su hermanito menor se podía sentir en un sitio más alejado de ahí, siendo exactos en la Iglesia de Kuoh, por lo que de nueva cuenta emprendió el vuelo a ese sitio, aun con el gesto de furia reflejado en su cara de facciones delicadas.

Cuando arribo al edificio quemado y dejado en el abandono, entro y rápidamente busco lo que pudiera ser un pasaje secreto, el cual se encontraba debajo de una puerta falsa en el piso, mismo por el cual ella bajo usando su magia para flotar en el aire, después de volarla en miles de pedazos usando magia de destrucción.

-Esto es muy extraño. – Se dijo a si misma la joven Asgardiana al sentir cinco presencias que poco a poco se iban haciendo más notables. Fue ahí cuando ella entro en una sala subterránea muy amplia, la cual estaba vacía a excepción de cinco seres que ahí estaban.

Lo que vio, la lleno de nerviosismo en su estado mas puro.

En una plataforma algo destruida, ya que partes de su estructura se caían a pedazos, habían dos cruces enormes, mismas donde sujetados por medio de cadenas, se encontraban un inconsciente y ensangrentado Issei, en tanto que en la otra estructura estaba Asia consciente pero cabizbaja y derramando lagrimas de tristeza aun con la mordaza impidiéndole hablar. Frente a ellos, los tres Ángeles Caídos, dígase Kalawarner, Mittelt y el tercero de nombre Donhaseek estaban de pie esperando el arribo de la peli platino, a juzgar por sus poses de pie y sus gestos de confianza.

-Al fin llegas, creímos que te olvidarías de estos dos mocosos. – La primera en hablar fue Kalawarner, la cual estaba recuperada ya que Mittelt despertó a Asia y la forzó a usar el Twilight Healing para sanarla.

Rossweisse iba a responder a la caída, pero hubo algo que se lo impidió, en primera fue ver a Asia Argento como una rehén de los caídos, pero lo que más le lleno de rabia e ira fue ver a su amado hermanito menor en un estado invalido, con todo su físico y ropas llenas de sangre, y con varias heridas y cortes por todo su cuerpo. Esto solo provoco que su cuerpo comenzara a despedir un aura sacra sofocante, en tanto que su cara mostraba una ira demencial por lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Malditos hijos de perra! – Ella levito por el aire antes de tomar impulso y lanzarse sobre los caídos para destruirlos poco a poco por esa escena tan terrible, pero antes de siquiera hacer movimiento alguno, una de los caídos la detuvo.

-Yo que tu, no intentaría nada Onee-San. – Mittelt dijo esto con burla, mientras que su mano izquierda sostenía una lanza la cual apunto al cuello del castaño, para la incredulidad de la peli platino. – Si haces un movimiento en falso, le hare un lindo agujerito en el cuello a Onii-San.

Ante esta amenaza, la Valquiria solo pudo rechinar los dientes de ira y bajar al suelo, mirando con ojos asesinos al grupo de Caídos quienes se regocijaban al ver a la peli platino dominada con solo haberla amenazado con matar a un integrante de su familia.

-Ahora queremos respuestas de tu parte. – Dijo el último de los caídos, un sujeto que vestía una gabardina y portaba un sombrero, todos de color café obscuro con un tono de voz algo grave. – Hace días Raynare-Sama hizo contacto con este mocoso para lograr su objetivo primario.

-Sin embargo ella no regreso después de esa noche. – Continuo Mittelt con el interrogatorio. – Fue ahí que nos dimos cuenta de que ella había sido atacada, todo por un rastro de plumas negras que hayamos y le pertenecían a ella.

-Y curiosamente, tu portas esa misma aura que detectamos en el sitio donde hallamos ese rastro. – Sentencio Kalawarner, ante la joven Valquiria quien al saber a dónde iba todo este interrogatorio, sonrió de lado ante la respuesta que iba a dar. – Así que responde… ¿Dónde está Raynare-Sama?

-Ah, ¿Se refieren a esa perra tetona que trato de matar a mí amado Ise? – Fue el mote despectivo el cual no fue del agrado de los tres caídos, lo que genero un odio en los seres de alas negras, cosa que la peli platino disfrutaba en cierta forma. – Es cierto, yo me encontré con ella y la derrote en una pelea. Sobre lo que le sucedió… saquen sus propias conclusiones.

Una esfera mágica se formo en las manos de la Valquiria, misma la cual lanzo al frente de ella, de donde una forma comenzaba a surgir, siendo que después de unos segundos se transformo en una extremidad arrancada de manera brusca, con manchas secas de sangre y todavía con alguna plumas ya maltratadas en ella.

Los tres caídos solo abrieron los ojos por completo, mas cuando identificaron las plumas negras que tenían cierto patrón que solo Raynare poseía. En pocas palabras, su líder había sido asesinada a sangre fria.

-¡Hija de puta! – Fue lo que exclamo Kalawarner sumida en la ira, siendo que ella junto a Mittelt y Donhaseek crearon una lluvia de lanzas de luz, las cuales iban apuntadas hacia la joven Asgardiana. - ¡Te pudrirás en el infierno por lo que hiciste!

Aquella lluvia mortífera fue lanzada a Rossweisse quien estaba preparada para frenar aquel ataque por medio de sus sellos de magia, pero hubo algo que interfirió con aquel ataque devastador.

Una serie de espadas lanzadas de la nada misma se encargaron de destrozar en miles de partículas las lanzas, siendo que una vez cumplido su objetivo cayeron enterradas en el suelo antes de desvanecerse en el aire. Este ataque llamo la atención de los cuatro involucrados en el combate que iba a iniciarse, encontrándose con cierta persona que ahora, mostraba un gesto de enojo en su cara que normalmente se veía con un gesto feliz y despreocupado.

-Vaya, las cosas que uno encuentra en estos días. – Se trataba de Jeanne d´Arc, quien estaba de pie viendo a Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt y Donhaseek con un gesto de furia hacia ellos, con su ropa sucia y maltratada además de unos ligeros raspones en su cara y su cabello desarreglado y sucio. – Supongo que no les importara si me uno a esta fiesta.

En un ligero brillo que cubrió todo su cuerpo, la joven rubia de ojos platinos ahora vestía una armadura plateada de doncella santa en combinación con un vestido color azul claro. Su cabello ahora estaba peinado en forma de una trenza que caía por el lado izquierdo de su cara y en sus manos portaba una espada de doble filo. Esto, combinado con su rostro frio y de enojo, le daba un aire de guerrera de la edad medieval, que estaba dispuesta a pelear contra quien considerara como su enemigo.

-Rossweisse Hyoudou. – Dijo de un modo solemne mientras le apuntaba con su espada, sorprendiendo ligeramente a la peli platino y a los Ángeles Caídos, ya que las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo diferente al que pensaban. – Sera mejor que te prepares, porque yo, Jeanne d´Arc… tomare este combate con mucha seriedad.

* * *

 **Complete. Como han visto esta historia a llegado a un punto revelador, donde al fin se descubrirá el movimiento de un personaje que atrajo atenciones cuando apareció en esta historia, el capitulo que sigue será la conclusión de una historia asi como el inicio de otra, la colocare en una especie de línea próximamente en mi perfil de FF.**

 **A RAYHACHIBY y Kuroi to Tamashi, favor de enviarme por MP la idea que quieren ver en Lost Ragnarok, con la única condición que no tiene que estar relacionado con Harem o la relación de Ise y Ross, ya que la primera no esta en consideración por ahora y la segunda es parte fundamental de la historia. Por lo demás, bienvenidas sean**

 **Y eso es todo, nos vemos próximamente y cuídense mucho. Saluditos**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Dark Zephir se interna en un bosque en un dia soleado, admirando la naturaleza y la fauna silvestre.**


	8. Orleans & Asgard

**Capitulo 7**

 **Orleans & Asgard.**

Para ella una escena donde se veía a si misma, enfrentando a mil seres sobrenaturales que tenían el objetivo de hacer correr la sangre de su amado protegido, no era algo que solo cabía en su imaginación. Comprendía que la misión que le había sido delegada por el "Padre de Todo" tenía sus ventajas así como sus inconvenientes, y ella no renegaba u odiaba ese destino, mas al contrario, lo aceptaba gustosa, todo por el bien de los habitantes de su amada Asgard y la seguridad de los restantes reinos de Ygdrassil. Pero ahora había otro motivo de peso para ello, uno muy importante para ella… el surgimiento de un nuevo sentimiento hacia ese humano de Midgard.

Y ese momento había llegado, mas temprano de lo pensado, pero al fin había arribado a su vida. No solo eran tres enemigos que alguna vez pertenecieron al cielo, y que ahora actuaban según sus propias iniciativas y deseos personales, sino que también, lo era una humana que por dentro se podía sentir, resguardaba un gran poder que escondió para pasar desapercibida.

Ahora más que nunca tenía su papel presente. Ella era Rossweisse, descendiente de una estirpe de Valquirias poderosas, aquella quien hasta hace tiempo fuera la asistente del todo poderoso Odín, aquella mujer a quien se le había relegado el futuro de la misma existencia de la vida. La protectora del Sekiryuutei, la sirvienta del portador del Ragnarok… una joven Asgardiana enamorada de un chico humano de Midgard.

-¿Entonces esta es tu verdadera faceta Jeanne? – Dijo con un gesto serio el cual permanecía oculto bajo su máscara la cual aun permito ver la mueca de desagrado de la joven Valquiria.

La mencionada no respondió ante la pregunta, solo apuntaba a la peli platino con su espada de dos filos y un gesto serio pero elegante, esperando a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento para corresponder con la misma acción. En tanto eso sucedía, los tres Ángeles Caídos no hacían más que observar esta escena, con cierto grado de encanto y satisfacción.

-Hahahaha, quien diría que una estúpida humana seria de beneficio para nosotros. – Se regocijaba Kalawarner al ver que en cierta manera, la intromisión de esa humana que tenía motivos personales con la joven Asgardiana, les era de más ayuda que de perjuicio.

-Sera mejor que dejes de confiarte y te tomes las cosas con seriedad. –Le reprendió Donhaseek con cierto tono de desagrado por la forma tan confiada en la que la mujer de cabello azul obscuro actuaba, cosa que a la mencionada no le agrado por el mohín que dejo ver.

-¡Ya es suficiente, hagámonos cargo de Onii-San y de esa monjita estúpida, aun tenemos que vengarnos de la muerte de Raynare-Oneesama! – A pesar del aspecto infantil que tenía, parecía ser que Mittelt era la que se tomaba más las cosas en serio con todo este asunto, demostrado por poner en acción los planes para con el castaño y la rubia que tenían como rehenes.

-¡No dejare que le hagan algo a mi Ise! – Rossweisse intento abalanzarse sobre los Caídos, más la aparición de una espada frente a sus ojos, lanzada desde el aire por parte de Jeanne quien tenía su mano derecha izquierda extendida hacia ella, le corto el paso originándole un gruñido de molestia e ira.

-¡Te lo dije Rossweisse Hyoudou, este asunto solo acaba de iniciar! – Fue la respuesta de la joven guerrera, quien dio un gran salto para tomar vuelo en el aire, antes de caer rápidamente de pie en el suelo, envainando su espada de doble filo y llevando ambas manos al suelo, aplicando fuerza en el mismo soltando una declaración de guerra. - ¡Este día será uno el cual recordaras por el resto de tu vida!

Un temblor comenzó a sacudir el sitio, provocando que tanto Valquiria como caídos alzaran el vuelo para no verse perjudicados por el movimiento telúrico. Fue ahí cuando una ligera aura cubrió a la rubia, quien termino aquel movimiento con un sonoro grito.

-¡Blade Blacksmith ~ Metallurgical Path! (Herrero De Espadas ~ Sendero Metalúrgico). – Se pudo ver como en el suelo, un ligero tramo recto se empezaba a desquebrajar, antes de que el sitio donde estaban fijas las cruces que mantenían presos a Issei y Asia comenzara a temblar de forma violenta ante la mirada de incredulidad de los Caídos y una de horror absoluto de Rossweisse.

Una que se acrecentó mas cuando vio como del suelo, una enorme cantidad de espadas de diferentes tamaños emergían del mismo, justo donde se encontraba la rubia monja y su amado hermano menor, los cuales fueron "empalados" por las armas hechas de acero, las cuales de paso destrozaron las cruces volviéndolas poco más que en escombros, y por ende, terminando ambos humanos bajo los despojos de las cruces.

-¡Muy bien Ángeles-Chan, Ross-Chan, que comience la pelea! – Exclamo con singular alegría la joven caballero blandiendo su espada en alto y mirando con unos ojos retadores a ambos bandos. La emoción por un gran combate se había apoderado de ella.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Parque De La Ciudad De Kuoh ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Las herederas de los clanes Gremory y Sitri, así como sus reinas habían permanecido en el suelo gimoteando de dolor y aun confundidas por un tiempo incierto, ya que ellas no podían distinguir el paso del tiempo debido al estado en el cual se encontraban, reflejado en sus vanos intentos por mantenerse de pie solo para caer segundos después al piso. No había duda alguna que la efectividad del ataque mágico de aquella mujer de poder sacro, fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para dejarlas impedidas por un cierto tiempo.

Parecía ser que las cosas no iban a solucionarse en unas horas más, ya que debido a la confusión y el aun intenso dolor que todavía las invadía, Rías, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki no podían pronunciar palabra alguna, sin embargo quizás por intervención de algún ser que quería ayudarlas, dos sellos de tele transportación aparecieron a escasos metros cerca de ellas, pertenecientes a las casas Gremory y Sitri, en el primero había aparecido un rubio de ojos claros y un lunar, junto a una chica de cabello blanco y físico modesto, se trataba del Caballero y Torre de Rías, Kiba Yuuto y Koneko Touhou, sin embargo en el sello correspondiente al clan Sitri habían aparecido otras dos personas desconocidas hasta el momento.

Ambas eran dos chicas promediando edades de quince-dieciséis años, una de ellas era de cabello largo tono blanco como la nieve en combinación de un par de ojos azules-verdosos, tez clara y un cuerpo curvilíneo destacando en el tamaño de sus generosos pechos, junto a ella venia otra chica con el cabello rojizo opaco largo a la altura de los hombros con ojos cafés y un físico no tan agraciado, casi semejante al de la joven de cabello blanco del clan Gremory, ellas dos al igual que los ya mencionados portaban el uniforme estándar de la Academia Kuoh.

Cuando el cuarteto recién llegado comenzó a observar a su alrededor, se percataron de inmediato que cuatro presencias estaban tiradas en el suelo, con algunos movimientos algo erráticos y soltando leves quejidos de dolor. Grande y con algo de horror fue su sorpresa al saber de quienes se trataban.

-¡Buchou, Fuku-Buchou!/¡Kaichou, Fuku-Kaichou! – Cada uno lleno de pavor al ver a sus presidentas y vicepresidentas tiradas en el suelo por un aparente ataque, no dudaron en ir de inmediato a su ayuda, siendo necesario que les fueran administradas varias "transferencias mágicas" para que el sello mágico que les estaba causando la confusión se disipara.

Afortunadamente ninguna de las chicas atacadas había resultado gravemente herida, al parecer el perpetrante del ataque solo buscaba detenerlas el tiempo suficiente para lograr huir del sitio, aunque el haberlas sacado de aquel estado sumado al anterior incidente solo provoco que…

-¡Maldita sea! – Rías estaba llena de una furia indescriptible, tanto que se olvido del ligero dolor que aun recorría por su cuerpo, reflejado por el aura de destrucción rojiza/obscura que la rodeaba. - ¡Juro que esa perra me las va a pagar!

-Debes calmarte un poco Rías. – Sona por el contrario no se veía alterada, pero si sumamente molesta consigo misma por no haber previsto un ataque que las afectara de otra forma que no fuera con ataques físicos. – No sacaras nada con enojarte así de simple.

-¡Pero Sona, esa malnacida nos hizo ver como unas novatas! – Intentaba justificar la pelirroja la ira que sentía en esos momentos, ante la mirada de sus tres siervos. – Si no fuera por la ayuda de nuestros sirvientes, quizás seguiríamos en el piso aturdidas e indefensas.

-Es cierto, ¿Momo, Tomoe, como supieron de nuestra presencia? – Fue Tsubaki quien le pregunto a las dos recién llegadas el cómo arribaron a ese sitio, obteniendo como respuesta una ligera reverencia antes de una respuesta.

-Fuku-Kaichou, pudimos sentir una presencia muy poderosa viniendo de aquí, y cuando quisimos contactar con usted y Kaichou, no recibimos respuesta alguna. – Respondía la chica de cabello blanco de nombre Momo Hanakai.

-Creímos que usted y Sona-Sama estarían con Rías-Sama y Akeno-Sama discutiendo sobre el asunto del Ángel Caído asesinado, fue ahí donde Kiba-Kun y Koneko-Chan nos avisaron de su ausencia por la presencia de esa entidad nuevamente. – Ahora hablaba la chica de cabello rojizo opaco de nombre Tomoe Meguri.

-No teníamos pensado venir tal como nos lo pidió Buchou, pero ante el poderoso aura que emanaba este sitio tuvimos que intervenir. – Se excusaba el rubio del lunar, siendo secundado por la jovencita de cabello blanco quien solo asentía.

-Descuida Yuuto, fue buena idea que vinieran en apoyo, estoy segura de que ahora que somos más en superioridad numérica podremos hacerle frente a esa desconocida. – Decía Akeno mientras se sacudía un poco sus ropas, dejando atrás su lado refinado y mirando hacia el horizonte con algo de seriedad.

-Bien, parece que tendremos que armar una estrategia rápida si queremos capturar a esa mujer. – Expreso Sona mientras limpiaba sus gafas antes de volver a colocárselas.

-Te apoyo Sona, lo mejor será que nos demos prisa antes de que… – Rías iba a terminar de hablar pero de nueva cuenta, otro suceso fue el que le impidió terminar su frase, cosa que ultimadamente se estaba volviendo ya rutinario y algo molesto.

 **¡BROOOOMMMMM!**

Una enorme explosión cimbro el lugar, provocando también una fuerte oleada de aire que alcanzo al grupo de demonios, quienes tuvieron que soportar la fuerza que traía además de sujetarse sus faldas para evitar mostrar su ropa interior en el caso de las chicas. A duras penas pudieron apreciar como una gran nube de humo comenzó a alzarse en el aire, señal de que había pasado algo a lo lejos, siendo exactos en el sitio donde la Iglesia Abandonada de la ciudad aun seguía de pie.

-No… no otra vez. – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Sona, ya que todo este asunto estaba empeorando y ella poco podía hacer para encontrar una solución lógica.

-¡Síganme mis lindos y amados siervos! – Fue Rías quien desplegando sus alas comenzó a partir hacia el origen de aquel estruendo, secundada por Akeno, Kiba y Koneko.

-Tsk. – Con un gesto de clara molestia Sona imito a su amiga y también emprendió el vuelo, seguida de Tsubaki, Momo y Tomoe, quienes la seguían con dudas y algo de temor, ya que cuando su Kaichou estaba de mal humor, cosas realmente malas podían pasar.

Y más tomando en cuenta que toda esta situación, la cual había sido generada por un chico sin talento aparente, se estaba convirtiendo en una carrera por ganarse la confianza, amistad y/o servidumbre de aquel chico, de nombre Hyoudou Issei.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Minutos Atrás En La Iglesia Abandonada ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Si uno hubiera visto que fue lo que pasó poco después del grito de guerra que la jovencita de cabello rubio y ojos platinados exclamo, no había duda alguna de que nadie se la creería.

De hecho, el shock en la cara de los Angeles Caidos era bastante notorio, en tanto que en la joven Valquiria un gesto de duda enorme se acrecentaba, a comparación de la risita maliciosa de Jeanne quien veía con satisfacción, lo que a continuación ocurrió.

De entre los escombros donde estaban las cruces que mantenían aprisionados a los dos jóvenes humanos, algunas rocas cayeron por los lados, debido a que la rubia de ojos jades de nombre Asia Argento se había puesto de pie, confundida pero sana y salva. Ella usando la fuerza que aun le quedaba mantenía sujeto a su regazo al chico de cabello castaño que aun seguía inconsciente, pero que estaba de igual forma con vida, lo que posiblemente significaba que el ataque de Jeanne d´Arc fue para liberar a los chicos portadores de Sacred Gears.

Cosa que ella al final confirmo.

-¿Oye, Monjita-Chan Issei y tu están a salvo? – Lanzo la pregunta a la jovencita quien aun confundida logro prestarle atención, mirándola con miedo y sujetando mas a su regazo a su "mejor amigo" que al parecer poco a poco se convertía en algo mas especial para ella. – Eso no importa, toma a Issei y huyan de inmediato, las cosas se pondrán feas aquí.

-¿Eh? – Fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Maldita humana, te voy a…! – Sin embargo Kalawarner no termino de replicar debido a que a una gran velocidad una espada fue lanzada hacia ella, la cual no la recibió de lleno, pero si le provoco un ligero corte en su mejilla el cual comenzó a sangrar.

-Na na na, no me interrumpas Ángel-Chan, estoy hablando con la rubia monjita. – Le hizo una señal de negación con el dedo, mientras que de u salto se posicionaba junto a la Valquiria quien la seguía mirando de forma confundida. – Tal como lo planee, Issei y esa monjita llamada Asia están a salvo, ahora es nuestro turno Ross.

Realmente toda esta situación dejo patidifusa a Rossweisse, es decir, en un momento Jeanne d´Arc parecía ser otra enemiga la cual la había amenazado con librar un combate encarnado, y ahora parecía estar de su lado al haber liberado a su Ise y a Asia del secuestro hecho por los caídos. ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando por la cabeza de la joven rubia?

-¿Qué crees que haces Jeanne? Si esta es otra de tus trampas te aseguro que… - Mas no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la caballero llevo uno de sus dedos a los labios de la peli platino, sonriéndole amistosamente cosa que puso ligeramente furiosa a la peli platino.

-Te dije que tenía que aclararte algunas cosas, mas sin embargo con lo cabezota que eres no me dejaste terminar. – Le dijo antes de fruncir el ceño mirándola con ojos culposos, provocando un ligero nerviosismo en la joven Hyoudou. – Actuaste de manera grosera conmigo y eso te costara caro. La próxima vez que nos veamos en la ciudad tu serás quien me invite un parfrait de fresa y un banana Split en la heladería.

Dicho esto la joven rubia de nueva cuenta fijo su mirada en los caídos que seguían mirándolas con un enojo evidente debido a lo recién sucedido, en tanto que las dos jovencitas se colocaban en pose de ataque dispuestas a entrar en acción.

-Por esta ocasión confiare en ti Jeanne, pero no te confíes, solo lo hago porque salvaste a mi Ise y a esa chica, que parece que realmente no tiene nada que ver contigo. – Le dijo en un tono seco la joven Valquiria, ganándose una afirmación de la chica d´Arc.

-Lo se Ross-Chan, sabré ganarme de nueva cuenta tu confianza. – Le dijo mientras que ambas tomaban una pose de ataque colocándose de espaldas una a la otra, siendo Jeanne quien blandía su espada al objetivo en tanto que Rossweisse llevaba su mano derecha al frente creando un sello mágico mientras que en su otra mano estaba a la altura de su pecho también extendida. - ¡Asia-Chan, llévate a Issei de este sitio rápido, les daremos tiempo para huir!

-¡Ha-hai! – Sin pensárselo dos veces la rubia monja se llevo al castaño a espaldas y lo cargo "A mochilita" dando pequeños pasos para lograr escapar de aquel sitio.

-¡No huiras maldita mocosa! – Donhaseek intento cortarles el paso, sin embargo no logro debido a que las dos jóvenes guerreras usando una velocidad por demás sorprendente aparecieron frente al caído mirándolo con unos ojos gélidos.

- **¡Su pelea es contra nosotras!** – Fue lo que ambas exclamaron, antes de que el combate diera inicio.

Kalawarner y Mittelt se habían abalanzado sobre la Valquiria y la Caballero con dos lanzas de luz en cada mano dispuestas a empalar a las chicas con la ayuda del caído varón, siendo frenadas por la espada de Jeanne y un sello de barrera de la Valquiria, generando una cantidad increíble de chispas y un chillido que inundo la planta baja de la iglesia abandonada.

Después de repeler el ataque enemigo, cada una decidió enfocarse en un enemigo en particular. Rossweisse decidió encargarse de Kalawarner y Mittelt, mientras que Jeanne prefirió pelear contra Donhaseek, ya que ella quería un reto a superar. Fue ahí cuando el sótano del edificio vacio se convirtió en un campo de batalla. El sonido de golpes, objetos cortando el aire y explosiones comenzó a cimbrar el sitio, originado por el embate de las lanzas de luz, la espada y los puños de los combatientes quienes combatían ferozmente con el único objetivo de hacerle daño a su oponente y obtener la victoria.

Jeanne demostraba su habilidad en la espada al poder esquivar los embates de las lanzas que Donhaseek le arrojaba desde el aire, siendo su agilidad la cual le ayudaba a correr por unos segundos sobre las paredes y usarlas como trampolín para alzarse en el aire y contraatacar lanzando estocadas al Caído quien esquivaba los embates usando sus alas para de nueva cuenta continuar con el intercambio de golpes.

Con los otros oponentes, bien podía parecer que sería un combate en desventaja, debido a que Rossweisse estaba haciéndole frente a dos Ángeles Caídos al mismo tiempo, pero una vez más la joven peli platino mostraba el porqué había sido designada como la guardiana del actual Sekiryuutei, ya que de forma magistral esquivaba los ataques de las lanzas luminosas de Kalawarner y Mittelt, quienes solo podían mostrar frustración ante la sencilla facilidad con la cual la Valquiria evitaba ser lastimada, lo cual las dos Caídas solo podían tomar como un insulto que ella les estaba dando.

A pesar de ser un gran combate el cual se estaba dando, parecía ser que su verdadero potencial no había sido mostrado quizás por el reducido espacio, ante lo cual reuniéndose de nueva cuenta, Rossweisse y Jeanne se agruparon al igual que los caídos, quienes se notaban muy molestos por la ventaja que mostraban aquellas insignificantes humanas.

-Tsk, no puedo pelear en un espacio tan reducido, simplemente no es lo mío. – Y no fuera que estuviera protestando la joven caballero, sino más bien daba a entender que sería más rápido poder terminar todo este asunto a opinión suya.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Déjame encargarme de eso. – Susurro Rossweisse mientras que en su mano derecha se generaba un sello mágico de color gris el cual poco a poco comenzó a parpadear a un tono dorado intermitente, mismo el cual ella después despedazo llevando su mano al suelo. - ¡L4 Suicide! (Suicidio Nivel 4)

Ante esta palabra era lógico que todos actuaron con miedo debido a la palabra "Suicidio" la cual soltó de improvisto la joven Valquiria, lamentablemente nadie pudo decir algo antes de que varios sellos aparecieran en el suelo del sótano, siendo cegaos por un brillo demasiado luminoso antes de que todo se cimbrara… y diera paso a una explosión.

 **¡TROOOOOMMMPPPP!**

A pesar de que el ataque parecía ser suicida, lo único que hizo fue crear una explosión que solo destruyo el edificio que la joven Valquiria indico, convirtiendo el lugar en una montaña de escombros llena de polvo que impedía la visibilidad por completo.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos antes de que el humo se dispersara un poco, dejando ver que la Valquiria y la Caballero estaban en perfectas condiciones, al igual que los Caídos quienes usaron sus alas para salir indemnes de la destrucción del edificio.

-¡Ross, por un momento me asustaste! – Comenzó a reprocharle Jeanne agitando los brazos rápidamente y mostrando un gesto por decirlo así cómico. - ¡Creí que realmente ibas a suicidarte conmigo!

-Cálmate, lo único que hice fue darte libertad para poder pelear a plenitud. – Respondió la joven platino mientras comenzaba a flotar en el aire, señal del uso de magia Nórdica para poder levitar. – Las cosas ahora se pondrán más serias.

-Supongo que tienes razón. – Dijo la rubia de ojos platinos antes de crear una segunda espada y blandir las dos que ahora tenia, cruzándolas en forma de X mientras sus pupilas se estrecharon un poco. – Ahora es tiempo de dar lo mejor que tengo.

Mientras las dos jovencitas se mantenían en pose de ataque, los Ángeles Caídos veían a las dos guerreras con una rabia inimaginable, reflejada en sus ojos, su boca con una mueca torcida y el ligero temblor que recorría su cuerpo. Esas mocosas humanas se estaban atreviendo a subestimarlos, ¡Los estaban dejando en ridículo!

-No lo soporto… - Fue lo que decía entre dientes la Gothic Lolita mientras creaba dos lanzas de luz en ambas manos, soltando lagrimas de ira por la humillación a la cual estaba sujeta. - ¡No soporto que unas humanas me humillen de esta manera!

-¡Me la pagaran hijas de puta! ¡Las descuartizare hasta no dejar nada de ustedes! – Por otro lado, Kalawarner parecía haber perdido un poco la cordura, ya que en lo único que pensaba era en destroza pedazo a pedazo a la joven peli platino y a la rubia.

El único que no dijo nada fue Donhaseek, aunque también se podía ver que el estaba sumamente molesto al igual que sus compañeras.

Ninguna de las dos partes perdió el tiempo en contemplar a su enemigo, ya que tan pronto como se alistaron ambos bandos salieron despedidos el uno al otro, Rossweisse flotando en el aire siendo atacada por unas furiosas Kalawarner y Mittelt mientras que Jeanne volviendo a recurrir a su velocidad ataco a Donhaseek antes de que volviera a alzarse al aire.

En esta ocasión, siendo que ahora todos tenían campo abierto para poder pelear sin impedimento alguno, la rubia de ojos platino se dio la oportunidad de alejarse de las ruinas de la iglesia, introduciéndose en el bosque de las cercanías siendo perseguida por un furioso caído quien quería eliminarla de una vez por todas.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Con Rossweisse ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

A pesar de que ahora Kalawarner y Mittelt estaban realizando ataques en conjunto para poder herir seriamente a la Valquiria, incluido que usaban al máximo sus poderes sacros, poco podía hacer ante la peli platino quien solamente se dedicaba a esquivar cada embate de sus enemigas, incluso algunos movimientos los hacía con cierto aburrimiento, cosa que de nueva cuenta enfureció a las Caídas quienes apretaban los dientes en señal de frustración.

-¡Deja de moverte estúpida! – Gruñía de rabia la jovencita rubia usando sus lanzas como mosquetes en un intento vano de empalarla.

-¡Te destazare hasta no dejar nada de ti estúpida perra! – Gritaba con manía la peli azul usando sus armas como garrochas intentando golpear a Rossweisse sin éxito alguno.

Sin embargo, por la mente de la joven Hyoudou pasaba otro pensamiento diferente. A su mente lo único que podía llegar era la imagen de su amado Ise aprisionado con cadenas en aquella cruz de concreto. Con su rostro lleno de lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su boca, su ropa destrozada y convertida en harapos, sin contar las manchas frescas de sangre que cubrían su cuerpo, producto de los cortes penetrantes que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Esa lamentable imagen de su amado hermano menor, ese chico dulce y amable que poco tenía que ver con el mundo sobrenatural, aquel cuyo único pecado fue confiar en el "amor" de una joven que al final resulto ser un ser sobrenatural que solo tenía deseos de matarlo, el joven que era su protegido y al cual poco a poco comenzó a aceptar que, irremediablemente, estaba sucumbiendo al deseo amoroso que nacía dentro de su corazón Asgardiano, obtuviera como resultado solo heridas en su físico, sentimientos y en su noble corazón.

No podía soportarlo más, no aguantaba seguir tolerando que todo estuviera bien y que Issei pagara por ello. En esta ocasión les demostraría no solo a los Ángeles Caídos, sino también a los Demonios, que no estaba dispuesta a soportar esta situación.

Iba ponerle punto final a esto. Y si tenía que dejar salir el lado más aguerrido que una Valquiria podía poseer, sin duda alguna lo haría.

Fue en un movimiento donde Kalawarner y Mittelt atacaron en conjunto con sus lanzas, el cual Rossweisse aprovecho para frenar el ataque sujetando las armas lumínicas, sorprendiendo a las Caídas quienes vieron con algo de horror como la mirada de la Valquiria había cambiado, ya que mostraba una ira oculta detrás de esos irises azulados, sin contar que su rostro parecía un tempano helado.

Fue en un simple movimiento el cual le basto a la Valquiria para destrozar las lanzas de luz y volverlas destellos luminosos, antes de pronunciar las palabras, que serian la condena de los antiguos seres del cielo.

-Lamentaran el momento en el cual… se metieron con mi Issei. – Las manos de la peli platino brillaron ligeramente antes de cerrarlas para volverlas un puño, y usar estos para asestar un golpe directo al vientre de ambas mujeres.

Kalawarner y Mittelt solo sintieron como el aire salió de sus pulmones, producto del golpe en seco que habían recibido, mas no pudieron hacer algo para tratar de mitigar el dolor ya que la peli platino agarro una de sus alas con fuerza para alzarse en el aire a toda velocidad, y comenzar a girar rápidamente en círculos en el sentido de las manecillas de un reloj. Ambas caídas podían sentir como el ala aprisionada parecía querer desprenderse de sus espaldas en cualquier momento, producto de la presión a la cual estaban sometidas, y no podían hacer algo debido al mareo y el dolor punzante que recorría su cuerpo.

Pasaron algunos segundos con la Valquiria girando en el aire antes de que ella comenzara a precipitarse hacia el suelo aun sujetando a la rubia y la peli azul, siendo a escasos cinco metros donde ella las azoto contra el duro suelo del mismo, generando un inmenso cráter y una nube de polvo.

Aunque esto no era suficiente para la joven Hyoudou, ya que en ambas manos nuevamente dos sellos mágicos, en esta ocasión de color rojo comenzaron a hacerse presentes, mismos los cuales se convirtieron en dos esferas rojizas, siendo arrojadas de inmediato hacia el lugar del cráter a gran velocidad.

-¡Beta! – Al chocar contra el suelo, Rossweisse activo el hechizo, siendo que poco después una gran nube en forma de hongo hecha totalmente de llamas apareció, generando un calor que llego a quemar parte de la flora del sitio en cuestión. Sin embargo, dentro de esa llamarada parecida a la explosión de una bomba atómica, los cuerpos de las dos Ángeles Caídos comenzaron a salir despedidos al aire velozmente… siendo que en esos momentos…

 **¡KYAAAAAAAAA!**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Con Jeanne ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Si la situación en las cuales las Caídas mujeres se encontraban era peliaguda en todo sentido, la situación con Donhaseek era algo inverosímil.

El bosque en el cual se había refugiado Jeanne parecía ser un sitio el cual sería un impedimento para que el caído actuara de manera feroz durante el combate, de no ser porque el podía moverse entre la maleza con suma maestría usando sus alas negras. El problema en todo esto, era que a pesar de que Jeanne d'Arc se mostraba como una chica amistosa, alegre y algo hiperactiva, esa faceta había desaparecido en cuanto se separo de la joven Asgardiana, ya que ahora sus ojos se habían afilado, sus movimientos se volvieron mas feroces y agiles, sin contar que ahora sus ataques parecían ser con toda la intención de asesinar, ya que estaban dirigidos a puntos vitales del sujeto de alas negras.

Parecia ser que esa humana no era alguien común, no contado con el hecho de que poseía una Sacred Gear, sino que su forma de ser era demasiado opuesta a la que ella mostraba estando en compañía de una persona que ella considerara como amiga. Era un cambio demasiado radical.

Y los resultados de aquel cambio brusco de personalidad se estaban mostrando. Donhaseek mostraba ya varias heridas en su cuerpo, producto del embate de las dos espadas de Jeanne, quien con cada corte que aparecía en el cuerpo del caído comenzaba a mostrar una satisfacción que poco a poco se iba haciendo una euforia por querer ver más de esas heridas infligiendo dolor y brotando sangre en el físico del ser sobrenatural.

-Tú… ¿Qué realmente eres tú? – Gruñía de dolor y rabia Donhaseek mirando como la joven caballero cruzaba sus espadas en el suelo mirándolo con una sonrisa de dientes aserrados que le hacían verse mas amenazadora.

-¿Quién soy yo? Bueno, eso es más que lógico Ángel-Chan, soy una humana bendecida por una Sacred Gear que me permite mostrar todo mi potencial de combate. – Respondió mientras que guardaba una de sus espadas en su funda de la cintura, sin dejar de lado ese gesto demasiado raro en ella. – Aunque si quieres que te sea más especifica, lo hare con gusto.

Fue aun cuando un aura blanca más fuerte comenzó a rodearla, sin que ella dejara de sonreír o perdiera la pose en la cual veía a Donhaseek. A espaldas de Jeanne ocho resplandores comenzaban a girar en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, mismas que poco a poco iban tomando una forma definida, se trataban de mas espadas de diferentes tamaños y formas, mismas que al terminar de adquirir su forma física giraron levemente para apuntar al Caído, siendo que esta acción hizo que Jeanne cambiara por completo su rostro.

Sus ojos mostraban una mirada afilada semejante a la de un felino, su boca mostraba una risa retorcida y sádica combinada con sus dientes aserrados, incluyendo que ahora había perdido su pose de defensa y parecía desear atacar de forma desmedida y salvaje.

-Yo soy Jeanne d´Arc, la descendiente de sangre de la Doncella de Orleans, una Caballero que ha jurado mostrar que la humanidad es la raza superior a todas las existentes, más poderosa que la Facción Demoniaca, la Facción de Ángeles o la Organización de Ángeles Caídos. – Dijo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente y apretaba la empuñadura de su arma con ambas manos sonriendo demencialmente. – Y a diferencia de Ross-Chan, yo no me contengo en un combate en contra de un Sangre Sucia como tú.

Fue tan solo un parpadeo, un simple parpadeo en el cual Jeanne acorto una distancia de siete metros, antes de volver a aparecer frente al caído mientras que con fuerza agarraba una de las espadas de su espalda, antes de vociferar una última frase.

- **¡Arrepiéntete en el mas allá por ser lo que eres!** – El único ruido que se escucho en el bosque fue el sonido de una hoja de metal cortando la carne, el salpicar de un liquido y algo que caía desde los aires hasta el suelo.

Una carnicería había comenzado.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Con Rossweisse ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La técnica que había creado un hongo ígneo se había disipado, dejando como rastro de su existencia rocas parpadeantes de color rojo, una sensación sofocante en el ambiente y algunas ascuas que aun consumían la madera que había en ese sitio. Sin embargo la escena que llamaba más la atención era la que estaba sucediendo en el cráter principal del impacto.

Kalawarner y Mittelt se veían en un mal estado, con sus ropas envueltas en llamas, parte de su piel quemadas por las intensas llamas y gimiendo de agonía sintiendo como sus alas se quemaban por el intenso calor que consumía sus plumas. No podían ni moverse debido al ardor que cubría por todo su cuerpo, por lo que prácticamente, habían sido derrotadas de forma que parecía ser un simple chiste, aunque esto solo era posible debido al nivel de poder que había entre las Caídas y la Valquiria.

La joven guerrera Asgardiana solo se dedicaba a mirar a las mujeres de alas negras con un rostro sereno y sin preocupaciones, casi viéndolas como una cosa insignificante que solo le hizo perder tiempo, algo lógico tomando en cuenta que el odio que ella les tenia a los seres caídos de la gracia del cielo, originado por los incidentes que tuvo que pasar el castaño de ojos cafés.

-¿Eso es todo? Tsk es como con esa perra de tetas grandes, era más alarde que fuerza con ustedes. – Pronuncio con asco la guerrera de pelo platino, originando un bufido de rabia en ambas jóvenes que poco podían hacer al respecto, habían sido apaleadas de forma brutal y parecía ser que la chica de la máscara no había dado el cien por ciento de sus capacidades de batalla.

-Hi-hija de puta. – Balbuceo la Caído intentando crear con las pocas energía que le quedaban una lanza luminosa, siendo impedida por el pisotón en la mano que le dio la joven de ojos azules. - ¡Kyaaaa!

-N-no lo… entiendo. A… a pesar de… de que tu aura… es sacra… no… no es de… un Ángel. – Susurraba Mittelt mirando con rabia a la joven peli platino quien ni siquiera le prestaba atención, cosa que le generaba aun mas rencor a la Caído, mas no tenía sentido ese sentimiento negativo. – Una… humana… no pu-puede tener… ese nivel… de poder… tú… ¿Q-quien eres tu realmente?

Rossweisse Hyoudou quito su pie de la mano de Kalawarner, dando unos pasitos hacia atrás para poder apreciar a las dos Caídas que aun permanecían en el suelo aguantando el dolor de las quemaduras físicas. La peli platino estando de pie con un rostro serio y sereno, cruzando sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos acentuándolos más gracias a su armadura, libero un poco más de su aura, siendo que ahora una nube espesa de tonalidad blanca como la nieve la iba rodeando, aterrando a las Caídas quienes seguían sin comprender que era ella.

-Yo soy Rossweisse Hyoudou. La hermana mayor de Issei Hyoudou, la encargada de vigilar por su bienestar. – Dijo mientras que el aura seguía haciéndose más y más grande, antes de que ella le confesara a alguien por primera vez su identidad. – Soy una heraldo de los dioses provenientes de la mítica y sagrada tierra de Asgard, sirviente del todo poderoso "Padre de Todo" y ahora la sierva y guardiana del Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou.

Después de esto ella volvió a tomar de las alas a Kalawarner y Mittelt, quienes sintieron como esa misma aura comenzó a rodear sus extremidades emplumadas, al parecer la joven guerrera iba a hacer un último movimiento de ataque a las Ángeles Caídas quienes simplemente atinaban a derramar lagrimas de miedo, debido a los ojos fríos que Rossweisse estaba mostrando.

-Yo… soy una Guerrera Valquiria. – Susurro antes de que se impulsara levemente hacia el frente, para que en un simple movimiento generado por ella, ocurriera lo inevitable.

 **¡KYAAAAAAAAA!**

El grito que se escucho fue seguido de una enorme explosión aun mas grande que la generada por el sello mágico "Beta" que Rossweisse uso para crear el hongo ígneo, mismo que genero una fuerte brisa de aire que agito los arboles del sitio en cuestión, y que por un momento impidió el avance de una joven de cabello rubio y ojos platinos quien caminaba de forma lenta pero segura, con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa llena de alegría y algo de satisfacción.

-Oh vaya, parece que Ross-Chan si la armo en grande. – Dijo mientras que simplemente alcanzaba a cubrir sus ojos para impedir que sus ojos se llenaran de tierra debido a la enorme masa de aire que iba corriendo por todo el sitio. – Bueno, será mejor ir con ella para encontrar a Issei y a la monjita.

Introduciéndose en la nube espesa de polvo que cubría el lugar de pelea de la Valquiria y las caídas, la joven Caballero dejo atrás el bosque donde ella había peleado con el caído, ya que al parecer había acabado con su pelea derrotando a Donhaseek.

Una victoria a favor de la descendiente de la Doncella de Orleans.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que las cosas al fin se tranquilizaran en el sitio donde ocurrió la pelea que tenia tintes de ser un enfrentamiento encarnizado, pero que a la larga, termino siendo una demostración de una desigualdad de poderes entre los Caídos, la Valquiria y la Caballero.

Jeanne se iba acercando al sitio del cráter que una vez albergo a la Iglesia de Kuoh, donde hallo a la joven peli platino mirando al cielo con un rostro que mostraba que estaba pensando en algo importante, con una cosa sujeta en su mano derecha en tanto que la otra se veía manchada de un liquido carmesí.

-Vaya Ross-Chan, parece que te divertiste mucho con esas Ángeles. – Le dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su hombro en señal de compañerismo, ganando un ligero suspiro de parte de la peli platino. – Oye, eso que tienes en la mano es… no… ¿En serio lo hiciste?

Lo que la joven Asgardiana tenía en sus manos era parte de una de las alas de las Caídas, solo que esta estaba hecha pedazos, ya que solo se trataba de un fragmento de ella con algunas plumas aun sujetas a ella, parecía ser que había sido mutilada o algo semejante.

-Lo hice. Parecido a lo que le ocurrió a esa perra de Raynare, solo que ella tuvo otro final diferente a la de estas estúpidas. – Dijo antes de lanzar al boquete el trozo de parte humana como si fuera un desperdicio común y corriente. – Kalawarner y Mittelt ya no serán preocupaciones para mi, ni para mi amado Ise.

-Cierto. – Dijo la rubia antes de que un breve silencio inundara el sitio, el cual solo duro unos dos minutos mirando hacia la nada misma, antes de que Jeanne prosiguiera. – Ross, sobre Issei… él está a salvo sabes…

-Lo sé. Puedo sentir que Asia lo llevo a un lugar seguro y que mi Ise se está recuperando, creo que me equivoque un poco con ella. – Dijo antes de encarar a la Caballero, mirándola detenidamente antes de hacerle una pregunta que iba con toda seriedad. – Jeanne, ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Cómo es que tienes una habilidad como esa y que buscas en mi Issei?

-Sabía que me preguntarías eso. – Le dijo antes de tomar su mano izquierda con las suyas, estrechándola y mirándola con una sonrisa sincera. – Se que tienes muchas dudas sobre mí, y te aseguro que te las responderé a su debido tiempo. Lo único que te puedo decir ahora, es que mi interés en Issei es solo de protegerlo, nada mas nada menos.

Rossweisse intento buscar alguna mentira proviniendo de ella, después de todo esa habilidad al usar su Sacred Gear y el interés en el joven castaño provocaba mucha sospecha sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, pero al ver que ella no mostraba algún gesto malicioso, solo pudo suspirar de forma pesada.

-Me equivoque con Asia, y creo que te trate mal cuando te reclame sobre el incidente de Raynare. – Dijo antes de llevar su mano libre al agarre entre ellas, afianzándolo más. – Esta bien, confiare nuevamente en ti, pero esta vez te advierto, que si pones en peligro a mi Ise o intentas hacerle daño, yo misma te hare ver tu suerte.

-No esperaba que lo dijeras de otra manera. – Respondió aceptando la condición impuesta. – Sera mejor marcharnos de aquí, varias presencias demoniacas se avecinan y prefiero no tener asperezas con esas chicas.

-Bien, vayamos a donde Ise y Asia están. – Dijo Rossweisse antes de desaparecer en un sello de tele transporte, dejando atrás un panorama de destrozos y desolación a su paso, pero con la alegría de saber que Issei Hyoudou estaba a salvo del ataque de los Ángeles Caídos, quienes seguramente no se atreverían a intentar algo otra vez con el joven Sekiryuutei.

A no ser que estuvieran de acuerdo en asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Cuando Rías y Sona junto a sus sequitos arribaron al sitio donde surgió aquel estallido de enormes proporciones, lejos de prestar atención al panorama lleno de destrucción que ahí había, su único objetivo era hallar a la desconocida que las había humillado minutos atrás, siendo que no se encontraba en ese sitio, llenando de rabia a la pelirroja.

-¡Maldición! – Grito antes de lanzar por pura rabia una esfera de poder de la destrucción a lo lejos, misma que exploto y destruyo parte de los escombros que aun habían ahí. - ¡Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, busquen a los alrededores cualquier pista de esa hija de perra! ¡Ahora!

Parecía que Rías estaba pasando por un momento de ira desmedida, por lo que sin decir algo los tres demonios mencionados alzaron el vuelo y se dispersaron para hallar algún indicio que les fuera útil. Al ver esto Sona se quito sus gafas y las limpio mientras daba una orden semejante.

-Tsubaki, Momo, Tomoe, ustedes apoyen al resto. – Volviendo a colocarse sus gafas y acercándose al enorme boquete en el suelo, dio la orden a su sequito quien asintió en forma elegante y también alzaron el vuelo dirigiéndose hacia el bosque de los alrededores y dejando a solas a las herederas de los clanes.

Sona vio dentro del boquete algo que le llamo la atención, bajando con ayuda de sus alas demoniacas al fondo del cráter y levantando lo que parecía ser un adorno para el cabello, un broche en forma de ala estilizada de color plata, siendo este uno de los adornos del cabello de aquella mujer. Con este objeto en mano volvió junto a la joven Gremory quien seguía despotricando insulto y medio contra la Asgardiana.

-Juro que pagara por esta afrenta. Me asegurare de que sufra por alejar a Hyoudou-Kun de mi lado. – Al parecer Rías tenía mucha seguridad de que podría añadir al castaño a su sequito personal, pero ante la intromisión de esa desconocida, sus planes se habían venido abajo.

-Deberías calmarte Rías, ahora tenemos como prioridad un asunto más importante, relacionado con esa mujer. – Dijo antes de mostrarle el broche, mismo que cogió la joven Gremory entre sus manos, siendo esta una pista que seguramente les haría llegar a la identidad de aquella guerrera anónima.

Sin embargo un grito desgarrador fue el que llamo su atención por completo.

 **¡KYAAAAAAAAA!**

Un grito femenino llamo la atención de las dos herederas quienes identificaron el bosque como el sitio donde surgió el chillido, por lo que nuevamente sacando sus alas demoniacas se dirigieron al interior del bosque, donde encontraron a sus respectivos sirvientes reunidos en un solo punto, ya que habían hallado algo que atrajo su atención.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede…? – Iba a preguntar Sona al arribar al sitio en cuestión, mas la escena que ella y Rías encontraron era algo… desconcertante y a la cual cada uno de sus siervos interpreto de diferente manera.

Momo tenia en su regazo a una temblorosa Tomoe quien había dado ese grito de horror mientras sollozaba en su hombro con un gesto descompuesto, en tanto que Kiba tenía la cabeza de lado y con los ojos cerrados en señal de disgusto, siendo Koneko la única que estaba devolviendo el estomago cerca de un matorral que había. Las únicas que actuaban de manera serias eran Akeno y Tsubaki, aunque en sus rostros un asombro se notaba, combinado con un tono de incredulidad y algo de desconcierto. Misma reacción que adquirieron Rías y Sona por la escena tan dantesca frente a sus ojos.

En un paramo despejado, el cadáver de un Ángel Caída yacía desmembrado en varias partes, siéndole amputados los brazos, piernas, alas y la cabeza del torso, el cual había sido partido en cuatro partes por un corte en forma de X recibido. Las extremidades estaban regadas por diferentes lugares, siendo que la cabeza, la cual mostraba un gesto de dolor y horror entremezclados, estaba en el centro de aquella pintoresca y sangrienta escena encajada a la mitad de una espada clavada en el suelo desde la parte de arriba saliendo por el cuello que aun mostraba parte de los huesos de la columna y algunos tejidos blandos, adornada con las alas portando tres espadas encajadas a lo largo de las mismas en cada una de ellas.

Una escena sacada de la imaginación de un enfermo sádico amante del gore. O en este caso, de las ideas de Caballero humana que aparentaba lo que no era en realidad


	9. Consecuencias De Una Mentira

_**Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de llevar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el Ragnarok y reinar sobre este.**_

* * *

 _ **Pues bien chicos, es momento de otra actualización de esta historia, que espero sea de su agrado. Antes que nada, quisiera pedir perdón por el anterior episodio colgado asi nada mas, sin responder review, decir comentario alguno, realmente me dio vergüenza subir asi nada mas el episodio, asi que se quedo de esa forma, para hacerme ver que debo hacer las cosas de forma correcta para el agrado de ustedes mis lectores. Ahora si, que me he disculpado por ese error grande que tuve… ¡Es hora de responder review!**_

 _ **RAYHACHIBY: Me alegra que te haya gustado el combate entre Caidos contra Valquiria y Caballero. El porque Jeanne esta interesada en Issei se ira revelando poco a poco, asi como la reacción de Issei ante la verdad del mundo sobrenatural, ya que aquí lo veras, espero lo disfrutes.**_

 _ **maxigiampieri2012: Pues si, la ventaja que tiene Ross es muy significativa, no olvidemos que ella prácticamente es una semi-diosa, mientras que Rias y Sona apenas son Demonios de clase alta, nada que ver en cuestión de poder. Y si, a pesar de todo Rias y Sona seguirán insistiendo, eso te lo aseguro.**_

 _ **ZeruXT: Nope, no es confesión disimulada, solo digamos que Jeanne tiene una doble personalidad oculta, me alegra te haya gustado la pelea que arme.**_

 _ **Adriana-Valkyrie: Pues esa es la razón de que fueran vencidas, ellas se confiaron sin saber que se enfrentaban a una Valquiria y a una Caballero ampliamente entrenada. Sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Jeanne, serán aun desconocidas, pero se revelaran poco a poco, aunque no entendí bien lo de la alusión a DDoG. Y te aseguro que llegara el momento donde Rossweisse tendrá que dar el máximo de su potencial para salir avante ante enemigos poderosos, y creeme, no todo será negativo en la Faccion demoniaca, esto es solo por el momento y para marcar ciertas cosas con la Faccion Demoniaca. Y si, me disculpo por ese episodio algo burdo , te prometo errores asi no sucederán mas.**_

 _ **: Me alegra te gustara la pelea entre Ross y Jeanne contra los caidos, y si, viste algo sádico y gore venir de la Doncella de Orleans, y creeme, ellas serán una piedra en los zapatos para Rias y Sona, y en parte me pareció también que la pelirroja tenia algo de suerte gracias a Sirzechs, pero no del todo, ella también ponía su granito de arena. Me algre te haya subido el animo, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para lograrlo mas seguido.**_

 _ **Darius619: Creeme no me imagine crear una mezcla como la que mencionas, pero me agrada te haya gustado ese coctel de emociones y modo de escribir. La actitud de Rias también e agrado al escribirla, y sobre las conjeturas de Jeanne para con Issei, pues se iran conociendo, aunque me gusta ya hayas dado tu opinión, espero sigas siendo fiel al fic para conocer la respuesta.**_

 _ **BloodEdge: Pues quizás si sepa la Faccion de Heroes sobre la profecía de Asgard, y no, no es que tomen premios las Valquirias, es algo asi como una venganza de Ross por lo que le han hecho a Issei, y si, a veces Rias puede comportarse como niña haciendo berrinche, mas cuando se trata de Issei :P**_

 _ **Erendir: Pues tus teorías se harán realidad, auqnue esa realidad será correcta en otra realidad donde la realidad será falda aunque sea realidad… What? Me enrede también xD**_

 _ **PD: Si me dices a quien me parezco por lo del gore, me halagarías demasiado :D**_

 _ **Kuroi To Tamashi: Si que fue sorpresa que Jeanne estuviera del lado de Ross para apalear a los caidos, aunque mas sorpresa fue lo que Jeanne podia hacer al pelear contra el caído, y pues si, a este punto ni Rias y Sona asi como sus sequitos habían visto escenas como la de Donhaseek, era muy pronto para ellos ver algo asi, pero lo harian al fin y al cabo. Y te aseguro, con la Caballero pueden hacerse ideas, aunque esas se aclararan al paso del tiempo. La verdad de Ross para con Issei sobre los Angeles y Caidos aquí la conoceras, y sobre el acercamiento de Rias y Sona con Issei, pues aca tambien lo veas, espero te agrade**_

 _ **bustercall: Sus comentarios siempre me llenan de animos para escribir Master, y este no es la excepción, lo de Jeanne lo tenia planeado desde que se introdujo al fanfic, ya que tendrá un papel muy importante con Issei y Ross. Las reacciones de Rias y Sona ni que decir, tal cual como se hubieran comportado si alguien llegaba y las humillaba de semejante forma a mi parecer, y del combate y elementos jocosos con acción y algo de gore, eso fue lo que mas disfrute al escribir, además de los movimientos como el de Ross contra Kalawarner y Mittelt. Charizard RLZ. Sobre la forma de ser de Jeanne, tenia que hacerlo ya que ella no esta bien establecida, por eso le agrege detalles para darle una personalidad adecuada, y aquí el resultado, una doble cara que solo muestra su otra faceta con sus enemigos.**_

 _ **Y creame, aun me falta mucho para estar a su nivel, pero seguire dando lo mejor de mi, todo con tal de mejorar dia a dia.**_

 _ **Y bien chicos, ahora si vamos a lo que nos truje… Aquí el nuevo episodio de Lost Ragnarok :D**_

* * *

 **~Descargo de responsabilidades~**

 **La historia de High School DxD no me pertenece, de ser asi Akeno y Asia tendrian mayor participacion, no habria principal en el harem e Issei seria mas serio como protagonista y no un chico obsecionado por las tetas.**

 **Historia basada en la idea original de bustercall, quien amablemente me la cedio para crear esta historia**

 **PD: Pienso que Akeno deberia mandar en el harem, ella es tan linda y pro.**

 **PD2: Creanme chicos, esta historia es la primera en la que me centrare de forma deprimente y con hechos reales de la vida de un mundano habitante de Midgard**

 **PD3: Aeris Theme y Epilogue - The Good Friends de Chrono Trigger, Sin ellos no hubiera podido escribir una escena de este episodio**

 **PD4: Joder, que si me broto una lagrima al escribirlo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Consecuencias De Una Mentira**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Residencia Hyoudou ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

EL sol poco a poco se iba ocultando a lo lejos, despidiendo a la tierra al haber culminado un dia mas de labor, dando paso a la luna y a miles de estrellas que adornaban la bóveda celeste, teñida de un obscuro profundo el cual daba matiz a la amplia gama de colores que portaban las diferentes estrellas del firmamento.

Las cosas en la residencia Hyoudou parecían ir de lo mas normales, una cena familiar con animos bastante positivos flotando en el aire, todo era tranqulidad y armonía entre los residentes de la casa.

-¿Y bien Ross, como te fue hoy en el trabajo escolar? – Pregunto el señor Hyoudou llamando la atención de la joven peli platino quien termino de pasar su bocado y se limpio la boca con educación.

-Oh, me fue muy bien Otto-San, todo el esfuerzo que estoy aplicando en mi trabajo pronto será recompensado con un periodo de vacaciones largo. – Respondio con singular alegría Rossweisse, originando una gran sonrisa en los señores Hyoudou al saber que su hija era muy responsable en sus actividades laborales en la Academia Kuoh.

-Bueno, gracias por la cena, me retiro a mi habitación. – Dijo el joven de cabello castaño Issei Hyoudou, al levantarse del asiento de la mesa y dando las gracias con educación, a lo cual tanto los señores Hyoudou asi como Rossweisse respondieron de forma afirmativa, aunque había una persona la cual no compartía la misma opinión.

Asia Argento, la mas reciente integrante de aquella familia era la única que veía al castaño con un gesto de preocupación. A pesar de que Issei se veía sonriente, ella podia sentir que las cosas no estaban nada bien, y esa sensación provenía del lazo que hermanos entre el y la joven de ojos azulados, ya que por fuera se veía todo bien, pero por dentro se podia sentir un sentimiento de decepcion y culpabilidad, algo que en el poco tiempo de vivir con la familia Hyoudou, jamás presencio o llego a percibir.

Sin embargo ella decidió no decir nada, mas que solo aparentar que todo estaba bien, aunque aquel malestar le incomodaba demasiado, pero para no causar mas problemas o una posible discusión, lo mejor era mantenerse callada hasta que al menos uno decidiera mencionar que estaba pasando.

-Buenas noches Ise, descansa muy bien. – Decia la joven peli platino, a lo cual su hermano respondió con un leve gesto con la mano, siendo que unos momentos después ella lo imito al levantarse de su asiento. – Bueno Otto-San, Okaa-San, Asia-Chan, yo también me retiro a descansar, mañana tengo cosas pendientes que terminar antes de tomarme unas vacaciones.

-Esta bien hija, descansa. – Fue lo único que escucho la joven Valquiria antes de salir del comedor y entrar al baño por unos instantes para alistarse antes de irse a dormir.

La joven Asgardiana con una gran sonrisa abrió la llave del agua del lavabo, antes de usar sus manos como una bandeja y enjuagar su cara para sentirse refrescada. Solo duro unos cuantos segundos, antes de que cerrara la llave y simplemente quedara con la mirada baja, mientras sus cabellos formaban una sombra en sus ojos los cuales se escondían por completo. Unos leves sollozos comenzaron a inundar aquel sitio, en conjunto con un ligero temblor que se apodero del cuerpo de la peli platino. Fue cuando levanto su rostro, donde se pudo apreciar lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Rossweisse Hyoudou, la joven Valquiria que siempre se había caracterizado por mostrar una gran sonrisa, portadora de una alegría que pocas veces se podía apreciar en un humano, en ese momento mostraba un gesto de dolor inimaginable en ella, varias gotas salinas escurrían por sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de agua que aun quedaban en su rostro… no había ninguna duda, ella estaba llorando debido a un profundo dolor que se había apoderado de ella.

-¿Por qué? Sniff… Sniff… - Sollozaba la peli platino quien irremediablemente cayo de rodillas al suelo, llevándose las manos a su rostro llorando abiertamente sin importarle si había alguien escuchándola, lo único que había en su mente eran aquellas palabras que fueron las que le causaron la profunda tristeza que ahora mismo demostraba. – Sniff… Sniff… ¿Por qué? ¿Por que… tuvo que pasar esto?

¿El motivo del llanto de la joven Valquiria? Era uno muy simple, y hasta cierto punto entendible, considerando que ella jamás había pasado por una escena como esta, ni en su vida en Midgard, asi como sus primeros años de vida en Asgard.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Flash Back ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

-Ugh. – El joven castaño se movia de lado a lado, ya que poco a poco se iba despertando del profundo sueño en el cual había caído. Al final Issei abrió los ojos, percatándose de que estaba en su habitación. - ¿Q-que paso?

Issei logro sentarse sobre su cama, pudiendo percatarse de que realmente estaba dentro de su habitación. Confundido y con un ligero dolor de cabeza que le molestaba mas no era algo de seriedad, se miro a si mismo, percatándose que solo traia puesto sus pantalones, ya que estaba desnudo del torso y descalzo. Permanecio en silencio unos minutos como tratando de asimilar que había pasado, al menos hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando paso a cierta chica que se sorprendió al ver al joven castaño ya despierto.

-¿I-Issei-San? – Se trataba de Asia quien había entrado a la habitación con una manzana y un cuchillo, al parecer había ido a la cocina por algo para comer, mas sin embargo esa idea se perdió al ver al joven Hyoudou ya despierto. - ¡Issei-San, ya despertaste!

Sin perder tiempo, la joven rubia de ojos jades se lanzo sobre el chico, quien a duras penas logro capturar a Asia quien se escondió en su pecho, dejando escapar lagrimas de felicidad al ver al chico que se había convertido en alguien muy especial para ella, completamente recuperado.

-Asia… ¿Estas bien? – Fue lo único que pregunto Issei, a lo cual recibió una afirmación de parte de la chica quien no se había despegado de su regazo, a lo cual el solo atino a acariciar levemente el cabello de la joven monja, entrecerrando los ojos y mostrando una débil sonrisa. – Me alegro de que nada malo te haya pasado.

Ambos pasaron algunos instantes en un silencio que, lejos de ser incomodo, se sentía bastante bien, ya que probablemente el solo mencionar el incidente que hasta hace poco había sucedido, seria sumamente desagradable para ambos. Por lo que el solo callar, era mas que satisfactorio en ese momento.

-¡Ise! – Debido a que el joven Sekiryuutei tenia los ojos cerrados y se encontraba algo meditabundo, no se percato de que alguien se había abalanzado sobre el y Asia, alejando a la joven monja de su regazo y siendo apresado por otro par de brazos, además de sentir como un par de almohadas muy suaves se pegaban a su rostro. - ¡Gracias a dios, estas bien, me tenias preocupada!

El castaño al haber escuchado esa voz solo atino a entecerrar sus orbes marrones y cambiar el gesto de su boca al de uno de seriedad algo intimidante, aunque no por eso actuo de manera brusca hacia quien le dio aquel gesto de cariño familiar.

-Neesan. – Dijo sin responder el abrazo hacia la peli platino, cosa a la cual ella no tomo en cuenta demasiado, lo mas importante para la Valquiria era ver a su amado hermanito menor sano y salvo, y al fin libre del conflicto que pudieran generarle los Angeles Caidos, quienes fueron los que orquestaron diversas maneras de deshacerse de el.

-Vaya, ahora veo que ustedes dos son muy animados. – Otra voz femenina inundo el lugar, llamando la atención del castaño quien viro la mirada hacia la puerta de su cuarto, percatándose de que alguien mas había entrado al sitio, lo cual lo lleno de miedo debido a quien se trataba.

Una chica de aproximadamente la edad de su hermana, de un cabello rubio como el oro quele llegaba a la cintura, de ojos blancos con un tono platino y piel clara, lo miraba con una curiosidad muy evidente. Ella vestia un conjunto de ropa consistente en blusa manga larga, chaqueta de cuero y pantalón de mezclilla algo sucios pero en buen estado, y estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta sin moverse en lo mas minimo, originando un pavor naciente en el chico castaño.

Era de esperarse, aquel trauma surgido por Raynare no iba a irse asi de repente, aun cuando el hubiera dejado a Asia Argento volverse alguien cercana para el.

-T-tu. – Dijo mientras intentaba soltarse de su hermana, quien lo vio algo confundida por la manera en que actuaba. - ¿T-tu quien eres? ¿Q-que haces aquí?

-Calma calma Issei-Chan. – Dijo la chica de cabello rubio, sorprendiendo al castaño debido a que ella sabia su nombre, y lo decía con una naturalidad algo extraña. – Se que te sientes con mucho miedo al ver a una mujer que no conoces por completo, pero creeme, tu puedes confiar en mi, después de todo te salve de aquellos pajarracos.

"Pajarracos", aquella palabra hizo switch en la mente del chico, a la cual una serie de imágenes comenzó a llegar de forma rápida, causándole una leve pulsación en su cerebro. Una mujer de cabello azul obscuro, un grupo de mujeres exorcistas, el impacto de una patada de una joven rubia… seres que portaban alas negras como la misma noche, y que alegaban, el tenia algo que ver en la desaparición de Raynare, esa mujer quien el conocía como Amano Yuuma y que intento asesinarlo en aquella cita que tuvieron.

Nada había sido una mentira o alucinación de aquella fatídica noche. Todo era realidad.

-E-entonces… todo… todo fue… ¿Real? – Musito el castaño temblando ligeramente ante el raudal de emociones que comenzaba a sentir, entre ellas miedo, confusión ,rabia e incredulidad. Ante esta reacción, el grupo de chicas solo suspiraron debido a que el castaño se había enterado de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales que, se consideraban solo como un mito, y que realmente existían en la vida real.

-Lo es Issei-Chan, tal como lo presenciaste en el parque de Kuoh, los Angeles Caidos existen, asi como otros seres sobrenaturales. – Respondio la joven rubia mientras se acercaba poco a poco, aprovechando que el castaño mantenía la mirada hacia abajo, siendo reconfortado por su hermana quien solo lo miraba con algo de comprensión debido a la confusión que sentía en ese momento. – Antes dejame presentarme, mi nombre es Jeanne D´Arc, y soy una joven Caballero, conozco mucho sobre el mundo sobrenatural y si me lo permites, puedo explicarte las dudas que tengas.

Issei realmente no sabia que responder. Si bien era cierto que tenia dudas a las cuales el quería respuestas, no podia darse el lujo de confiar en una extraña que misteriosamente, conocía sobre el mundo el cual el creyo solo era algo ficticio. No después de todo lo que había sufrido sin siquiera haber justificacion alguna.

-Issei-San, confía en ella, nos ayudo a ti y a mi cuando caimos prisioneros de esas dos Caidas. – Fue Asia quien tomando con cariño la mano del castaño, le insto a confiar en la joven rubia, siendo sorpresivamente aceptado por la Valquiria quien solo asintió en forma de afirmación. El joven Sekiryuutei solo suspiro de forma cansina, antes de solo hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

A esta reacción la joven Caballero tomo asiento en la cama donde estaban Issei, Rossweisse y Asia, sentándose en el extremo opuesto de la misma, para evitar poner incomodo al castaño, siendo este quien inicio con todo el interrogatorio… o lo que se supone iba a ser uno.

-¿Por qué esos seres de alas negras me perseguían? – Al parecer lo que a el mas le importaba era saber el porque fue considerado como blanco por esas criaturas aladas, sin siquiera el haber hecho algo para ser odiado o buscado con las únicas intenciones de ser asesinado a sangre fría. - ¿Qué hice para merecer todo lo que me paso?

-No es lo que hayas hecho Issei-Chan, sino lo que tu tienes por dentro. – Dijo Jeanne sacando un ligero gesto de sorpresa en el chico y la monja, mas no en la Valquiria quien ya sabia de antemano quien era Issei Hyoudou. – Veras, Dios creo un sistema para poder promulgar sus milagros entre los seres humanos como nosotros, este sistema se basa en la posesión de objetos especiales conocidos como Sacred Gears o Artes Sagradas, es como mejor tu desees conocerlo.

-Las personas que recibimos este don por parte de Dios somos quienes nacemos con dones o habilidades especiales, como yo con mi bendición llamada Twilight Healing. – Dijo Asia mientras que en sus manos aparecían los anillos de plata, el rasgo característico al poseer el susodicho Sacred Gear.

-Se dice que estas habilidades existen desde el principio de la vida de la humanidad. Tambien se rumora que personas que se volvieron leyendas en la actualidad, contaban con una de estas artes divinas . – Continuaba con su explicación la joven rubia, siendo que Issei escuchaba atentamente todo lo que ella le decía. – Por ejemplo, yo poseo una Sacred Gear llamada Blade BlackSmith, la cual me permite crear espadas sagradas las veces que yo desee hacerlo.

-Entiendo, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que eso seres quisiera matarme. – Ante esta cuestión, Jeanne se acerco mas al Sekiryuutei, tomado la mano libre que tenia, sacando un gemido de sorpresa al chico, aunque ella lo hizo para tratar de calmarlo debido a que se notaba nervioso por querer saber el motivo de su persecusion sin sentido.

-Al parecer esa Angel Caida llamada Raynare, tenia miedo de que el Sacred que tienes dentro tuyo, seria un peligro para los Caidos. – Dijo mientras que levantaba el brazo izquierdo del joven castaño hasta dejarlo alzado en el aire en forma vertical. – Issei, quiero que te concentres y pienses en algo poderoso.

El castaño no le veía lógica a aquella petición, mas sin embargo tenia que tomar en cuenta, que desconocía por completo sobre el mundo sobrenatural, por lo que acatando la orden de la chica de cabelllo rubio, solo atino en pensar en aquellos superhéroes de los animes que el veía de pequeño, aquellos seres que usaban sus poderes y habilidades para proteger a los demás de los peligros inminentes.

Fue ahí cuando en una estela luminosa que cubrió su brazo por completo, un guantelete rojo apareció de la nada, siendo la presencia física de su Sacred Gear, de nombre Twice Critical, sacando una ligera exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Asia y una analítica de parte de Rossweisse y Jeanne, mas no en Issei quien había visto como ese guantelete había aparecido cuando confronto a esa Caida de pechos grandes.

-Esta Sacred Gear es conocida como Twice Critical. Su habilidad es la de duplicar las habilidades básicas del portador hasta cierto punto, el cual por lo general es solo un incremento al doble de las mismas. – Dijo la pelirrubia mientras miraba de forma curiosa aquella arma divina, como si estuviera analizándola detenidamente. – Debo suponer que tu Sacred Gear guarda una habilidad especial, como para que Raynare decidiera acabar con tu vida.

Despues de decir eso la joven Caballero solto la mano del joven, en tanto que ella simplemente suspiro de forma pesada, cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza, como queriendo buscar alguna manera de decirle algo muy importante.

-Ademas, por lo que he estado investigando, parece ser que los Angeles Caidos han diseñado un ritual que les permite apoderarse de las Sacred Gear, arrancándolas de sus portadores originales y usándolas a su favor. – Fue lo que dijo tras abrir los ojos y mirar fijamente al Sekiryuutei, quien se cohibió ligeramente debido a los ojos penetrantes que mostraba Jeanne. – Parece ser que el plan original que tenia Raynare junto a esos caidos de nombre Kalawarner, Mittelt y Dohnaseek, era asesinarte para posteriormente quitarle el Twilight Healing a Asia-Chan, y que de esta manera Raynare se congraciara con los altos mandos de los caidos.

-En resumen Ise, tu no hiciste nada que provocara la ira de los caidos, sino que al parecer les pareciste un peligro inminente. – Fue lo que dijo Rossweisse después de haber guardado silencio por un largo rato, si dejar de abrazar al chico quien solo miraba de forma fija la Twice Critical.

-E-eso quiere decir... ¿Q-que Issei-San aun corre peligro? – Fue lo que pregunto con algo de angustia la joven monja, a lo cual ella recibió una negativa por parte de la rubia de ojos platinados.

-Claro que no. Al parecer esos cuatro Caidos habían renegado de las ordenes de los altos mandos, por lo que se les puede considerar como traidores. – Explico la joven caballero mientras volvia a tomar la mano libre del chico, haciendo que este la mirara de forma callada. – Te aseguro que cosas como estas no volverán a pasar, y si es asi, yo me encargare de acabar con aquellos quienes intenten hacer algo contra Issei-Chan y Asia-Chan.

Al terminar de decir esto, la joven de cabello rubio solto la mano del castaño y se puso de pie con una singular energía, alzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho con los puños cerrados y con unos ojos feroces y llenos de un espíritu combativo.

-¡Porque yo soy Jeanne D´Arc, una Caballero que ha jurado mostrar que la humanidad no debe ser infravalorada por los seres sobrenaturales! ¡Yo mostrare que ellos no pueden jugar con nuestras vidas a su antojo, o de lo contrario, habrá serias consecuencias para ellos! – Un mar de llamas apareció detrás de ella, mismas que se iban haciendo mas y mas grandes, sacando una gota de sudor en el Sekiryuutei, la Valquiria y la Monja quienes veian esto con algo de pena.

-Lo mas importante de todo esto Ise, es que ya no tendrás que preocuparte porque alguien quiera hacerte daño, ya que Jeanne y yo estaremos aquí para protegerte. – Decia Rossweisse con un tono de voz lleno de cariño, y quizás debido a eso, no pudo percatarse de que la mirada del castaño se hizo un poco mas fría de lo normal.

-Asia, Jeanne… ¿Podrian dejarnos a solas a Neesan y a mi? Tengo algo que hablar con ella a solas, por favor. – Fue la petición que el Sekiryuutei lanzo al aire, siendo la rubia Caballero la única quien entendió el porqué el joven de ojos marrones hizo aquella petición, por lo que asintiendo salió de la habitación, siendo secundada por la joven monja de ojos jade.

-Esta bien Issei-San. Ire a prepararte algo de cenar. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, a lo cual el mencionado no respondió, ya que seguía con la mirada baja y una leve sombra cubriendo sus ojos por completo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue el único que se hizo presente en aquella habitación, antes de dar paso a un silencio que estaba tomando tintes de ser incomodo para la joven Asgardiana quien seguía abrazando a su amado hermano menor quien seguía sin devolverle aquel gesto cariñoso.

-Se que aun tienes desconfianza por parte de Jeanne, pero te aseguro que ella es una persona en quien confiar. – Le hablo la joven peli platino a su hermano con un gesto cariñoso, lo que ella no entendió o no se dio cuenta, fue que una mueca en la boca de Issei poco a poco se iba formando, lo cual dio paso a una pregunta, la cual seria la causante de una escena que no había sucedido hasta ahora entre Issei Hyoudou y Rossweisse Hyoudou.

-¿Por qué? – Un par de palabras vacias y algo gélidas, fueron las que llamaron la atención de la chica de ojos azulados, quien ahora miraba como el castaño había fijado su mirada vacia y sin sentimiento alguno hacia su rostro. - ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-¿Ah? Ise, no entiendo de que me hablas. – Y aunque por dentro la joven Asgardiana sabia a que se refería el portador del Ragnarok, ella pretendía no saber nada de ese asunto, ese fue uno de los errores que ella ignoro cuando le conto aquella mentira a un Issei confundido, lleno de miedo y pavor por lo ocurrido hace dias.

Que ese secreto se revelaria, mas pronto de lo que ella pensaba.

-Rossweisse. – Aquel nombre fue lo que dejo descolocada a la joven Valquiria, esto debido a que Issei jamás se había referido a ella por su nombre completo, ya que lo común era que el la llamara "Ross" o "Neesan" nunca de un modo tan formal… y frio como ese. – Aquel dia cuando desperté después de esa noche fatídica con el Angel Caido Raynare, te pregunte que era ella al tener alas negras, siendo que tu me respondiste que todo era una alucinación… ¿Por qué?

La chica de cabello platinado solo podia morderse su labio inferior llena de impotencia al ver aquellos ojos vacios y frios que su amado Ise le estaba mostrando, esos ojos diferentes a los cálidos y llenos de energía lo cual lo caracterizaban y era un rasgo distintivo de el. Sin embargo, sabia que ya no podia fingir mas, tristemente ella tendría que revelarle la verdad sobre la existencia de seres sobrenaturales viviendo con los humanos en Midgard.

-Ise… lo lamento mucho. No quería decírtelo porque tenía miedo. Pero es verdad. – Dijo la joven peli platino siendo que ahora ella sostenía con sus dos manos una perteneciente a su hermano menor, sujetándola con algo de fuerza ya que para ella no era fácil lo que estaba contando. – Durante mis estancia en el extranjero, pude presenciar un conflicto callejero en las calles de Alemania, lo que jamás espere ver fue que ellos en un momento inesperado, hicieron brotar de sus espaldas un par de alas, tanto de Ángel como de Demonio, sin desearlo había sido espectadora de una pelea entre seres sobrenaturales.

Issei solo la miraba de forma fija, casi como si no le importara lo que ella decía, a lo cual Rossweisse solo atino a seguir hablando.

-Esa escena solo me hizo preguntarme, ¿Cómo era posible esto? ¿Acaso los mitos sobre Ángeles y Demonios eran reales y no solo una fantasía? Fue asi como, paralelo a mis estudios en Alemania, poco a poco comencé a investigar sobre el mundo sobrenatural con ayuda de personas que presumían ser expertos en la materia. – Comenzó con su explicación la joven mujer de la familia Hyoudou. – Fue en varios textos, algunos escritos de la familia Pendragon, asi como archivos de la biblioteca del instituto donde estudiaba, que me percate de que el mundo sobrenatural, era mas amplio que solo Angeles y Demonios… abarcaba un sinfín de mitologías diferentes.

-Fue asi como también me entere de la existencia de facciones que solo se consideraban leyendas. La mitología Nordica, la cultura de las especies Youkai, el Hinduismo asi como la desconocida cultura Mexica, todas resultaron ser ciertas en diferentes formas. En una de mis tantas investigaciones, también me entere de la existencia de los Sacred Gear, objetos que les eran designados a ciertos humanos desde el momento de su nacimiento, desgraciadamente, fue por medio de esa información, que me entere de que tu eras uno de esos poseedores de Sacred Gear, la Twice Critical.

En ese momento el castaño solo miro su brazo izquierdo, donde hasta hace poco había hecho aparecer aquella arma la cual utilizo contra Kalawarner durante el secuestro de Asia.

-En mas informes provenientes de la familia Pendragon, me entere de que los Demonios asi como los Angeles Caidos estaban interesados en las Artes Sagradas, con el único fin de ampliar su poder militar y crecer respecto a su poder. Temia que alguno de ellos fuera hacia ti, es por eso que decidi no decirte nada sobre este mundo, lo único que podrías conseguir al enterarte de esta verdad, era involucrarte en un mundo lleno de peleas, sangre y muerte debido al choque entre facciones.

Si bien esto parecia ser una cátedra algo confusa, la verdad es que había algo de cierto en esas palabras. Cuando Rossweisse llego a Midgard, paralelo a su acomodo en la sociedad humana, se encargo de investigar toda la información que los humanos habían recolectado sobre las tres grandes facciones, algunas de ellas robándolas de los archivos de la familia Pendragon asi como del Vaticano, todo con el único fin de mantener a salvo a Issei y a sus padres de cualquier ataque de un Demonio o Caido.

Issei, ante esta confesión solo atino a abrir sus orbes oculares, sin que estos dejaran aquel vacio que ahora se estaba combinando con algo de angustia, que sin duda alguna, desencadenaría en algo mucho peor.

-Nee san ¿tu sabias que yo tenía esa cosa en mi? – Fue la pregunta que le hizo el Sekiryuutei a la joven Valquiria, a lo que ella afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza, confundiendo aun mas al chico quien de un momento a otro, había recibido un radical cambio en las cosas como el creía que eran. – Como… ¿Cómo fue que lo supiste? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que una Sacred Gear estaba dentro de mi?

Pero tristemente, Rossweisse tomaria otra decisión, la cual tenia una justificación muy valida, pero aun asi no seria del agrado del chico quien era el portador del destino de toda la vida existente.

-Lo siento Ise, en este momento, no puedo contarte como lo supe. – Dijo la joven Asgardiana bajando la mirada al suelo, siendo que Issei obtuvo una respuesta diferente a la que el esperaba. Nuevamente su amada hermana mayor le estaba ocultando cosas que el deseaba saber.

El joven castaño solo pudo atinar a ponerse de pie, tomar su ropa que estaba doblada y acomodada en una mesita cercana a el, y comenzar a vestirse de forma calmada, ante la mirada de confusión de la joven Valquiria debido a que no entendía porque estaba vistiéndose dado que ya era algo tarde, y lo mejor para el era descansar un poco mas.

-Parece que al final de cuentas… solo puedo confiar en mama, quien si será honesta conmigo en todo momento. – Dijo el castaño de forma algo sombría, ocasionando que los ojos de Rossweisse se abrieran un poco debido a la forma en la que el lo decía. – Todas las mujeres son iguales, no puedes esperar a confiar en ellas, porque jamás serán honestas contigo.

-I-ise, espera. – Le dijo con un ligero pavor al ver como el, después de colocarse sus tenis había tomado la manija de la cerradura de su puerta, con la disposición de marcharse de ahí. La única manera que ella hallo de detenerlo, fue sujetando su hombro derecho. – Por favor, no digas esas palabras, si no te estoy siendo honesta por completo, es que si te digo la verdad podrías no soportarlo.

-¿Al igual que cuando me dijiste que los Caidos no existían? – Aquella pregunta dejo helada a la chica de ojos azules, quien no pudo atinar a responder a ello. - ¿Aun cuando notaste como te pregunte lleno de miedo porque alguien me explicara lo que vi?

Fue ahí cuando Rossweisse, pudo ver que la realidad de las cosas, hicieron mas mella en Issei de la que espero sucedieran. Nunca espero que una pequeña mentira para mantenerlo alejado de un mundo irreal y peligroso, le causarían mas dolor del que posiblemente, le generaría saber de la existencia de Angeles y Demonios. Y a ella también le dolia mucho, como si una daga le atravesara el corazón.

Issei la miraba con un gesto que denotaba dolor y tristeza, su boca estaba torcida intentando contener en vano las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos cual cascadas indetenibles. Sus ojos mostraban decepcion y dolor dirigidos a Rossweisse, quien irremediablemente comenzó a llorar en silencio por el dolor de ver como Issei la miraba, con ese gesto que no había visto jamás en el castaño.

-¡Raynare me partió el corazón en miles de pedazos sin importarle que yo intente ser lo mas amable posible para poder agradarle! ¡Ella solo fingió amarme para matarme, todo por tener esta porquería que jamás pedi llevar! ¡Me llene de horror y miedo por creer que cualquier mujer me haría lo mismo por ser un pervertido lascivo y sin remedio! ¡No tenia en quien apoyarme y sentirme en paz conmigo mismo!

Aquellos gritos eran frenados por el llanto que Issei no podía frenar, realmente estaba dolido por la manera en que Rossweisse estaba actuando.

-¡Solo podia contar en Oka-San y en ti Neesan, aquellas mujeres que nunca me mentirían, que siempre estarían junto a mi! ¡En especial a mi amada Onee-Sama, esa chica hermosa, inteligente y alegre que siempre me apoyaba cuando lo requería, y a quien yo le aseguraba que ella encontraría alguien quien la amaría por quien fuera! ¡Pero ella también me engaño! ¡Ella no supo ser sincera conmigo, asi como yo lo fui con ella! ¡Si la única chica en la que confiaba también me engaño…!

 **¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A CONFIARLE MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y MI CORAZON NUNCA MAS!**

Fue lo ultimo que Issei exclamo antes de soltarse del agarre de Rossweisse, abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un fuerte golpe, dejando en el suelo arrodillada a una Valquiria que ahora solo portaba un gesto vacio, combinado con sus ojos que no dejaban de derramar lagrimas, inmóvil y solo mirando fijamente la puerta por donde salió el joven Sekiryuutei, sin nada mas que hacer, que ver aquella puerta por donde su amado hermano mejor había salido llorando y con el corazón nuevamente destrozado, solo que en esta ocasión, ella había sido la culpable.

Solo ella. La única responsable.

-¿Ross? – Ella ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo paso antes de que la joven Caballero entrara a la habitación, observando que su amiga estaba en el suelo, completamente ida y con su rostro bañado en lagrimas. - ¿Ross que paso? ¿Por qué Issei-Chan salió de la casa llorando?

-Ise… Ise… me… me… odia. – Fue lo único que alcanzo a balbucear, sin dejar aquel rostro que parecia no tener vida alguna, un rostro muerto que aun seguía llorando. – Mi amado Ise… me odia… me odia.

Jeanne solo atino a abrazar a la joven Valquiria quien permanecía en ese estado, con aquellas palabras taladrando su mente en cada momento posible. Aquellas palabras que denotaban la decepcion, la rabia y el dolor que ella le provoco por ocultarle otra vez cosas que el aun no podia saber.

No porque ella lo quisiera, sino que era para poder mantenerlo alejado aun mas de las garras de quienes quisieran llevárselo, lejos de sus padres, lejos de sus amigos… lejos de ella.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Fin Flash Back ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **La situación desde aquel momento de la discusión entre los hermanos Hyoudou era muy delicada, aunque en apariencias fuera de lo mas normal. A imagen de sus padres y de Asia, ambos se trataban de forma cordial y algo cariñosa de parte de Rossweisse hacia Issei, aunque en lo intimo el evitaba de cualquier forma a la Valquiria, quien siempre terminaba llorando debido al rechazo y la frialdad con la cual Issei la trataba, debido a los secretos que ella aun le guardaba y se negaba a decirle al joven Sekiryuutei.**

 **Los dias pasaban y pasaban, y la rutina en cierta forma se normalizo, ya que la amenaza que suponía los Angeles Caidos rebeldes había desaparecido por completo, volviendo todo a la normalidad, con la única excepción de que el lazo emocional entre Issei y Rossweisse seguía siendo muy débil, y parecia estar lejos de ser reparado. A pesar de haber frenado las intenciones de los Caidos, quedaron consecuencias muy evidentes, y que serian difíciles de sanar.**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

En un paramo despejado, donde la sombra de los arboles frondosos otorgaba una sombra reconfortante ante el calido clima que se podia sentir en ese lugar, un pequeño cervatillo corria a toda velocidad, disfrutando de la calma que la naturaleza podia ofrecer. Iba corriendo de forma diestra, esquivando los obstáculos como arbustos, troncos caidos y una que otra roca que estorbaba, fue en unos metros donde aquel animalito se detuvo, ya que había encontrado algo y lo miraba con delicadeza ante el peligro que podia significar.

Al ver que aquel objeto no se movia, el cervatillo se acerco poco a poco, hasta estar muy cerca de aquella cosa, oliéndola por todas partes, antes de detenerse en lo que parecia ser una herida que emanaba algo de sangre fresca, la cual el se encargo de lamer en un intento al parecer de mejorar aquella herida, cosa que indicaba que aquel objeto en realidad se trataba de un cuerpo humano.

El animalito se encargo de lamer varias heridas, las cuales estaban presentes en piernas, estomago, brazos e incluso, una raspadura en el seno izquierdo de aquella presencia, el cual el lamio llegando a tocar el pezon que al instante se puso erecto al contacto, originando un quejido en ese ser vivo, obteniendo como respuesta que el animalito lamiera la mejilla de quien al final de cuentas resulto ser una mujer de aspecto adulto.

El cervatillo después de aquel tratamiento algo rudimentario, se marcho de ese sitio, dejando nuevamente sola a aquella mujer que se encontraba desnuda por completo, con varias heridas y hematomas en su voluptuoso físico, con dos muñones en su espalda que ya habían cicatrizado, su cabello negro desarreglado y sucio, además de un moretón en uno de sus ojos, el cual mantenía levemente abierto, mostrando una pupila de color violeta. Se notaba que aun seguía con vida, ya que respiraba de forma agitada pero estable, aunque sin las fuerzas suficientes para poder moverse.

Se trataba de quien era considerada como "Asesinada a Sangre Fria". La líder del grupo de Caidos Rebeldes. Raynare conocida con el nombre falso de "Amano Yuuma".

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Una jovencita de cabello rubio corto, había salido de lo que parecía ser un sueño profundo. Lo ultimo que recordaba era la explosión en la pelea contra aquella guerrera de armadura plateada y como ella junto a Kalawarner habían perdido de forma patética, aunque eso era razonable ya que sus poderes no podían compararse a la de aquella mujer que cuidaba del Sekiryuutei.

Sin embargo, no tardo en darse cuenta que se encontraba dentro de una capsula llena de un liquido color verde claro, con una mascarilla en su boca y nariz que le permitía respirar. No podia moverse debido a que se sentía demasiado agotada y con un dolor considerable recorriendo todo su cuerpo. La pregunta por hacerse era ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en ese sitio? ¡Y porque se encontraba encerrada cual rata de laboratorio!

-Vaya, ya has despertado, por un momento creí que te perderíamos. – Una voz masculina llamo la atención de la chiquilla, al poder ver como un hombre adulto, de cabello negro con un mechón dorado en su frente, de ojos violetas y barba muy bien cuidada, quien en ese momento vestía una especie de Kimono café claro, la observaba con cierta curiosidad. – No hay duda alguna Mittelt, eres una chica con mucha suerte.

La chica, quien se trataba de una de las dos Caídas que había peleado contra Rossweisse, mostro un gesto de sorpresa y cierto horror al ver a quien tenia frente a sus ojos. Uno de los Cadres de Grigory, siendo exactos, el mas poderoso de los Angeles Caidos y quien los dirigía bajo el papel de Gobernador.

-Descuida, no tienes nada que temer, deberías dar gracias que sobreviviste a ese combate que perdieron tu y Kalawarner. – Dijo aquel hombre mientras se acariciaba la barba, mirando a la chica desnuda encerrada en aquella capsula. – Afortunadamente las hallaron aun vivas, aunque por poco y no la cuentan.

Mittelt pudo seguir con la mirada a su dirigente, viendo como el observaba un monitor que marcaba el pulso cardiaco de la chica, asi como algunos documentos donde se veían datos del estado físico de la caída.

-Nunca espere ver a alguien quien fuera capaz de arrancarle las alas a un caído de esa forma. – Susurraba el hombre dejando en una mesita los documento, mientras volvia a ver a la rubia Caida. – Afortunadamente podrán tú y Kalawarner recuperar sus alas, aunque tardaran bastante tiempo en regenerarse. Ademas, queda pendiente el castigo por haber desobedecido mis ordenes, aunque es una lastima que Raynare no haya sobrevivido, no hallamos su cuerpo por mas que buscamos. En fin.

Aquel sujeto se marcho de aquel sitio sin despedirse, dejando a solas a Mittelt quien poco a poco iba cayendo dormida, ya que el daño era considerable y tenia que descansar para acelerar su recuperación. Habia sido toda una suerte que ella y su compañera no hubieran muerto en aquel sitio, aunque con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, pudo formularse una pregunta.

¿Quién era aquella mujer que cuidaba celosamente a ese mocoso? ¿Y por que motivo lo hacia?

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Parque de Kuoh ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Issei se encontraba sentado en el parque de la ciudad de Kuoh, a pesar de ser ya altas horas de la noche, mas que nada porque ese era el lugar donde inicio todo este problema que tanto lo había aquejado por mucho tiempo, y que le provoco mucho daño, tanto en su corazón asi como en sus sentimientos, aunque viéndole algo positivo, también eso había dado lugar a que el conociera a Asia y a Jeanne, dos chicas con las cuales el pudo mostrar algo de confianza en el sexo femenino.

A pesar de tener un lazo algo tenso con su hermana, no impidió que el pudiera poco a poco conocer a la rubia de ojos platinados, quien se mostraba como una chica jovial, carismática y algo ingenua, muy parecida a el exceptuando lo pervertido, rasgo que el poco a poco iba quitando de su forma de ser, llegando al punto de convertirse en amigos, semejante al lazo que compartía con Asia.

Durante los dias después de la discusión con Rossweisse, Issei se había hecho varias preguntas, algunas las cuales ya habían sido resueltas por la peli platino, aunque otras seguían causándole dudas. ¿Por qué ella le seguía ocultando cosas, como la manera en que supo que el tenia una Sacred Gear? ¿Por qué le oculto sobre la existencia sobre el mundo sobrenatural? Ya que el tenia la ligera sospecha de que ella no le había contado toda la verdad.

-¿Por qué ella no quiere decirme la verdad? ¿Qué me esta ocultando? – Era lo único que podia susurrar, intentando encontrar algun motivo para que ella no le dijera toda la verdad. – Necesito respuestas, ¿Pero donde las podría hallar?

-Pareces preocupado Issei Hyoudou. Si quieres respuestas a tus preguntas, podría ayudarte. – Issei al instante pudo escuchar una melodiosa y ciertamente hermosa voz femenina inundando el sitio, girando la mirada hacia diferentes lugares, pudiendo notar que entre la sombra de los arboles, una presencia poco a poco se iba acercando, siendo iluminada por la luz de las farolas que yacían encendidas.

Para el no fue difícil reconocer quien era, ya que había escuchado de ella y la había visto en una ocasión. Una joven de diecisiete años, de una cabellera roja como la sangre y larga hasta la cintura, de ojos azules con un tono verdoso y piel clara, un rasgo distintivo en ella era su físico, el cual era muy voluptuoso, ya que sus caderas eran anchas, sus piernas torneadas y era portadora de un par de Oppais de un tamaño muy generoso. En ese momento vestía el uniforme de la Academia de Kuoh, con una capa pequeña el cual indicaba que era la Presidenta de uno de los tantos clubes del lugar estudiantil, siendo exactos la del Club Del Ocultismo.

-Rias Gremory. – Susurro el castaño, mirando como una de las dos "Onee-Sama" de la Academia caminaba de forma solemne hacia el, sin apartar aquella mirada de el, cosa que lo puso algo nervioso.

-Buenas noches Hyoudou-Kun… ¿O podría llamarte Issei-Kun? – Le pregunto con un tono bastante cordial, a lo cual el solo asintió algo confundido, originando una sonrisa en ella. – Sabes, no pude evitar escuchat tu conversación personal, y note que estabas confundido con detalles sobre el mundo sobrenatural. Asi que vine aquí a cumplir con tu deseo, si asi lo quieres, puedo aclararte tus dudas.

-¿Mis dudas? Rias-Sempai, dudo que usted sepa que estoy preguntándome, no es algo que todo el mundo sepa ¿Sabe? – La incredulidad del joven castaño origino en la pelirroja una leve risita, antes de que ella, en un simple movimiento, le aclarara al castaño, que ella sabia mas de lo que el pensaba.

Un leve ruido de algo cortando el aire, dio paso a la aparición de un par de alas de murciélago en la espalda de Rias, lo cual indicaba que ella era un demonio. A esta acción el castaño solo atino a abrir los ojos con un notorio sentimiento de horror generándose en el, pero incluso antes de que el actuara de manera histérica o hiciera algo que terminara en un suceso lamentable, Rias tomo su mejilla con su mano izquierda, mientras que hacia contacto con sus ojos mirándolo de forma fija.

-Tranquilo Issei-Kun. A diferencia de los Angeles Caidos, nosotros los demonios no atentamos de forma directa con los seres humanos, ya que ellos tienen algo que nosotros buscamos. – Le dijo en un tono de voz suave, mientras que sus ojos brillaron por unos segundos, al igual que los de Issei, quien poco a poco fue mostrando un rostro relajado y algo sumiso, quizás por algo que ella hizo. – Al contrario, dependemos de ustedes para alcanzar nuestros deseos personales.

La joven pelirroja se había acercado mas a Issei, quedando a solo unos centímetros de su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo de forma fija. Rias lo miraba con un cariño algo raro de ver en ella, mientras que el seguía bajo aquel hechizo que ella le había lanzado, aunque este solo tenia el fin de calmarlo para que no se alterara de forma muy brusca.

-Se que sientes miedo a cualquier chica que se te acerque, es algo normal, aun mas cuando fue una mujer perteneciente al mundo sobrenatural quien te hizo eso. – Expreso la heredera del clan Gremory, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico, quien ahora solo la veía de forma algo dudosa, al parecer ella se había encargado de borrarle todo miedo que había surgido en el. – Pero te aseguro que yo no hare algo semejante a lo que te hizo Raynare, de ser asi, me hubiera portado de forma cariñosa contigo, ¿No lo crees?

-¿C-como conoces a Raynare? – Fue lo que alcanzo a cuestionar el castaño, al escuchar que ella conocía la verdadera identidad de Yuuma sin siquiera haber tenido contacto con el.

-Te lo dije, yo se muchas cosas sobre el mundo sobrenatural, y si asi tu lo deseas, puedo resolverlas en un instante, solo tienes que aceptar mi invitación a tomar el te conmigo en el salón de mi club. – Respondio mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla. - ¿Aceptas Issei-Kun?

Al asentir de forma algo boba, el ultimo movimiento que hizo ella fue abrazar al castaño contra su cuerpo, aprovechando que estaba sumido en un estado bastante relajado, ella se encargaría de hacerlo volver en si cuando llegaran a su destino, por lo cual después de abrazarlo de forma cariñosa, lo envolvió entre sus alas, al mismo tiempo que un sello por debajo de ella poco a poco se iba materializándose, ya que se trataba de un sello de tele transporte., el cual llevaría a ambos al Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto, donde ella le aclararía las dudas que tuviera sobre el mundo sobrenatural, y con ello, quizás ganarse un poco la confianza en el chico el cual había llamado bastante su atención.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Calles de Kuoh ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La joven Caballero de ojos platinados iba caminando alegremente por la calle, traia una bolsa donde había comprado algunos comestibles además de algunos botes de helado, los cuales no durarían ni tres dias, ya que ella era fanatica de la golosina helada hecha de leche. Iba tarareando una canción, ya que se encontraba muy alegre, esto mas que nada porque había logrado hacerse de la confianza de Issei-Chan, y eso era algo fundamental si ella deseaba cuidar de el como era debido.

-Pero no solo es Issei-Chan a quien debo cuidar. Tambien debo hacerlo con Asia-Chan y Ross-Chii también. – Se decía a si mismo, dejando claro que su compromiso no era solo con el castaño, sino también con las otras personas con las cuales había entablado amistad.

La joven iba cruzando una avenida la cual estaba vacia, sin nada que temer, al menos hasta que se detuvo, y cambio su rostro jovial y alegre a uno de seriedad, quedándose de pie sin moverse y mirando al frente de forma fija, antes de suspirar y darse la vuelta.

-¿No crees que deberías dejar de esconderte? – Dijo a la nada misma, antes de que una grieta dimensional se abriera frente a ella, de donde salieron dos presencias humanas, las cuales le pertenecían a dos jóvenes.

El primero era un chico de quizás diez años, algo pequeño de estatura, cabello negro y ojos castaños obscuros, que tenia un semblante serio y algo apagado, vistiendo una playera manga corta color negra, en conjunto con unos short de mezclilla azules claros, un par de tenis rojos y muñequeras de color negro.

La segunda pertenecía a una jovencita de unos quince años, de cabello rubio claro largo y con dos mechones peinados en forma de espirales a los costados, con algunos mechones colgando en su frente y un par de ojos tonalidad ambar. A pesar de su corta edad, poseia un cuerpo voluptuoso mostrado en sus piernas y pechos muy bien dotados. En ese momento vestia un atuendo consistente en una camisa blanca con un lazo amarillo, calentadores de brazos de tonalidad blanca, una falda amarilla a la mitad de los muslos, un gorro café, botas largas de tacon del mismo color, medias largas a rayas un poco por debajo de la falda y una especie de corsé café con detalles dorados en su cintura. Portaba una especie de gema amarilla en la parte de arriba de un broche de forma de flor situado en su cabello, y sus manos tenían guantes sin dedos color café.

-Hmp. No crei verte pronto Leonardo. – Dijo la joven Caballero sin dejar de ver a aquel chico junto a la jovencita que lo acompañaba.

-Yo tampoco, pero fui enviado para darte una noticia. – Le dijo mientras miraba a la jovencita que lo acompañaba. – Ella es Mami Tomoe, acaba de unirse a nosotros, aunque creo tu ya la conocias.

-Si, la conozco muy bien al igual que a los otros dos pelmazos. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica quien hizo una leve reverencia a la rubia de ojos platinos. – Es un gusto verte otra vez Mami-Chan, veo que al fin fuiste aceptada por ese loco egocéntrico.

-Tambien me alegra verla otra vez Jeanne Onee-Sama. Espero poder colaborar junto a usted. – Respondio la jovencita con una gran sonrisa.

-Jeanne, aparte de hacerte saber de la incorporación de Tomoe-San, me han mandado a saber cuales son las novedades sobre tu misión. – Pregunto el chico conocido como Leonardo, originando en la rubia un suspiro algo pesado, mientras se acariciaba el cabello pasándose la mano a lo largo, antes de responder.

-Pues veras…

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, con este episodio se da por finalizada esta saga, la cual pronto colocare en un orden cronológico tanto aquí en FF asi como en Facebook. Por lo pronto, el episodio entrante será el inicio de una nueva saga, asi que por lo pronto, eso es todo de mi parte, me despido y nos veremos después por aca.**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Dark Zephir se acomoda en su sillón escuchando varios OST de videojuegos y anime favoritos.**

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

Issei había regresado a su hogar, después de haber vuelto de la Academia Kuoh, esto debido a que había pasado algo de tiempo charlando con Rias Gremory, la presidente del Club de Ocultismo y quien resulto ser un Demonio, aunque no del tipo que él esperaba.

A pesar de que ella le prometió aclararía todas sus dudas que tuviera sobre el mundo sobrenatural, solo le conto lo que el sabia de parte de Rossweisse y Jeanne, aunque la pelirroja le había dicho que durante estos dias consecuentes, le daría a conocer mas detalles sobre Demonios y Caidos, todo con tal de que el al fin pudiera resolver sus dudas que lo aquejaban.

-Aun no lo entiendo ¿Qué gana Rias-Sempai al decirme todo esto? Simplemente se ha comprometido conmigo a decirme todo del mundo sobrenatural, pero no me ha pedido nada a cambio. – Se decía a si mismo mientras se había tirado sobre su cama, mirando fijamente el techo con una mirada de completa confusión. – Quizas ella al terminar de aclarar mis dudas, me pida algo a modo de recompensa, ella me dijo que los Demonios cumplen los deseos de los humanos a cambio de algo de valor.

Issei quería seguir sacando conjeturas, pero al final de cuentas sabria que todo se iria resolviendo poco a poco, por lo que algo agotado prefirió irse a descansar, todo para recuperar energias y poder seguir aclarando todas las preguntas que el tenia aun presentes, y que en cierta forma aun lo confundían en demasía.

Fue el sueño que se había apoderado de el, el cual le hizo olvidar que dejo la cortina de su ventana abierta, la cual permitía que pudiera ser visto desde afuera, algo ilógico tomando en cuenta que en un segundo piso de una casa nadie lo podría observar.

O eso era lo que él pensaba.

Una presencia humana, desde el techo de una casa, veía por la ventana al joven Sekiryuutei dormir de forma apacible, por medio de unos binoculares de visión nocturna. Una vez hecho esto, saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña libretita junto a una pluma, en donde comenzó a anotar algunas palabras, un reporte al parecer, antes de que un relámpago inundara la bóveda celeste, causando un viento que agito sus ropas, dejando apreciar quien se trataba.

Era una jovencita de dieciséis años, con el cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café, casi tirando a un tono ambarino. En ese momento estaba usando un manto blanco con capucha con detalles en oro y azul, además de llevar un crucifijo alrededor del cuello, y junto a ella, un bulto grande envuelto en vendas con varios sellos la acompañaba.

Lo destacable de ella era que sus ojos observaban con detenimiento al joven castaño, como si lo estuviera analizado con profunda determinación, además, su capa se notaba sucia, llena de cortes y rasgaduras, ya que al parecer había sido usada bajo condiciones muy duras. Ella sin decir palabra alguna, sintió como las gotas de agua comenzaban a caer del cielo, por lo que volvió a guardar su libretita de notas, antes de cargar ese bulto en su espalda y marcharse de ese sitio saltando entre las azoteas de los edificios con singular maestría, todo bajo la lluvia que comenzó a caer en Kuoh.

Otra presencia había fijado sus ojos en el Sekiryuutei, pero ahora en esta ocasión era una humana, partidaria de la Iglesia al parecer, aunque había algo en ella lo cual indicaba lo contrario. ¿Cuál era la verdad? ¿Y que objetivos tenia esa jovencita para con Issei Hyoudou?

Las preguntas se iban haciendo mas, y las respuestas eran pocas. Esto se ponía cada vez mas complicado


	10. El Reflejo En Mí

_**Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que**_ _ **puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de llevar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el Ragnarok y reinar sobre este.**_

 _ **Y bueno chicos, otro episodio ha llegado y con ello, otro arco de Lost Ragnarok, el cual espero sea del agrado de todos, aunque este será de unos pocos episodios, aunque en el vendrán cosas que influirán a futuro en la trama del mismo, pero antes de eso, vamos a los reviews:**_

 _ **Darius619: Oh! Stop it You!**_ _ **Muchas gracias por esos halagos hechos al leer esta historia que me esfuerzo en escribir para que sea del agrado de muchos lectores, y… Oie cy, seria genial si fuera adaptada a manga/anime! A quien no le gustaría eso?Te aseguro seguire trayendo capítulos que atraigan la atención y dejen con ganas de leer mas.**_

 _ **RAYHACHIBY: Puede que ese sea mi rasgo característico, dejar todo en suspenso para desear con mas ansias la continuación de los fanfics. Sobre eso de matar personajes… Oie ño, eso no es lo mio, o eso creo (?) Y si, se que fue algo inesperado ver como reacciono Issei al saber que su hermana mayor aun le guarda ciertos secretos. Y sorpresa! Las caídas no la han palmado, pero creeme que hay justificación para ello, al igual que Leonardo y que la nueva integrante de la Faccion de Heroes, Mami Tomoe estén en Kuoh junto a Jeanne, Y si, la jugada que hara Rias será algo para beneficio de ella y su sequito.**_

 _ **Y todavía faltan mas sorpresas con la llegada de Xenovia a Kuoh aunque… ¿Qué paso con Irina?**_

 _ **bustercall: Creame Master, tuve que mentalizarme como debería ser un conflicto entre hermanos, mas cuando uno de ellos tiene un jodido trauma hacia las chicas, que curiosamente atrae por algun motivo en particular, y si, a mi me entristeció ver como se comporto el grupo de AVALANCHA al ver el frágil cuerpo sin vida de Aeris… ¡Puto Sephirot! ¡Te mereces haber muerto por el Omnislash de Cloud!**_

 _ **Y creame Master, los tags que usted coloca me dan una risa que no vea, aunque también le dejo dudas de cómo Raynare sobrevivió a la ira de Rossweisse, o que hara al respecto Rias ahora que logro acercarse al joven castaño, ni que decir con la aparición de una de las dos ya conocidas exorcistas, en este caso la peliazul del fleco verde Xenovia, sin embargo, creame que se iran resolviendo esas dudas, poco a poco y de forma segura.**_

 _ **maxigiampieri2012: Si, te aseguro que el hecho de que Issei se haya acercado a Rias para buscar información, va a tener repercusiones, mas destacadas entre Rossweisse y Rias, todo por causa del castaño.**_

 _ **erendir: Muchas cosas se están conociendo y se enredan mas y mas para no darnos ni una pista de cómo continua esto, pero creeme, se sabra todo a partir de solo un hilo. Y si, si fue algo muy difícil para Ross decirle la verdad del mundo sobrenatural, imaginate decirle que ella no es su hermana real… Epico!**_

 _ **Y en serio doy miedo? Pero si he visto cosas peores en los anime :/**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD, Gjr-Sama, Riki Eligos: Gracias por leer la continuacion.**_

 _ **Kuroi To Tamashi: Acertaste en saber que Issei no tomaria a bien lo que Ross le conto, además de que como habras visto, muchas cosas sucedieron en este episodio, algunas buenas, otras malas, y unas que dejan en sospecha lo que va a pasar, espero este episodio te agrade y te divierta.**_

 _ **Y bueno chicos, ahora sin mas que decir, he aquí el capitulo de Lost Ragnarok… A darle!**_

* * *

 **~Descargo de responsabilidades~**

 **La historia de High School DxD no me pertenece, de ser asi Akeno y Asia tendrian mayor participacion, no habria principal en el harem e Issei seria mas serio como protagonista y no un chico obsecionado por las tetas.**

 **Historia basada en la idea original de bustercall, quien amablemente me la cedio para crear esta historia**

 **PD: Pienso que Akeno deberia mandar en el harem, ella es tan linda y pro.**

 **PD2: Creanme chicos, esta historia es la primera en la que me centrare de forma deprimente y con hechos reales de la vida de un mundano habitante de Midgard**

 **PD3: Fue difícil poder conseguir algun tema en concreto para escribir este episodio, pero encontré dos que quedaron a la perfeccion, The RR KOF OST y uno que dejo mas abajo, reproducir antes de seguir leyendo.**

 **PD4: Creo que fume de la buena para escribir el principio O.o**

* * *

 **Arco 3**

 **Yata No Kagami, La Guardiana y la Monja Amorosa.**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **El Reflejo En Mí**

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

 **Su cuerpo estaba punzando debido a un horror inimaginable que recorría cada parte de su ser, podía sentir algo húmedo que escurría por su frente y que le impedía ver con claridad, ya que la cortina que se formaba, era de un color escarlata, tan rojo que parecía que su visión solo podía ver ese color tan hipnotizante, pero que también emanaba una sensación algo repugnante, nauseabunda, llena de unas ganas de vomitar incontrolables.**

 **Con las fuerzas que ella tenía, pudo apoyarse en sus brazos lastimados, además de poder abrir levemente sus ojos, con un deseo de saber en dónde estaba, y el porqué se encontraba en un estado muy lamentable, uno el cual ella no imagino estar, no al menos en mucho tiempo, ya que este estado de salud, solo podía significar que ella había librado una feroz pelea, de la cual, probablemente no salió victoriosa.**

 **Lo que ella quizás debió considerar, era que, lo mejor para su propia sanidad mental, era quedarse tirada en el piso, con los ojos cerrados, deseando no estar en ese sitio, mucho menos en esa situación.**

 **Ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo, pero su alrededor el panorama era más bien, sacado de la más terrible pesadilla de un sujeto con su psique alterada quizás por el consumo de drogas demasiada fuertes, o por un proceso perfecto de deterioro mental a propósito, todo con el fin de ocasionar una imagen que volvería loco a cualquiera.**

 **Podía notarse que ese sitio se trataba de Midgard… o lo que quedaba del mismo. Edificios vuelto ruinas, donde se podían ver seres vivos aplastados o despedazados por los escombros, manchando todo de un tono carmesí además de una peste difícil de soportar, lo que a lo lejos, parecía ser un mar generado por la inmensa cantidad de sangre que emanaba de todos los sitios posibles, intensas llamas de tonalidad rojiza/obscura que ardían a todo esplendor por todos los lugares posibles, y un cielo que ahora, lejos de ser de un azul claro lleno de nubes esponjosas de color blanco, ahora era de un tono rojizo que irritaba la mirada, siendo apenas iluminado la tierra por un sol que poco a poco se iba apagando.**

 **Los ojos de la joven Valquiria solo atinaban a abrirse de par en par, totalmente aterrada por aquella escena apocalíptica que podía presenciar, la aniquilación de la misma humanidad que ella, solo pensó que podría suceder en las peores pesadillas que de niña pudo tener, y tristemente, aquella dantesca escena, aun no terminaba de estar completa ya que aun faltaba, muchas cosas por ver.**

 **Cerca de ella, podía ver varias presencias que, al igual que ella, yacían tiradas en el piso, algunas boca abajo y sin moverse o dar señal de vida alguna. Sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, debido a que algunas de esas figuras humanas, eran de dos seres que ella conocía por completo.**

 **Una rubia con un atuendo de monja vuelto harapos y otra chica de cabello rubio con una armadura despedazada y convertida en más que hojalata. De aquellas figuras, las única que podía alcanzar a ver, era de una chica de cabello azul vestida con un leotardo de cuero pegado y que aun tenia sujeta una espada quebrada en miles de trozos, una jovencita de cabello rubio en forma de taladros con su vestido rosa quemado, una pelinegra con su atuendo de sacerdotisa desgarrado en miles de tiras, y a otra chica de cabello negro con un kimono obscuro también despedazado, y a su lado, una jovencita de cabello dorado con un sombrero y capa de maga quemado y/o deshecho.**

 **A lo lejos, se notaba un mar de cuerpos también sin vida alguna, de entre ellos, destacaban una niña de pelo albino, una castaña de coletas, un rubio de cabello corto y una niña rubia al parecer, junto a una pelinegra de cabello corto y otra de cabellera larga, ambas negras como la noche.**

 **Pero eso no era todo, ¡Claro que no lo era!**

 **Habían cuatro figuras que destacaban entre todo ese mar de cadáveres, uno de ellos, de un pelirrojo con un atuendo muy fino, el cual estaba clavado a una pared derruida, atravesado en el corazón con una lanza hecha de un fuego negro que aun ardía, a lo lejos una intensa llama carmesí estaba quemando el cuerpo de una mujer de pequeña estatura, siendo único rastro de lo que quedaba de ella, un trozo de tela rosa junto a un báculo de una chica mágica, mientras que los dos restantes, un pelinegro de alas negras y un rubio de alas blancas habían sido seccionados por la mitad de sus cuerpos, con sus alas cortadas de tajo y quedando un monto de carne y órganos difíciles de describir.**

 **-¡Guaaaakkk! – El estomago de la Valquiria no pudo soportar más, vaciando el contenido frente a ella de forma incontrolada, sintiendo amarga su boca y su estomago revuelto por aquella horrorosa escena que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.**

 **Tenía que ser una pesadilla, ¡Eso era! Una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría, para que ella sin pensarlo dos veces, tuviera el pretexto suficiente para dormir junto a su amado Issei el resto de la noche. ¡Eso tenía que ser! ¡Solo una horrible pesadilla!**

 **Rossweisse… Oh mi joven, hermosa e inocente Valquiria… Que equivocada estabas.**

 **-Oh, mi amada Ross, has despertado. – Una voz que ella conocía a la perfección se hizo presente, por un momento pensó que eso la ayudaría a aliviar el horror que sentía por aquella escena tan macabra, ya que se trataba de su amado Issei, aquel a quien ella amaba tanto y por quien daría la vida sin dudarlo. Lo malo de esto, era que solo se llevaría una terrible sorpresa.**

 **En una colina formada por un montón de cadáveres, entre los cuales, noto con horror indescriptible, como se hallaban los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres adoptivos, los señores Hyoudou, un trono hecho de oro e incrustaciones de joyas preciosas, yacía ocupado por dos presencias, una de ellas quien al ser observado por la joven, rompió el corazón de la Valquiria en miles de trocitos.**

 **Se trataba de su Issei, su amado Issei… o lo que anteriormente fue el. Su mirada había cambiado, ya que sus ojos ahora eran de color negro en la esclerótica, rojos en el iris y una pupila dorada que estaba rasgada como la de un felino. Su cabello ahora era largo y de tonalidades obscuras con mechones rojizos, además de un par de colmillos que se asomaban por su labio superior, vestía una gabardina purpura la cual tenía manchas de sangre aun frescas, además de un par de botas y guantes sin dedos de color negro. Emanaba un aura terriblemente poderosa, con instintos de matar incontrolables, reflejados en aquella sonrisa sádica en inmisericorde.**

 **Pero lo peor de eso, es que junto a él, yacía la persona que menos se espero que estaría junto a su amado hermanito menor. Se trataba de Rías Gremory, aquella chica pelirroja que buscaba por todos los medios posibles, añadir a su sequito personal a Issei, solo que ahora, se veía un poco diferente a como ella lo recordaba.**

 **Su cabello y sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, lo único que cambiaba era aquel gesto burlón que ahora emana su sonrisa, sin contar que en ese momento lo único que traía como ropa, era un conjunto de ropa interior negra de encaje, junto a un "Baby Doll" trasparente y algunas cadenas pequeñas de oro rodeando su cuello y sus piernas. Ella estaba sentada en el regazo de Issei, abrazándolo del cuello y lamiendo de forma erótica su mejilla derecha.**

 **-No… no… por favor… tu no Ise… - Sin importarle lo maltrecho de su cuerpo, la joven Valquiria se arrastraba por el suelo, sintiendo como las partes de su Armadura Asgardiana rota se enterraban en su piel, provocándole aun mas heridas y haciendo que el dolor se hiciera en cierta forma insoportable, solamente su deseo de alejar a Issei de Rías la llenaba de fuerza para seguir.**

 **-Me alegra saber que Rías no acabo con tu vida, veo que realmente cumplió con su parte. – Le dijo mientras observaba de reojo como la pelirroja había tomado su mejilla y lo besaba de improvisto, iniciando un juego entre sus lenguas de una forma tan diestra, dejando como rastro varios hilillos de saliva que aun los unían. – Creo que tendré que darte un castigo por lastimar de más a mi Ross, Rías-Chan.**

 **-Ise, por favor, castígame. – Respondió con una voz cargada de erotismo, antes de soltar los nudos de su sostén y sus bragas, quedando solamente ataviada con el "Baby Doll" que cubría su cuerpo al desnudo. – Quiero que me castigues amado mío, castiga a esa niña mala como es debido.**

 **-Créeme que lo hare. – Respondió mientras que llevaba una mano a la intimidad de la chica, jugando con sus dedos de forma diestra, generando varios gemidos en la pelirroja quien disfrutaba por aquella acción del pelinegro. – Pero antes, déjame darle la bienvenida a Ross.**

 **Rossweisse solo lloraba destrozada al ver como a Issei no le importaba actuar de manera tan lasciva con ella como espectadora, parecía ser que aun le importaba, pero no de la forma en que ella creía, al parecer solo la mantuvo viva por puro capricho, o eso pensaba.**

 **Mirai Nikki Original Sound Track Volumen 4**

 **Ingaritsu Daiseidou.**

 **watch?v=HiOCEo4zPTE**

 **-Fue una verdadera plaga tener que lidiar no solo con las Tres Facciones y sus líderes, sino también con esos estúpidos dioses Hinduistas, Griegos y los sobrevivientes de los Mexicas. – Dijo mientras señalaba con su mano libre, hacia arriba de ellos, sonriendo de manera burlesca sin dejar de estimular a la pelirroja, quien dejaba escurrir saliva por su boca, mostrando una mirada perdida por el placer. – Aunque lo más entretenido, fue acabar con ese imbécil de Odín… y sus estúpidos hijos, así como los demás Nórdicos.**

 **La mente de Rossweisse colapso, ante lo que ella jamás espero, podría suceder ni en sus peores suposiciones o imaginaciones de parte suya.**

 **La gloriosa Asgard, hogar de los Aesir, los considerados dioses más poderosos de las mitologías aun existentes, ahora era solo más que un recuerdo. Aquellos edificios gloriosos ahora solo eran escombros que estaban dispersos por doquier, el panorama se había vuelto negro y rojizo por la sangre derramada, así como las llamas que quemaban todo a su paso, y las pocas presencias que aun quedaban, era de los guerreros del Valhalla que habían sido convertidos en cadáveres destrozados de la peor manera posible.**

 **-Esos ingenuos de Odín, Thor, Heimdall, Freya y Tyr, creyeron que podrían detenerme junto a Hela, Loki y Fenrir… ¡Pero lo único que hallaron, fue su muerte a mis propias manos! – Exclamo con una mirada llena de locura, señalando como en un sitio apartado, los restos de una lanza, un martillo y un colmillo de un lobo quedaban como vestigios de lo que alguna vez, fueron de los seres más poderosos que existían. - ¡Ahora nadie me dará ordenes ni me usara a su antojo, ahora yo soy quien decide que hacer y cuando hacerlo!**

 **Un terremoto comenzó a sacudir el sitio, mientras que una Rossweisse totalmente rota en su alma, veía como la misma realidad comenzaba a alterarse, mientras que Issei reía de forma maniática, en tanto que Rías ahora solo se concentraba en acariciar de manera lasciva todo el cuerpo del pelinegro, quien la dejaba hacer todo lo que ella deseara.**

 **-¡Esta fiesta apenas inicia y jamás tendrá fin! ¡El tiempo ya no existe, y nada tiene significado alguno! – Gritaba de forma histérica mientras disfrutaba de todo este evento lleno de locura y horror al límite – ¡La existencia está inactiva y yo soy el rey supremo!**

 **Una vez dicho esto, el castaño miro con una mirada enternecida a la joven Valquiria quien cayó con su mirada de lado, en tanto que sus ojos se habían secado de tantas lagrimas derramadas, su mirada estaba vacía, y sus ganas de vivir muertas como todo lo que ella conocía y amaba. Este era el fin de todo, de la vida, de la esperanza… de la existencia.**

 **-Mi Ross… Mi linda, hermosa y amada Ross… permíteme darte la bienvenida…**

 **¡BIENVENIDA… AL RAGNAROK!**

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! – Un chillido broto de la garganta de la joven de cabellos platinados, despertando de lo que era en efecto una horrible pesadilla, respirando de forma agitada y sintiendo como el sudor escurría de su frente, cayendo hasta el nacimiento de sus generosos pechos, mostrando sus pequeñas fresitas transparentarse debido a la tela que conformaba su blusa para dormir. Al agitar levemente la cabeza y mirar a ambos lados, se pudo percatar de que estaba de vuelta en su habitación, aun iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna llena. – Fue… fue solo un sueño.

Mas que sueño, parecia ser una horrible imagen sacada de lo mas profundo del averno mismo. Era como si Rossweisse hubiera estado en el mismo Ragnarok, y para añadirle mas sal a la herida, el protagonista se trataba de su amado hermano menor, el único a quien ella le mostraba un amor mas alla de un lazo familiar, por quien estaría mas que dispuesta a dar su vida por mantenerlo a salvo.

Eso solo provoco que ella comenzara a llorar amargamente, todo por el dolor que le causaba aquella mirada que Issei le lanzaba cada vez que se encontraban a solas. Llena de decepcion, de ira, de furia ciega hacia la chica.

¿Pero que podia hacer al respecto? Issei se había puesto bastante mal al saber sobre la existencia de cosas sobrenaturales (Si bien parte de la culpa era suya por haberle mentido, lo que mas influía era el trato al cual fue objeto por parte de los Caidos), ella no podia simplemente revelarle la verdad sobre el hecho, de que el poseia una longinus, uno de los trece artefactos mas poderosos, y que para los Asgardianos, significaba la supervivencia o aniquilación de Asgard, asi como de los otros reinos conformantes de Ygdrassil. Mucho menos, le podia decir en ese momento, que ella en realidad no era su hermana mayor, que la cruda verdad, era que su origen era de una tierra mitológica, que su papel era el ser Heraldo de los dioses Asgardianos… y que ella no era su Onee-Sama, esa chica que el creía era por aquellos recuerdos implantados en su mente.

-No puedo… Sniff… no puedo decirle… - Sollozaba Rossweisse mientras intentaba en vano limpiarse las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas. – No puedo dejar que se entere… Sniff… no puedo… dejar que se marche de mi lado.

Dolia, dolia tanto como el tacto de un hierro al rojo vivo sobre la frágil piel humana. Pero no había nada que hacer, algunas veces se tenia que sacrificar cosas para obtener otras a cambio. Y tristemente, los dias felices que la joven Valquiria vivio, se habían ido, para no volver jamás.

Apenas eran las tres de la mañana, tal como lo indicaba su reloj despertador, y aun con eso, Rossweisse se sento en el filo de la cama, se calzo sus pantuflas con forma de conejo y salió de su habitación de forma ligera, caminando apenas unos pocos pasos en el pasillo de la casa, deteniéndose frente a una puerta, la cual abrió poco a poco y con mucho cuidado, viendo a un joven castaño dormir profundamente, cosa a lo cual ella solo mostro una sonrisa combinada con las lagrimas que aun fluían de sus orbes zafiros.

La joven Valquiria camino a paso suave hasta quedar frente al Sekiryuutei, arrodillándose y mirando el rostro sereno de Issei, aun sonriendo de tristeza debido al lazo ya muy frágil que existía entre ambos. Queria arreglarlo todo, quería acabar con toda esta mentira para que volviera a ser como antes. Pero no debía hacerlo, muchas cosas estaban en juego como para actuar de forma impulsiva. Estaba consiente de ello, y no tenia mas opción que seguir aquella decisión muy dolorosa.

-Perdoname Ise… se que te duele el haberte mentido asi… a mi me duele aun mas que me veas con esos ojos de odio y decepcion. – Susurraba la joven Asgardiana al oído del chico quien no se inmuto ante las palabras de su Onee-Sama. – Pero si para mantenerte a salvo debo mentirte… si para evitar que te lastimen o te engañen… debo comportarme como una perra desalmada e indiferente hacia ti… no me importa que al final termines odiándome de por vida… todo con tal de que estes seguro… y a mi lado.

La joven Valquiria aun llorando y triste, no le importo si en ese momento Issei pudiera despertar y llenarse de ira contra lo que estuviera haciendo, ya le había ocasionado un profundo daño con esa mentira piadosa que uso en un intento de mantenerlo alejado de un mundo violento y sanguinolento. Asi que, no importaba si lo hacia… ¿Verdad?

Rossweisse sin pensarlo ni un momento unió de manera suave sus labios con los de su amado hermanito menor, sintiendo la suavidad y el ligero sabor embriagante que tenían, un sabor al cual posiblemente se volvería adicta, pero eso ya daba igual. No podría repetir ese gesto amoroso quizás por toda la eternidad, mucho menos con el sacrificio que ella tenia que hacer para salvaguardar a quien se había ganado un lugar muy grande en su corazón Asgardiano. El único consuelo para calmar sus sentimientos adoloridos, era ese gesto cariñoso.

-Te amo Issei, nunca lo olvides. – Y con estas palabras, Rossweisse se marcho a su habitación para intentar conciliar el sueño, aunque eso seria algo muy difícil, mas si ella esperaba no volver a soñar con aquella imagen horripilante que aun tenía en su mente.

Y asi fue como la habitación del castaño volvió a quedar en silencio, con el castaño aun inmerso en el mundo de Morfeo y sin que el supiera que había pasado en la realidad, quedando todo como un secreto entre ambos jóvenes dolidos el uno al otro.

Aunque, no pasaron ni siquiera unos minutos antes de que el Sekiryuutei comenzara a agitarse en su cama, balbuceando cosas inentendibles y dejando escapar de la comisura de sus ojos un par de lagrimas traicioneras. Todo por algo que ocurria en su subconsiente.

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

 **El panorama era totalmente obscuro para el joven Hyoudou, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Intento gritar a la nada, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, por mas intento que el hacia, había quedado completamente mudo por alguna razón.**

 **-Oh Issei Hyoudou. El glorioso pervertido amante de los pechos. – Una voz grave comenzó a sonar en aquel espacio negro, a lo cual el castaño intento buscar en vano el origen de esta misma. – Aquel que vanagloriaba las Oppais por sobre cualquier cosa, el único chico capaz de desvivirse por poder tocar esa parte femenina… Me repugnas.**

 **Una distorsión en aquella obscuridad llamo la atención de Issei, quien pudo ver en aquella parte como un recuerdo se había hecho presente. Aquella imagen donde se veía a el fuera de sí por el crudo rechazo de Raynare quien lo veía solo como una simple basura humana.**

 **-Ilusionado con encontrar a alguien a quien ames, le entregues tu corazón y que pasen el resto de sus vidas por la eternidad. – Seguia hablando aquella voz con un tono claro de furia, a lo que el castaño solo atino a mirar de forma nerviosa a todas partes, buscando a quien le estuviera haciendo recordar aquel momento muy doloroso para el. - ¿Y que obtuviste a cambio? ¡Solo un maldito trauma que te ha convertido en un cachorrito asustado!**

 **Estas palabras solo ocasionaron que el Sekiryuutei comenzara a correr en un vano intento de alejarse de aquella voz que seguía reprochándole sobre su forma de ser actual, producto de haber mostrado sus sentimientos a un ser que le importo un carajo el como se sentía, y que uso esas emociones sinceras a su propio beneficio.**

 **-¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Tu destino es simplemente ser quien destruya y domine! ¡Nada mas! – Mientras Issei corria entre aquel vacio obscuro y deprimente, nuevas distorsiones en el espacio comenzaron a aparecer, mismas que iban reflejando imágenes, las cuales iban de lo deprimente, hasta lo terrible, llegando en casos a ser algo visceral y asquerosamente sádico.**

 **En una de ellas lo que parecia ser una silueta borrosa de el atravesaba por el pecho a un tipo rubio que había sido masacrado hace poco, reflejado en la sangre que emanaba su cuerpo, en otra escena el se veía sujetando entre sus brazos, el cuerpo de una joven malherida y que parecia no tener vida, pero la mas terrible, era una en donde el estaba en el centro de un paramo, rodeado de cadáveres, algunos de ellos mutilados de forma aterradora y otros destazados en pedazos imposibles de rearmar. Todo ello mientras el al parecer reia de forma demencial y sin sentimiento alguno de pena o miedo, como si el hubiera terminado completamente loco.**

 **-¡Tu destino como portador de la destrucción fue asignado cuando se te concedió este Sacred Gear! ¡La felicidad es un estúpido sentimiento que tu no necesitas! – Esa voz comenzó a gritar con un nivel el cual hacia que Issei tuviera que taparse los oídos y que cayera de rodillas al suelo, intentando gritar que frenara aquel castigo inhumano, cosa inútil ya que nada, absolutamente nada brotaba de su garganta que sentía como se desgarraba de dolor profundo. - ¡Tu debes ser quien mande! ¡Aquel que gobierne! ¡Aquel que riga sobre todo lo que existe!**

 **¡AQUEL QUE SEA EL EMPERADOR DE LA MISMA EXISTENCIA!**

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

Y a pesar de que eso probablemente seria mas que suficiente para que Issei despertara de aquella cruel pesadilla, solo se limitaba a balbucear en un tono bajo palabras sin sentido alguno, además de girarse de lado a lado en su cama, sudando levemente y mostrando un ligero rostro de incomodidad.

Parecia ser una tortura inevitable. Quizas provocado por el tornado de verdades que se le había revelado, quizás por el miedo que aun llevaba en lo mas profundo de si. Habian muchas posibilidades, las cuales no cambiaban una verdad rotunda.

La psique de Issei, poco a poco se iba desmoronando, la pregunta aquí seria… ¿Cuántas verdades mas podría soportar?

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Otro dia había llegado a Midgard, con ello las actividades cotidianas daban inicio, ya fuera en el trabajo, el hogar o la escuela. Y era precisamente en la Academia Kuoh, donde un incidente algo importante estaba ocurriendo, siendo mas precisos, en uno de los tantos edificios del centro estudiantil ya antes mencionado.

La heredera del clan Sitri y quien tenia el cargo de Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Sona Sitri estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, repleto de documentos mientras revisaba y firmaba de forma agil y rápida varios de ellos, demostrando el porque tenia un cargo tan importante en el Centro de Estudios.

Aunque en parte, también estaba otorgando mucha importancia a los eventos ocurridos últimamente, y al pensar en ello, Sona suspiro de forma cansina antes de quitarse sus gafas, masajearse un poco el puente nasal antes de volver a colocarse de nuevo sus anteojos y recordar lo sucedido dias atrás.

Para ella fue algo difícil, pero tuvo que "arreglar" la reacción de su Alfil Momo Hanakai asi como de su Caballero Meguri Tomoe, ante la escena dantesca que presenciaron junto a Yuuto Kiba y Koneko Touhou al ver el cuerpo hecho pedazos de quien identificaron como uno de los Caidos responsables de las muertes de humanos portadores de Sacred Gear. Si bien su reencarnación en Demonios representaba asumir responsabilidades importantes, mucho mas al ser sirvientes de una de las herederas de los setenta y dos pilares del inframundo, eso no significaba que serian adentrados de forma repentina ante lo que significaba el actual mundo demoniaco.

Peleas, sangre y muerte.

Debia admitir que para ella, también fue algo horrible el ver un cuerpo destazado en una manera mórbida, y que al parecer fue hecho con la mayor alevosía posible, pero por su carácter, además de la disciplina que había recibido en su hogar, no mostro los sentimientos que por dentro si pudo sentir. Lo mismo aplicaba para Rías, asi como para sus respectivas Reinas Tsubaki Shinra y Akeno Himejima, ya que ellas al ser sus Damas de Compañía, asi como sus mas fieles sirvientes, les era inculcado el mostrar una imagen serena, imperturbable ante todo lo que pudieran presenciar, ya fuera alguna escena sangrienta o bizarra en cuestión… aunque quizás también ayudaba el hecho de que Tsubaki fuera alguien igual de fría que la heredera Sitri, y que Akeno fuera una sadica a la hora de combatir.

Era por eso que las reacciones de Momo, Tomoe, Kiba y Koneko fueron totalmente justificadas, y por ello al grupo de chicos se les hizo saber que esto era algo normal en el mundo Demoniaco, y que tarde o temprano, ellos tendrían que arrebatarle la vida a algún ser vivo, fuera Demonio renegado o incluso un emisario del cielo o uno de los caídos. No fue algo sencillo, mucho menos para Tomoe poder asimilarlo debido al carácter alegre y animoso que la caracterizaba, pero al final tuvo que resignarse, más que nada por la fidelidad que había jurado a Sona Sitri.

Dejando ese asunto de lado, Sona asi como Rías al ver el desastre ocurrido hace dias, pudieron llegar a dos conclusiones sobre todo este asunto con los Angeles Caidos;

Uno, que no habrían repercusiones con Grigory por el asesinato de cuatro de sus elementos, debido a que los indicios llevaban a la conclusión de que ellos fueron los responsables del asesinato de humanos inocentes en su propio territorio, el cual podría ser usado para generar un reclamo ante los Caidos, generando una situación que en resumidas cuentas, llevaría a una negociación para evitar conflictos internos y una guerra absurda y que solo provocaría perdidas en ambos bandos.

Dos, que el responsable de la muerte de los Caidos, fue una mujer ataviada en una armadura de combate, cuyos poderes mostraron ser comparables a los de un Demonio de clase Alta, casi rayando a uno de clase Suprema, y que al parecer, tenia el único objetivo de proteger a Hyoudou Issei, aquel chico que era considerado por la mayoría del cuerpo femenino estudiantil, como un pervertido sin remedio y un peligro para la moralidad de las chicas.

Sin embargo, con todo lo que había pasado desde que ella y Rías dejaron camino abierto para que Raynare contactara con el, el modo de ser del castaño había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

De hiperactivo a alguien callado, de ser un pervertido lascivo que no tenia ni un grado de vergüenza en mirar por debajo de la falda de las chicas, asi como de mostrar un rostro de imbécil al observar los pechos de las jovencitas, paso a ser un chico que parecia ser algo paranoico, y que reaccionaba de forma aterrada cuando una mujer se le acercaba o quería hablar con el. No había duda de que si bien lo que le hizo esa Caida fue algo positivo para su forma de ser, también le había generado un trauma imposible de ver en un hombre, pero que era realidad y posiblemente le traería problemas a futuro.

Era por ello que, viendo los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido con la aparición de esa "Guardaespaldas" del castaño, y el hecho de que cuidaba celosamente de el, le hicieron cambiar de forma radical los planes que ella tenia respecto a los miembros faltantes de su sequito de sirvientes personal.

Sin embargo había un problema en ese aspecto. A diferencia de Rías, Sona ya tenia casi completo a su sequito personal, ya que las únicas piezas que no había utilizado eran una Torre, un Caballo y siete piezas de Peon, el pero en todo esto es que tenia a un candidato para poder reencarnarlo posiblemente en un Peon, sin embargo con las sospechas que rondaban la mente de la pelinegra, Issei Hyoudou podría ocupar las siete, incluso mas piezas con las que ella contaba.

En efecto. Sona Sitri pensaba incorporar al joven castaño entre su servidumbre.

-Kaichu, ¿Puedo pasar? – Una voz se escucho detrás de la puerta que daba acceso al edifico del Consejo Estudiantil, una que pertenecía a una chica que Sona conocía a la perfeccion.

-Adelante. – Respondio de forma escueta la pelinegra, dejando paso libre a una jovencita de unos dieciséis años, de cabelllo castaño atado con dos coletas siendo sujetadas por dos broches verdes, ojos verde esmeralda y tez clara, de físico modesto y que vestia el uniforme estándar de la Academia, haciendo complemento con un par de medias verde palido a rayas blancas. - ¿Qué sucede Ruruko?

Se trataba de la única Peon que tenia hasta el momento, de nombre Ruruko Nimura y quien también formaba parte del Consejo Estudiantil. En ese momento traia una pequeña cajita atada con un cordon rosado, y un timbre postal a un lado.

-Kaichu, acaba de llegar un paquete para usted, dice la nota que es de extrema importancia. – Señalo la jovencita castaña, a lo cual Sona dejo a un lado los papeles que estaba revisando y tomo la caja pequeña, mirando como en efecto, el paquete tenía rotulada la leyenda "Entrega Inmediata". – Estaba regando las flores de la jardinera de la entrada cuando el cartero la entrego a nombre de usted.

-Bien, gracias por traerlo, puedes retirarte. – Señalo la pelinegra, obteniendo una afirmación respetuosa de la jovencita antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a solas a la joven Sitri quien al ver como su Peon ya había salido, abrió ágilmente la cajita desatando el cordon rosado, revelando que en el interior se encontraba una nota, además de una cajita de terciopelo, donde usualmente se guardaban los anillos de compromiso. Esto solo provoco un gesto algo enojado en Sona, ya que eso podia interpretarse en muchas formas.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿Acaso mis padres me han comprometido de nuevo? – Susurro con evidente enojo la jovencita Sitri, tomando de inmediato la nota y comenzando a leerla antes de seguir sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Y en efecto, fue una conclusión rápida, ya que conforme iba leyendo la nota, el gesto de enojo de Sona iba cambiando a uno serio, para momentos después mostrar una vergüenza enorme acompañado de un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, provocado por lo escrito en esa nota.

-¡Por qué! ¡¿Por qué no puede comportarse de forma más madura?! – Mas que enojada, Sona se mostraba sumamente avergonzada por el contenido de ese papel doblado a la mitad, aunque ignoro eso al momento de ver la cajita de terciopelo, la cual saco y miro fijamente por algunos segundos. – Pero… ¿Para qué me mandaría esto Onee-Sama?

Y fue cuando abrió esa cajita, que pudo observar que dentro de ella, estaba posiblemente la solución al dilema que tenía hasta hace unos momentos. Ese pequeño objeto que para muchos podría parecer algo insignificante, era algo que beneficiaba por completo a Sona Sitri. Y por mucho había que decirlo.

 **Mas Tarde**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Club de Investigacion De Lo Oculto ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Las clases en la Academia Kuoh ya habían dado fin, quedando el edificio vacio a excepción de algunos alumnos que terminaban sus actividades extracurriculares en los clubes a los que pertenecían, siendo uno de estos el Club de lo Oculto.

En ese sitio algo lúgubre y… perturbador en cierto grado, se encontraba el joven castaño Hyoudou Issei, quien en estos últimos dias se hallaba en esa misma hora en aquel lugar, debido a que la joven Presidenta Rías Gremory, había acordado con el darle las explicaciones que el estaba buscando sobre el mundo sobrenatural, aquellas que su hermana Rossweisse no quiso responderle.

Todo estaba sucediendo como era costumbre, el sentado frente al escritorio de la jovencita pelirroja, con una taza de té caliente en sus manos y un ambiente tranquilo y sereno, perfecto para poder hablar. Lo que hacia diferente esta ocasión… era que había más presencias ahí mismo, las cuales le hacían sentirse incomodo en cierta manera.

Issei las conocía bastante bien, ya que después de todo, se trataban de los jóvenes más reconocidos en el Instituto, por no decir que eran los mas populares entre el cuerpo estudiantil. Se trataba de la otra "Onee-Sama" de Kuoh, Akeno Himejima, del "Príncipe" y el sueño de toda jovencita, Kiba Yuuto, y la "Loli" además de la "Mascota" de la Academia, Koneko Touhou.

La conclusión a la que había llegado Issei era algo sencilla. Con excepción de Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra, quienes eran las otras dos "Onee-Sama" de la Academia, el Club del Ocultismo estaba conformado por puros alumnos populares del sitio estudiantil.

Lo preocupante de todo esto, era la manera en que ellos tres lo miraban. Kiba parecia mostrarse abierto a hablar con el, reflejado en la sonrisa sincera que el mostraba, cosa que lo hacia sentirse mas o menos en compañía, lo cual no podia decirse de Akeno y Koneko, ya que la primera lo veía con sus ojos entrecerrados, pero en ellos el podia notar un cierto grado de interés y… ¿Lujuria?, dirigidos hacia el, en tanto que Koneko lo miraba con ojos de desprecio, algo normal considerando que el aun cargaba con la reputación de ser la "Bestia Pervertida" de la Academia Kuoh.

-Bien Issei-Kun, espero que no te incomode que ellos estén presentes. – Hablo con solemnidad Rías, interpretando de manera perfecta su papel como Onee-Sama de la Academia. – Pero tenían que estar presentes, ya que hoy te dire lo ultimo que puedo enseñarte sobre el mundo sobrenatural.

-E-entiendo Rías-Sempai. Por lo que me ha comentado, ellos forman parte de lo que usted llama… Su sequito personal, ¿Verdad? – Y ante esta pregunta, los cuatro miembros del Club de Ocultismo hicieron aparecer sus respectivas alas de Demonio, confirmando las sospechas que el castaño tenia, basado en lo que la pelirroja le había contado anteriormente.

Durante la semana que había pasado después del incidente de los Caidos, Issei había recibido de Rías información importante sobre el cielo y el inframundo, asi como de los seres quienes habitaban aquellos sitios. Todo lo relacionado a sus naturalezas, el como hace tiempo había surgido una gran guerra en las cuales las tres facciones principales habían participado, y lo que dio como resultado la muerte de sus dirigentes, denominados por ellos como "Maous" y su casi extinción debido a las bajas que sufrieron.

Ademas, también le fue enseñado que ellos crearon un método para fortalecer su población, por medio de la "Reencarnacion" basado en piezas que solo poseían determinados Demonios del inframundo, tomado de la idea del juego de ajedrez y con el cual no solo se fortalecían, sino que también era usado como un medio de entretenimiento sano para ellos.

Esa y mucha mas información había aprendido Issei, pero la única duda que aun tenia y no se había respondido era la que mas le aquejaba… ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta su hermana Rossweisse que el tenia un artefacto divino dentro de si?

-Rías-Sempai, he querido hacerle esta pregunta desde que usted me prometió resolver mis dudas. – Hablo con respeto el castaño, llamando la atención de la pelirroja quien asintió de forma elegante. – Cuando hable con mi hermana sobre el incidente que tuve con Raynare, ella me dijo que ya sabia que yo portaba una Sacred Gear… ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta de ello mientras que yo ni siquiera sabiaeso?

-¿En serio eso te aquejaba Issei-Kun? – Pregunto algo curiosa Rías, a lo cual el castaño asintió, originando una leve risa en ella, quien la oculto detrás de su mano de forma elegante. – Es algo sencillo Issei-Kun. Veras, los portadores de Sacred Gear por lo general emanan un aura muy peculiar, aun sin que ellos se den cuenta de que son portadores de un Arte Divina hasta que pasan algunos años.

-Asi como existen personas bendecidas con los Sacred Gear, también hay personas sensibles a sentir auras tan especiales como la tuya… ah… - La que había proseguido con la explicación era Akeno, pero hubo un momento donde ella titubeo y no pudo continuar por algo que a ella le lleno de duda. – Eh… puedo llamarte Ise-Kun, ¿Verdad?

El tono sugerente con que lo dijo, asi como esos ojos con un brillo travieso ocasionaron un sonrojo profundo en Issei, quien solo bajo la mirada para asentir de forma suave, ocasionando una risita en la pelinegra al ver lo timido que se porto, aunque la verdad era que el joven Hyoudou se estaba llenando de miedo por la forma tan extraña con la cual se estaba comportando Akeno, aunque esto paso desapercibido para Rías, Kiba y Koneko

-Bien Ise-Kun, como te explique antes, existen personas que en cierta forma, están ligadas a los seres quienes portan las Sacred Gear, en este caso no seria raro pensar que Rossweisse-Sensei pudiera sentir que dentro de ti había algo especial. – Explico con una sonrisa la pelinegra, llamando la atención de Issei quien poco a poco iba entendiendo lo que ellas querían decirle.

-Ahora entiendo, bueno no es algo descabellado considerando que Nee-San es muy cercana a mi. – Y a pesar de que el lo dijo con naturalidad, Koneko tomo esto como un doble sentido, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando con enojo al castaño, quien obviamente percibió la mirada de la albina hacia el. - ¿Pero porque ella se empecino en ocultármelo? Eso no tiene sentido.

-Quizas si lo tenia Issei-Kun. – Esta vez fue Kiba quien hablo, llamando la atención del castaño quien veía expectante al joven rubio. – Veras, cuando nosotros fuimos reencarnados gracias a Buchou, ella nos explico que el mundo sobrenatural es bastante peligroso, incluso para los Demonios de clase Alta.

-Todos los dias lidiamos con Demonios rebeldes, monstruos y bestias aterradoras. – Fue lo que dijo Koneko sin dejar de mirar a Issei con desprecio, mientras se comia una paleta de caramelo.

-Si tomamos en cuenta que Raynare quería asesinarte porque consideraba la Twice Critical como algo peligrosa, era de esperarse que Sensei quisiera ocultarte la verdad. – Explico Rías tomando de nueva cuenta la palabra. – Creeme Issei-Kun, cualquier ser humano que se atreva a ingresar al mundo sobrenatural sin saber lo básico de este, solo terminara en el mejor de los casos con una extremidad amputada, si no es que antes acaba enterrado tres metros bajo tierra.

Estas palabras hicieron que Issei bajara la cabeza, después de analizarlo todo a detalle, se sentía arrepentido de haber tratado con hostilidad a su hermana mayor, si siquiera tomar en cuenta que en ningún momento, Rossweisse tuvo intención en lastimarlo, como el lo creía. Ahora entendía bien que era todo lo contrario, y que la peli platino solo busco protegerlo aun si eso significaba decirle mentiras que le dolieran.

-Creo que me porte muy grosero con Nee-San. Debo de ir y pedirle perdón por haberme portado como un idiota con ella. – Susurro a si mismo Issei, antes de mirar a Rías con una sonrisa algo apagada, ya que después de todo, aun no estaba acostumbrado a hablar abiertamente con una chica. – Rías-Sempai, le agradezco que me haya podido resolver las dudas que tenia. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para pagárselo, solo digame y tratare de cumplirlo.

-De hecho Issei-Kun, hay algo que quiero pedirte. – Respondio Rías cerrando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro. – Veras, a pesar de que el peligro de los Caidos ha terminado, aun existe la posibilidad de que vayan a por ti, debido al Twice Critical que posees. Asi que analizando de forma adecuada, llegue a una conclusión que nos beneficiaria a ambos…

Esto no pintaba nada bien.

-… Vuelvete mi siervo, y júra lealtad a mi persona.

Esta petición no extraño a Akeno, Kiba y Koneko, ya que estaban conscientes de que su ama estba interesada en el castaño, lo que no esperaban, era que ella lo dijera de esa forma tan abierta.

-¿Eh? – Fue lo único que respondió el castaño, ya que la pregunta lo había tomado con la guardia baja. - ¿Volverme su siervo?

-Asi es. Si te vuelves parte de mi sequito, no solo te brindare protección contra aquellos quienes quieran hacerte daño, sino que si pones mucho empeño, puedes cumplir tus metas y sueños mas anhelados, incluso aquellos que pensabas solo podían existir en tu imaginación. – Le explicaba de forma tranquila Rías, señalándole los beneficios de formar parte de su sequito. – Solo tienes que aceptar reencarnarte en Demonio, y jurar lealtad a mi persona, y con eso, un mundo de nuevas posibilidades se abrirá frente a sus ojos.

La sala quedo en silencio por unos minutos, siendo que Rías esperaba una respuesta de parte del castaño, quien solo mantenía la mirada baja, meditando lo que ella le había pedido con mucho cuidado, antes de dar su respuesta.

-Lo siento Rías-Sempai, pero no puedo aceptar. – Dijo Issei sorprendiendo de forma ligera a los cuatro miembros del Club de Ocultismo. – Se que ahora he entrado en un mundo desconocido por tener esta Sacred Gear, pero no pienso entrar de lleno en el. Quiero vivir de manera tranquila, junto a mis padres y a Ross Nee-San, y si algun problema se presenta con un ser sobrenatural, sabre como salir avante.

Esta respuesta pareció no agradarle a Rías, quien lo mostro en su rostro que se volvió algo sombrio, mirando fijamente al castaño con una mueca de disgusto.

-Issei, ¿Entiendes claramente que estas rechazando mi propuesta de volverte mi siervo? – Dijo con una voz algo enojada, recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación de la cabeza de parte del castaño. – De acuerdo, si lo has decidido asi… ¡Yuto, sujeta a Hyoudou Issei!

-¿Eh? – Pero incluso antes de poder notarlo, Kiba ya estaba detrás de el sujetándolo por los hombros, impidiéndole que se levantara de la silla donde estaba sentado en ese momento. – Kiba-San ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Lo siento Issei-Kun, pero son ordenes de mi Buchou. – Respondio de manera escueta Kiba, a lo que el castaño viro su mirada hacia la pelirroja, quien ahora dejaba escapar un aura de color rojo/obscuro, en tanto que Akeno dejaba escapar una estela eléctrica que rodeaba sus manos, siendo completada la escena con Koneko mirándolo de forma fija mientras abria y cerraba su manos.

-Ara Ara Ise-Kun, esa respuesta no era la que Buchou esperaba. – Respondio Akeno con un tono de voz algo sensual, mientras que sus manos liberaban aun mas chispas, comenzando a aterrar al castaño quien ahora intentaba escapar del agarre de Kiba, siendo algo inútil debido a que el rubio estaba aplicando fuerza en el agarre.

-Estupido Sempai pervertido. – Susurro Koneko lanzándole una mirada asesina, a lo cual el joven Hyoudou comenzó a reaccionar de manera aterrada.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor, déjenme ir, yo no he hecho nada! – Pero aun mas fue su horror al ver a la pelirroja mirándolo de forma furiosa mientras su aura se iba haciendo mas y mas grande. - ¡Rías-Sempai, no lo haga! ¡No me lastime! ¡Se lo ruego!

-Te has atrevido a rechazarme… a menospreciarme… - Susurraba la heredera Gremory mientras que en su mano derecha, una esfera de poder se iba generando. - ¡Has osado burlarte de mi Hyoudou Issei! ¡Te has aprovechado de mi generosidad y has rechazado la petición que te hice! ¡Ahora lo pagaras con tu vida!

Y lo ultimo que se escucho en el edificio fue un grito desgarrador proveniente de un chico sumamente aterrado.

 **¡GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Calles de Kuoh ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La joven monja Asia Argento regresaba a la residencia Hyoudou después de haber ido al supermercado mas cercano a comprar algo de leche y pan, debido a que Issei no había regresado a casa, y Rossweisse llego agotada de la Academia y se fue directo a la cama, por lo que ella fue la encargada de ir a la tienda y comprar lo que hacia falta.

Podia suponer que su impedimento de no entender japonés seria un problema, pero Asia llevaba todo anotado en una hoja de papel, la cual entrego a uno de los empleados para que le ayudaran a encontrar lo que ella buscaba, siendo el momento de pagar, algo mas fácil para la rubia.

Al ver que la noche ya estaba avanzando mas y mas, Asia decidió ahorrar tiempo y usar un callejón como atajo, que el mismo Issei le enseño hace unos pocos dias, el cual era seguro debido a que estaba iluminado y no era mucha la distancia entre calle y calle que comunicaba el callejón. Sin embargo cuando iba avanzando por aquellas paredes, pudo notar que a lo lejos, un bulto blanco estaba tirado en el piso.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso? – Se pregunto Asia, avanzando un poco mas para poder apreciar aquel bulto blanco, mas no fue necesario avanzar un poco mas para poder ver con atención lo que ahí había tirado. - ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Es una mujer herida!

En efecto, se trataba de una mujer de cabello negro lacio a la altura de la cintura y tez clara. Su ropa conformada en una blusa de mangas anchas blanca con rayas rojas, asi como su pantalón negro entallado estaba lleno de cortes y rasguños, además de que un pequeño charco de sangre se había formado con la sangre que emanaba de sus heridas, visibles a través de la ropa desgarrada.

-¡Señorita, déjeme ayudarla! – Le dijo Asia con una voz angustiada, mientras que en sus manos, los anillos de Twilight Healing aparecían, comenzando a emanar el aura encargada de sanar cualquier tipo de herida… solo que desgraciadamente, esta no estaba sanando ningúna de las heridad penetrantes de la pelinegra. - ¿Q-que pasa? ¿Por qué no funciona mi Twilight Healing?

-E-es inútil… mi… mi cuerpo… es… esta demasiado corrompido. – Asia de inmediato noto que la joven mujer había hablado, levantando un poco su rostro, mostrando que sus ojos eran de un tono obscuro como la noche, y que su cara estaba llena de raspaduras. – Y-ya no… me… queda mucho… tiempo.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Dios, que debo hacer ahora? – Preguntaba llena de angustia la monja rubia, sin saber siquiera que podia hacer para evitar que aquella mujer terminara muerta. Tristemente, el destino ya estaba fijado para ella.

-E-escucha jovencita… tengo… un favor… que pedirte. – Susurro de forma cansina la pelinegra, antes de llevar con algo de esfuerzo su mano izquierda por debajo de su camisón, sacando de ahí dentro un artefacto que estaba flotando en su mano. – P-por favor… te pido… que… cuides de esto… no… no permitas que… se apoderen de el.

Asia quería replicar, deseaba decirle que no perdiera la fe ya que ella podría hacer algo para sanarla, pero los ojos de aquella mujer mostraban una cruda verdad… a ella realmente no le quedaba tiempo de vida, y pronto partiría al cielo para toda la eternidad. La monja rubia con lagrimas en los ojos, solo atino a coger entre sus manos el objeto que aquella mujer sostenía con su única mano libre, a lo cual aquella desconocida mostro una ligera sonrisa antes de murmurar unas ultimas palabras.

-Gracias… muchas gracias… te lo agradece… Chi… zu… ru. – Fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar en el frio y duro suelo, antes de que una intensa luz blanquecina la cubriera de pies a cabeza, cegando por unos momentos a Asia debido a la intensidad de la luz, antes de que en un parpadeo, el cuerpo de aquella mujer desconocida se desvaneciera en el aire, quedando como único vestigio de su existencia, una pequeña mancha de sangre en el concreto.

Asia solo pudo atinar a mirar el suelo con una incredulidad algo tétrica, para después ver el objeto que aun tenia en sus manos, el cual parecia ser una especie de espejito en forma octagonal, mismo que giraba en sus manos de lado a lado.

-¿Qué paso aquí? – Fue lo único que pudo decir Asia ante la escena tan bizarra que había ocurrido, y quizás por ese mismo miedo, ella solo atino a guardar entre sus ropas aquel extraño objeto, tomar la bolsa de las compras y huir rápidamente de aquel lugar, ya que ella tenia miedo de que alguien pudiera atacarla, mas aun con lo que había visto pasar frente a sus ojos.

¿Qué había pasado en ese sitio? ¿Y quien era esa mujer desconocida?

Mas intrigas se sumaban a las que ya había, y las respuestas, parecían estar lejos de llegar.

* * *

 **Y acaba. Espero que este inicio de arco sea de su agrado, pronto le traeré la continuación en donde podrán resolver algunas dudas que surgieron en este episodio. Por lo pronto me despido, espero la lectura sea de su agrado y nos vemos pronto.**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Dark Zephir se acomoda en su sillón y se dispone a jugar su juego de Pokemon Alpha Sapphire.**


	11. Obscuridad Humana

_**Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que**_ _ **puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de llevar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el Ragnarok y reinar sobre este.**_

* * *

 _ **Me alegra saber que este fanfic sigue en el gusto de muchos ustedes. Asi que vamos a lo que nos interesa, en primera, los reviews que ustedes amablemente me dejan en cada actualización:**_

 _ **maxigiampieri2012: Pues Rias y su sequito no serán de lo peor. ¿A que me refiero? Velo aquí mismo.**_

 _ **Darius619: Oh Yeah! Me sonrojare hasta ponerme como un tomatito maduro, en serio, te agradezco infinitamente los comentarios que capitulo tras capitulo me vas dejando, y sobre el mote, pues no se, a Aeretr por ejemplo se lo otorgo Adriana-Valkyrie, mientras que el de Bustercall parece que fue como un chiste que el mote se le quedo. Quien quita y alguien me ponga uno, ¿Por qué no?**_

 _ **: Pues aquí veras si realmente Rias es todo un demonio o no.**_

 _ **Riki Eligos: Fuck Yeah!**_

 _ **erendir: Ah si? Entonces yo sere como Bart y te amarrare un cable telefónico al cuello para estrangularte! LoL. Sobre el asunto de Rias y los demás para con Issei, pues aquí mismo lo veras, te lo aseguro.**_

 _ **: Seeeh, bastante descriptivo lo del sueño de Ross. Sobre Issei y Rias, pues aquí veras lo que va a suceder.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: Meh, Issei no morirá… por lo menos ahora. Y creeme, Rias puede que no sea la clásica chica infame e hija puta como la mayoría de fics la pinta, aquí veras el porque.**_

 _ **BloodEdge: Pues entre sueño y premonición todo puede suceder, lo de Rias tiene un porque, y si Ross no es totalmente honesta tiene un motivo de peso, y aquí lo veras.**_

 _ **Kuroi to Tamashi: Lo que soño Rossweisse e Issei realmente fue algo hardcore para sus mentes, y te aseguro que se sabra si esto fue premonición o solo simple sueño por todo lo ocurrido. Lo de Sona, pues puede que mande al carajo o no a Saji, aquí te podras dar cuenta de ello. Y para finalizar, lo de Rias puede que hayas sacado conclusiones rapidas, espero que con esto puedas calmarte un poco y no enojarte tanto.**_

 _ **PD: Lo del espejito aquí lo sabras :D**_

 _ **Red Satoshi Ketchum. Muchas gracias… por lo que he notado creo hablas mejor ingles o lo escribes, asi que siéntete libre de hacerlo, ya que intentare entender lo que me quieres decir, mi ingles no es bueno pero me defiendo.**_

 _ **Morphos: Te aseguro al igual que los demás, que lo de Rias tiene un porque, y pronto lo sabras aquí. Lo del regalo de Serafall a Sona de igual manera, y el espejito, puede que también.**_

 _ **PD: Quien no vio Happy Tree Friends en su infancia, simplemente no la tuvo**_

 _ **Y ahora si chicos, a lo que vamos… Here We Go!**_

* * *

 **~Descargo de responsabilidades~**

 **La historia de High School DxD no me pertenece, de ser asi Akeno y Asia tendrian mayor participacion, no habria principal en el harem e Issei seria mas serio como protagonista y no un chico obsecionado por las tetas.**

 **Historia basada en la idea original de bustercall, quien amablemente me la cedio para crear esta historia**

 **PD: Pienso que Akeno deberia mandar en el harem, ella es tan linda y pro.**

 **PD2: Creanme chicos, esta historia es la primera en la que me centrare de forma deprimente y con hechos reales de la vida de un mundano habitante de Midgard**

 **PD3: Black Omen y Yuffie Theme, en esta ocasión estos temas me ayudaron mucho con algunas escenas**

 **PD4: Issei no es un princesa, que quede claro**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Obscuridad Humana**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Club de Investigación De Lo Oculto ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Si uno podía tomar en cuenta el estado mental del joven de nombre Hyoudou Issei respecto a su sentir al sexo femenino, la escena que se hacía presente en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, difería totalmente de lo que se podía haber esperado, ya que en sí, la imagen era demasiado extraña, por no decir que tenia tintes bizarros.

En el lujoso sofá del club se encontraba la jovencita que ocupaba el puesto de Vice-Presidenta del club y Reina del sequito de la pelirroja, de nombre Akeno Himejima, sentada de forma educada y sosteniendo entre sus piernas, la cabeza de un castaño de ojos marrones que estaba llorando desconsoladamente, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello con su mano izquierda, en tanto que la otra, la ocupaba para sostener una de las manos del joven Sekiryuutei, quien temblaba de forma bastante evidente, clara señal de que se encontraba aterrado y buscaba por cualquier medio, algo que le consolara y además, le hiciera olvidar el motivo que lo orillo a volver a llorar incontrolablemente.

La mirada de Akeno mostraba un gesto de arrepentimiento, ya que ella fue una de las causantes del estado actual del chico en cuestión, cosa la cual ella no había deseado que pasara, mucho más cuando noto como en los orbes del joven Hyoudou, un horror que ella llego a experimentar en una ocasión se hacía presente, cosa que volvia el remordimiento aun mas grande. Lo único que pudo hacer para remediar todo ese malentendido, fue consolar al jovencito quien a duras penas, la hallo como alguien con quien pudiera encontrar algo de alivio ante todo lo sucedido.

Ni que decir de Rías Gremory, Kiba Yuuto y Koneko Touhou. Cada uno actuaba de forma diferente, por ejemplo, la pelirroja se encontraba de brazos cruzados, pero sus ojos habían soltado dos lágrimas traicioneras por la culpa de ver como por su "jueguito" ella daño de forma seria a quien indirectamente, ya le había causado daño anteriormente. Kiba mantenía la mirada baja sin siquiera atreverse a observar esa escena tan humillante para Issei, ya que en cierto grado, el rubio pudo entender por medio de los gestos faciales del chico, como al Sekiryuutei le llenaba de odio el mostrarse como un cachorro asustado, por más que este quisiera evitarlo. Y de parte de Koneko, su mirada seguía siendo indiferente, pero si uno podía prestar mucha atención, podía adivinar un ligero rastro de vergüenza en ella, más que nada por seguir pensando que el castaño era un pervertido que en ese momento, solo actuaba como una "victima" para poder saciar sus bajos instintos con su Buchou, Fuku-Buchou y con ella misma.

En resumidas cuentas… el grupo Gremory se sentía como una basura, al volver a llenar de horror, a quien solo querían que se volviera un camarada, un compañero… un amigo.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Flash Back ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **¡GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

El rostro de sorpresa de parte de Rías, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko se hizo presente, al ver como el joven castaño sin importarle si el mismo se hacía daño, forzó la silla hasta que el mismo se fue de frente, logrando zafarse del agarre del rubio, pero al mismo tiempo golpeándose en la frente, provocándose una herida en la frente la cual era algo pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo dejaba escapar un hilo de sangre algo serio.

Pero sin siquiera prestarle atención al hecho de que su vista comenzaba a teñirse de carmesí, Issei a gatas y con sus ojos evidenciando el terror que se había apoderado de él, "corrió" a la salida más cercana, siendo eso algo imposible ya que la puerta había sido cerrada con llave, con el único objetivo de evitar visitas indeseadas mientras ellos trataban cosas del inframundo.

-¡Déjenme salir! ¡Déjenme salir! – Forzaba la cerradura intentando escapar de aquel sitio infernal, solo para ver como el grupo Gremory se acercaba a el. - ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!

-¡Issei-Kun tranquilízate! – Rías había abandonado su faceta de "Onee-Sama" para dar cabida a lo que en realidad, era una chica común y corriente, una que se veía muy preocupada al ver la dolorosa faceta que el chico en cuestión estaba mostrando. - ¡No sigas con esto, te lastimaras de forma muy grave!

-¡Ise-Kun, por favor, deja de lastimarte! – Exclamo con algo de horror Akeno, al ver como ahora Issei al saber que no podía huir de ahí, se había encogido en el suelo, sujetándose el cabello con ambas manos a punto de arrancárselo por la impotencia y el miedo que sentía por dentro. - ¡Por favor, detente!

-Sempai. – Soltó con un ligero susurro Koneko, debido a que se desconcertó al ver una faceta diferente a la que mostraba quien era considerado como la "Bestia Pervertida" una que sin importar de quien se tratara, si tuviera empatía o no con dicha persona, causaría un sentimiento algo difícil de describir, pero que hacia mella en los sentimientos de uno.

-¡Noooooooo! ¡No maaaaaaaas! – Gritaba de forma lastimera Issei, llorando descontroladamente y soltando alaridos que parecían desgarrarle las cuerdas vocales, parecía ser que estaba dentro de una agonía profunda, a la cual ninguno de los demonios del Clan Gremory sabia como reaccionar, dado que esta parecía ser una situación demasiado inverosímil, sea del lado donde se viese.

Pero hubo alguien quien no estaba dispuesta a seguir viendo aquella dolorosa postal de un castaño que termino por saber, lo que era el horror en su máximo esplendor. No sabía si era por la lástima que le tenía, o porque en cierto grado, hubo un rasgo que ella distinguió, y que le hizo sentir cierta empatía con el joven Sekiryuutei.

Akeno Himejima, en una acción inesperada por parte de su Rey y sus compañeros, se agacho a la altura del castaño de ojos marrones, sujeto con fuerza las muñecas del chico y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, lógicamente Issei respondió esta acción por medio de un grito un rostro horrorizado, pero después de cinco segundos de un chillido horripilante, los ojos de Issei perdieron algo de brillo apagándose lentamente, sus gestos se volvieron suaves y dejo de oponer resistencia al agarre de la pelinegra. Lo único que quedo de un Hyoudou Issei dominado por su fobia ante lo que el creía, era su inevitable muerte, era un chiquillo que lloraba por haber recibido un susto algo pasado de nivel.

-Ise-Kun, tranquilo, todo ya ha terminado. – Respondió con un suave tono de voz la joven pelinegra, a lo que el Sekiryuutei reacciono ocultando su rostro entre sus mullidos senos, cosa la cual ella pensó se trataba de una reacción algo natural en su faceta de chico pervertido, aunque eso lo descarto por completo, al sentir como su camisa poco a poco se iba mojando, clara evidencia de que el chico se soltó a llorar, oculto en su pecho. – Lo lamento Ise-Kun… no fue mi intención, ni la de Buchou o de Yuuto y Koneko-Chan, hacerte daño alguno.

Issei no reacciono ante lo dicho por Akeno, el solo lloraba en silencio resguardado en el seno de la joven Himejima, quien como una madre, consolaba de forma silenciosa al chico el cual ahora demostraba, que había sufrido aun más de lo que ella y su Presidenta creyeron. Y que ahora, solo era un simple cascaron vacio, de lo que alguna vez, fue un chico feliz e inocente.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Fin Del Flash Back ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

-Creía que era solo rumores sin sentido, pero realmente Issei-Kun esta mas herido emocionalmente de lo que pensé. – Dijo Rías aun con los brazos cruzados, pero viendo de forma triste al chico que atrajo su atención, nunca le paso por la mente que la acción de un ser caído del cielo, afectaría demasiado la psique de Issei.

-Buchou, ¿Me recuerda porque aparentamos querer matar a Issei-Kun? – Pregunto con un tono cuidadoso Kiba, a lo que la pelirroja solo atino a suspirar de forma pesada, ya que si veía de una perspectiva analítica, podía saber de inmediato que lo que le paso por la mente en ese momento, realmente era una grandísima estupidez.

-Creía que Issei-Kun solo estaba exagerando la situación de su fobia a las mujeres, pero ahora veo que no es así. – Susurro con su mano en su boca, observando cómo entre sueños, el castaño gimoteaba de forma levemente brusca, siendo consolado por Akeno quien seguía acariciando sus cabellos, aun con su cabeza reposando entre sus rollizas piernas. – Quiero decir, cualquiera podría haber reaccionado de forma diferente ante los ligeros coqueteos de Akeno, pero Issei parecía nervioso, incluso la mirada de Koneko lo asustaba disimuladamente.

Kiba y Koneko solo asintieron en silencio, no hacía falta explicarlo con detalle o tomar otras acciones ya que la verdad estaba entre sus ojos. Todo este asunto provocado por el aura tan especial que el emanaba, se había salido de las manos, y el tuvo que pagar todas las consecuencias de ello.

-Tendré que pensar en otra manera de convencer a Issei-Kun, para que se vuelva mi siervo. – Sentencio Rías, tomando asiento nuevamente detrás de su escritorio, sacando de entre su falda, una pequeña cajita de fina madera, con el escudo del Clan Gremory tallado elegantemente, y cuyo en su interior, se podían apreciar que habían once piezas de un juego de ajedrez, las cuales eran un Alfil, una Torre, un Caballo y ocho piezas de Peón. – Solo espero que esa Sacred Gear que tiene en su poder no le cause más daño del que ya tiene.

-Buchou, ¿Aun sigue considerando convertir a Sempai en su siervo? –Ciertamente a Koneko esa idea le seguía pareciendo muy mala, a pesar de que Issei ya no mostraba ser el mismo chico pervertido y lleno de lascivia que ella conocía, había algo que seguía causándole sospechas a la albina, dentro de si podía sentirlo.

-Koneko-Chan, te aseguro que no tienes que desconfiar en Issei-Kun. Puede que aun siga causando desconfianza por lo que él era antes, pero te aseguro que ahora es una persona diferente. – Sentencio Rías, dirigiendo su mirada a su Reina, observando como ella miraba con unos ojos llenos de ¿Cariño? al castaño quien se había quedado profundamente dormido en el regazo de la jovencita. – Tendré que buscar otras alternativas, pero me asegurare de que Issei-Kun acepte ser parte de nosotros, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber sido en parte culpable del daño emocional que tiene.

Y mientras cerraba la cajita donde yacían sus Evil Pieces, la heredera del Clan Gremory cerró sus ojos, antes de mostrar una sonrisa calmada en su rostro, como si estuviera meditando lo que a continuación iba a decir.

-No quiero forzarlo a ser algo que no quiere, pero tal como lo dije, el se volverá mi amado y lindo siervo, y me encargare de sanar el daño emocional que tiene, no importa lo que haga falta.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme a mi casa Akeno-Sempai. – Decía Issei Hyoudou, al estar frente a la puerta de su hogar, con la joven Fuku-Buchou del Club de lo Oculto haciéndole compañía. – Lamento que se tomara la molestia de acompañarme, pero realmente no me sentía muy bien.

-No te preocupes Ise-Kun, al contrario, me alegra que no te disgustara que fuera yo quien te trajera a casa. – Respondió Akeno con las manos juntas, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dejando de lado su faceta como "Onee-Sama" y comportándose más como una Sempai. – Veo que después de todo no te causo pánico Ise-Kun, eso me alegra mucho Ufufufu.

-B-bueno… es cierto que aun siento miedo de que… una chica se me acerque. – Susurro Issei con un sonrojo en su cara, y desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba con su dedo la mejilla, cosa que Akeno encontró como un gesto tierno. – P-pero se trata de Akeno-Sempai… ella es una sierva de Rías-Sempai… y yo confió un poco en ella.

-Ara Ara, me siento halagada Ise-Kun, pero por favor, no me trates de Sempai. – Le respondió la joven Himejima, poniendo aun más nervioso al castaño, quien hacia un increíble esfuerzo por no caer ante el miedo que estaba surgiendo de su ser. – Después de todo, yo no te veo como mi Kouhai, sino como un chico más de la Academia. ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre?

La actitud tan rara que estaba tomando Akeno Himejima hacia Issei Hyoudou era demasiado extraña, y eso podía notarlo el Sekiryuutei. ¿Por qué la Vice-Presidenta del Club de Ocultismo, considerada una de las "Onee-Sama" de su Academia, y la cual era el sueño ideal de muchos chicos por su forma de ser, su increíble belleza… y por su voluptuoso físico, se portaba tan amable y en cierto grado cariñosa con él? ¿Un chico que tenia la peor reputación de todas, y que era considerado como un peligro para cualquier jovencita? Realmente era algo que el joven portador del Ragnarok no entendía, pero de igual forma no tenía sentido buscarle respuesta alguna. Si tomaba en cuenta lo que el sabia, seguramente solo era lastima por parte de ella, ya que según entendía, la misma Rías le había dicho en una ocasión, que su Reina tenia la particularidad de tener un odio al género masculino, por un motivo el cual solo la pelirroja sabia.

-Eh… bueno… yo… - Sin saber que decir o hacer, y ante el peligro de pánico que él sentía se avecinaba, debido a que Akeno se estaba acercando mas al castaño con una mirada nada inocente, se apresuro en seguir hablando. – D-de acuerdo… Akeno-San.

La jovencita mencionada suspiro levemente en señal de decepción, aunque por un lado era algo saber que Issei no se dirigiría a ella como su Sempai, sino como alguien semejante a ella.

-De acuerdo Ise-Kun. Te veré pasado mañana en el Club, ya que Buchou tiene una última cosa que decirte. – Sentencio Akeno mientras recuperaba la compostura, aliviando al castaño quien sentía como se estaba sofocando por la proximidad de la joven pelinegra. – Con permiso, nos vemos después Ise-Kun.

-Hasta luego Akeno-San, y gracias por acompañarme. – Respondió el Sekiryuutei antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a su hogar, dejando a solas a la pelinegra quien al saber que nadie la estaba mirando, cambio su sonrisa a un gesto de suma seriedad, algo raro de ver en ella.

Ella no lo negaba. Un rasgo característico de Akeno Himejima, era el profundo odio que ella albergaba en su corazón a todo hombre que se le acercara, fuera con buenas o malas intenciones, todo esto provocado por un tortuoso pasado que ella prefería no recordar. Si ella aparentaba ser amable, servicial y algo coqueta y cariñosa con cualquier chico que estuviera presente, solo era por puro aspecto protocolario con el cual fue educada al convertirse en la Reina de Rías Gremory, ya que por dentro, sentía una enorme repulsión con cualquier palabra, cumplido o piropo que le era lanzado por ese montón de machos que solo buscaban llevar a las mujeres a la cama, utilizarlas para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales y después abandonarlas como un trapo sucio y roto.

Una experiencia que paso con un ser querido, le dejo esa impresión que hasta hoy en día, no había olvidado.

Pero con Issei Hyoudou la cosa era muy diferente. Si bien al principio tenía la misma idea que la mayoría de chicas de la Academia compartían entre sí, sobre que él era una "Bestia Pervertida" lasciva y que solo pensaba en tetas y traseros, pudo ver de primera mano, como un suceso ajeno a él, cambio por completo su forma de ver la vida, le ocasiono mucho dolor y mas que ello… le había provocado un enfermo miedo a toda mujer.

Al dirigir la mirada al piso y cerrar los ojos, pudo visualizar a un Issei encogido en el piso, llorando y temblando de pánico, siendo comparado a una niña de cabello negro, derramando lagrimas de forma desconsolada mientras que un vacio negro la rodeaba por completo.

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, sacándose esa imagen de su mente, y percatándose de que por unos momentos, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, y había apretado los dientes en clara señal de rabia, porque si se ponía a analizarlo de una manera rápida, el trauma de Issei y su odio a los hombres tenía algo en común, el cual era su origen.

La raza de los Ángeles Caídos.

Quizás por eso sentía empatía con Issei. A pesar de ser un chico, el nunca la miro con ojos obscenos, ni siquiera intento aprovecharse cuando ella lo albergo en su regazo o lo acogió entre sus piernas para calmar su sentimiento de tristeza ante lo ocurrido en el Club de lo Oculto, lo cual provoco que su memoria fuera alterada para olvidar aquella cruel broma que Rías le gasto, en un intento por hacer ver que su fobia a las féminas era algo absurdo.

Increíblemente, Issei era una excepción ante el odio que ella aun guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Te lo prometo Ise-Kun. Enmendare mi error al permitir que esa Caída te lastimara de tal forma. – Susurro la joven pelinegra, mientras un círculo de tele transporte aparecía debajo de sus pies, diciendo una última frase antes de desaparecer. – Después de todo, es labor de una Sempai cuidar y consentir muy bien a su Kouhai, Ufufufu.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La noche había caído en la Ciudad de Kuoh, y como era costumbre en la residencia Hyoudou, era la hora de la cena, por lo que los miembros del hogar en cuestión, se hallaban sentados a la mesa saboreando el ultimo platillo del día antes de ir a la cama, solo que en esta ocasión había una persona faltante.

-Oka-San, Otto-San, ¿Dónde está Nee-San? – Pregunto el castaño al ver vacía la silla donde se sentaba su hermana mayor, además de que no le fue colocado un plato al momento de acomodar los utensilios de cocina.

-Veras hijo, Ross nos dijo que se sentía muy cansada, por lo que se fue a dormir sin deseos de cenar. – Respondió la señora Hyoudou, sacando un atisbo de decepción y pena en el castaño, cosa que noto de inmediato Asia, a lo que ella intuyo que quizás, Issei se encontraba arrepentido por el trato tan frio el cual le aplico a la peli platino en estos últimos días.

-Está bien, creo que hablare con ella por la mañana. – Dijo Issei antes de seguir con la cena familiar en forma tranquila, la cual transcurrió sin problema alguno, ya que realmente, las cosas argidas solo sucedían entre Issei y Rossweisse.

Una vez que la cena acabo, y que los residente de la residencia Hyoudou se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, la calma y silencio se apodero del recinto, a excepción de la habitación ocupada por Asia, quien apenas se retiraba su cotidiano atuendo de monja, sin el velo claro está, para cambiarse a una bata de dormir color rosa pastel algo holgada y llena de encajes y holanes que le hacían verse adorable.

Parecía que se iría a dormir así sin más, aunque a su mente algo repentino se hizo presente.

-¡Es cierto! – Dijo antes de tomar su atuendo de nueva cuenta y revisar los bolsillos que tenía su sotana de monja color verde esmeralda. – Debo de saber que me dio esa señorita llamada Chizuru.

A pesar de que sin duda alguna, lo que ella presencio hace unas horas en aquel callejón de la ciudad era algo bizarro y sin explicación alguna, prefirió no decirle nada a sus padres adoptivos o a Issei, mucho menos a Rossweisse, ya que lo más probable es que no le creerían, y después de todo eso tenía algo de sentido ya que ¿Quién creería que una mujer moribunda desaparecería en un resplandor semejante al reflejo de un espejo?

Fue por esa causa que la joven Argento decidió callar lo que había visto, y simplemente cumplir con lo que le prometió a esa mujer de nombre Chizuru, cuidar muy bien del objeto que se le había entregado, aquel espejito pequeño octagonal y con detalles finos de acabado manual.

Pero por más que buscaba y buscaba, Asia no logro encontrar aquel objeto que se le fue otorgado, ya que revolvió entre los bolsillos y entre toda su sotana, siendo algo inútil ya que el espejito jamás apareció. ¿Acaso se le habría caído durante su escape de aquel callejón?

-Oh no, debió caerse cuando salí corriendo de aquel sitio. – Dijo Asia llena de pena por la torpeza que tuvo al extraviar aquel objeto que parecía importante y que ella perdió en su momento de miedo al escapar del callejón. – Creo que le falle a Chizuru-San, solo espero que el espejito no lo encuentre nadie.

Y de forma resignada, la joven rubia abrió las sabanas de su cama y se acostó boca arriba, cubriéndose con las mantas y cobijas, antes de caer rendida en un sueño profundo, esperando el arribo del día de mañana, donde tendría otra serie de actividades normales en el hogar Hyoudou.

Fue precisamente su sueño pesado, el cual le impidió ver que en un breve momento, un resplandor blanco como la nieve ilumino parte de su pecho, en donde se podía ver como dentro de ella, aquel artefacto en forma de espejo yacía resguardado dentro de su cuerpo. Parecía que después de todo no había sido extraviado, sino que el mismo paso a formar parte de ella. ¿Pero cómo había pasado eso? ¿Y acaso ese artefacto se trataba de una Sacred Gear?

 **Al Día Siguiente**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Salón Del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia Kuoh ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Las cosas pintaban para que fuera un buen día, pero para Sona Sitri, las cosas podían complicarse, aun más por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tuvo que pasar una noche meditándolo de forma adecuada, buscando pro y contras sobre la decisión que había tomado, encontrando que había cosas más positivas que negativas, considerando los sucesos que habían ocurrido estos últimos días que afortunadamente, no había provocado problemas serios entre el inframundo y la organización de Grigory. Lo que quizás provocaría algunos roces y conflictos con ella como protagonista, serian los cuales tenía que tratar con su mejor amiga, Rías Gremory.

-Reya, por favor entrega este paquete en el servicio de correo del inframundo. – Ordenaba a una jovencita de aparentes dieciséis años, de cabello castaño atado en dos trenzas con una banda azul, de ojos tonalidad plomo y tez clara, que como era costumbre, portaba el uniforme de la Academia de Kuoh. – Una vez que hagas esto, tu junto a Momo y Ruruko usen el resto del día para organizar sus contratos, hay algo que debo hablar en privado con Rías.

-Entendido Kaichou, ¿Pero que pasara con Tomoe-Chan y Yura-Chan? – Preguntaba la jovencita llamada Reya Kusaka, la segunda Alfil del sequito de Sona Sitri.

-Ellas junto a Tsubaki serán mis acompañantes, es por un motivo en especial. Ahora ve. – Ordenaba la pelinegra, a lo cual recibió una afirmación respetuosa de la chica, antes de salir con el pequeño paquete que le fue dado por la Kaichou del Consejo Estudiantil.

Pasaron unos minutos, los cuales ocupo la pelinegra para terminar de revisar algunos documentos que aun tenía pendientes, hasta que de nueva cuenta alguien toco a la puerta, recibiendo como respuesta un "Adelante" de parte de Sona, permitiendo el acceso a tres jovencitas, dos de ellas se trataban de Tsubaki Shinra y de Tomoe Meguri, siendo la tercera la única chica desconocida hasta el momento.

Una chica de dieciséis años, de cabello azul eléctrico a los hombros y ojos del mismo tono, que emanaban una actitud retadora, con un rostro que parecía ser el de un Bishounen el cual no encajaba muy bien con el físico delineado y el uniforme modificado de la chica, quien parecía ser una "Tomboy" o chica que prefería vestir y/o comportarse como chico.

-Kaichou, hemos llegado. – Fue ella quien precisamente anuncio su llegada junto a la de las demás siervas de Sona, a lo que ella dejo a un lado sus papeles, devolviéndole la mirada y asintiendo de forma tranquila.

-Muy bien. Tsubaki, Tomoe, Yura, las llame porque tengo algo importante que hablar con Rías, a lo cual solicite también la presencia de su sequito, por lo que ustedes me acompañaran por cualquier cosa que suceda. – Explico el porqué de su presencia, endureciendo un poco la mirada al ver a la chica de cabello azul. – Yura, espero te comportes de forma adecuada, no quiero que actúes de forma inapropiada.

La mencionada, cuyo nombre era Tsubasa Yura y era la primera Torre de Sona Sitri, solo atino a llevarse los brazos a la nuca y silbar como si no entendiera a lo que se refería, ocasionando un suspiro por parte de la pelinegra, quien ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de la chica.

Fue justo en ese instante, cuando de nueva cuenta la puerta sonó, ya que había alguien quien deseaba entrar, a lo que la pelinegra nuevamente respondió con un "Adelante", siendo que ahora, se trataba de la heredera del Clan Gremory, Rías Gremory junto a su Reina Akeno Himejima, su Caballero Kiba Yuuto y su Torre Koneko Touhou, quienes entraron por la puerta principal.

-Hola Sona, ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntaba con un tono familiar la pelirroja, ya que aunque ambas pertenecían a familias nobles del inframundo, las dos eran grandes amigas desde que eran pequeñas, quizás por eso Sona no reacciono de forma molesta debido a la poca formalidad, sino mas bien con cierto grado de cordialidad, escondido bajo su faceta de chica seria.

-Adelante Rías, toma asiento por favor. – Dijo de forma escueta la pelinegra, invitando a su amiga a tomar asiento frente a ella, a lo que la mencionada accedió con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

De esa manera, Rías y Sona quedaron frente a frente, con sus respectivos siervos de pie a su lado y guardando silencio, siendo solamente público expectante de lo que ellas hablarían en esa reunión convocada por la heredera Sitri.

-Rías, se sincera conmigo. – Comenzó la charla Sona con las manos entrecruzadas a la altura de sus labios, mirando de forma fija a la pelirroja quien sonreía debido a la forma tan graciosa la cual ella creía, se mostraba su amiga. - ¿Qué tanto has avanzado con Issei Hyoudou respecto a volverlo tu siervo?

-Vaya, vas directo al punto ¿No Sona? – Pero al ver como su amiga no respondió aquel ligero chascarrillo, Rías simplemente suspiro antes de responder. – De acuerdo. Realmente no he avanzado mucho, parece que las secuelas del ataque de Raynare aun siguen presentes en el.

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que esa tontería de la Caliginefobia es real? – Pregunto escéptica Sona, recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación de parte de Rías. – Esto tiene que ser una broma.

-No lo es Sona, creí que el incidente con Murayama y Katase, las líderes del Club de Kendo era una exageración, pero pude constar que no es así… Issei-Kun le tiene miedo a las mujeres. – Esto provoco que Sona se quitara las gafas, se masajeara el puente nasal y volviera a colocarse sus gafas, esto parecía ser un chiste de mal gusto, pero solo pudo constatar que todo este asunto del miedo irracional a las féminas, no era una treta de Issei para cumplir sus perversiones, sino que eran reales.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, analizando lo que posiblemente, sería un impedimento para reclutar al castaño a sus filas, ya que el dilema estaba que con excepción de Yuuto Kiba, la mayoría de integrantes de sus respectivos sequitos, lo conformaban puras chicas.

-Aunque creo que por mi parte, podre convencer a Issei-Kun de unirse voluntariamente a mi nobleza. – Esto llamo de inmediato la atención de Sona, ya que Rías se veía con mucha seguridad reflejada en sus palabras. – Puede que aun no exista confianza a Issei de parte de Koneko, pero parece que no está inconforme con la presencia de Akeno y Yuuto, eso es algo positivo para mi, con un poco de persistencia, Issei pronto se volverá mi lindo y amado siervo.

-Sobre eso Rías, hay algo que debo decirte. – Susurro Sona, llamando la atención de la pelirroja debido a que ella lo había dicho con una seriedad algo fría. – He analizado todo lo que ha sucedido con detalle, todos los informes que mis siervas me han dado y toda la información recopilada y que le pertenece a Hyoudou Issei… y he llegado a una decisión.

Rías comenzó a mostrar un dejo de seriedad en su rostro, algo estaba planeando su mejor amiga… y eso no le agradaba para nada.

-Pienso unir a Issei Hyoudou a mi nobleza. – Esta intención de parte de la heredera Sitri, tomo incluso por sorpresa a sus siervas, ya que conocían muy bien la reputación del castaño de ojos marrones, y ciertamente, era algo inverosímil que su Kaichou, aquella jovencita de frio carácter y voluntad de hierro, estuviera interesada en un pervertido sin remedio y que probablemente no tendría talento alguno.

Contrario a lo que ella pensaba, Rías no reacciono en forma enojada o con frustración, sino que ella comenzó a reírse de forma elegante, como si lo que ella hubiera dicho, era poco más que un chiste de mal gusto, cosa que por supuesto, molesto a Sona.

-Vaya, tu realmente sabes sacar risas aunque no sea tu voluntad Sona. – Y para hacer más grave todo esto, la pelirroja no dejaba de reírse del "chiste" de su mejor amiga, cosa que por lógica la heredera Sitri no iba a dejar pasar.

-Rías, no estoy jugando o haciendo una broma de mal gusto. Realmente pienso añadir entre mis filas a Hyoudou, y será de forma voluntaria. – Ante estas palabras dichas con una seriedad de miedo, Rías detuvo su risita elegante, sin dejar ese carácter algo jovial que era rasgo común en ella.

-Vamos Sona, no es por querer desanimarte, pero conforme a lo que he visto, parece que el poder de Issei-Kun es muy grande, a pesar de que no lo aparenta. – Explico Rías con el único fin de aparentemente, persuadir a su amiga de las intenciones que ella tenía, ya que por fin había notado que ella estaba hablando muy en serio. – Yo aún conservo mis ocho piezas de Peón, y por lo que se, tu solo tienes siete después de haber reencarnado a Ruruko-Chan, sin mencionar que tienes planeado unir a tus filas a ese joven de cabello claro.

-Saji Genshirou. Momo y Ruruko me han hablado de él, y por lo que he notado, parece emanar el aura de un Dragón. – Respondió la pelinegra de forma retadora sin dejar su seriedad de lado. – Se que la reencarnación de Genshirou me llevara una cantidad considerable de Evil Pieces, pero alguien me mando por correo algo que realmente es una solución a todo esto.

Y aunque Sona quería dejar salir una leve risita retadora a su amiga, ella prefirió guardarla para afanarse aun mas con Rías. Por lo que de forma elegante, ella saco de su escritorio una pequeña cajita de madera fina, con el sello del clan Sitri tallado en él, y de su interior busco una Evil Piece, la cual de inmediato saco de su contenedor, debido a que esta era muy fácil de distinguir. Y fue cuando la exhibió, que pudo notar en el rostro de la pelirroja, un gesto difícil de describir pero el cual solo era comparable, a ese rostro de enojo que Rías mostraba, cuando se enteraba que Sona le había robado alguna de sus muñecas en su infancia, guardándola para ella misma con el único fin de hacerla enojar por algunos instantes.

Una pieza de Peón, pero no una cualquiera. Esta era de un tono azul eléctrico, semejante a la del agua del mismo mar. Esos rasgos distintivos solo podían indicar una cosa, que sin duda alguna ponía a Rías en una situación preocupante.

Sona Sitri, tenía en su poder una pieza mutada.

-Había pensado en las posibilidades de no poder reencarnar a Hyoudou por la falta de Evil Pieces, mas tomando en cuenta que Genshirou es un candidato primordial para mi sequito, pero gracias a cierta persona, adquirí una pieza mutada de Peón. – Sentencio Sona aun con su rostro serio, aunque por dentro se regocijaba al ver la mueca de disgusto de Rías. – Puedo usar esta pieza en Hyoudou, y si aun con eso hacen falta aun mas, puedo utilizar las piezas que sobren después de volver a Genshirou mi siervo. Como puedes ver, todo está a mi favor.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando Sona! – Rías en un instante perdió toda la compostura que tenia, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y confrontando a Sona, quien sin pena ni gloria, guardo nuevamente su pieza mutada en su cajita de madera. - ¡Recuerda que tu al principio no estabas interesada en Issei-Kun, y que por ello, me diste cancha libre para poder reclamarlo como un siervo!

-Lo sé, pero las cosas han cambiado desde que nos enteramos que alguien vigila a Hyoudou, y eso es porque el porta dentro de si algo especial. – Respondió la heredera Sitri, enfureciendo aun mas a Rías por la forma tan tranquila con la cual respondía. – Yo me encargare de guiarlo de forma adecuada, enseñarle a manejar el poder que resguarda, y me asegurare de eliminar su Caliginefobia para volverlo un reencarnado digno del clan Sitri.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto Sona! ¡Yo le he estado enseñando a Issei-Kun estos días todo sobre el mundo sobrenatural! ¡Ha sido Koneko quien lo ha vigilado de ataques futuros de otros seres! – Rías ya no sabía siquiera como responderle a su amiga, el como ella tenía más derechos de reclamar a Issei Hyoudou como su futuro siervo, después de que ella le dio pase libre para intentarlo. - ¡Akeno ha sido quien se ha portado de forma amable con el aun a pesar de su fobia! ¡Yuuto lo ha aceptado como un amigo e Issei-Kun le corresponde! ¡Yo y mis lindos siervos nos hemos ganado a pulso el derecho de reclamar a Issei-Kun!

-Lo siento Rías, pero ya lo he decidido. Reencarnare a Hyoudou como siervo del clan Sitri, y no podrás impedírmelo. – Fue lo último que respondió la pelinegra, respondiendo a la mirada retadora que la pelirroja le lanzaba. Esto solo provocaba que sus siervos miraran la escena con algo de nerviosismo, debido a la tensión que se sentía en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

Rías solo soltó un bufido de molestia, antes de levantarse de su asiento y tomar dirección a la puerta, deteniéndose un instante antes de lanzar una última frase al aire.

-No te lo permitiré Sona. No dejare que vuelvas a quitarme lo que yo mas ansió tener. – Le susurro señalándola con el dedo, mientras intentaba desvanecer de su rostro una mueca de odio a su amiga. - ¡Yo convenceré a Issei-Kun para que él se vuelva mi amado y lindo siervo! ¡Esto es una declaración de guerra Sona! ¡Estas advertida!

Y aun con su furia a flor de piel, Rías junto a Akeno, Kiba y Koneko abandonaron el Consejo Estudiantil, dejando a solas a Sona junto a Tsubaki, Tomoe y Yura, llenando el recinto de un cómodo silencio para las integrantes del clan Sitri.

-Eso es todo por ahora, al igual que las demás, usen el resto del día para ordenar sus contratos pendientes. – Ordeno de forma escueta la pelinegra, a lo cual sus siervas solo asintieron en silencio, aunque por dentro, Tsubaki, Tomoe y Yura querían preguntarle a su ama si realmente era en serio eso de reencarnar a la "Bestia Pervertida" aunque viendo la manera en como lo dijo frente a Rías Gremory, todo iba con serias intenciones.

Fue en su cómoda soledad, que Sona después de terminar de firmar algunos documentos importantes, comenzó a planear mentalmente, la manera de convencer con sus ideas y propuestas, la forma en cómo ella podría ganarse la confianza de Hyoudou Issei, todo con el único fin de reencarnarlo en un siervo del clan Sitri. Solo tenía que jugar sus mejores bazas, y todo esto obtendría resultados de sumo beneficio para ella y su familia.

La hora de actuar, había llegado

 **Más Tarde**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Parque De La Ciudad De Kuoh ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Issei, acompañado de Asia, habían salido a temprana hora de la residencia Hyoudou, ya que la madre de ambos chicos le pareció buena idea que visitaran el Zoológico de la ciudad, ya que Asia no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a algunos animales en la realidad, y ella realmente tenía muchos deseos de conocerlos, fue de ahí donde surgió la idea, la cual fue bien aceptada por parte del castaño.

Parecía ser otra especie de cita entre ambos, aunque la timidez en Asia era muy grande como para aceptarlo, e Issei solo consideraba esto como una salida entre "Hermanos adoptivos", aunque más bien, el veía a la rubia monja como una gran amiga, aunque esta lo viera de una forma muy diferente.

Entre el paseo que dieron en el Zoológico, seguido de una visita al Centro Comercial para visitar las tiendas y todo lo que se exhibía en ellas, la tarde cayó en la ciudad de Kuoh, y ambos jóvenes se encontraban en una de las tantas bancas del parque central de la ciudad, observando en silencio como los rayos del sol se hacían cada vez mas opacos, señal de que pronto caería la noche.

-Jamás pensé que vería a una jirafa en la vida real, Issei-San. – Decía una muy emocionada Asia, quien traía entre sus brazos un peluche con la forma de una cebra, otro de los tantos animales que ella conoció en la vida real.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado la visita al parque Asia, yo también me divertí mucho. – Respondió de forma escueta el chico de cabello castaño, mirando con alegría como esta salida, fue del agrado de la joven de cabello rubio, quien se notaba sumamente feliz.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio algunos segundos, observando la puesta del sol que poco a poco, daba paso libre a la luna y las estrellas, tiñendo el cielo de un negro con tonos morados, un espectáculo de la misma naturaleza. Fue en ese momento, que Asia le hizo una pregunta, muy importante al castaño.

-Issei-San, sé que no debería preguntar algo así, pero… ¿Por qué estas enojado con Rossweisse Onee-San? – Esa duda había mantenido la mente ocupada de la monja estos últimos días, y a ella ciertamente le dolía, más que nada por ver como el trataba de forma indiferente a la peli platino.

El Sekiryuutei solo suspiro ante esta pregunta, aunque era algo valida considerando que ella no lo hizo con mala intención, sino por saber porque el se portaba de manera tan hostil con su hermana mayor.

-Veras Asia… cuando Jeanne Nee-San y tú me contaron del mundo sobrenatural… muchas dudas corrían por mi mente. – Comenzó a hablar el castaño con la mirada baja, y se podía apreciar como en su voz, un tono de reproche se había presente. – Yo nunca supe que dentro de mi había una Sacred Gear, mucho menos que esto podría significar problemas para algunas personas.

En ese momento el materializo la Twice Critical en su brazo izquierdo, mirándola fijamente mientras seguía hablando sobre su sentir con la rubia monja.

-Ella me dijo que sabía desde un inicio que tenía algo así dentro de mí, pero que por miedo a lo que me pasara, jamás me lo conto, todo con el fin de mantenerme a salvo. – Continuaba explayándose el castaño. – Pero ella se negaba a decirme el cómo supo que yo resguardaba un Arte Sagrada, y por eso, me enfade con ella.

-No me detuve a analizar las causas por las cuales ella me lo ocultara, solo me centre en pensar que ella me había engañado de la misma manera que Raynare. Pero fue hace unos días que me entere de la verdad, que ella en ningún momento busco lastimarme, sino que siempre, y de forma constante, solo buscaba mantenerme a salvo, de los peligros del mundo sobrenatural. Me porte como un idiota y la lastime cruelmente, solo por mi estúpida fobia y desconfianza a las mujeres.

A ese momento, el castaño había derramado algunas lagrimas de pena al recordar el rostro lloroso y dolido de la joven Valquiria, quien a pesar de todo, aun mantenía una sonrisa en su cara, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, aunque por dentro, era solo una chica asustada por creer que en cualquier momento, podría perderlo por culpa de seres sobrenaturales, que lo veían como un peligro latente.

Fue Asia quien lo tranquilizo un poco, colocando sus manos en la derecha del chico, sujetándola con fuerza e influyéndole ánimos por medio de una mirada de comprensión, una la cual le instaba a poder arreglar las cosas, y que todo si bien no fuera como antes, por lo menos que los lazos de hermanos que ellos solo poseían, no se debilitara sino que por el contrario, se hiciera más fuerte.

-Se que te equivocaste Issei-San, pero confió que puedes solucionarlo, y que Rossweisse Nee-San aceptara tus disculpas. Después de todo, ella te tiene un gran amor. – Respondió la rubia sin sentirse triste, ya que a diferencia de la peli platino, en ella había nacido un sentimiento amoroso al castaño, muy diferente al de la chica de orbes zafiros. – Solo hazlo, muestra lo fuerte que eres Issei-San y todo saldrá bien.

-Muchas gracias Asia, realmente me has hecho sentirme mejor. – Respondió el castaño, antes de ver como su reloj marcaba las siete y media de la noche. – Sera mejor regresar a casa, o si no Otto-San y Oka-San se preocuparan. ¡Vamos Asia!

-H-hai. – Tomando de la mano al castaño, la rubia monja se dejo guiar por Issei a quien no le molestaba el contacto físico con Asia, ya que ella termino por ganarse la confianza del chico de ojos marrones, al punto de que con ella, la Caliginefobia que sufría había desaparecido.

Ambos caminaron por espacio de cinco minutos, con Asia aun tomada de la mano con Issei, quien iba caminando con la mente en blanco, sin pensar en algo de sumo interés, cuando de repente y estando a unos pasos de entrar al Centro de la Ciudad, se percato de que algo no estaba bien en el ambiente, ya que no sabía si era por su paranoia o por otra causa, que sentía como un par de ojos lo mantenían no solo vigilado a él, sino también a Asia.

-Issei-San, ¿Está pasando algo? – Le pregunto la joven Argento al ver como el Sekiryuutei miraba hacia diferentes lados, como buscando algo con mucha emergencia.

-N-no, no es nada. Sigamos caminando. – Sentencio antes de reemprender la caminata de regreso a su hogar, aunque esto no duro mucho ya que de nueva cuenta, la misma sensación invadió al castaño, solo que esta se había vuelto más pesada y difícil de soportar.

-¿Issei-San? – Nuevamente la joven monja iba a preguntarle al joven Hyoudou, solo que de forma improvista, la sujeto con fuerza de la mano y comenzó a correr de manera nerviosa, como si estuviera huyendo de aquella sensación de estar siendo vigilado que le estaba causando nauseas. - ¿Issei-San, que pasa? ¿Por qué parece que escapamos de alguien?

Pero el referido no respondía a las preguntas de la rubia, estaba más afanado en huir de ese sitio y llegar a su casa, pero tristemente había una larga distancia por recorrer, y lo peor de todo, era que tenían que cruzar por un segundo parque, más pequeño que en donde estuvieron hace unos minutos pero el cual, desgraciadamente ya estaba vacío y sin gente que le hiciera sentir un poco mas de seguridad.

Desgraciadamente, un destello en el ambiente impidió que Issei y Asia siguieran con su escape, ya que se podía notar como una barrera había sido levantada por todo el parque, lo cual indicaba que ambos habían quedado atrapados. Y todo esto, provocado por un ser que de pronto, comenzó a aparecer desde las sombras del sitio en cuestión.

Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de que el castaño pudiera observar quien era el que los estaba vigilando de manera fija, ya que esa sensación nauseabunda le hizo de inmediato convocar la Twice Critical, ya que sin duda alguna, ese sujeto despedía unos instintos feroces demasiado pesados, como si se tratara de una bestia salvaje que buscaba despedazar mortalmente a una pobre criatura indefensa.

Un tipo que parecía rondar entre los treinta y cuarenta años, de cabello negro corto con la parte superior pintada de rubio, facciones gruesas y bastante fornido, vistiendo un traje negro consistente en camisa manga larga, chaleco sin mangas, cinturón de hebilla dorado, pantalón y zapatos del mismo tono. Al parecer también llevaba puestos un par de guantes sin dedos, el único detalle con el eran dos características, uno que llevaba la mano izquierda oculta en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y la otra, que su cara a pesar de mostrarse serena, sus ojos indicaban todo lo contrario, ya que se podía sentir sus deseos de atacar de forma salvaje al Sekiryuutei y a la monja.

Asia llevada por el miedo que ahora sentía, ya que por algún motivo presentía que ese sujeto estaba detrás de ella, solo atino a esconderse detrás del castaño, quien de igual forma se notaba nervioso ya que sudaba copiosamente, usando la Twice Critical como un escudo ante cualquier embate que recibiera de aquel tipo.

-Al fin te encuentro. – Hablo aquel tipo con un tono de voz algo agudo y rasposo, mirando fijamente a la monja quien temblando de miedo, solo mostrbaa sus ojos ya que seguía detrás del castaño de ojos marrones. – Kagura.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Lejos de la ciudad de Kuoh, quizás a unos diez kilómetros de distancia de la entrada principal a la ciudad, una serie de explosiones controladas se estaban haciendo presentes en lo que se trataba, un bosque que poco a poco iba perdiendo la flora que poseia, yaque algunos arboles caian de forma pesada, derribando algunos mas y ocasionando un ruido ensordecedor y un panorama de destrucción pura.

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos minutos antes de que las explosiones cesaran, y todavía unos cuantos mas para que todo se "tranquilizara" por decirlo asi. Lo que podia permitir que se pudiera apreciar, como una figura se mantenía de pie, iluminada por los rayos de luz de la luna, que por la silueta, mostraban que se trataba de una jovencita, mas que nada por el corte de cabello que tenia.

El viento que recorría aquel sitio, hacía ondear la capa que hace tiempo fue de un blanco inmaculado con algunos adornos de oro y zafiro, siendo ahora un trozo de tela lleno de rasguños y hecha tiras en algunas partes, manchada por el polvo, y por algunas manchas de tono carmesí, las cuales habían sido generadas por el liquido que recorría la espada que ella blandia en esos momentos.

A sus pies, tirados en el piso heridos de muerte, cinco sujetos que por sus atuendos y el crucifijo que portaban en sus cuellos, parecían ser exorcistas, exhalaban sus últimos alientos antes de rendirse ante la muerte, siendo uno de ellos quien veía con un odio enorme a aquella joven de cabello azulado con un mechon verde, de ojos ambarinos y que le devolvía la mirada con unos ojos frios e indiferentes.

-Tu… ugh… traidora. – Susurraba con una voz llena de cansancio el exorcista, mientras intentaba tomar del pie a la jovencita quien no hacia algo al respecto, mas que solo mirar al tipo que agonizaba debido al tajo que había recibido en el pecho.

-Hmp. – Fue lo único que respondió la chica de la capa blanca, quien aun mantenía su enorme espada clavada en el suelo, parecia que no le era necesaria para atacar al individuo frente suyo.

-Tu… tu no eres… mas que… una deshonra… para los exorcistas. – Continuaba atacando de forma psicológica a la chica, quien seguía sin imutarse ante esas palabras, lo cual llevo a que el tipo dijera algo, que de preferencia, debió haber callado. - ¿Q-que pensaría… Griselda-San… si te… viera ahora?

El solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de una presunta mujer afilo la mirada de la chica de cabello azul, quien con su mano izquierda hizo un movimiento de espada veloz, el cual solo fue visto como una línea luminosa cortando el ambiente, seguido de un sonido de metal rasgando la carne. La sangre del exorcista salpico por todas partes, manchando la capa, la espada y el rostro de la chica quien simplemente saco la espada de su sitio y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, diciendo unas ultimas palabas al que ahora era un simple cadáver.

-Tú... tú que entiendes… tú no sabes nada.

* * *

 **Terminado. Espero haya sido de su agrado este episodio. Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, mentadas de madre, tomatazos, todo es bienvenido, asi que ya saben, de todo un poco. Por ahora eso es todo, nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Dark Zephir ve llover en el exterior con una taza de café en manos.**


	12. Impotencia

_**Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que**_ _ **puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de llevar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el Ragnarok y reinar sobre este.**_

* * *

 _ **Y heme aquí con otra nueva actualización de Lost Ragnarok. Aprecio mucho los review que me han dejado en la ultima actualización, asi que vamos a lo que nos atiñe… Its Time To Reviews!**_

 _ **naxigiampieri2012: Seeeeeh, caíste en el engaño, pero como era de esperarse todo estaba planeado, al igual que lo de Sona. Te aseguro te llevaras mas sorpresas de estas.**_

 _ **BlackAuraWolf: Pues tus sospechas fueron ciertas. Creeme que en muchas cosas me estoy basando en la LN, por ejemplo características de los personajes, tratando de no caer en los usuales OC, como el de una Rias que es una hijaperra desalmada. ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella jamás ser asi en esta historia! Y creeme, la batalla personal entre Rias y Sona ha comenzado, y si se volverá demonio Issei, todo puede pasar.**_

 _ **Darius619: Vaya que lograste captar la idea de donde viene el personaje de este episodio. Sobre lo de la "ejecución" de Issei a manos de la pelirroja, era mas que claro que era una mentira, digo ella y sus siervos no serian capaces de hacer eso, mucho menos a alguien que quieren como amigo. Y sabes, espero que compartas las teorías sobre Sona interesándose en Issei, quien quita y se puedan cumplir.**_

 _ **Uchica-Issei-DXD: Declaracion de guerra entre Rias y Sona si… pelea de las greñas o en barro entre las chicas por ganarse a Issei… dudoso… que Issei termine aliado a una de ellas, improbable… o no?**_

 _ **Adriana-Valkyrie: ¡Amix! Realmente me dejaste con el ojote abierto cuando vi tu largo pero nutrido review, no sabes como extrañaba leer tus opiniones, pero ante todo quiero que estes bien, asi que esperare ansiosa tus reviews cuando puedas.**_

 _ **De entre todo lo rescatable, me alegra saber que te haya gustado todo lo que he plasmado en estos episodios, y que puedas permitirme ser quien te quite lo purista respecto a tomar elementos de otras historias y aplicarlas en un fanfic determinado, te aseguro que todo será de manera adecuada y sin OC, como por ejemplo la adicion de Mami Tomoe, asi como la de los personajes de la saga de juegos que mencionas.**_

 _ **PD: ¡Yo también quiero un mote de escritora!**_

 _ **Kuroi to Tamashi: ¡Te la creiste Kuroi! Me alegra que hayas acertado sobre la pieza nueva de Sona, y que ahora se ha desatado un conflicto entre herederas por atraer la atención de Issei. Por otra parte, aquí te resuelvo la duda sobre si Issei recibe su Power Up o algo asi. Y también muy pronto develare la verdad sobre Xenovia y porque actua asi, al igual de lo que le paso a Irina. Y no te preocupes, tenias razón en actuar asi, pero te lo aseguro, yo jamás de los jamases, pondré a Rias como una desalmada y canija, no sin motivo lógico, y eso si me animo, a ella no la veo como alguien mala.**_

 _ **Mister NBA: Cuando recuerdo ese dichoso GIF, las ganas de reir aumentan mas. Akeno siendo un poco mas cercana a Issei y una rival para Ross, eso júralo. Y si, Asia es una ternurita, ¿Cómo no puedes amarla siendo como es? Sobre Koneko, pues ni fu ni fa, aun no llega el momento de que que la Neko-Loli brille. Rias Is Da Best Waifu! Meh, Sona tiene a Tsubaki, Reya, Tomoe y Tsubasa para atraer a Issei, y Ross… se fue a descansar con gastos pagados xDDD.**_

 _ **PD: Irina esta… perdida por ahí xDDDD**_

 _ **Y bueno chicos, asi sin mas… ¡Aquí el episodio!**_

* * *

 **~Descargo de responsabilidades~**

 **La historia de High School DxD no me pertenece, de ser asi Akeno y Asia tendrian mayor participacion, no habria principal en el harem e Issei seria mas serio como protagonista y no un chico obsecionado por las tetas.**

 **Historia basada en la idea original de bustercall, quien amablemente me la cedio para crear esta historia**

 **PD: Pienso que Akeno deberia mandar en el harem, ella es tan linda y pro.**

 **PD2: Creanme chicos, esta historia es la primera en la que me centrare de forma deprimente y con hechos reales de la vida de un mundano habitante de Midgard**

 **PD3: Sin recomendación de temas, pueden colocar el que mas les guste y crean que es conveniente al leer.**

 **PD4: Ara Ara, siento que a muchos esto les va a caer algo pesadito.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Impotencia**

Sentir como sus músculos se tensaban por todo su cuerpo, el respirar agitado al hacer que el aire entrara por sus pulmones a toda velocidad, como su piel se erizaba y la sensación humeda al sudar copiosamente, su corazón bombear sangre de forma frenetica mientras intentaba mantener la cordura debido al ambiente pesado que se sentía en ese parque deshabitado. La manera en que Issei se sentía, era demasiado excitante, pero al mismo tiempo contenía un atisbo de miedo, y eso era comprensible tomando en cuenta que frente a el, estaba un sujeto que no aparentaba ser lo que mostraba por fuera

Asia no estaba en mejores condiciones. La pobre chica al saberse el centro de atención de ese demente, temblaba cual hoja de papel, apretando con suma fuerza el brazo libre del castaño, buscando protección ya que aunque no lo quería admitir, sabia que poco podia hacer para apoyar al joven Hyoudou. Y eso solo provoco en la chica un sentimiento algo difícil de describir, aunque resumiendo en pocas palabras, ella se sentía como una completa inútil.

De nueva cuenta, tenia que recurrir a la protección del chico quien la había ayudado, y al cual le debía mas de lo que podia pagarle.

-¿Kagura? M-me parece que te equivocas. – Titubeo el chico de cabello castaño, confrontando al sujeto que seguía mirándolos de forma acechante,, o mejor dicho, observaba a la joven rubia como un trozo de carne fresca. – A-aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre, por ende… n-no hay nada de tu interes.

-¿Creiste que el tratar de esconderte iba a funcionar? – Al parecer el desconocido paso por alto a Issei, ya que esas palabras parecían estar dirigidas a la monja de cabello rubio, quien solo solto un chillido de miedo. – Puede que esas perras no hayan acabado contigo, pero yo terminare lo que ellas empezaron.

-O-oye, ¿A quien crees que le hablas? – Volvio a hablar el Sekiryuutei comenzando a temblar de miedo puro, dado que ahora ese demente hizo un movimiento que lo lleno de temor, y en el caso de Asia, la aterro por completo.

El rubio-pelinegro saco de su bolsillo lo que parecia ser una arma blanca, en este caso un cuchillo algo largo, el cual al ser blandido, emitió un ligero resplandor plateado, además del sonido de algo cortando el aire. Pero lo mas escabroso de todo, fue que el sin titubear o siquiera mostrar algo de temor, paso el filo de la navaja por su lengua, como si saboreara el sabor del metal del instrumento.

-Tu fin ha llegado. – Susurro con un tono bastante bajo, antes de abrir los ojos al limite y mostrar una sonrisa demencial. - ¡Muere perra!

No se supo explicarlo, ya que ni siquiera se podia entender el como había sucedido. Eso fue lo que aterro a la joven seguidora de Dios, ya que lo que sus orbes jades pudieron presenciar, se salía de toda explicación lógica, aun cuando cosas ilógicas eran lo que menos se presentaban en estos dias, tomando en cuenta que lo que anteriormente se consideraba como mito, era una realidad en todo sentido.

En un solo instante, la chica paso de estar resguardada tras las espaldas del joven castaño, a estar tirada en el piso, recuperándose del ligero golpe que recibió al chocar contra el duro y frio piso, pero solo pudo ver por unos instantes, lo que significo el inicio de una pelea… en la cual el ganador parecia ser evidente.

Sus ojos jade solo alcanzaron a notar en un breve segundo como una onda deformada por la velocidad, alcanzo a Issei quien por la rapidez de ese movimiento, solo pudo anteponer la Twice Critical a modo de escudo antes de ser proyectado para atrás, recibiendo un golpe que parecia ser fulminante, pero que solo lo aturdió al ser golpeado con fuerza contra algunos árboles del parque.

Issei quejándose del golpe que se llevo en la cabeza, abrió ligeramente los ojos buscando con la mirada a su enemigo, sin embargo durante la búsqueda visual de su enemigo, fijo la mirada unos instantes en su Sacred Gear, llevándose una sorpresa desagradable al ver el Arte Sagrada que evidenciaba algo… macabro.

El guantelete rojo, que anteriormente le había salvado la vida durante el encuentro con la Caida de nombre Kalawarner, y que uso para resguardarse de un posible embate mortal, el mismo que parecia tener una dureza muy significativa, ahora portaba una hendidura de extremo a extremo, de casi tres centímetros, provocada por la misma navaja que aquel individuo seguía sujetando, mientras que este se mantenía mirándolo de forma fija, antes de que reaccionara de forma… algo extraña.

-Anda, intentalo otra vez mocoso… - Susurraba ese individuo al mismo tiempo que se agachaba… y sacaba la lengua agitándola de lado a lado, mofándose por completo del joven Sekiryuutei quien solo veía esta escena con la mayor incredulidad posible. - … Si tienes las agallas pedazo de mierda.

El pobre de Issei abrió los ojos al máximo, mientras que dos lagrimas rebeldes comenzaban a caer por la comisura de sus ojos, y en esta ocasión, no era provocado por su fobia a las féminas, sino que el origen de esa forma de actuar, se debía a lo irreal y demente que era aquella escena sin sentido alguno.

Si el creía haber conocido el miedo y el horror a lo sobrenatural a manos de Raynare y Kalawarner… era porque había un nivel aun mayor y desconocido para el.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Residencia En Kuoh~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

En un pequeño departamento ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, las luces de la vivienda estaban encendidas, en clara señal de que sus ocupantes aun estaban despiertos, aunque eso era algo lógico tomando en cuenta que aun no había llegado la hora de ir a dormir.

Una pequeña sala de estar, junto a una cocina pequeña pero bien amueblada, con un segundo piso donde habían dos habitaciones que servían como dormitorio, conformaban el sitio que fungía como vivienda de la joven de cabello rubio y ojos platinos, dígase Jeanne D´Arc y su acompañante, otra chica de cabello rubio peinado en espirales y ojos ambarinos de nombre Mami Tomoe, quien en ese momento vestia un sueter de manga larga color crema con un moño rojo en el cuello, falda a los muslos cuadriculada y medias negras junto a unos zapatos escolares color café. Ambas estaban sentadas en la sala del departamento, siendo Jeanne quien veía la televisión y cambiaba los canales de forma aburrida, siendo vista por Mami quien estaba sentada, junto a una taza de té en sus manos y una tetera con una tacita de cerámica adornada elegantemente.

-Tsk, y yo que crei que no seria una noche aburrida. – Suspiro con aburrimiento la joven caballero, ante la mirada dudativa de la joven rubia quien la miraba de forma fija. – Y tal parece que Ross no querra salir de su habitación por un largo tiempo.

-Onee-Sama, ¿No debería de estar dando rondines de vigilancia por la ciudad? – Pregunto la jovencita de ojos ambarinos, a lo que la Caballero solo cerro los ojos, como si no le importara lo que había escuchado.

-Nah, de igual forma eso será también aburrido, además eso le toca al niñato de Leonardo, mira que largarse solo porque ese imbécil lo llamo de inmediato. – Solto un bufido de enojo Jeanne, recordando como Leonardo dejo a Mami a su cargo por unos cuantos dias, sin siquiera pedirle opinión alguna o ayuda, solo diciendo que se marchaba con ese gesto apagado a pesar de tener solo diez años.

-Lamento ser una molestia Jeanne Onee-Sama, pero parece que aun no confían por completo en mi. – Se excuso Mami con un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz, cosa a la que reacciono la chica de ojos platinos con una ligera risita que llamo la atención de la ojos ambarinos.

-¡Que va Mami-Chan! No te sientas como una inútil solo porque aun no confíen en ti. – Expreso la caballero mientras seguía cambiando los canales de la televisión. – A mi me costo medio año en ganarme la confianza de todos, aunque como te habras dado cuenta, esa loca castaña de las armas y el taradito gallego siguen sin agradarme.

-Entiendo Onee-Sama. Prometo que me ganare la confianza de todos los demás. – Se dijo a si misma la chica del cabello en espirales, antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de té, todo ante la mirada de gracia de la joven de Orleans, quien encontraba una gran compañía en la jovencita ahí presente, misma que también hallaba en Rossweisse, Issei y Asia, a quienes no había ido a ver estos dias debido a que en opinión propia, era mejor dejar pasar algo de tiempo antes de intentar algo para arreglar la relación frágil que ahora tenían los hermanos Hyoudou **.**

Pero a pesar de ello, Jeanne estaba aburrida mortalmente, ya que realmente no tenia nada que hacer,y y ciertamente ver televisión todo el dia no era algo productivo, y mucho menos algo que la entretuviera. ¡Queria que algo pasara joder! ¡Por lo menos un roce con los Demonios, Caidos o una criatura sobrenatural, lo que fuera!

-Onee-Sama. – La voz algo vacia de Mami, fue lo que hizo que la joven caballero despegara su vista del aparato visual, notando como la chica miraba de forma fija su taza de té mientras mostraba un gesto de desagrado, reflejado en sus ojos entrecerrados y una mueca algo imperceptible en ella pero evidente si uno prestaba suficiente atención. - … Uno de ellos esta aquí.

-¿Ah? ¿A que te refi…? – Pero al percibir un poco el ambiente que las rodeaba, la Doncella de Orleans pudo sentir a la perfeccion el crecimiento de un poder obscuro en el ambiente, sin embargo el problema no era el hecho de que un ser demoniaco estuviera aumentando sus poderes al límite sin vacilar por un momento.

El problema en todo esto, era que ese poder era uno que conocía a la perfeccion, no solo ella, sino también sus compañeros, tal como lo demostró la reacción de Mami Tomoe. Lo peor de todo esto, era que ella podia sentir dos leves emanaciones de energía, una de ellas de poder destructivo y otra sacra, las cuales le pertenecían a dos personas que ella conocía a la perfeccion.

-Ese maldito… ese maldito hijo de perra. – Los ojos de Jeanne se afilaron, mientras que su boca comenzó a mostrar un gesto de ira que intentaba reprimir, mientras que en un ligero brillo, ella cambiaba sus ropas casuales a su vestido azul con blanco, por debajo de su armadura de guerrera santa, mientras que tomaba rápidamente su celular de la repisa, marcando un numero telefónico, el cual tardo algo de tiempo en ser contestado. - ¡Con un carajo, responde!

- _¿Hola?_ – Una voz que se notaba algo abatida contesto el teléfono, siendo la joven Asgardiana quien había contestado la línea telefónica, recibiendo a cambio… algo que realmente no espero.

- **¡Rossweisse, que carajo te crees que estas haciendo!** – La Doncella de Orleans solo atino a gritarle por medio del celular, en sus palabras se notaba el enojo que se hacia presente en la rubia al saber que Issei y Asia estaban en peligro. - **¡Se supone que debes cuidar de Issei-Chan y Asia-Chan, y en este momento están en peligro!**

- _¿Eh?¿Ise y Asia?_ \- La voz de la joven Valquiria se escucho un poco mas despierta, aunque ahora se escuchaba algo incrédula ante lo que escucho de su amiga. – _Jeanne, Ise y Asia estan…_

- **¡Estan en peligro porque por tu estúpida forma de actuar, decidiste dejarlos abiertos al ataque de algún desconocido hijo de perra!** – Grito de rabia la jovencita, y sin haber obtenido una respuesta mas que el silencio de la bocina del otro lado, bufo fastidiada por la acción de la peli platino. - **¡Sabes que, al carajo, si quieres deprimirte hazlo, pero yo ire a ayudarlos, con tu ayuda o sin ella!**

Jeanne solo cerro la tapa de su celular con fuera, reflejando la ira que se había apoderado de ella, pasando su mirada a la joven Tomoe que la miraba expectante ante lo que ella fuera a hacer.

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí Mami, aun no estas lista para lidiar con "esos" tipos. – Respondio saliendo a toda prisa del departamento, dejando sola a la rubia de rizos quien ahora solo apretaba con fuerza la agarradera de su tacita de té, tratando de soportar la ira que le causaba el sentir aquella emanación de energía realmente asquerosa.

Mientras tanto, la joven caballero había salido a toda prisa de su hogar, aprovechando que la noche provoco que las calles estuvieran algo vacias, lo que le fue de gran ayuda para usar su velocidad absurdamente notable, mientras que juntaba las palmas de sus manos, seguido de sujetar la empuñadura de una espad a de doble filo que creo de su otra palma. Sus ojos se habían vuelto parecidos a los de un felino, ya que se habían rasgado de la pupila, mientras que una tenue aura sadica la rodeaba por completo.

En su travesía, un poste telefónico se atravesó en su camino, a lo cual ella solo respondió con un tajo al aire rápido, mismo que en unos instantes corto en fragmentos el objeto que obstaculizaba su visión, claramente se notaba que la ira la carcomía lentamente por dentro, aunque no se sabia si era porque un ser desconocido había atentado contra Issei y Asia, o porque era uno de los "tipos" a los cuales Mami y ella le tenían un odio enorme.

- _ **Lo juro por mi honor de Caballero… por el nombre de mi antepasado, la Dama de Orleans… juro que si ese malnacido hijo de Gaia le toca un pelo a mi Issei y a mi Asia**_. – Gruño con una voz algo distorsionada, quizás por la ira o por el mar de emociones que se había apoderado de ella. - _**¡JURO QUE LO DESCUARTIZARE Y ME BAÑARE CON SU REPUGNANTE Y MALOLIENTE SANGRE!**_

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Parque de Kuoh ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde la escena demente, donde aquel tipo desconocido había "provocado" a Issei para que lo atacara, siendo que el joven castaño no tuvo mas opción que responder al "enfrentamiento" al cual fue retado, todo por la seguridad de la joven monja quien ahora mismo se encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol, mirando con horror puro como el joven castaño estaba siendo objeto de un castigo demasiado severo.

A pesar de que por las experiencias sufridas a manos de las Caidas, Issei aprendió un poco de defensa personal, además de usar movimientos de pelea callejera que aprendió viendo en la televisión, todo eso mas la combinación con el aumento de poder que le brindaba la Twice Critical, no era suficiente para siquiera poder contraatacar o devolver alguno de los golpes y embates que le propinaba el sujeto frente suyo, quien por cada golpe que le asestaba al pobre de Issei, una carcajada demente dejaba escapar de su garganta, dando la apariencia de un loco desquiciado que al parecer amaba la violencia al limite.

Cada "Onda Distorsionada" creada por el movimiento rápido del brazo, sumado al cuchillo que añadia una ráfaga cortante a sus ataques, iban haciendo mas mella en la Twice Critical que ya estaba llena de cortes y hendiduras por toda la superficie, volviéndola un pseudo despojo de la original Sacred Gear, que ahora era apenas y un recuerdo de lo que era en un principio.

-Ugh. – Repentinamente, el castaño vomito un flujo de sangre debido a que su cuerpo ya presentaba severos daños producidos por los inmensos cortes que se habían hecho presentes por toda su piel, los cuales le daban una imagen de un humano masacrado cruelmente y sin piedad alguna.

Pero aun con ello, el no había tirado la toalla. No había dejado de luchar en un intento por mantener a salvo a Asia Argento de aquel sujeto que no tenia intenciones nada buenas para con ella. Le daba igual si su cuerpo era usado como un afilador de cuchillos, si le provocaban centenares de cortes y heridas profundas por todo su físico, si el terminaba en medio de un charco provocado por su propia sangre que emanaba de sus heridas recién hechas. Se había jurado a si mismo, mantener a salvo a la chica que se había vuelto su primer amiga, aquella que lo quería por lo que era y no por su pasado. La única mujer con la cual el se sentía feliz y contento.

- **¡Hijo de perra!** – Fue en un momento totalmente inesperado, que el joven castaño logro asestarle un golpe a la mandibula al rubio/pelinegro, quien retrocedió un poco debido al impacto recibido, sacándolo de lo que aparentemente, era un estado de ira desmedida y que lo volvió en si por unos momentos, un tipo que buscaba sangre humana recién extraida del cuerpo humano.

Para sorpresa del tipo de traje negro, Issei Hyoudou nuevamente presentaba pequeños cambios en su físico, semejante a la escena donde el enfrento a Kalawarner cuando tenia a la joven Asia como rehén. El aura rojizo/obscuro lentamente fluia de su interior al punto de formar una estela que cubria todo su cuerpo, la Twice Critical comenzó a regenerarse hasta volver a su forma original, mientras que los ojos de Issei mutaban a una pupila negra y un iris rojo sangre, combinado con los colmillos que crecieron un poco y se hicieron notorios.

La única diferencia en esta ocasión, era que a pesar de haber sufrido el cambio que modifico por completo su forma de actuar hace poco, en ese momento Issei Hyoudou conservaba su raciocinio y conciencia, lo cual realmente era necesario en ese momento tan critico.

- **Tuuuu… bastardo malnacido…** \- Aunque quizás era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, ya que la voz del joven Sekiryuutei definitvamente no era la suya, sino mas bien una combinación de su propio tono de voz y uno muy grave y obscuro de origen desconocido. - **… - ¡Maldito imbecil!**

-¡Ajajajajajajajaja! ¡Esa es la actitud que estaba buscando pedazo de mierda! – Reia de forma demente y alegre el rubio/pelinegro mientras volvia a jugar con su cuchillo sin sacar la mano que guardaba en su bolsillo del pantalón.

- **¡Gyaaaaaa!** – Para la mala fortuna del susodicho, el aura que cubria al joven Sekiryuutei no era solamente para intimidar con su presencia, sino que al parecer, le otorgaba un aumento de poder físico… y algo de insensibilidad, ya que no había otra explicación para justificar el hecho de que a pesar de que Issei se estaba desangrando poco a poco, a este parecia no importarle.

Y eso se hizo presente cuando Issei en un estado de "Salvajismo Primitivo" y usando una velocidad absurda para los estándares conocidos, le conecto al tipo del traje negro un golpe en la cara, que mas bien parecia ser un zarpazo que por "fortuna" no le provoco una herida seria al individuo, pero que si logro arrojarlo hacia los arboles del parque, derribando algunos en el proceso.

La joven monja, que seguía escondida detrás de un robusto árbol, veía toda esta escena con mucho pavor, mas que nada ocasionado por la forma tan… agresiva y sin sentido, con la cual estaba actuando el castaño al que ella quería mucho. Uno podia suponer que esta transformación en Issei era algo normal para la joven Asia, ya que ella estuvo involucrada en el combate que tuvo el Sekiryuutei y la Caida, el problema en esto, era que en ese momento la portadora de la Twilight Healing había caído inconsciente, debido a lo pesado del momento ocurrido.

El ver esta escena, donde Issei había perdido todo rastro de cordura, con el único fin de protegerse, y mantenerla a salvo de las garras de aquel sujeto, solo provocaban que de los orbes jades de Asia Argento, varias lagrimas traicioneras brotaran sin detenerse…

Todo por su debilidad.

Su maldita debilidad.

- **¡Roaaaaaarrrrgggg!** – Al igual que la vez pasada, la Twice Critical de Issei marcaba un numero "Cuatro" en el orbe del Sacred Gear, lo cual había aumentado aun mas su fuerza física y velocidad, a cambio de sacrificar todo rastro de conciencia y volviéndolo una simple bestia salvaje y demente, lo que irónicamente, le había servido para nivelarse al poder del demente de cabello negro/rubio, quien se levanto de varios troncos derribados, con su traje negro un poco sucio, pero con evidentes señales de un castigo violento al cual fue "sujeto de pruebas".

Aquel tipo, que rápidamente se limpio el hilo de sangre que caia de su boca, vio con un gesto amargo al castaño que ahora estaba apoyado de manos y pies en el suelo, imitando a un lobo salvaje con gruñidos incluidos, siendo que ahora el era quien estaba en desventaja.

-Imbecil… Hijoputa… - El desconocido, bajando la mirada por unos instantes, comenzó a mostrar un temblor que invadió todo su cuerpo, seguido de llevarse la mano libre a su cara, alzarla hacia el cielo… y comenzar a reir como un desquiciado mental. - **¡Buajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡Puto idiota! ¡Cabron Bastardo! ¡Buajajajajajajajaja!**

Del interior del saco de aquel tipo, varias serpientes de un color negro intenso comenzaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo, seguido de enredarse por su brazo, torso, cintura y piernas, fusionándose a su cuerpo por medio de un resplandor blanquecino, ocasionando un cambio algo ligero en el tipo, pero que al mismo tiempo, significaba malas noticias en cualquier caso.

La masa muscular del rubio/pelinegro se hizo mas notoria, logrando romper en algunas partes la ropa de su torso, una ligera aura negruzca poco a poco lo cubria, sin contar que aquel "dopaje" que había sufrido, también le trajo consecuencias en su psique.

- **¡Ajajajajajajajajajaja!** – Reia de forma demente, antes de llevarse ambas manos a la boca mientras miraba hacia el cielo, seguido de extender sus brazos a los lados y mostrar sus ojos en blanco, incluido que de su boca, saliva que se había vuelto una especie de espuma brotaba sin cesar. - ¡ **Grrrrrrwaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

En pocas palabras… al fin se había perdido en la vorágine de la locura demencial.

- **¡ROOOOAAAARRRGGGHHHH/GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** – Dando un grito desenfrenado ambos peleadores se lanzaron al combate, intercambiando un puñetazo el cual choco contra el puño del enemigo, ocasionando una onda expansiva de energía que simbro todo lo que se encontrara encerrado en la barrera creada por el sujeto de cabello rubio/pelinegro.

El impacto hizo que ambos peleadores retrocedieran metros hacia atrás, solo para que comenzara un intercambio de impactos llenos de salvajismo puro. Por medio de zarpazos provenientes de las uñas convertidas en garras afiladas por parte de Issei, asi como de ondas cortantes generadas por la arma blanca del sujeto desconocido, el sonido de choque, impactos llenos de una fuerza abrumadora y los instintos de asesinato provenientes de cada uno de los implicados en el combate.

A pesar del daño físico que cada uno estaba recibiendo, producto de los impactos que recibían de parte del enemigo, quizás fuera por la adrenalina del momento, o porque habían perdido todo rastro de cordura, ninguno de los implicados se había percatado de que Issei estaba poco a poco desangrándose, ya que su piel comenzaba a notarse algo palida, debido a la falta del liquido vital que no solo escurría de sus heridas anteriores, sino de los brutales golpes que recibia en el rostro y estomago, obligándolo a vomitar el liquido vital del ser humano.

Con el hombre misterioso la cosa tampoco era buena. Los zarpazos provenientes del Sekiryuutei le habían ocasionado heridas penetrantes en el pecho y brazo derecho junto a su mano homologa, pero por el exceso de poder que había recibido de parte de las serpientes negras de hace unos momentos, había olvidado toda sensación de dolor que le pudiera molestar en la pelea.

El intercambio de golpes había durado poco mas de diez minutos, los cuales parecían haberse convertido en horas por lo terrible del asunto que se podia ver en el campo de batalla. Leves charcos de sangre en el piso, el cual estaba todo dañado por los impactos hechos con los cuerpos de los implicados. Una escena dantesca que pocos podían imaginarse, producto de un enfrentamiento que poco a poco iba dejando a un ganador evidente… aunque no del modo esperado.

Un cuerpo que se notaba demasiado palido, un rostro demacrado y que reflejaba unas ojeras que intimidaban, un respirar agitado e inestable, asi como un cuerpo tembloroso y agotado. Issei Hyoudou, aun con esa energía rodeándolo había logrado poner en jaque al enemigo, cuando en un momento de euforia al extremo desato el mas puro salvajismo que se podia concebir, tratando a su enemigo como un saco de entrenamiento, al usarlo como recipiente de un centenar de zarpazos y puñetazos que lo superaron de forma extraordinaria. Aunque como era de esperarse, el esfuerzo impreso para lograr tal hazaña, fue el de un desangramiento masivo de parte de Issei, un cuerpo que a duras penas podia soportar el castigo recibido, y una mente totalmente en blanco, que solo se dejaba guiar por el instinto de ver en miles de pedazos a su "presa", su enemigo mortal, aquel al cual quería ver derramar sangre por todo el suelo.

La escena que mostraba el sujeto que quería asesinar a Asia, era demasiado deprimente. Su cuerpo lleno de heridas sangrantes, a punto de caer en la inconsciencia y sin poder moverse en la forma en que el deseaba, dejaban completamente claro que ni el aumento de poder alterno que sufrió, fue suficiente para poder acabar con un chico cuyo poder poco a poco iba incrementándose, con el único precio de convertirlo en una bestia salvaje sin piedad alguna.

Lo único que atino a hacer, fue levantarse de forma pesada y titubeante, mirando como el castaño que a duras penas se mantenía consciente, ultimaba el ataque final, cerrando su puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas y gruñendo cual bestia rabiosa, sin dejar de ver a su objetivo, que solo quedo de pie con los brazos caidos y la mirada baja, como si se hubiera resignado al hecho de que ya no podia hacer mas para aniquilar a esa basura humana, que le impedía cumplir con su objetivo relacionado con Asia.

- **¡Urrrrrgraaaaaaaaahhhh!** – Lanzando un último grito demencial, el castaño a toda velocidad y con una fuerza abrumadora, se abalanzo sobre el rubio/pelinegro dispuesto a ultimarlo de una vez por todas, por medio de un golpe fulminante que acabaría con su vida.

Parecia ser que todo terminaría aquí, que el ganador ya estaba declarado y el resultado seria satisfactorio. Pero hubo algo que impidió que todo esto terminara para bien.

De nueva cuenta, el aura rojiza/obscura que rodeaba a Issei, se desvaneció en el aire por completo, sus facciones físicas volvieron a ser las de un humano, incluyendo el hecho de que el castaño se detuvo en su frenético intento de asesinato, para solamente abrir los ojos de par en par, con su cuerpo sacudiéndose violentamente y un hilo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios. Algo parecido a lo que le ocurrió hace dias, cuando había llegado la culminación de su combate contra Kalawarner, mismo enfrentamiento donde el perdió por culpa de esa reacción física.

Misma que se había vuelto a repetir.

Pero no hubo siquiera tiempo de pensar en ello. Simplemente no lo hubo. Ya que todo se trato de una simple farsa, un engaño, una mentira. Aquel sujeto desconocido, que se suponía estaría debilitado y sin poder continuar con el combate, solo fingió su estado físico alterado, ya que al ver como el castaño se detuvo de forma abrupta, rápidamente se abalanzo sobre el y lo sujeto del cuello con una presión tremenda, impidiéndole a un shockeado Issei respirar adecuadamente.

- **¡GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** –El rubio/pelinegro rio demente por unos cuantos segundos, antes de patear con fuerza el estomago de Issei, quien abrió los ojos hasta donde mas pudo, mientras que saliva mezclada con sangre brotaba de su boca.

Pero lamentablemente, eso solo era la punta del iceberg, del castigo que el castaño iba a recibir.

Aquel sujeto lo solto dejándolo caer al piso de forma pesada, solo para carcajearse demencialmente por unos instantes, antes de patearlo para alzarlo en el aire con la fuerza imprimida, seguido de conectarle un gancho que lo mantuvo en el aire, combinado con una patada que lo iba a arrojar hacia atrás de no haberlo sujetado con su mano que había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón… antes de finiquitarlo por medio de una onda de energía en forma de taladro cónico, el cual atrapo al castaño dentro de él, llenando su cuerpo de cortes pequeños pero serios; un castigo que duro diez segundos antes de desaparecer, dejando caer al piso algo indescriptible.

Issei Hyoudou había caído inconsciente, entre la línea de la vida y la muerte con una imagen física palida, su cuerpo lleno de heridas que iban de lo pequeño hasta lo grotesco, con su Sacred Gear desactivado y cayendo a unos cinco metros de distancia, justamente cerca de una Asia Argento, quien solo vio con un gesto gélido y unos ojos aterrorizados, como Issei Hyoudou, el chico que se convirtió en su primer amigo, aquel que no la juzgo por tener un don especial, y que le ofreció su amistad, su hogar y formar parte de su familia, había sido convertido en un despojo humano que había sido martirizado de la peor forma posible.

Todo lo había hecho por ella.

Solo por ella.

Por su bienestar… y su felicidad.

- **¡ISEEEEEEEIIIII!** – Una llorosa Asia se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo del castaño, tomándolo de su chaqueta y moviéndolo de lado a lado, intentando que despertara mientras sus lagrimas caian sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del chico frente suyo, el cual no daba respuesta alguna ante ese gesto físico. - **¡ISSEI NO TE MUERAS, POR FAVOR, NO ME ABANDONES! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESTAR SOLA, NO QUIERO PERDERTE, POR FAVOR, NO TE MUERAS!**

Ajeno a esa escena demasiado deprimente, el individuo causante de aquella masacre contra el Sekiryuutei, volvia a gritar de manera demencial, mientras que una estela de energía negra comenzaba a cubrir la mano donde aun sujetaba el cuchillo, que aun conservaba manchas de sangre, que ya ni se sabia si provenía de el mismo, o del masacrado castaño.

Y mientras el parecía estar maquinando algo perverso, Asia había invocado su Twilight Healing para curar al castaño entre lagrimas de dolor, siendo que estas se iban haciendo más grandes al ver que el castaño, a pesar de mostrar una recuperación satisfactoria en su físico, el tono de su piel blanca como la nieve no cambiaba en absoluto, al igual que su temperatura corporal, que iba disminuyendo lentamente.

 **-¡ISSEI, NO, NO ME DEJES, NO ME DEJES!** – Sin saber que mas hacer, todo por su impotencia y su propia debilidad, Asia solo atino a abrazar contra si misma al joven castaño, colocando su cabeza entre sus mullidos pechos, mojando su cara con las gotas salinas de sus orbes jades y temblando de horror e impotencia, al ver como el Sekiryuutei irremediablemente, abandonaría este cruel mundo en unos cuantos minutos. - **¡LO PROMETISTE, PROMETISTE QUE ME LLEVARIAS A CONOCER JAPON, QUE ME ENSEÑARIAS A HABLAR JAPONES, QUE IRIAMOS A COMER HELADO Y A JUGAR EN LOS VIDEOJUEGOS! ¡PROMETISTE QUE JAMAS IBAS A ABANDONARME!**

Todo este sentimentalismo lleno de dolor y pena, fue lo que le impidió a la joven monja, ver como el rubio/pelinegro de forma brutalmente loca, creo una ráfaga cortante usando la energía de su mano izquierda, parecia a una luna menguante de color negra que cortaría todo lo que se le atravesara en su camino.

Ya nada importaba para Asia. El primer amigo que ella tuvo cuando creía todo perdido. Cuando pensó que había sido abandonada por Dios, y que su castigo no tendría fin. Ese chico que llego a su vida como una bendición del mismo cielo, y que le lleno de una felicidad que jamás había conocido. Ese chico que ella consideraba mas que un amigo… mas que un hermano… mas que una persona especial…

… Ese chico… Issei Hyoudou… ese joven… del cual poco a poco… iba enamorándose… con el amor que solo una mujer… le podia expresar a un ser amado…

- **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** – Fue ahí que, quizás el dolor de la jovencita Asia Argento fue escuchado por alguien en el cielo, siéndole respondido por medio de un acto, que podría parecer como un milagro de la bóveda celestial, del padre de todo, del ser creador de la humanidad.

Estando a tres metros de distancia entre el ataque y ella, frente a Issei y Asia, un resplandor platinado surgió de la nada, transformándose en lo que parecia ser un espejo de tono plomo brillante, con detalles cincelados labrados de forma hermosamente elegante, y que desprendía un poder muy puro y poderoso, freno el ataque de energía cortante, originando un chirrido estruendoso y una cantidad de chispas muy significativa, antes de que ese mismo objeto devolviera la onda de energía hacia el rubio/pelinegro, quien a duras penas logro esquivar su propio ataque, aunque una parte de ese poder le dio en el brazo derecho, el cual comenzó a sangrar de manera moderada.

El ataque se perdió entre los arboles que aun permanecían de pie, ocasionando una explosión muy considerable, que provoco una nube de polvo, ramas y hojas secas, que cego la vista de los presentes por algunos minutos, además de un sonido horripilante, que también tardo en desvanecerse.

Cuando el polvo permitió que todo fuera un poco mas claro, se podia observar como Asia había caído inconsciente junto al Sekiryuutei, quien seguía respirando aunque parecia hacerlo de forma pesada y con mucha dificultad. Milagrosamente habían sobrevivido a un ataque mortal gracias a un espejo que los protegió de aquel embate… ¿Pero de que se había tratado? ¿Y quien fue quien lo creo?

Tristemente eso no servia de mucho, mas aun cuando el enemigo de mentalidad demente y sadica, que además había perdido toda capacidad de raciocinio, iba caminado hacia el duo de jóvenes de forma pesada pero amenazante, siendo que ahora su "objetivo" había caído inconsciente, y eso le facilitaba por mucho las cosas, solo tenia que sujetar a la monja de su cuello, y abrirle el pecho de lado a lado hasta sacar de dentro de ella lo que su líder buscaba afanosamente.

Pero cuando estaba a escasos metros de lograr su objetivo, una espada salida de la nada se interpuso en su camino, obligándole a detenerse solo para recibir en el pecho una poderosa patada que lo arrojo violentamente metros atrás, chocando contra la maleza que se había vuelto madera y despojos herbarios.

La causante de todo esto, era la joven Caballero Jeanne D´Arc quien había atravesado la barrera que protegía el parque deshabitado, y que ahora se encontraba mirando arrodillada a Issei y Asia quienes estaban inconscientes. La rubia de ojos platinados rápidamente saco de entre sus ropas un sello de tele transportación, mismo que uso para crear un portal debajo de los cuerpos del Sekiryuutei y la monja, desapareciendo en un halo de luz que los llevo lejos de ahí.

Una vez hecho esto, ella se levanto y en ese momento, mostro por medio de sus gestos faciales, la ira y rabia que la carcomía por dentro. Sus pupilas rasgadas parecías a las de un felino, un aura color blanca como la nieve rodeando su cuerpo, y un instinto de matar algo macabro, fueron las señas que ella mostraba, mientras desenfundaba la espada que tenia en su cintura, blandiéndola con fuerza y mirando el sitio donde el sujeto había caído y apenas se estaba recuperando del impacto recibido.

- **Maldito hijo de puta… como… como te atreves…** \- Susurraba la joven Caballero mientras mostraba sus dientes aserrados, solo que ahora su boca mostraba una furia desmedida que esperaba ser liberada por cualquier método posible. - **¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI ISSEI Y A MI ASIA! ¡BASTARDO!**

El aura que ella desprendía poco a poco iba haciéndose mas y mas fuerte, mostrado en la fuerza que aplicaba al sujetar la empuñadura de su espada, mirando fijamente a su objetivo, antes de desaparecer en una mancha borrosa, y aparecer frente al sujeto quien se encontraba de pie algo aletargado por la fuerte sacudida que recibió, con su espada en lo más alto posible y con ese gesto de furia difícil de describir.

 **-¡MALDITO HIJO DE GAIA! ¡TEÑIRE MI ESPADA CON TU INMUNDA SANGRE MALDITA!**

* * *

 **Finito. Con este es ya el penúltimo episodio antes de cerrar este mini-arco, antes de pasar al que muchos de ustedes seguramente les causa mucha intriga. Asi que ya saben chicos, pronto vendrán cosas muy interesantes en el nuevo arco, asi que espérenlo. Por mi parte es todo, nos vemos en una próxima actualización, cuídense y bye bye.**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Dark Zephir comienza a tararear mientras escucha "Don´t Stop Me Now" de Queen**


	13. Mi Motivo Para Vivir

_**Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que**_ _ **puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de llevar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el Ragnarok y reinar sobre este.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Y he vuelto chicos! Hoy con mucha alegría, les traigo el final del actual mini-arco el cual inicio hace tres episodios y que hoy al fin culmina. Quiero agradecerles por seguir siendo fieles lectores y tener esta historia como una de sus favoritas, lo cual me llena de dicha y alegría. Asi que primeramente, vayamos con los review del capitulo pasado. Go It!**_

 _ **RAYHACHIBY: ¡Has vuelto amigo RAY! Me alegra que no haya dejado de lado mi fanfic, y bienvenido seas de vuelta, espero que te hayan agradado las actualizaciones que he hecho y que este fanfic siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

 _ **erendir: Meh, mientras sigas siendo fiel lector puedes ignorar el no dejar un review de vez en cuando… ¡Aunque no debe ser seguido! Sobre lo de las serpientes de Ophis… puede que no sean precisamente de ella. Lo de Asia, pues era lógico mas si ella no sabia como manejar ese poder que creo, y si, pronto habrá mas respuestas necesarias.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: Ni tanto asi como gore, pero si muy violento.**_

 _ **maxigiampieri2012: Seeeeh, Jeanne To The Rescue!**_ _ **Puede que ya fastidie el ver a Issei siendo apaleado, pero pronto llegara su momento de brillar, te lo aseguro.**_

 _ **BloodEdge: Pues no profunda depresión, pero hay algo de peso en el porque Ross no reacciono bien al saber que Issei y Asia corrian peligro. Y sobre la guerra de Rias y Sona por Issei, pronto se vera mas por parte de ellas. ¿Quién llevara la delantera? Hagan sus apuestas.**_

 _ **Darius619: Gracias por compartir conmigo tus teorías, las tomare en cuenta para la historia. Me agrada que compares el combate a algo semejante a la batalla entre Berserker vs Saber. Y bueno, no siempre debe ser bueno usar un poder algo obscuro, asi no funcionan todas las cosas, y sobre lo de Asia, pronto se aclarara, te lo prometo.**_

 _ **Mister NBA: Seeeeeh, referencias a Fate se hacen presentes… aunque no las meti a propósito ni siquiera en base a ello :P. Yes Mami Tomoe Da Rulez. Ross regreso de su viaje de las Bahamas. No, no veremos por aca a Sango o a Kagome, menos al cara de perro xD. Y no, no es el Broche de Franklin, pero ya Earthbound me ha dado muchas ideas.**_

 _ **PD: Berserker Issei Is The Best In The World**_

 _ **Morphos: Acertaste! Vaya buen ojo que tienes para descubrir la identidad del enemigo :D. Y me alegra que también vieras semejanza con una de las batallas ocurrida en Fate. Lo de Irina ya pronto llegara, y sobre el protagonismo de Asia y Akeno en el fic, lo tendrán mucho mas, cada una de las chicas lo tendrá como es debido… y Ross en el capitulo pasado… estaba viendo novelas mientras comia botes llenos de helado de chocolate :v**_

 _ **Kuroi To Tamashi: Como siempre digo, no importa si es tarde, solo que sea constante! Creeme que ese no es un power up, aunque pronto ya le llegara al castaño. Y sobre Asia y su amor naciente hacia Issei, quise respetar lo mas posible algunas cosas del canon, y sobre la esperanza del harem, como te he dicho, todo es posible, solo hay que encontrar la manera adecuada. Y se que se vio mal la falta de invervencion de Ross, pero tuvo motivo para hacerlo, aca podras verlo. Y puede que haya combate, aquí también lo leeras. Ademas, te aseguro que muchas sorpresas te llevaras respecto a la Brigada y a la Hero Faction.**_

 _ **Y ahora si chicos, el capitulo con el cual concluimos el tercer arco de nombre "Yata No Kagami, La Guardiana y la Monja Amorosa", asi que adelante, y espero lo disfruten mucho. Nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **~Descargo de responsabilidades~**

 **La historia de High School DxD no me pertenece, de ser asi Akeno y Asia tendrian mayor participacion, no habria principal en el harem e Issei seria mas serio como protagonista y no un chico obsecionado por las tetas.**

 **Historia basada en la idea original de bustercall, quien amablemente me la cedio para crear esta historia**

 **PD: Pienso que Akeno deberia mandar en el harem, ella es tan linda y pro.**

 **PD2: Creanme chicos, esta historia es la primera en la que me centrare de forma deprimente y con hechos reales de la vida de un mundano habitante de Midgard**

 **PD3: Temas claves al momento de escribir el episodio; Smile and Tears de Earthbound versión de Smash Bros, Kraken of the Sea de Mother 2/Earthbound además de** **Deukalion's Big Floods & Sad Brothers del OST de Saint Seiya.**

 **PD4: Uno de los escritos en los cuales le he puesto una gran dedicacion**

* * *

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

 _Un amplio terreno al aire libre, donde el viento corria de forma salvaje, arrastrando las hierbas secas, y todo aquello que no pudiera soportar los embates de la naturaleza, ya que el viento lleno de ira, en conjunto con una torrencial lluvia que podia calar hasta el alma de uno mismo, otorgaba una escena muy triste… aun mas, con lo que uno podia observar en aquella tierra fría y humeda._

 _Cientos de cuerpos ya sin vida yacían sobre el césped, manchado de sangre en combinación con las gotas de agua que caian de la bóveda celestial. Objetos de combate como espadas de acero y cobre llenas del liquido vital, flechas partidas a la mitad, escudos destrozados y lanzas vueltas astillas, servían de adorno para aquella tétrica escena, clara evidencia de un encarnicado combate, donde no hubo un ganador, evidenciado por la multitud de cuerpos sin rastros de vida alguna._

 _Sirviendo como la guinda de un pastel, una sola presencia en aquella carnicería humana, aun seguía con vida por algun milagro divino, o quizás solo por capricho de este mismo. Lo mas triste de todo esto, es que en realidad, lo que uno podia considerar como un feroz caballero, digno de portar una espada y escudo de combate, en realidad era solo una niña de trece años… una pobre, dulce e inocente niña, que en esos momentos debía estar aprendiendo, jugando, disfrutando de la vida tal como un ser de su edad lo haría, no aprendiendo lo que un ser humano en su adultez sufria,, curiosamente, provocado por su hambre de combate, de sangre, de segar vidas humanas._

 _Su elegante vestido hecho con hilos de seda colores azul obscuro, blanco y oro, ahora yacia roto y rasgado de varias partes, siendo las únicas intactas, las que fueron protegidas por un yelmo de acero viejo y oxidado, junto a implementos para los brazos y piernas asi como para sus pies. Una espada acorde para poder manejarse estaba partida a la mitad, asi como su escudo que hace rato estaba tirado en el suelo. Su rostro de tez clara como la nieve, lleno de cortes y heridas donde su sangre fluia levemente, su cabello rubio como el oro, ahora cortado de forma dispareja y lleno de lodo, su aspecto físico desarreglado y sucio, no era nada comparable con el gesto que portaba en su inocente rostro de trece años._

 _Una mirada vacia, reflejada en sus ojos de color platino, viendo a la nada misma, sin sentir como la lluvia y el viento se encargaban de hacer bajar su temperatura corporal de forma lenta pero constante. Sus manos temblando de miedo, mientras que lagrimas que se confundían con las gotas de agua, caian libremente de sus orbes platinados. Junto a ella, habían dos personas cuyas vidas habían terminado hace ya varias horas, pero de las cuales, ella no se había despegado, aun si con eso, significaba ponerse en peligro ella misma._

 _Dos adultos, cuyas edades parecían oscilar entre los treinta y treinta cinco años. Ambos boca abajo mirando hacia la dura y fría tierra. Una mujer que vestia un atuendo similar al de la chica solo que diseñado para una mujer adulta, de cabello rubio claro y tez clara, a un lado de un hombre fornido, ataviado con una armadura medieval de acero de cuerpo completo, pelirrojo y tez clara, ambos llenos de heridas, y con un corte profundo en el cuello, el cual fue el encargado de acabar con sus vidad de forma lenta y dolorsa, cual agonia ocasionada a propósito para hacerlos sufrir._

 _Si uno era lo suficientemente atento, a lo lejos de ese sitio, en una colina que estaba cubierta por la obscuridad misma, una presencia masculina veía el campo de batalla detenidamente. Sus ropas parecían no ser afectadas por la intensa ventisca que estaba presente en el sitio, solos e dedicaba a apreciar la dantesca escena frente suyo, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de ese sitio, ya que ahora, no había nada de interés que aun le hiciera quedarse mas tiempo._

 _Aquella niña, esa pobre niña que vio terribles cosas para alguien de su edad, dejo que sus labios temblaran, antes de alzar la mirada hacia el cielo, justo cuando un rato cayo a lo lejos, iluminando por unos momentos aquel sitio, permitiendo ver que a lo lejos, una cuidad prospera y llena de vida, ahora era solo ruinas y despojos materiales… un triste recuerdo de lo que antes fue._

 _ **¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

 _ **¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_

 _ **¡ BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

 **Capitulo 12**

 **Mi Motivo Para Vivir**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso parque, lleno de vida arbórea, asi como de algunos animalitos silvestres había pasado a formar parte del olvido, ya que ahora, solo era un reflejo negativo de lo que alguna vez fue.**

 **Un suelo lleno de cráteres, algunos de gran tamaño en los cuales se notaban los impactos de cuerpos humanos. Los arboles caidos, con sus troncos llenos de cortes precisos y otros siendo destrozados por medio de fuerza bruta. La antigua fuente labrada en piedra, ahora había pasado a ser un monton de escombros por los cuales aun corria el agua de la misma. Un sitio deprimente, un lugar que fue el escenario de dos combates encarnizados, uno de ellos librado por el portador del Ragnarok, el actual Sekiryuutei de nombre Issei Hyodou. El segundo, librado por la descendiente de la "Dama de Orleans"; la joven caballero de nombre** **Jeanne D´Arc, ambos combates en contra del mismo sujeto, uno que resulto ser inestable mentalmente y con una ira e instintos de matar muy grandes.**

 **Pero eso no importaba en lo mas minimo, ya que al fin y al cabo, todo termino como uno iba a esperarlo.**

 **La rubia de ojos platinados, quien aun sujetaba su espada de doble filo, la cual tenia la punta enterrada en la tierra, llena de sangre a medio coagular fijaba la vista en el piso, con sus ojos platinos transformados a un negro profundo, con su semblante semi-apagado y sin moverse de su posición fija estando de pie. Un detalle importante a resaltar de ella, era que en la armadura, a la altura de su pecho, un corte en diagonal se hacia presente, clara señal de que había recibido un impacto, que la protección metalica se encargo de contrarrestar.**

 **Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos, antes de que Jeanne recobrara la pigmentación natural de sus ojos, antes de tambalear ligeramente y dejar escapar un suspiro profundo, seguido de desvanecer en la nada misma la espada manchada de sangre, ya que esta había cumplido con su objetivo, y no tenia sentido conservarla aun. Miro a su alrededor, observando todo el desastre que había ocurrido en aquel lugar, antes de que de una forma algo extraña, un brillo inundara por completo el sitio, provocando que ella se cubriera los ojos en un intento de evitar quedar impedida de la vista por varios minutos.**

 **Lo que vio a continuación, le sorprendió en cierto modo, aunque no de la forma en que uno esperaba.**

 **El parque de la ciudad de Kouh, convertido en un sitio lleno de escombros y basura, había vuelto a recuperar su forma original, es decir, un suelo firme y sin cráteres, la fuente intacta y en pleno funcionamiento, asi como todos los arboles, arbustos y flores en plena vida y sin rastros de daño alguno.**

 **-¿Una dimensión alterna? – Se dijo a si misma algo confundida, antes de darse cuenta que en efecto, la barrera en forma de cúpula que mantuvo encerrado a Issei y Asia, era una dimensión de bolsillo alterna con el aspecto del parque de Kuoh, misma que se desvaneció una vez que el "enemigo" fue derrotado. – Como era de esperarse de "esos" malnacidos.**

 **Una vez que confirmo que todo este caos había terminado, un ligero brillo cubrió el cuerpo de la rubia, volviendo a portar sus ropas casuales, dígase una camisa manga larga blanca, chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y botas negras. Una vez sucedido esto, y con una brisa de aire recorriendo el sitio, y agitando sus largos cabellos, la joven caballero abandono el sitio caminando de forma tranquila, dejando atrás y tirado en el suelo, un cuchillo partido a la mitad y totalmente bañado en sangre, presuntamente, perteneciente al individuo el cual había sido derrotado de forma indudable.**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

En el departamento en donde residía la joven de ojos platinados, yacían recostados en los sofás de la sala el joven castaño asi como la rubia de ojos jades, al parecer recuperando energias después de todo lo sucedido, aunque Issei seguía viéndose en estado critico, cosa que se iba desvaneciendo debido a la chica que era la única en estar consciente en ese sitio.

La jovencita también rubia y de ojos ambarinos, de nombre Mami Tomoe mantenía una de sus manos en el pecho del castaño, mientras que con la otra tocaba la gema que yacia en una cadena de oro que mantenía oculta debajo de su sueter, recitando algunas palabras en susurros, logrando generar una aura de color miel que cubria por completo al castaño. Milagrosamente, la tonalidad de la piel de Issei poco a poco iba recobrando su pigmentación natural, señal de que estaba recuperando la sangre perdida en su combate, cosa que genero en Mami una sonrisa de alegría.

Una vez que el tratamiento termino con un resultado exitoso, la jovencita arropo a ambos chicos con unas frazadas, justo en el momento en que Jeanne entro al departamento con su rostro mostrando seriedad y un disgusto marcado, cuya causa Mami podia intuir levemente.

-Jeanne-Oneesama. – Fue lo que dijo la chica de ojos ambarinos, antes de tomar de la mano a la Caballero y mirarla con cierta preocupación. - ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herida?

-Descuida Mami-Chan. Estoy perfectamente bien. – Dijo antes de agacharse un poco, y depositar un beso en la mejilla de la joven de rizos largos, cosa que a la mencionada lleno de alegría. – Crei que seria algo mas peligroso, pero resulto ser el mas débil de "ellos" quien ataco a Issei-Chan y Asia-Chan.

-¿El mas débil? ¿Significa que a quien usted derroto es a…? – Pregunto con algo de sorpresa, siendo interrumpida al ver la afirmación que Jeanne le daba con un gesto físico. – Ya veo, eso explica porque Issei-Sama llego con un desangramiento profundo.

-Crei que Rossweisse actuaria de forma correcta, tal como lo ha estado haciendo, pero parece que se dejo llevar demasiado por el dolor de ser rechazada por Issei. – Expreso Jeanne con una seriedad algo inusual, antes de tomar su celular y teclear varios digitos, seguido de escuchar por el auricular un tono de espera de llamada. – Rossweisse, será mejor que vengas aca de inmediato, hay mucho de que hablar.

 _-Jeanne, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué me llamaste de manera tan brusca y violenta?_ – Se escucho una voz ya no apagada y algo despierta, la cual pertenecía a la joven Valquiria.

-Dejate de preguntas y obedece a lo que te dije, ven aca de inmediato y sin preguntar. – Corto de manera algo brusca la conversación , lanzando el celular a un costado del sofá donde estaba sentada, suspirando pesadamente y levantando la mirada al techo de la habitación, mostrándose pensativa ante los ojos de Mami, quien después de haber terminado con el tratamiento curativo de Issei, asi como de asegurarse de que Asia estuviera en perfectas condiciones, tomo asiento a los pies del sillón donde estaba acostado el Sekiryuutei, y solo atino a observar a la joven de ojos platinos, quien sin dejar de mirar el techo, dejo escapar de su ojo derecho una diminuta lagrima casi invisible.

Mami Tomoe podia entender en parte porque Jeanne D´Arc actuaba de esa manera, todo con relación al estado en el cual ella encontró al joven castaño y a la rubia de ojos jades. Despues de todo, ella haría lo mismo bajo las circunstancias semejantes con las cuales ocurrió todo este evento penoso. Pero no había mucho que hacer, ya que todo se había solucionado… "aparentemente".

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

El ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada inundo la noche calmada que estaba ocurriendo hasta ese momento. Rossweisse Hyoudou, permanecia de pie arriba del tapete de bienvenida del departamento, donde ella sabia que habitaba Jeanne, a quien consideraba como una gran amiga a pesar de que al principio, no tuvieron un inicio muy bueno.

En ese momento su mente estaba hecha un caos por decirlo asi. Entre la depresión por el rechazo sufrido a manos de su amado hermano menor Issei, el dolor de saber que quizás ese odio podia ser algo que jamás podría ser perdonado, por las constantes mentiras de ella por mantener a salvo su verdadera identidad como una "Heraldo" de la mitica tierra de Asgard, y las dudas que aun mantenía en su mente sobre el "actuar" de las tres facciones principales en Midgard, no tenia muy clara las causas por las cuales esa noche, fue blanco de las agresiones sin sentido de la rubia Caballero.

Ciertamente eso pudo haberle molestado, pero si algo había aprendido de situaciones pasadas, era que debía tener mas confianza en aquellas personas que mostraban con hechos claros, que no buscaban dañarla, ni a ella o a su amada familia. Fue por eso que, ante el llamado creado por la joven Caballero, era accedió a acudir a su petición de asistencia, esperando que no fuera nada grave, ya que la única pista que tenia, era que al parecer, Issei y Asia estaban involucrados en un asunto muy grave.

Ante estas dudas que rondaban por su cabecita Asgardiana, Rossweisse no se percato de que la puerta fue atendida, dejando ver a una Jeanne con un rostro bastante serio, cosa que sorprendió a la peli platino, al saber que por lo regular, su joven amiga siempre se mostraba jovial y alegre.

-Hola Jeanne, yo… - Mas sin embargo no pudo terminar su saludo, ya que lo único que sintió, fue un intenso ardor en su mejilla derecha, además de que su cabeza giro unos cuantos grados, mirando hacia su costado izquierdo con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

En efecto, ella había recibido una bofetada de parte de su compañera de armas.

-Jeanne… ¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que pregunto la joven Valquiria con un gesto de sorpresa, antes de ser tomada del cuello de su camisa y ser jalada con brusquedad hacia el interior del departamento, siendo cerrada la puerta con un golpe muy brusco.

Dentro del departamento, Jeanne aun sujetando a su amiga del cuello de la camissa, le señalo hacia la sala de su hogar, ordenandole mirar lo que ahí acontecía.

-Ese es el porque… maldita estúpida. – La voz de la descendiente de Orleans sonaba con un tono cargado de ira controlada, reflejado en el pequeño insulto que le arrojo a su amiga, quien solo miraba en la sala, a su hermano menor y a la joven monja, ambos sentados en el sofá de tres piezas, con una frazada cubriéndolos, y sujetando entre sus manos una tacita de te, proporcionada por la chica de cabello peinado en espirales, quien al igual que ellos, también bebía de su taza detallada finamente.

Cuando los chicos notaron su presencia, un silencio algo incomodo se presento en el sitio, aunque cada uno actuaba de manera diferente. Rossweisse solo miraba a los chicos con algo de confusión, Jeanne seguía con su gesto serio pero con una ira escondida a la perfeccion, Issei se mostraba algo arrepentido ya que bajo la mirada, Asia intercambiaba mirada al observar alternadamente al chico y a su hermana menor, mientras que Mami se mantenía ajena a la escena, solo mirando todo de forma callada.

-Jeanne… no entiendo que esta pasando. – Y a pesar de que en efecto, Rossweisse no entendía nada de lo que sucedia, al parecer a Jeanne esas palabras no fueron de su agrado, por lo que simplemente solto de nueva cuenta a Rossweisse… solo para volver a abofetearla de igual forma a lo que hizo en la entrada de la habitación.

Issei junto a Asia abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la acción, Rossweisse cayo al suelo mirando algo asustada a la rubia ojos platinos, mientras que Mami solo miraba como Jeanne temblaba de ira, ya que al parecer no iba a soportar mas tiempo todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No… entiendes… tu… no… entiendes… - Sussuraba en voz baja, antes de mirar a la joven peli platino, mostrando que ahora estaba llorando abiertamente, apretando los puños intentando contener sus ganas de abofetear repetidas veces a la Valquiria… - **¿¡Que demonios esta pasando contigo!? ¿¡Como que no entiendes lo que esta pasando a tu alrededor!? ¿¡Te haces llamar la hermana mayor de Issei-Chan y de Asia-Chan… y no puedes ni siquiera saber que pasa con ellos!?**

Nadie intentaba responder algo ante lo sucedido, la ira que Jeanne tenia era muy grande, que lo mas preferible era no decir algo que provocara que ella estallara por completo, empeorando mas las cosas.

 **-¡Un jodido rechazo puede deprimir a cualquiera, no eres la única que ha sufrido eso! ¡Pero ese no es motivo para descuidar a Issei y a Asia, mucho mas cuando ellos son blanco de esos malditos de los Angeles, Caidos y Demonios! –** Gruñia con un tono seco Jeanne, volviendo a tomar de la camisa a Rossweisse, mirándola directamente a los ojos. **\- ¡Con una mierda, tu viste lo que han sido capaces de hacerle a ellos dos! ¡¿Por qué demonios los descuidaste?! ¿¡Porque Rossweisse!?**

Estas palabras demasiado fuertes, ocasionaron que la joven Valquiria no pudiera soportarlo mas, dejando que sus lagrimas escaparan de sus orbes zafiros, antes de devolverle la mirada a Jeanne, y confrontarla ante esa acusación.

 **-¿Porque? ¡¿Me preguntas por que?! ¡Por que he fallado, falle al mentirle a Issei para tratar de protegerlo, para evitar que el se viera inmerso en un mundo demasiado cruel e inmisericordioso, un maldito mundo que descubri sin desearlo!** – Comenzo el arrebato la joven Hyoudou, mirando a la descendiente de Orleans quien le mantenía la mirada, renmemorando por dentro la terrible situación en la cual se encontraba, el tener que poner por delante el encargo que significaba la salvación de la existencia misma, aun si con eso, tenia que pisotear todos los sentimientos que guardaba hacia sus padres adoptivos, hacia la joven monja que consideraba como una hermana menor… a su protegido del cual poco a poco comenzaba a enamorarse .

\- **¡¿Me preguntas el por que no pude hacer nada?! ¡Por que soy débil, basto que viese que todo lo que sabia que podia salir mal, termino ocurriendo para desmoronarme por completo! ¡¿Acaso sabes como se siente el haberle fallado a alguien, saber que por haber fallado, puede odiarte para toda su vida?! ¡¿Puedes entenderlo Jeanne?!** \- Y asi fue como Rossweisse dejo escapar lo que llevaba dentro de si mismo, las causas por las cuales ella permaneció desconectada de la realidad por varios dias, el porque no atendió al llamado que Jeanne le hizo, cuando supo que "ese sujeto" tenia las intenciones de asesinar a Asia, junto a Issei.

Un breve silencio volvió al departamento, mientras que Issei, Asia y Mami solo miraban cada uno a su modo, la pelea de las dos "Onee-Sama" quienes seguían mirándose de forma retadora, una dolida por dentro al saber que realmente no podia hacer nada ante su impotencia al considerarse muy débil, y otra furiosa por la manera de actuar de ella.

Aunque ciertamente, hubo algo en las palabras de la Valquiria, que removió varias sensaciones en el interior de la "Doncella de Orleans", ocasionando que ella, actuara de una manera algo… diferente.

-Yo lo se… lo se perfectamente. – Susurro llorando abiertamente, sin soltar a Rossweisse y mostrándose seria, aunque por dentro estaba destrozada por completo. – Quizas no quieras creeme, y te mantengas en tu burbuja de negatividad… pero hace tiempo… hace tiempo… yo le falle a alguien importante para mi.

Parecia que estas palabras calmaron un poco a la joven Asgardiana, ya que solo atino a mirar como su amiga seguía llorando en silencio, aflojando un poco el agarre que tenia, todo por sus manos que mostraban un temblor algo pequeño.

-Dos seres muy importantes para mi… los cuales confiaron en mi… que los tres cumpliríamos con la promesa… de regresar a casa sanos y salvos. – Continuaba hablando Jeanne, con una sonrisa torcida en cara al recordar aquel cruel incidente sucedido hace años. – Una noche tormentosa… una terrible noche… en donde lo perdi todo.

Rossweisse quedo atónita al escuchar aquellas palabras, cargadas de dolor y sentimiento por parte de la rubia, quien por primera vez desde que la conoció, lloraba abiertamente a su modo, quizás al traer al presente, un pasado que desconocía de su amiga, uno que al parecer, ella quería guardar y no renmemorar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Yo no tuve la opción de arreglar ese terrible suceso. Simplemente la vida se encargo de arrancarme todo lo que quería. – Continuaba hablando la joven Caballero. – Pero tu e Issei discutieron por algo… por algo que era una tontería sin sentido… algo que no debería importar… cuando son hermanos con un lazo muy especial entre ustedes.

-¿Issei tenia motivos para odiarte al haberle mentido? Es cierto, los tenia. ¿Habia justificación para que te deprimieras por aquellas crueles palabras? Si, lo había, pero no por ello, tenias que mantenerte alejada de el, lo mismo pasa con Issei. El tarde o temprano iba a saber sobre la existencia de un mundo sangriento, cruel, donde la vida parece no tener valor alguno. Pero para eso el te tiene como apoyo fundamental, y mas que eso… el guarda un cariño especial para ti.

Rossweisse al escuchar esto, paso su mirada al castaño, quien ahora lloraba al saber que las palabras de Jeanne iban cargadas de una verdad indudable. El se dejo llevar por la ira que lo carcomía en ese momento, donde el simplemente creyo que su amada hermana mayor le mintió sin justificación alguna, sin siquiera pensar que el único motivo por el que lo hizo, fue para que el no corriera peligro, para que viviera una vida tranquila y en paz, sin saber que los Angeles Caidos, se encargarían de arruinar todo el esfuerzo que ella invirtió en ello.

-Issei y Asia estuvieron a punto de morir a manos de un asesino que buscaba algo de Asia. No se que era, o el porque ella era su objetivo. Pero Issei hizo hasta lo imposible por cuidarla, por mantenerla a salvo, todo para que ambos regresaran a casa. – Dijo la rubia, para al final soltar del cuello a Rossweisse, y ayudarla a ponerse de pie nuevamente, llevando su mano al hombro de la Valquiria para decirle unas ultimas palabras. – Quiero que entiendas algo Rossweisse. A veces lo que hacemos trae consecuencias, algunas no muy agradables. Pero lo que caracteriza a un ser humano de una voluntad ferrea, es que no se deja vencer por cosas asi, sino que al contrario, busca algun motivo para reparar el daño causado, y que todo sea si no como antes, al menos que los lazos que tenemos con las personas heridas por esos motivos, permanezcan presentes.

Fue ahí cuando Jeanne se acerco a Issei ya Asia, tomandolos de las manos y levantándolos de los sofás, colocándolos frente a la Valquiria quien seguía llorando en silencio, aunque ahora miraba con detenimiento al castaño y a la rubia, quien de paso, también imitaba a los hermanos Hyoudou al llorar de igual forma.

-Ambos dense el perdón que necesitan. No fracturen ese hermoso lazo que ustedes tienen por una pequeña mentira, que fue creada con la única intención de proteger. – Dijo antes de ir a la puerta del departamento, cosa que Mami noto e imito, saliendo ambas de hogar cerrando la puerta suavemente, dejando en claro que esto tenia que ser solamente entre Issei, Rossweisse y Asia.

Nuevamente otro silencio inundo el departamento, en esta ocasión provocado por la falta de palabras las cuales fueran las adecuadas para al menos, poder comenzar con las disculpas que eran tan necesarias, tanto para Issei como para Rossweisse. Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos, hasta que un ligero carraspeo proveniente de la joven monja fue el encargado de iniciar todo.

-Eh… Issei… veras… yo… - Ciertamente a la joven Valquiria le era difícil el poder expresar de algun modo, el como se sentía en esos momentos, ya que todo lo que había pasado en unos cuantos segundos, se habían encargado de dejarla confundida y llena de dudas sobre como pedir perdón por todo lo que había hecho.

-Onee-San. - Sin embargo, el modo tan respetuoso con el cual el castaño se dirigió a la peli platino le llamo de sobremanera, mas al ver a Issei con la mirada baja, aun derramando algunas lagrimas por lo que había pasado hasta hace unos momentos. – Tu no tienes que disculparte… todo ha sido culpa mia… si no hubiera sido tan cerrado… si hubiera confiado en ti desde el inicio… nada de esto habría pasado.

-¡Pero Ise, tenias razón en odiarme! ¡Te oculte por muchos años que tu eras alguien muy especial, y que por ese don que te fue dado, tarde o temprano llamarías la atención del mundo sobrenatural! – Comenzo a exclamar la Valquiria, llevando sus manos a los hombros de su hermano menor, volviendo a soltar lagrimas silenciosas de sus ojos platinos, ya que no quería que el se echara la culpa, de algo por lo cual, ella fue la principal causante.

-¡Tu nunca me mentiste para hacerme daño Neesan! ¡Todo este tiempo querías mantenerme a salvo de esos seres! ¡De los Angeles Caidos, de esos seres que solo buscaban hacerme daño a mi y a Asia! – Respondio el castaño, llevando sus manos a la cintura de su hermana, sin que ella rechistara o se molestara por aquel gesto, ya que siendo sincera, a ella no le importaba que el la tocara asi. - ¡Todo lo hiciste por mi bien, solo por eso!

Ambos habían comenzado a llorar abiertamente, dejando aflorar todo lo que llevaban por dentro, desde aquel dia donde su lazo como hermanos se había comenzado a hacerse mas y mas débil, provocado por la falta de confianza, o quizás la ceguera que provoco, todo este suceso tan lamentable para ambos jóvenes.

-Yo… yo… debía confiar mas en ti Ross-Neesan… debía entender que si me mentiste… fue por un bien mayor… solo para eso. – Gimoteaba Issei al cerrar el abrazo con Rossweisse, ocultando su rostro entre los grandes y voluminosos pechos de la Valquiria, quien simplemente lo albergo en su regazo, semejante al de una madre al abrazar a su pequeño hijo quien buscaba cobijarse en el seno materno, el cual era el único capaz de otorgar, un consuelo especial.

-No Ise… yo debi ser sincera desde un principio… no debi ocultarte todo esto… y debi confiar en que lo aceptarías… además de mostrarte… que podias apoyarte en mi. – Susurro la peli platino haciendo el abrazo mas fuerte, sintiendo como su pecho se mojaba con las lagrimas del castaño.

Lagrimas de dolor y pena, pero también de alegría y amor. Provocadas por el sentimiento que otorgaba, el saber que ese lazo especial entre Issei Hyoudou y Rossweisse Hyoudou, volvia a recobrar su fortaleza, superando un trago amargo provocado por seres indiferentes a los sentimientos humanos, que solo buscaban su propio beneficio, sin importarles si en el proceso, lastimaban esos detalles, que hacían a los humanos tan especiales.

- **Ise/Ross.** – Sussuraban ambos jóvenes, con ese calor agradable que emanaban y que intercambiaban por medio de ese gesto cariñoso entre hermanos, entre un humano y una Asgardiana… un protegido y su guardiana. – **Te quiero.**

Todo este panorama hermoso, de una reconciliación que al final había sucedido, era observado por la joven monja de cabello rubio con una gran sonrisa, al ver como al final, todo había terminado de una manera feliz, después de tantos momentos tristes y llenos de dolor, que se convirtieron en un suceso alegre y lleno de felicidad.

Aunque muy por dentro de ella, había algo que todavía le incomodaba, de una manera muy grande.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Bajo el manto de la noche, iluminado por las luces de las estrellas, asi como de la luna llena que permanecia como el astro rey de esas horas, permanecían caminando de forma lenta y segura Jeanne D´Arc junto a Mami Tomoe, cada una expresando su forma de sentir en ese momento.

Mami mostraba una calma reflejada en sus ojos ambarinos entreabiertos, mientras que Jeanne aun dejaba escapar lagrimas de sus ojos, a pesar de que su cara reflejaba una seriedad común y corriente.

Pasaron varios minutos de una caminata en silencio, recorriendo las calles iluminadas por las farolas de las calles, asi como las luces externas de algunos hogares, hasta que Mami con un malestar incomodándola, tomo de la mano a Jeanne, logrando que ella frenara su caminar, quedando ambas bajo una lámpara que apenas si daba una luz tenue, quizás porque la bombilla estaba dando sus últimos momentos de vida útil, o por ser asi su iluminación.

-Onee-Sama, hay algo que te incomoda mucho ¿Verdad? – Pregunto la jovencita Tomoe a la joven Caballero, obteniendo un silencio profundo como respuesta a su pregunta. - ¿Tiene relación con algo que le dijo a Rossweisse-Sama y a Issei-Sama?

La descendiente de la "Dama de Orleans" al escuchar esas palabras, solo pudo alzar la mirada, observando las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo, y permitir que un recuerdo se apoderara de su mente, todo con relación al porque ella había dejado de lado su carácter tan jovial y alegre que la caracterizaba:

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Flash Back ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **-¡MALDITO HIJO DE GAIA! ¡TEÑIRE MI ESPADA CON TU INMUNDA SANGRE MALDITA!. – Justo cuando la joven Caballero soltó un grito de ira pura, la "Dama de Orleans" dejo caer a toda velocidad su espada, misma que corto el aire y de paso, rebano de forma limpia el brazo derecho del tipo, extremidad que cayo al suelo pesadamente.**

 **-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – A pesar de que el tipo había perdido su consciencia y raciocinio por completo, eso no significaba que perdiera su sensibilidad física, ya que el desconocido grito de dolor profundo, sujetándose el area donde ahora faltaba una de sus extremidades y soltando desgarradores gritos de dolor puro.**

 **La joven Caballero sin perder tiempo giro sobre sus pies, aun sujetando su espada y utilizando su fuerza centrifuga uso el arma para cortar la pierna derecha del rubio/pelinegro, soltando una gran cantidad de sangre manchando todo el piso, pero no conforme con eso, volviendo a maniobrar su espada con una elegancia digna de reconocer, secciono de forma exacta la otra extremidad inferior de su enemigo, llenando de mas liquido vital la escena de batalla.**

 **-¡VAMOS MALDITO HIJO DE GAIA, A DONDE SE FUE ESE ASQUEROSO PODER DEL CUAL SE JACTAN TU Y LOS DEMAS! – Grito llena de cólera la rubia de ojos platinos, pisando con fuerza el brazo izquierdo, impidiéndole al sujeto escapar arrastrándose de ese sitio, mientras este soltaba gritos horripilantes de su garganta. - ¡CIERRA LA BOCA PEDAZO DE MIERDA!**

 **Jeanne fastidiada y llena de ira por todo el escándalo que había provocado su enemigo, alzo su espada en lo mas alto y usando la mayor fuerza que pudo, la dejo caer rápidamente contra el piso... dándole final a aquella pelea sangrienta en la cual, Issei fue el protagonista mayor de todo.**

 **Una cantidad significativa de sangre salpico todo el sitio, llenando de manchas pequeñas color carmesí la espada, parte de su armadura y el rostro de la joven Caballero, quien miraba como su arma había sido la encargada de terminar con la vida de ese sujeto, al haberle traspasado la garganta de lado a lado, silenciándolo de una vez por todas, además de finiquitar su vida en el proceso.**

 **Pero no conforme con ello, Jeanne tomo la cabeza de ese sujeto, que apenas se sujetaba al torso de su cuerpo por medio de algunas tiras de piel, para mirarlo con sumo asco, seguido de arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas al aire, dejándolo suspendido en el mismo por unos segundos.**

 **-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! – La "Doncella de Orleans" dejo su espada clavada en el piso, ya que uso ambas manos para crear una gran espada de doble filo color cobre, misma que llevaba en ella plasmado un sello mágico que brillaba de forma intensa, misma arma que tomo y lanzo hacia el cuerpo semi-desmembrado que aun estaba en el aire.**

 **El arma rápidamente alcanzo los despojos humanos, atravesándolos de lado a lado, antes de que el sello plasmado brillara con la máxima intensidad posible, seguido de…**

 **¡KABOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 **La espada al parecer contenía un sello explosivo, mismo que se activo en el aire y provoco una gran explosión en el mismo, causando un fuego controlado asi como una corriente de aire que lleno todo el sitio. Aunque esa explosión trajo consigo una sorpresa, ya que de la misma, el arma del sujeto, que aun se encontraba cubierta con la energía obscura de hace unos momentos salió disparada hacia la joven Caballero, quien no hizo nada para esquivarla y simplemente la recibió en el pecho… cosa que al parecer no le afecto, mas que solo causarle un daño en el peto de su armadura, generando un corte de apenas centímetro y medio de profundidad.**

 **¿La causa por la cual Jeanne D´Arc no se movio y recibió de lleno el daño? Al parecer su cuerpo no le respondió como ella quiso, ya que si uno podia observar detenidamente, sus ojos habían cambiado a un negro profundo, además de que sus movimientos se hicieron estaticos, semejantes a los de un robot ya que solo tomo su espada y quedo de pie algunos segundos.**

 **Algo demasiado extraño en ella, viese por donde se viese.**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Fin Del Flash Back ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

-Yo no deje de lado mis motivos para seguir adelante. Jure que sin importar lo que pasara, me mantendría ferrea en mi objetivo. – Respondio la joven Caballero con sus ojos aun soltando lagrimas algo pequeñas, mirando con nostalgia las estrellas del cielo, respondiendo el agarre de Mami sujetando con fuerza su mano. – Pero para mi… ya no hay regreso alguno… no puedo volver a esos dias que disfrutaba… simplemente… no puedo.

Mami Tomoe no entendía a lo que Jeanne se estaba refiriendo. Pero si había algo que podia asegurar, era que esas palabras dichas por la rubia ojos platinos la estaba asustando, ya que por dentro le generaban una sensación a la cual ella le tenia miedo, un sentimiento que ella odiaba con todo su ser, ese sentimiento que surgió desde que ella perdió a dos personas importantes en su vida, y que se agudizo hace tiempo cuando de nueva cuenta, perdió algo que amaba profundamente.

Sorpresivamente, y a pesar de su estado emocional, Jeanne atrajo contra su regazo a la jovencita de cabellos rizados, dándole un abrazo lleno de cariño y comprensión, cosa que de inmediato Mami respondió, albergándose en su regazo tratando de contener las ganas de llorar.

-No te preocupes Mami-Chan… en tanto pueda cumplirlo… te prometo que jamás te abandonare. – Susurro la joven Caballero, besando la sien de su amiga y dejando que ella buscara ese calor especial en ella, con la lámpara de la calle como mudo testigo de aquel momento entre ambas rubias.

Chicas que entre ellas, podían comprender las sensaciones que llevaban por dentro.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Las cosas de nueva cuenta habían tomado una tranquilidad muy relajante en la vida de los hijos de la familia Hyoudou, dígase Issei, Rossweisse y Asia.**

 **La relación entre el castaño y la peli platino había comenzado de nueva cuenta a tomar fuerzas muy grandes, reflejado en las palabras llenas de cariño y amor, asi como los gestos físicos por parte de Rossweisse hacia Issei, quien a pesar de mostrarse algo apenado por esos mismos, no los negaba, sino al contrario los aceptaba con mucho gusto, cosa que a la Valquiria le llenaba de felicidad.**

 **Referente al caos y desastre ocasionado por el sujeto que buscaba matar a Asia Argento, parecia ser que** **Jeanne D´Arc tenia razón en que aquella cúpula se trato de una dimensión alterna de bolsillo, ya que no hubo reportes policiacos, o movilización de los Demonios que resguardaban la ciudad. Todo parecia haberse hecho con la intención de pasar desapercibido, lo que solo daba a entender que el causante de todo esto, era de un nivel muy grande como para burlar la seguridad de dos Demonios de Clase Alta.**

 **Por parte de la "Doncella de Orleans" no hubo movimiento alguno, al parecer ese mal trago se desvaneció rápido, ya que ella volvió a su manera de ser jovial y alegre, sin traer al presente el recuerdo de aquel combate sangriento y horroroso. Aunque era lo mejor, no solo para ella, sino para Issei y Asia.**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-¡Otto-San, Oka-San ya me voy! – Dijo antes de salir de la casa la joven peli platino, ya que la semana había comenzado y tenia que cumplir con sus obligaciones en la Academia de Kuoh, antes de que le fueran dados los dias de descanso que ella merecía, mismos que planeaba pasar junto a su amado hermano menor, ahora que sus lazos emocionales se habían reestablecido.

-¡Neesan espera! – Precisamente fue el castaño quien detuvo a su hermana mayor de salir a toda prisa, ya que traia entre sus manos un pañuelo adornado, el cual traia algo en su interior. – Olvidaste tu bento, Oka-San no quiere que comas algo de la cafetería escolar.

-Gracias Ise, lo había olvidado por querer salir rápido. – Expreso la joven Valquiria tomando el almuerzo junto a su portafolio que dejo en el piso, dispuesta a marcharse de una vez, aunque fue frenada por el castaño quien la tomo de su brazo por unos momentos. - ¿Eh? ¿Ise que pasa?

Sin embargo, lo que la joven Valquiria no se espero fue que el castaño tomara una iniciativa… un tanto extraña en el, y que el mismo le diera un beso en la mejilla derecha, misma que la hizo congelarse por algunos instantes, en tanto que el castaño se alejo de ella con la cara roja, provocado por la pena que sentía en esos momentos.

Rossweisse solo llevo su mano a la mejilla que recibió aquel gesto cariñoso, mientras observaba sorprendida al castaño quien miraba a un lado con una evidente pena apoderándose de el, mientras que lo que siguió fue…

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Eres un atrevido Ise! – Solto un grito chillon la joven Asgardiana, aunque este mas bien parecia de una emoción algo extraña, tomando sus cosas y alejándose del hogar Hyoudou, ante la mirada de Issei quien simplemente llevo su mano a su frente en clara señal de vergüenza.

-Sabia que Neesan actuaria de esa forma. – Susurro antes de entrar de forma pesada a su casa y sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala, ya que el periodo de "descanso" que le habían dado todavía le faltaban dos semanas para terminarse, sumado a que su padre se había marchado a su trabajo, asi como su madre junto con Asia, ya que ambas habían salido temprano a cumplir con algunas compras y otras cosas pendientes por parte de la progenitora de Issei.

Aunque su mente ciertamente tenia algunas dudas, todas ellas relacionadas con Rossweisse.

Si bien era cierto que el había prometido no volver a dudar de ella, y que su lazo emocional había sido restaurado al haberle perdido perdón por su forma de comportarse, había algo que todavía le incomodaba al respecto con ella, aunque no era de una forma mala, sino mas bien… era algo mas sentimental.

En ese momento el admitia que, haciendo aparte el dolor de sentirse engañado por ella, al ser una de las pocas mujeres en las que el podia confiar, hubo algo mas que le decepciono de Rossweisse. No podia expresarlo de forma adecuada, es mas, ni siquiera podia entenderlo a la perfeccion, pero sentía que ese lazo emocional con la peli platino era en cierta forma… muy diferente al de hermanos, o al menos asi el lo consideraba.

Ademas, por si eso no fuera poco, lleno de vergüenza el tenia que admitir también que había ocasiones en las que él se fijaba mucho en el físico de su amada hermana mayor, cosa que lo debatía en una especie de soliloquio mental.

 _"Es extraño, no lo habia notado hasta ahora pero, el fisico de Ross es simplemente increíble, es decir, siempre supe que era preciosa, pero, ahora que la veo de cerca en este momento, sus Oppai son grandes, pero muy bonitas y llamativas, sobresalen con gracia dejando una buena silueta en su traje, su cintura es bastante estrecha y delineada, ademas de alguna manera hace perfecto juego con sus curvilíneas caderas pronunciadas, siendo la apertura a sus piernas, ¿Acaso siempre fue tan esbelta de piernas? casi nunca la veo sin usar su pantalon, pero las piernas de Neesan son largas…"_

Pero cuando el castaño se dio cuenta del pensamiento que rodo por su mente, solo atino a golpearse la cabeza repetidamente lleno de veguenza por lo que había pasado por su mente.

-Dios, ¿Porque estoy pensando en mi hermana de esa manera? ¡Con un carajo, que no quiero que vuelvan a llamarme pervertido y estoy pensando en guarradas, aun peor con mi Ross-Neesan! – Grito antes de soltar un pesado suspiro, antes de mirar como algo había hecho acto de presencia, siendo exactos en la parte baja de su pantalón, donde un objeto se erguía con mucho orgullo. - … Creo que hay motivos para que Murayama y Katase me odien a muerte.

Totalmente lleno de vergüenza por lo acontecido el joven se levanto para darse una ducha, ya que tenia algo importante que hacer hoy y debía estar presentable… además de calmar "eso" que según sus palabras, era la clara muestra de que aun seguía siendo algo pervertido, a pesar de que trataba de dejar eso de lado.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Jeanne estaba sentada junto a Mami en una de las bancas disfrutando de un helado, ya que este era un dia fabuloso a opinión de la chica de ojos platinos, cosa en la cual estaba de acuerdo la jovencita de ojos ambarinos.

-Sabes Mami-Chan, he estado pensando detenidamente, y pienso que la próxima vez que vea a Leonardo, le dire que a partir de ese momento te quedaras conmigo como compañera. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que tomo desprevenida a la jovencita de cabellos rizados.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio Onee-Sama? – Ante la afirmación de la joven Caballero, Mami solo atino a sonreir de manera profunda, ya que si ella era sincera, no se sentía comoda junto al pequeño niño de semblante frio e indiferente, mucho menos junto al resto de los integrantes del grupo a quienes pertenecían. - ¡Muchas gracias, siendo honesta yo quería quedarme con usted después de estos dias que pase junto a su lado!

-No es nada Mami-Chan, pero vamos no me hables con tanto formalismo. – Dijo la joven rubia algo nerviosa, mas que nada por la formalidad con la cual la joven Tomoe la trataba.

Sin embargo, ambas no pudieron seguir hablando, ya que se percataron de que el espacio donde estaban se había distorsionado levemente, rodeándolas a ambas quienes no reaccionaron con sorpresa o cautela, ya que Mami cambio su gesto a uno parecido al de una chica sumisa, mientras que por parte de Jeanne, se mostraba un gesto de fastidio y enojo evidente.

Un portal algo pequeño, quizás de unos cincuenta centímetros de diámetro comenzó a formarse, de un tono obscuro y que al parecer, conectaba a un sitio remoto, siendo que dentro de este solo se apreciaban dos ojos color negro obscuro, la coloración mas común de los ojos en cualquier ser humano.

- _Ha pasado algo de tiempo Jeanne, ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Y que tal te parece la compañía de Tomoe Mami? ¿Agradable verdad?_ – Se escucho una voz masculina algo joven y de tonalidad seria, cosa que irritaba aun mas a la joven Caballero.

-¡Dejate de estupideces maldito imbécil! – Contrario a lo que parecia, la forma de actuar de Jeanne fue una bastante grosera y agresiva, aunque sus motivos ella tenia. - ¡¿Me quieres decir que puñetas has estado haciendo últimamente?!

 _-Vaya, no sabia que eras toda una experta en el uso del lenguaje florido._ – Respondio al parecer sin haberse ofendido por aquella respuesta brusca. - _¿Qué te sucedió para actuar de esa manera?_

-¡Con un carajo, estaba cumpliendo con mi objetivo perfectamente hasta que uno de esos malditos hijos de Gaia intervino en mi misión! – Comenzo a gruñir la joven Caballero, tratando de contener la ira que la estaba dominando en esos momentos. - ¡Maldita sea, ese maldito imbécil de Ryuji Yamazaki intento matar a Hyoudou Issei y a Asia Argento!

 _-Hmmmm. No esperaba que uno de ellos actuara._ – Respondio aquel sujeto sin dejar de lado su forma de hablar, aunque entrecerró los ojos un instante antes de volver a hablar. – _Aunque esto es algo que no es bueno para nosotros. Creo que tendre que hacer algo ante esto._

-¡Sera mejor que lo hagas, porque si alguien de esos malditos sangre sucia osa de nuevo intentar matar a Issei-Chan o a Asia-Chan, lo matare! ¡Juro que lo matare! ¡No me importa si para eso tengo que cargarme al resto de esos hijos de puta! – Grito de forma furiosa ante la mirada de sumisión de Mami y la seria de ese sujeto desconocido, para que poco después ese portal comenzara a desaparecer, no sin antes de que este dijera unas ultimas palabras.

 _-Jeanne… ¿Crees que alguien como tu pueda acabar con esos sujetos?_ – Pregunto antes de que la dimensión temporal se desmoronara, dejando nuevamente a solas a ambas rubias que seguían sentadas en la banca del parque publico.

Mami Tomoe solo atino a mantenerse en silencio, aunque de forma comprensiva, mientras que Jeanne solo atino a cerrar los puños de sus manos, frustrada por las palabras de ese sujeto desconocido pero que conocía a la perfeccion a la rubia descendiente de la "Dama de Orleans".

-Maldita sea. – Susurro de forma suave conteniendo las ganas de gritar de ira, ya que aunque no quería admitirlo, "el" tenia razón, ya que a pesar de ser muy hábil en el manejo de espada, no tenia la suficiente experiencia o poder para hacerle frente a esos sujetos… mucho menos… a… "él".

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Las clases en la Academia Kuoh ya habían dado fin, quedando el edificio vacio a excepción de algunos alumnos que terminaban sus actividades extracurriculares en los clubes a los que pertenecían, siendo uno de estos el Club de lo Oculto.

En ese sitio algo lúgubre y… perturbador en cierto grado, se encontraba el joven castaño Hyoudou Issei, quien en estos últimos dias se hallaba en esa misma hora en aquel lugar, debido a que la joven Presidenta Rías Gremory, había acordado con el darle las explicaciones que el estaba buscando sobre el mundo sobrenatural, aquellas que su hermana Rossweisse no quiso responderle en su debido momento, aunque ahora eso ya no importaba ya que todo se había aclarado, y el único motivo por el cual estaba presente, era porque la pelirroja tenia una ultima cosa que decirle .

Todo estaba sucediendo como era costumbre, el sentado frente al escritorio de la jovencita pelirroja, con una taza de té caliente en sus manos y un ambiente tranquilo y sereno, perfecto para poder hablar, con la Vicepresidenta Akeno Himejima y los estudiantes Yuuto Kiba y Koneko Touhou junto a su Presidenta.

-Parece que todos los problemas que tenias con Rossweisse-Sensei se han arreglado ¿No es asi Issei-Kun? – Pregunto de forma amable y cordia la joven Gremory, en su papel como Onee-Sama de la Academia, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del castaño.

-Asi es. Debo admitir que todo este tiempo yo fui el equivocado, y que por mi estupidez lastime mucho a mi Onee-Sama. – Dijo de manera suave Issei, a lo cual Akeno, Kiba y Koneko asintieron con gusto, al ver como el castaño había aceptado que cometió un error muy grande.

-Aun con eso sigues siendo un pervertido. – Respondio de manera seca Koneko, cosa que al contrario de lo que se esperaba, genero una risita leve en el joven Hyoudou debido a que no podia contradecir a la "Mascota" de la Academia, mucho menos con lo pasado hoy en la mañana.

-Fufufu, fue agradable ver a Sensei muy feliz dando sus clases, aunque se veía muy emocionada por algo. – Dijo antes de cruzar uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos, y llevar su dedo índice a su boca en señal de duda. – Ara ara, ¿Me pregunto porque?

Ante esto, el castaño prefirió no decir nada, ya que si lo hacia, lo mas probable es que la "Loli" de cabello albino lo tomaria a mal, y se llevaría una buena aporreada de parte suya.

-Es grato saber que todo esto se ha solucionado. – Agrego el chico popular de la Academia, despejando la leve tensión que se sentía, aunque lejos de ser incomoda, resultaba ser graciosa por la forma tan nerviosa con la cual se portaba el castaño.

-En fin Rías-Sempai, le agradezco que me haya podido resolver las dudas que tenia y que ahora he aclarado. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para pagárselo, solo digame y tratare de cumplirlo. – Respondio el joven castaño, aunque con una leve incomodidad, ya que sentía que esto era un Deja-Vu, aunque eso no era posible, dado que esto jamás había pasado antes. ¿Cosas suyas serian acaso?

-De hecho Issei-Kun, hay algo que quiero pedirte. – Respondio Rías cerrando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro. – Veras, a pesar de que el peligro de los Caidos ha terminado, aun existe la posibilidad de que vayan a por ti, debido al Twice Critical que posees. Asi que analizando de forma adecuada, llegue a una conclusión que nos beneficiaria a ambos…

Esto no pintaba nada bien, algo dentro del castaño se lo decia

-… Quiero que te unas al Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto.

Esta petición no extraño a Akeno, Kiba y Koneko, ya que estaban conscientes de que su ama había decidido tomar una alternativa que le permitiera añadir de forma voluntaria al castaño a su sequito, mas aun cuando se había declarado una guerra interna por el joven Hyoudou, ya que la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil Sona Sitri, tenia sus ojos fijados en el.

-¿Eh? ¿Unirme a su Club? – Fue lo único que respondió el castaño, ya que la pregunta lo había tomado con la guardia baja. – Rias-Sempai, no es por querer rechazarla o algo asi, pero se supone que según la opinión de los estudiantes, al Club de Investigacion solo pueden ingresar las personas mas populares de Academia, por ejemplo las dos Onee-Sama de la institución Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima, el "Principe" Yuuto Kiba y la "Mascota" de la escuela Koneko Touhou.

-¿Y eso que importa Issei-Kun? – Pregunto de forma cordial la pelirroja sin dejar de sonrerir, a lo que el castaño no pudo encontrar alguna manera de dejarlo claro, por lo que dijo lo que le vino a la mente y sonara lógico.

-Vera, usted y los demás ya habran visto que soy considerada como la "Basura" de la Academia. Alguien como yo no encajaría aquí, y solo mancharía su reputación que tanto les ha costado ganarse. .. – Pero antes de seguir hablando, fue Akeno quien se coloco detrás de el y le dio un cariñoso abrazo, apoyando sus mullidos y grandes senos en la nuca del chico, mientras mostraba su rostro por el lado izquierdo de la cara de Issei. - ¡A-Akeno-San! ¿¡Q-que está haciendo!?

-Calma Issei-Kun. – Dijo en un susurro suave la pelinegra, logrando calmar al chico ya que uso algo de su poder demoniaco para mantenerlo calmado, cosa que funciono ya que el chico no reacciono de forma aterrada ante su cariñoso gesto. – Si te soy sincera, a mi no me molesta perder mi fama como Onee-Sama, eso solo son títulos vacios sin importancia.

-Nunca me ha agradado la forma en como se dirigen a mi Issei-Kun. – Respondió también la pelirroja, algo mosqueada al ver la forma tan cariñosa con la cual Akeno trataba al joven Hyoudou. – Solo sigo la corriente para evitarme problemas innecesarios o alborotos sin sentido.

Kiba y Koneko solo alzaron los hombros de forma desinteresada, demostrando que a ellos también les imputaba nada esos "apodos" que la plantilla estudiantil les había dado.

-Puede que nadie lo vea asi, pero eres un chico agradable y divertido cuando uno te conoce. Ademas, no puedo estar segura si tu estaras abierto a algun otro ataque de algun ser sobrenatural, y estando en mi Club, te garantizo seguridad, asi como entrenamiento para que puedas dominar la Twice Critical. – Explico de forma resumida la pelirroja al chico quien la miraba detenidamente, sin liberarse del abrazo cariño que Akeno le daba, quien al parecer se sentía cómoda con el castaño cerca de ella. – Solo necesito que tu te unas a mi Club como un integrante más de él, sin mentiras o dobles intenciones. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Ciertamente en ese momento había cosas las cuales Issei estaba analizando de forma meticulosa. A pesar de las advertencias que Rossweisse y Jeanne le habían dado sobre las criaturas como Angeles, Demonios y Caidos, y que no había de fiarse en ellos, Rias Gremory asi como su sequito parecían ser una excepción a esa regla, ya que se mostraban abiertos a hablar, no mostraban intenciones malignas ni nada de esas cosas, por el contrario, se mostraban como personas comunes y corrientes en su forma de ser.

Ademas, el necesitaba volverse fuerte, dominando el Arte Sagrado que se le había dado, y que le podría ayudar no solo a mantenerse a salvo, sino también a sus padres, a su amada Neesan, y a la chica que era alguien muy especial para el, la rubia monja de ojos jades quien le mostraba a el un cariño muy grande, cosa que el respondia con acciones como las sucedidas contra ese sujeto del cual nunca supo su identidad.

Habia mas "Pros" que "Contras" respecto a esa oferta. Eso lo había analizado a la perfeccion. Y ahora, sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer.

Issei, con Akeno aun abrazándolo cariñosamente, con Rias Gremory sentada en su sofá detrás de su escritorio, y con la mano extendida a modo de "Reina" junto a Kiba y Koneko a sus costados, sujeto delicadamente la mano de la pelirroja, quien sonrió sinceramente al ver lo que el castaño hacia, sintiéndose feliz al ver que Issei Hyoudou, besaba suavemente la extremidad, semejante al sellar un pacto o contrato con alguien especial.

-Rías Gremory, acepto tu oferta de unirme al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. – Respondió escuetamente el castaño, alegrando mucho a la pelinegra, sacando una sonrisa ligera en el rubio y una casi imperceptible sonrisa en la albina, mientras que la pelirroja por dentro de regocijaba al saber que ella pronto tendría la fidelidad del chico por voluntad propia. Sin engaños ni nada parecido.

Solo verdad, nada mas que eso.

-"Pronto lo veras Sona, yo seré quien se gane la confianza absoluta de Issei-Kun, y quien se convertirá en su amada ama, y el en mi lindo y querido siervo"

Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina ese mini arco. Creanme chicos que este episodio fue uno de los mas gratificantes para mi al momento de ser redactado, ya que trae varias cosas que quería plasmar, y que en cierta forma se me complicaron el plasmar para que fuera del disfrute de todos ustedes. Asi que sin mas, espero que les haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes. En la próxima actualización, comenzara uno de los arcos clave en la historia de Lost Ragnarok. Esperenlo con ansias y por mi parte, es todo por el momento. Nos vemos pronto chicos.**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Dark Zephir se sienta en su sillón favorito mientras disfruta de varios pastelillos acompañados de una deliciosa taza de leche con chocolate calentita mientras ve la lluvia caer por una ventana.**

* * *

En una de las bancas del parque principal de la ciudad de Kuoh, y a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche, la joven Asia Argento se encontraba frente a la gran fuente de la misma, al parecer se encontraba meditabunda, a juzgar por su rostro serio y algo afligido.

Todo este asunto generado por el misterioso artefacto que había recibido de esa joven mujer, que al parecer se llamaba Kagura, sumado al hecho de que ella fue buscada solamente para serle arrebatado el Twilight Healing que poseia, le hacían sentirse muy mal, mas que nada porque todo el asunto con la Caida Raynare, asi como ese sujeto desconocido le habían hecho ver a su propia perspectiva, algo que no le agradaba admitir, pero que era real y había evidencias de ello.

Ella era una inútil.

Sonaba cruel pero era cierto. Durante el asalto de las Angeles Caidas Kalawarner y Mittelt, asi como de ese sujeto que buscaba asesinarla, ella no pudo hacer algo para defenderse, siendo que Issei Hyoudou, el chico el cual ella ya admitia consigo mismo, comenzaba a desarrollar un sentimiento de amor a el, aquel que cargo con la responsabilidad de protegerla y cuidarla, aun si con ello el se volvia la victima de agresiones, palizas brutales y daño que a el no le correspondía, y de los cuales había salido librado apenas por intervenciones que parecían milagros hechos por alguien mas.

Ella no quería admitirlo, eso seria una blasfemia contra sus creencias, pero algo dentro de si misma le hacían dudar sobre si todavía alguien del cielo se acordaba de ella. Si no había sido abandonada desde aquel momento que supo que su traslado a Japon, solo fue para llevarla a su propia muerte, siendo salvada por la buena voluntad del castaño quien no dudo en ayudarla cuando ella lo necesito.

De hecho, el había hecho más cosas por ella, que el mismo cielo al cual ella era ferviente creyente.

-¿P-por que? ¿Por qué Issei-San tiene que sufrir por mi culpa? – Gimoteaba la jovencita de cabello rubio, tratando de retener las lagrimas de sus ojos con sus manos cerradas en forma de puño. - ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil como para no poder ayudarlo? ¡¿Por qué me siento abandonada por Dios?! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo mal para que no reciba respuesta ante mis plegarias?!

-Quizás sea porque lo único que buscaban era su propio beneficio. – La voz de una persona que caminaba hacia la joven Argento, fue lo que le llamo la atención, viendo como una chica de cabello pelirrojo caminaba hacia ella, con los brazos cruzados debajo de su prominente busto y mirándola de forma seria aunque algo comprensiva.

Asia al principio no veía nada de raro que esa chica le hubiera hablado, aunque poco después, pudo ver como un aura obscura la rodeaba por completo, una aura negra y poderosa… lo cual solo podia significar algo…

- **¡Un Demonio!** – Grito aterrada la joven monja, antes de llevar su mano a su crucifijo, quitárselo del cuello y llevarlo a su frente con los ojos cerrados, tratando de alejar a la pelirroja de cualquier daño que quisiera hacerle. - **¡Aléjate, aléjate de mi ahora ser de la obscuridad!**

Sin embargo, pasaron los minutos y nada había pasado. Asia abrió los ojos, solo para ver que esa pelirroja solo la miraba con ese mismo gesto de comprensión, sin bajar sus brazos o moverse de su lugar, cosa que extraño demasiada a la rubia de ojos jades.

-Yo no pretendo hacerte daño alguno. Si estoy aquí, es para hablar contigo sobre alguien a quien conoces. Se llama Issei Hyoudou. – Respondió la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a Asia al escuchar que ella conocía al chico que ella quería.

-¿Issei-San? ¿Tú lo conoces? – Pregunto con cautela la jovencita, bajando su crucifijo pero sin soltarlo de sus manos, a lo que la pelirroja asintió con un gesto de su cabeza.

-En efecto, lo conozco muy bien. Soy Rías Gremory, una Demonio de Clase Alta y que resguarda el territorio de la ciudad de Kuoh. ¿Te parece bien si discutimos esto en el salón de mi Club, ubicado en la Academia? Te aseguro que no me atreveré a lastimarte, más si eres una sierva de Dios. – Ofreció la pelirroja, siendo que Asia realmente se mostraba reacia aceptar cualquier ofrecimiento de parte de uno de los peores enemigos de la Iglesia y del Cielo.

Aunque el haber escuchado sobre la relación que ella tenia con Issei, le había hecho dudar, por lo que buscando respuestas ella decidió aceptar con cautela el ofrecimiento, siendo ambas tele transportadas por medio de un sello mágico.

Una vez que ambas llegaron al sitio en cuestión, el cual estaba completamente deshabitado, ambas tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de Rías, donde un par de tazas de te estaban presentes, una para cada una.

-Te sere directa Asia Argento. Issei-Kun me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado desde tu llegada a Japon. El cómo llegaste para formar parte de la supuesta rama evangélica que levantaría el cristianismo, y el como fuiste engañada por un Caido solo para obtener tu Sacred Gear. – Comenzó la platica la pelirroja con un gesto bastante serio, sorprendiendo a la rubia al escuchar como la pelirroja sabia toda esa información. – Puedo notar además como un poder diferente a la Twilight Healing yace dentro de ti, algo que no había sentido en toda mi vida.

Asia no atino a responder algo, se sentía bastante intimidada por la sola presencia de aquella chica Demonio, y el no saber si tenia dobles intenciones para con ella.

-Si te estoy diciendo esto, no es para asustarte o algo semejante, haciéndote pensar que busco lo mismo. Yo solo tengo en objetivo algo importante, y eso es proteger a Issei-Kun.

-¿Ah? ¿P-proteger a Issei-San? – Pregunto la joven monja, hablando por primera vez.

-A pesar de mostrar que el posee un talento innato, Issei-Kun es aun muy débil para lidiar con el mundo sobrenatural al cual entro sin desearlo. Es por eso que le ofreci protección al añadirlo a mi Club como un integrante. – Respondio la pelirroja, cruzando las manos a la altura de su boca, mirando fijamente a la rubia quien pudo sostenerle la mirada, aunque con algo de pánico. – Sin embargo, hay algo que me atrae de ti, algo muy especial, y es por eso que quiero hacerte esta oferta.

-… Unete a mi como parte de mi sequito personal de Demonios Reencarnados.

-¡¿Qué?! – Se levanto de repente ante esa proposición, que a sus ojos parecia ser un pacto con el diablo, queriendo marcharse a toda prisa de ahí y no regresar jamas, a no ser porque la pelirroja continuo hablando.

-Lo que te puedo ofrecer es hacerte mas fuerte. Poderte ayudar a manejar la Twilight Healing al máximo, además de ayudarte a comprender ese poder extra que tienes. De esta manera, podrías dejar de sentir como alguien débil, y cuidar de Issei-Kun, tal como lo deseas. – Respondio la pelirroja, dejando helada a la joven Asia Argento al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Habia escuchado bien? ¿Ella le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de fortalecer sus habilidades y con ello, poder cuidar bien del chico al cual comenzaba a amar profundamente? ¡Practicamente ese era la meta que ella quería alcanzar! ¡Queria dejarse de sentir como una debilucha, y ver dia a dia, como Issei tenia que arriesgar su vida solo para cuidarla! ¡Cuando el ni siquiera tenia la culpa de ello

Literalmente tenia en sus manos una solución para todo esto, pero aceptar esa posibilidad significaba cometer la mayor blasfemia contra el cielo, e ir en contra de todo lo que ella había aprendido. Algo imperdonable, algo imposible… ¡Algo que ella jamás aceptaría ni por cualquier causa que se le hiciera frente!

Pero a su mente volvió el recuerdo doloroso y tortuoso del joven Hyoudou al borde de la muerte. Con miles de heridas que emanaban sangre de su físico, su piel blanca y palida, y un rostro bañado en lagrimas por todo lo sufrido en sus peleas sangrientas. Causado por su decisión de cuidarla de todo lo malo que le pasara, de verla siempre con una sonrisa… de que ella fuera feliz dia a dia.

Escoger entre su fe y el chico que había hecho su vida algo maravilloso. Decidir si continuar con aquello con lo cual había crecido desde niña, lo que se le había inculcado desde que ella tenia uso de memoria, o dejar todo aquello atrás, y aceptar una propuesta que le permitiría ser quien ahora cuidara de Issei, el poder devolverle algo de lo que había hecho por ella, poder hacer que los dias del castaño fueran felices, seguros, sin que el corriera ningún riesgo por su culpa.

Una decisión difícil. Salvacion o condena era lo que tenia que decidir ante lo que se podia considerar, la mayor decisión de su corta vida. ¿Qué era lo justo? ¿Lo que era correcto? ¿Lo que tenia que seguir de ahora en adelante?

Sus ojos jades comenzaban a derramar lágrimas ante la decisión tomada. A los ojos de los demás, esto parecía ser la mayor blasfemia contra el cielo, seria tachada de bruja y hereje por traicionar los principios que ella respeto desde pequeña, sería considerada como una plaga para el mundo y la sociedad. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

Fue abandonada por cometer un error que podría tener perdón. Su importancia paso a ser a la de un objeto desechable el cual se podia usar y tirar después. Aunque ella no lo quería aceptar, desde hace tiempo fue abandonada, y no fue sino el apoyo de Issei, de sus padres adoptivos, de su hermana mayor Rossweisse, los cuales le permitieron conservar aun su fe de que alguien todavía velaba por ella desde el cielo.

Ahora, todo ello ya no tenia sentido. Realmente no lo tenia.

-Y…yo… yo… - Titubeo Asia al hablar, ante lo que ella estaba por decir, pero de lo cual no se arrepentía, lo haría para cuidar de lo que ahora tenia, lo cual no se daría el lujo de perder, no si ella podia evitarlo a futuro…. – Yo… acepto… Rías Gremory. Yo acepto… volverme su sierva… si con ello… yo puedo… cuidar de Issei-San.

Ante esta respuesta satisfactoria, Rias sonrió ampliamente, seguido de sacar de entre sus ropas una pieza de ajedrez, siendo exacta una pieza de Alfil, la cual era la mas adecuada para las habilidades de la monja y con la cual, podría sacar a relucir su mayor potencial.

El panorama cambio hacia el del cielo mismo, cuya luna brillaba en lo mas alto, siendo lo ultimo que se escucho, un breve cantico dicho por la heredera de una de las casas supervivientes de los setenta y dos pilares del inframundo, el Clan Gremory.

 _ **Te ordeno en nombre de Rias Gremory.**_

 _ **A ti, Asia Argento.**_

 _ **Te resucitaré en esta tierra como mi sirviente y serás rencarnada como un Demonio.**_

 _ **A ti, mi Alfil, con una nueva vida**_

 _ **¡Disfrútala!**_


	14. Verdades Sorpresivas

_**Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que**_ _ **puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de llevar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el Ragnarok y reinar sobre este.**_

 _ **¡Y un nuevo arco da inicio! Lamento mucho la tardanza en elaborar el inicio de la nueva saga, pero por una u otra cosa el nuevo episodio termino por prolongarse demasiado tiempo. Pero tal como lo prometi, aquí les traigo el inicio de un arco, que se muchos han estado esperando a que llegara. Asi que sin mas ni mas, les dejo el nuevo episodio con el cual inicia otro arco de Lost Ragnarok. ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

 **~Descargo de responsabilidades~**

 **La historia de High School DxD no me pertenece, de ser asi Akeno y Asia tendrian mayor participacion, no habria principal en el harem e Issei seria mas serio como protagonista y no un chico obsecionado por las tetas.**

 **Historia basada en la idea original de bustercall, quien amablemente me la cedio para crear esta historia**

 **PD: Pienso que Akeno deberia mandar en el harem, ella es tan linda y pro.**

 **PD2: Creanme chicos, esta historia es la primera en la que me centrare de forma deprimente y con hechos reales de la vida de un mundano habitante de Midgard**

 **PD3: Sin temas a especificar, pueden escuchar el que sea de su agrado en esta ocasion**

 **PD4: ¿Me extrañaron? ¿A que si?**

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

 **Una obscuridad absoluta, un sitio donde incluso la mas minima presencia de luz desaparecía entre aquel abismo negro. Un lugar que no reflejaba vida alguna, alguna señal de un ser residiendo ahí… algo que en pocas palabras, se podia describir como…**

… **Un vacio eterno.**

 **O eso al menos se podia intuir, de no ser porque si uno agudizaba sus sentidos al máximo, podia atisbar, apenas resplandeciente, un pequeño brillo, casi del tamaño de una semilla en ese sitio tan desolador y lúgubre. De pronto, surgido de la misma nada de ese extraño lugar, sonidos parecidos al de unas pisadas fuertes comenzaban a romper con el armonioso silencio que reinaba, sonido que al parecer, se dirigía a donde estaba aquel brote de luz diminuto.**

 **La obscuridad pareció ceder ante esa presencia, ya que de forma lenta, una silueta de un ser vivo se iba manifestando, aclarándose a si misma. Se trataba de un ser humano, de unos dieciséis años de edad, cabello castaño algo largo y recogido en una pequeña coleta en la nuca, ojos de tonalidad un poco mas clara que su cabello y tez bronceada. Vestia una camisa manga corta color roja, por debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones del mismo tono y un par de tenis rojos.**

 **En efecto, esa presencia se trataba del actual Sekiryuutei… Issei Hyoudou.**

 **Pero extrañamente, parecia haber algo muy raro en el. A pesar de que la forma física era exactamente del chico mencionado, su mirada distaba mucho de la que le pertenecía originalmente al descendiente de la familia Hyoudou. Esta portaba un dejo apagado, vacio, como si todo lo que le rodeara le diera igual, no tuviera importancia alguna. Podria ser semejante a la mirada de una persona muerte en vida.**

" **Issei" de inmediato se agacho al estar a la altura de la semilla luminosa, misma que el tomo delicadamente con una de sus manos, mirándola con una curiosidad marcada, antes de que usando su otra mano disponible, "excavara" en lo que presumiblemente era el suelo, depositando aquella semilla de luz y cubriéndola con la misma obscuridad que al final termino por engullirla… o eso al menos parecia.**

 **Poco a poco, algo parecia abrir la obscuridad que supuestamente era el suelo, dando paso a la creación de un pequeño brote, una pequeña vida vegetal de apenas un centímetro de tamaño, llena de vigor y de un tono verde claro que rompia con el esquema negro que predominaba el lugar.**

 **Satisfecho por la labor hecha, "Issei" se sento en el suelo, mirando con firme curiosidad aquella diminuta vida que había comenzado a crecer, dejando entrever una leve sonrisa, sin quitar su vista del brote surgido de la nada misma.**

 **Arco 4**

 **Fenix vs Dragon. Disputa Por La Princesa Carmesi & La Monja Guardiana.**

 **Capitulo 13**

 **Verdades Sorpresivas.**

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

 **Aokigahara**

Conocido como **Mar de Árboles** , es un bosque de treinta y cinco kilometros cuadrados, ubicado al noroeste de la base del Monte Fuji entre la prefectura de Yamanashi y Shizuoka en el país de Japón. El bosque comúnmente tenia una asociación histórica con demonios de la mitología japonesa, habiendo poemas de mil años indicando que el bosque está maldito. El turismo fue sido limitado únicamente a zonas vigiladas, y aunque no estába prohibido adentrarse al bosque, se colocaban numerosas señales de advertencia en varios idiomas para ayudar a las personas que piensan en suicidarse, a buscar ayuda de familiares antes de dejarlo todo.

Y eso era algo notable a simple vista. A escasos metros de verse inmerso en lo frondoso de los arboles, uno podia ir hallando regados en el piso, como siendo parte de la decoración de aquel sitio espeluznante y con toques macabros, objetos tales como zapatos, prendas de vestir, accesorios como sombreros, gorras, pasadores o broches para el cabello, hasta otros que llenaban de dudas sobre el como fueron usados, tales como navajas, agujas o medicamentos de uso controlado junto a botellas de agua vacias.

Todos esos objetos no tendrían sentido, de no ser porque se trataba de uno de los lugares mas celebres por su misticismo y horror entremezclados… siendo eso mas claro… con otras cosas que se iban viendo, conforme uno mas se adentraba al horroroso sitio.

Craneos, femures, huesos de brazos y piernas, tibias, y algunas espinas dorsales, algunos restos oseos aun tenían debajo de ellos las ropas de las personas que en vida las vistieron. No podia ser menos los cuerpos aun recientes, algunos muertos por sobredosis de medicamentos, otros colgados de las ramas de arboles frondosos, muertos por evidente asfixia provocada por ellos mismos. En algunos la pestilencia inundaba el bosque, combinado con el silencio profundo que acompañaba aquel bosque, que parecia sacado de las peores fantasias existentes.

-Vaya panorama el de este sitio. – Una voz masculina rompió el perpetuo silencio del bosque de Aokigahara, a pesar de ser ya altas horas del dia, y que la poca luz que entraba en el sitio no ayudaba a dejar visible el camino que uno debía seguir, entre tanta maleza, pobredumbre y rastros de muerte.

Un hombre de apariencia joven y moreno, de ojos obscuros como la noche, que vestia un uniforme Gakuen de otoño color negro junto a unos ropajes chinos en la cintura, y que mantenía sujeta en su espalda, una lanza de aspecto decoroso y muy bien detallada, caminaba sin pena ni gloria por aquel sitio lúgubre, tal pareciera que los detalles horrorosos o los cadáveres humanos no le importaran en lo mas absoluto.

-Me pregunto si todo esto es obra de los demonios que aun consumen almas. ¿Tu que crees? – Hablo con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo otra presencia que había aparecido desde los aires, cayendo de pie de forma ligera entre las ramas de un frondoso árbol que afortunadamente, no tenia restos humanos en sus raíces, o cadáveres colgando de sus fuertes y robustas ramas.

-Sera mejor que cuides muy bien tus palabras… De otra forma, me encargare de callarte para siempre. – La presencia que se había hecho presente, pertenecía a una mujer de aspecto maduro pero bastante hermosa, de una tonalidad de piel morena semejante al color caoba, y una estatura un poco baja. Su cabello era de un tono café claro y sus ojos color purpura ocultos detrás de un par de gafas de pasta y estaba ataviada con un vestido color vino de corte algo provocador, el cual mostraba sin pudor alguno los grandes pechos que portaba.

-Oh, que interesante, ¿Asi que eres tu a quien han enviado? ¿Tan aburrida creen que son estas reuniones que mandan a la mensajera de su facción? – Decia con un ligero tono de burla el pelinegro de la lanza, ocasionando un enojo evidente en la mujer morena quien solo apretaba los dientes por la furia que corria por todo su cuerpo, cosa que el mencionado no noto, debido a que estaba mirando hacia otro punto algo alejado, mirando detenidamente como otra presencia se había hecho presente. – Vaya… asi que realmente llegaste.

Se trataba esta vez de un hombre de edad ya mayor, reflejado en sus facciones maduras y fornidas. Cabello negro/rubio algo alborotado, piel algo bronceada y una barba cuadrada perfectamente afeitada. Parecia ser un clérigo debido a que su ropa consistía en un un vestido clérigo azul cobalto con cinturón negro, un pantalón del mismo color, botas negras y una capucha negra en su cabeza con dos hebillas amarillas, junto a otro par en las muñecas que sujetaban las mangas de su ropaje. En ese momento tenia unos lentes de lectura encima de sus ojos de color azul, ya que leia atentamente un libro de portada negra, que al parecer contenía un escrito hecho con alfabeto antiguo.

-Es todo un honor el poder ver nuevamente a mis compañeros de batalla. – Respondio con un tono solemne el hombre de cabello bicolor, antes de quitarse las gafas lentamente y guardarlas al mismo tiempo que su libro, dentro de un bolsillo que se encontraba dentro de su túnica de clérigo. – O debería de decir… las escorias que habitan la tierra.

Este comentario tan… amigable provoco en la mujer de piel morena una furia aun mayor que la provocada por el joven de atuendo Gakuen, quien solo cerro los ojos y solto una ligera risita ante esas palabras "ofensivas".

-¿Deberia tomar eso como un insulto? Ah por supuesto, no es de mi interés las palabras que salgan de la boca de aquellos que no son humanos. – Susurro el joven pelinegro antes de apoyarse en uno de los troncos de los arboles del bosque, justo donde había un paramo deshabitado, y donde curiosamente, en el centro aun había un cráneo humano que parecia llevar mucho tiempo ahí presente.

El clérigo de igual manera, se apoyo en el robusto tronco de un árbol frondoso, mientras que la mujer de piel ebano se sento en la base de un árbol que había caído hace tiempo. Esto se podría resumir como en una especie de "reunión" entre un grupo de sujetos diferentes pero con objetivos afines… o eso se presumía, porque no lograba concordar, debido a la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

-¿Por qué tengo que tratar con un par de críos? – Susurro molesta la mujer de gafas y atuendo algo escandaloso, cosa que fue perfectamente escuchada por los dos varones presentes, aun cuando ella no logro darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué sucede descendiente del Dai Maou Leviathan? ¿Cansada de no atraer la atención de los descendientes de Beelzebu o de Asmodeus? Ni que decir de Lucifer. – El comentario tan ironico y provocador del clérigo, ocasiono que la paciencia de la morena alcanzara su punto limite, reflejado en la intensa cantidad de energía que brotaba de cada poro de su cuerpo, sin contar ese gesto de odio puro que dejaba ver su rostro.

-¡¿Qué has dicho maldito hijo de Gaia?! ¿¡Sabes con quien te estas metiendo!? – Pero siquiera antes de poder hacer algo al respecto, el pelinegro alzo una de sus manos frenando a la mujer, quien sin quitar su gesto de odio, asi como la intensidad del poder de su mano, se detuvo en el intento de "destrozar" al clérigo.

-Hablando de cosas personales, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte. ¿Se puede saber porque un sujeto de tu grupo intento matar a los dos humanos en los que he fijado mi atención? – Pregunto con una leve sonrisa algo socarrona, pero que demostraba el descontento sobre el actuar del individuo que hace dias, intento borrar del mapa tanto a Issei Hyoudou, asi como a Asia Argento.

-Mi grupo solo esta interesado en la búsqueda de dos objetos muy importantes para nuestro objetivo cumbre. – Respondio el hombre cabello bicolor, respondiéndole con la mirada al pelinegro que ignoraba que la morena poco a poco comenzaba a perder la paciencia que recupero en ese momento el cual fue detenida de sus intenciones de ataque. – Si eso sucedió, fue porque esa jovencita contiene uno de esos tesoros, nada mas, nada menos.

-Sabes, he estado investigando sobre esos dos niños hace tiempo. Y los resultados que obtuve, me han dejado claro que no tienen nada que ver contigo. – Dijo de forma calmada mientras cerraba los ojos, para que apenas pasados quince segundos, el los abriera mostrando que una frialdad increíble se había apoderado de ellos, sujetando la lanza de su espada de forma rápida, moviéndola en sus manos con una destreza asombrosa, apuntando con ella al clérigo en un claro amago de ataque. – Si tu insistes en querer meterte con lo que es mio… no tendre contemplaciones en borrarte a ti y a tu grupo.

Segundos después, su mirada se dirigió hacia la morena, quien seguía en pose de batalla, devolviéndole la mirada al pelinegro que seguía apuntando con su lanza al clérigo.

-Y por supuesto, no me olvido de ti… inmunda y sucia sangre demoniaca.

-¡Es suficiente con ustedes estúpidos niñatos! ¡Me encargare de que aprendan de una vez por todas, quien es la que verdaderamente tiene el poder de su lado! – Grito de forma furica la morena, acumulando mas poder en sus manos, con la estela de energía demoniaca aun cubriéndola, apuntando al joven y al hombre cabello bicolor con sus orbes de energía naranja.

-Yo no tengo nada en contra de cualquier ser vivo. Pero si esos seres osan interferir en mi camino. – Dijo el hombre con los ojos cerrados, antes de abrirlos, dejando ver que sus pupilas se volvia color amarillo opaco, además de que su iris se rasgaba de forma vertical, imitando la mirada de una serpiente, mientras que usando solamente su mano derecha, acumulaba lo que era un viento demasiado fuerte, mismo que se encargaba de agitar sus ropajes clérigos.

Lo que en suposición seria una reunión en uno de los lugares mas peligrosos del mundo, se había convertido en el hervidero de lo que pronto, cambiaria a un combate de proporciones gigantescas, que posiblemente podrían ser capaces de borrar de la ubicación terrestre, el bosque maldito de Aokigahara y todo lo que conllevaba, incluso agregando en el proceso, parte del territorio de Japon.

Para fortuna de lo que podría suponer una tragedia de alcance mundial, hubo "alguien" quien los detuvo en sus intentos de comenzar una pelea entre los tres.

- **Es suficiente.** – Una voz con un tono algo infantil, que al mismo tiempo denotaba una indiferencia que rayaba en una actitud demasiado fría, interrumpió el momento donde los tres seres estaban a punto de chocar en un combate. – **No están aquí para iniciar una pelea entre ustedes.**

¿Quién había sido la responsable de interferir en la discusión/conflicto surgido entre tres seres vivos, que al parecer contenían un gran poder destructivo? La respuesta podría rayar en lo absurdo, incluso para los mas seres ingenuos, eso si uno no conocía la identidad de esa "persona".

Apareciendo desde los aires, y descendiendo poco a poco hacia la tierra, una presencia femenina se había hecho presente, ante la ligera sorpresa de los tres seres vivos que aun se mantenían a la defensiva. Se trataba de una niña, quizás de unos once o doce años de vida si se tomaba en cuenta su físico, el cual era de una menor de edad. Sus ojos eran violetas, en combinación con una larga cabellera obscura como la noche, misma que cubria sus oídos, los cuales tenían una forma puntiaguda y se ocultaban bajo los mechones obscuros. Sus atuendos consistían en un conjunto de ropa del estilo "Gothic Lolita" de tonos negro, blanco y morado, con la diferencia mas que evidente, que la parte superior del pecho estaba descubierta, siendo solo cuatro tiritas colocadas en forma de "tache" las encargadas de cubrir los pezones de las juveniles y todavía en crecimiento Oppais de la pequeñita.

Si, era mas que lógico que ningún ser que se jactaba de ser lo bastante poderoso como para barrer de forma tan fácil con seres de alto nivel, le hiciera caso a una simple niñita que había aparecido de la nada, y que ahora mismo estaba en el centro de los tres individuos, quienes observaban como la pequeñita había tomado entre sus manos, el cráneo humano semienterrado en el suelo, mirándolo detenidamente sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro. Pero, contrario a lo esperado, la morena de vestido exageradamente corto desvaneció su aura demoniaca asi como sus esferas de energía, el joven de atuendo Gakuen volvió a colocar su lanza detrás de su espalda, mientras que el clérigo desvaneció la ráfaga de aire que lo cubria, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

Parecia ser que esa niñita era algo mas de lo que aparentaba, como para que esos tres sujetos de amplio poder, obedecieran su orden de detenerse.

- **No tengo tiempo para molestias.** – Dijo de forma seca la jovencita, sin dejar de mirar el cráneo, el cual giraba para observarlo en todos los angulos posibles, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar de forma concreta a alguno de los tres presentes. – **Cao Cao, Karatea Leviathan, Leopold Goenitz… ¿Queda claro?**

-Tranquila Ophis, solo quería hablar con Leopold para aclarar ciertas cosas sobre su intervención sobre dos chicos que estoy vigilando. – Dijo de forma indiferente el pelinegro de nombre Cao Cao, mostrando una sonrisa falsa que no convencía en nada.

-Lo mismo es de mi parte Ophis-Sama. No son problemas de causa mayor. – Respondio el identificado como Goenitz, quien si sonrio de forma sincera, mostrando un cambio de actitud algo radical.

-Hmp. No soporto tratar con críos como estos. – Fue lo único que respondió la mujer de piel ebano, quien por lo dicho anteriormente, parecia ser descendiente de uno de los originales Dai Maou del inframundo, el Demonio Leviathan, de nombre Karatea.

 **-Ahora largo. –** Fue la "orden" dada por la niñita llamada Ophis, quien al final dejo el cráneo humano en el suelo, mirándolo fijamente y sin importarle como Karatea desaparecia por medio de un sello de transporte, en tanto que Goenitz se desvanecía entre un pequeño tornado, quedando solamente el joven, quien curiosamente, tenia el mismo nombre que el héroe de la novela mitológica "Romance de los Tres Reinos". **– Cao Cao, ¿Conoces a Hyoudou Issei y Argento Asia?**

-Por supuesto, uno de mis compañeros los vigila de forma constante. – Respondio ligeramente el pelinegro, ocasionando que la pequeña lo mirara de forma fija, con esos ojos indiferentes y que no transmitían sentimiento alguno, cosa que no lo incomodo o lo lleno de nerviosismo, ya que intimidarlo era algo casi imposible.

- **Bien… dime todo lo que sabes de esos dos humanos.**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Habian pasado dos largos dias desde que el mundo cambio de manera radical para la joven Asia Argento. Cuarenta y ocho horas desde que ella decidió renunciar a su rasgo de humano, para en el proceso ser reencarnada como una demonio de clase baja, todo por obra y acción de la joven Rias Gremory, con quien había hecho un "Acuerdo" mutuo, donde ella a cambio de poner bajo su disposición su Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, asi como del recién adquirido artefacto sagrado, el cual seguía sin saber dato alguno y que le fue entregado por una joven mujer llamada Chizuru Kagura, obtendría de parte de la joven pelirroja protección, entrenamiento e información sobre su nueva habilidad, asi como mas fuerza para que la joven monja, pudiera cuidar y mantener a salvo a Issei Hyoudou, el chico quien la había ayudado en esos momentos donde ella pensó que había sido abandonada por haber cometido ese pecado de hace años, el cual la condeno a ser tratada como una hereje y bruja para la comunidad del cristianismo.

El verse inmersa en un mundo totalmente desconocido, y que iba en contra de todo lo que ella creía desde que tenia razón de memoria, bien podría haberle sido algo extremadamente difícil de admitir y aceptar, debido a los motivos de bien contra el mal que ella creía correctos. Sin embargo, lo que ella vio con las primeras impresiones de quien ahora era su "Ama" y sus compañeros siervos… le dieron una perspectiva diferente de las cosas.

Rias Gremory, la joven pelirroja que había sido quien le ofreció una oportunidad de poder superarse, y mejorar en sus habilidades curativas y de combate otorgadas por la Twilight Healing y el artefacto sagrado aun desconocido, una jovencita que no por nada obstentaba el titulo de "Onee-Sama" de la Academia donde ella asistia, ya que su forma de ser elegante, bien refinada y solemne, no hacia sino mas que acentuar la fama que ella se había ganado entre el cuerpo estudiantil, aunque eso era solo por dar una imagen de ella misma, ya que en realidad y durante los pocos dias que ella llevaba siendo su sirviente, la joven Gremory se mostro como una jovencita amable, alegre y que al parecer les tenía un gran cariño a los chicos que conformaban su sequito de demonios reencarnados. Era cierto, ella se portaba como una Ama tal como lo dictaba el protocolo de un Demonio de Clase Alta, pero lejos de tener un comportamiento de ser "superior" a los que le rodeaban, se podia decir que ella rompia ese estereotipo, mostrándose como alguien amorosa hacia quienes eran los seres quien le servían.

Akeno Himejima, la segunda "Onee-Sama" de la Academia, y quien era la Reina de Rias Gremory. Una jovencita que no hacia sino que irradiar un aura de dama elegante, calmada y servicial para con su "Ama", además de tener un porte elegante, reservado y muy sumiso, tal como lo dictaba el protocolo de los siervos que portaban la pieza de la Reina de los sequitos demoniacos. Otra joven que también guardaba su faceta real, el de una joven amable y siempre sonriente, demostrado en los momentos en los que ella horneaba pastelitos y otros dulces para los integrantes del club, o cuando era el momento de servir el té, el cual ella preparaba con gran esmero, dando como resultado una bebida de lo mas deliciosamente posible. Alguien a quien Asia veía como un ejemplo a seguir respecto a forma de ser.

Yuuto Kiba, el "Principe" de la Academia y quien no necesitaba guardar apariencias fuera del Club, ya que el rubio siempre mostraba una gran sonrisa y una actitud muy carismática, cosa que evidentemente, no hacia sino mas que enamorar a las jovencitas que lo veian como un perfecto prospecto para novio, o futuro esposo si se daba el milagroso caso. Un chico de buenos modales, respetuoso hacia Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima, y alguien en quien se podia confiar ampliamente, aunque por algunos instantes, Asia podia jurar que el joven Kiba mantenía algo oculto, ya que por casi imperceptibles momentos, se veía pensativo y algo melancolico, aunque ella pensó que solo eran ideas suyas, después de todo, la vida que el había llevado hasta ahora, no parecia del todo mala… o eso pensaba la rubia monja.

Koneko Touhou… de la jovencita que tenia el titulo de "Mascota" de la Academia Kuoh no podia decir mucho, ya que la chica de cabello albino era muy callada, inexpresiva y difícil de entablar una conversación larga, ya que ella usualmente estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del club, comiendo algun pastelillo o galletas hechas por Akeno Himejima. La relación como compañeros era mas bien.. cordial, debido a la falta de comunicación entre ellas.

Un grupo muy variado, pero que entre ellos resaltaba algo en especial. Que había una unión y un lazo afectivo muy considerable, que los hacia un equipo muy fuerte, y que a futuro tenia posibilidades de destacar de entre toda la nobleza demoniaca.

-Etto… Con permiso. – Decia la joven Asia Argento, aun ataviada con sus ropas de monja, aunque sin el crucifijo en su cuello debido a que ahora, no podia llevar encima cosas del índole sacro, ya que solo le causarían un grave daño… por no decir que posiblemente la terminarían matando.

-Asia, bienvenida seas. – Respondia desde su asiento la presidenta del Club de Ocultismo Rias Gremory, quien dejo de leer los papeles que tenia en su escritorio para prestarle atención a la monja, quien simplemente se sento en uno de los sofás del club.

-Bu-Buchou-San, me había dicho que tenia algo importante que decirme hoy… ¿Es cierto? – Pregunto con algo de timidez la joven monja, ya que aun no se acostumbraba del todo al ambiente algo gotico del sitio en cuestión, aunque por el lado positivo, la comunicación con los demás miembros del club era buena.

-Asi es Asia. Como te daras cuenta, el Club de Investigacion es mas que nada una imagen para cubrir nuestros papeles como Demonios, los cuales son cumplir con los contratos que nos piden los humanos. – Respondio la joven pelirroja, llamando la atención de la rubia de ojos jades, quien la miraba con la máxima atención posible. – Por lo que he decidido que debes ingresar a la Academia de Kuoh como una estudiante mas del plantel, de esa forma podras cumplir con tus obligaciones como mi amada sierva.

La joven monja reacciono un poco sorprendida ante esta orden, aunque era algo que ella esperaba que sucediera, ya que en aquella noche en la cual fue reencarnada, aceptando el trato que Rias le había ofrecido, se había planteado la idea de que posiblemente debía ingresar a la Academia de Kuoh como una estudiante mas, no solo para cumplir con sus obligaciones, sino también para poder recibir el entrenamiento adecuado para controlar su Sacred Gear, y el artefacto divino del cual seguía sin saber algo al respecto.

-De… de acuerdo, pero Buchou-San… ¿Cómo convencerá a los padres de Issei-San para que entre a estudiar a la Academia? – Pregunto la joven de ojos jades, debido a que en esos momentos, los señores Hyoudou eran quienes tenían la "custodia" de Asia, por decirlo en cierto modo (Ya que debido a que vivía con ellos, las decisiones de índole mayor eran tomadas por los padres del castaño).

-De eso no te preocupes Asia, lo tengo todo manejado. – Respondio Rias con una sonrisa amable, tranqulizando a la rubia quien asintió ante lo dicho por ella. – Por ahora será mejor que regreses a casa, muy pronto comenzaremos con tus deberes para con mi clan, asi como con tu entrenamiento. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Buchou-San. – Fue lo ultimo que dijo la jovencita Argento, antes de levantarse y abandonar el recinto, dejando a solas a la pelirroja quien cerrando los ojos, sonrio con una gran satisfacción debido a que todo había salido como ella esperaba.

El hecho de haber convencido a Issei de formar parte del Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto, no solo le había dado una gran ventaja ante Sona Sitri en su objetivo de añadir al castaño a su respectivo sequito, sino que usando las palabras adecuadas, y utilizando la situación en su beneficio, logro convertir en su sierva a una usuaria del Twilight Healing, una Sacred Gear bastante rara por su habilidad no solo para curar a seres humanos, sino también seres sobrenaturales como Angeles, Demonios y Caidos por igual. Ademas de ello, se trataba de Asia Argento, una jovencita que por la información que Koneko había recopilado, tenia un gran lazo sentimental con Issei Hyoudou, el cual fue el principal motivo por el cual ella decidió convertirse en una Demonio Reencarnada.

Si todo salía como ella esperaba, no pasaría mucho tiempo, antes de que ella, por medio de palabras y el ofrecerle lo que el deseara, conseguiría unir a Issei Hyoudou como uno de sus siervos. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

-Pero por ahora, será mejor cumplir con mi parte, e investigar sobre ese segundo Sacred Gear que Asia tiene. – Dijo la joven Gremory, antes de sacar de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, un Grimorio de aspecto antiguo, por lo desgastado del lomo y parte de la tapa, mismo que contenía las descripciones de algunas Sacred Gear estudiadas por los humanos, un libro que su familia había conseguido como pago recibido por un mago que había hecho un trato con su familia. – Esta será una noche de investigación, ojala Akeno estuviera libre para hacerme compañía, me caería bien una taza de su té.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Bosque En Las Cercanias De Kuoh ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, tiempo en el cual todavía había algo de luz iluminando la tierra, cosa que permitia aun las actividades al aire libre.

Caminando entre los frondosos arboles del bosque cercano a la ciudad de Kuoh, el joven castaño Issei Hyoudou, aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenia, antes de tener que volver a la Academia de Kuoh, había decidido por iniciativa propia, comenzar un entrenamiento para poder mejorar el uso de la Twice Critical, asi como seguir manejando una habilidad que había descubierto de su Sacred Gear.

Todo esto había decidido hacerlo a escondidas de Rossweisse, debido a que seguramente ella no estaría de acuerdo con que Issei interviniera de lleno en el mundo sobrenatural, cosa que irremediablemente había sucedido con el incidente no solo de Raynare, sino también del desconocido que había intentado asesinar a Asia dias atrás.

Ademas debía hacerlo. Era necesario que el se volviera lo suficientemente fuerte, no solo para manterse a salvo el mismo, sino también a sus seres queridos. Queria cuidar de sus padres, deseaba cuidar de Asia… quería cuidar a su amada Onne-Sama de quienes quisieran hacerle daño.

- _Debo aprovechar este don que me han otorgado. Debo volverme poderoso para cuidar de aquellos a quienes quiero. Debo hacerlo para no volver a ser el mismo que fui hace tiempo._ – Esas eran las palabras con las cuales Issei se daba animos para continuar con su pesado entrenamiento, el cual aceptaba de buena gana, aun cuando de estas practicas saliera algo lastimado y/o mallugado.

Al llegar a su sitio de entrenamiento, un paramo despejado y en el cual, se veian rastros del arduo entrenamiento al cual el se sometia, el de forma tranquila se quito la chaqueta que traia puesta, dejándola colgada de una rama de los tantos arboles que ahí había. Cerrando los ojos y suspirando ampliamente, Issei abrió los ojos de manera rápida, mientras que una gran cantidad de energía se acumulaba en su brazo izquierdo, dando paso a la aparición del Twice Critical, el cual se mostraba con gran esplendor.

- **¡Gyaaaaaahhhh!** – De forma repentina el castaño se abalanzo sobre uno de los arboles, comenzando a asestar puñetazos de forma repetitiva, sin importarle que no tuviera protección en sus manos para protegerse de la dura e hiriente astillas de la madera.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales, el enemigo del castaño eran los troncos de los arboles del sitio, el cual le permitían adquirir mayor fuerza en los brazos, y por ende, en los puñetazos que el lanzaba. Seguido de ello, el joven Hyoudou comenzó a entrenar la potencia de sus patadas, también ignorando el dolor punzante que comenzaba a invadirlo.

Nuevamente pasaron varios minutos usando como entrenamiento los arboles del sitio, antes de frenar por unos momentos, tomando aire a bocanadas y secarse el sudor que corria copiosamente de su frente. Sin embargo el entrenamiento aun no acababa, ya que apenas había cumplido con la mitad del mismo.

Y de ello se trataba de su nueva habilidad. Aquella que descubrió al escuchar de propias palabras de Asia, el como surgió este mismo.

El castaño cerrando los ojos, comenzó a meditar levemente en su mente, trayendo a sus recuerdos, algunas escenas sucedidas hace dias, entre ellas, el intento de asesinato por parte de Raynare, el mal trato que había recibido de Murayama y Katase, además del estado lamentable en el cual termino al enfrentarse a aquel sujeto desconocido. Esta acción no hacia mas que llenar de odio al castaño, lo cual irónicamente era lo que el quería… todo esto para poder acceder a aquella habilidad.

Soltando leves gruñidos, mostrando un gesto de odio el cual Issei contenía de forma adecuada y con una aura de color rojiza y obscura cubriéndolo por completo, el castaño alzo con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, logrando que la energía se concentrara en el brazo que contenía la Twice Critical, lo que ahora le permitia manejar aquella energía, aunque solo en partes infimas, lo cual no hacia menos el daño que podia ocasionar usando ese poder negativo.

- **¡AAAAAAHHHHH!** – Issei por medio de movimientos rítmicos, usaba su brazo derecho para poder lanzar esa energía rojiza/obscura por medio de proyectiles, mismos que a pesar de ser pequeños, eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para generar cráteres de gran tamaño.

Diez minutos de usar esa energía la cual parecia no agotarse, ya que poco a poco se hacia mas y mas grande, lo cual significaba al mismo tiempo, que el castaño iba perdiendo la cordura y se estaba dejando dominar por el odio que sentía, lo cual significo que era momento de detenerse, y dar por finalizado el entrenamiento de hoy, por lo que cayendo al piso respirando de forma pesada, Issei sonreía satisfecho de ver avances en su manejo de aquella aura, además de fortalecer sus ataques físicos.

-Creo que… que… he hecho… un… avance… muy bueno. – Hablaba de forma entrecortada el joven castaño, mientras miraba con detenimiento la Twice Critical que aun no desaparecia, mientras que en su mente una ligera idea se gestaba. – Aunque… ¿Que pasaría si… combino ese poder… con la habilidad de mi Sacred Gear?

Ciertamente esa idea no se le había pasado por la mente hasta ahora, mas que nada porque desconocía lo que le podría haber pasado si el duplicaba el poder que cubria la Twice Critical para haber mas fuertes los ataques, ya que o bien podría tener un aumento de poder drástico… o el se podia salir de control.

Sin embargo eso lo pensaría para después, ya que tenia que regresar a casa para poder curarse las leves heridas de sus manos y tomar un merecido descanso. Esa idea la dejaría para después, ya que no era necesario aumentar de forma drástica su poder. Al menos no había motivo urgente para ello.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Residencia Hyouodou ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La noche ya había caído, por lo que era hora de la cena en la Residencia de la familia Hyoudou, solo que esta noche era algo especial.

Los señores Hyoudou habían salido a cenar por petición de Rossweisse, ya que ella quería invitar a Jeanne d´Arc y a Mami Tomoe a pasar la noche juntos, mas que nada para conocerse un poco mas y hacer mas fuerte la amistad entre ellas. Issei ciertamente pensaba que salía sobrando en lo que parecia ser una "Noche de chicas" pero a el le bastaba con estar encerrado en su habitación y no asomarse en el cuarto de Rossweisse, quien seguramente soltaría secretos femeninos y algunos chismes de la Academia donde el estudiaba.

No había que decir que aquella reunión fue muy agradable. Rossweisse, Asia, Jeanne y Mami se la pasaron algunas horas frente al televisor, mirando algunos doramas mientras Ross y Jeanne comían helado directo de un bote, sollozando y soltando lagrimas al ver las "tragedias" que se veian en la novela visual, mientras que Asia y Mami solo se tallaban los ojos, intentando contener la gotas salinas que querían salir libres de sus orbes oculares.

Ante todo esto, el castaño no podia sentirse ignorado por todas las chicas, aunque esto era de mas agrado para el. A pesar de que su Caliginefobia no se mostraba con Rossweisse y Asia por evidentes razones, no podia decir lo mismo de Jeanne y de Mami, ya que con la primera, había algunas dudas, mas considerando que ella tenia demasiados conocimientos del mundo sobrenatural, mucho menos Mami con quien no había podido entablar una conversación de lo mas adecuada posible, por lo que ignoraba mucho de ella, y por ende, la confianza era nula.

-En fin Jeanne, Mami. Es hora de ir a mi cuarto a contarnos secretos femeninos. – Dijo la joven peli platino con una gran sonrisa, mas que nada porque esta noche era muy especial para ella, debido a que no había tenido una reunión entre amigas en casi toda su vida, y este momento era mas que especial para ella. – Asia tu vienes con nosotras, esto realmente te interesa. ¡Y por cierto Ise, ni se te ocurra espiarnos intentando vernos en ropa interior!

-¡Pufffff! ¡¿Q-que?! – Dijo el castaño muy sonrojado, escupiendo el jugo de manzana que estaba bebiendo ante lo dicho por su hermana mayor. - ¿¡Co-como se te ocurre decir eso Nee-San!? ¡Sabes que yo ya no soy un pervertido!

-Lo se Ise, es solo que me gusta verte sonrojado. –Dijo la joven de ojos azules, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al castaño, logrando sonrojarlo y de paso ocasionando un puchero en Asia, una ligera risita complice en Jeanne y una sonrisa en Mami.

El castaño, sin decir algo al respecto prefirió marcharse de la sala, y subir a su habitación, donde se echo de forma pesada en su cama, mirando al techo de forma aburrida, ya que nada se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, debido a que su entrenamiento lo había dejado para el dia siguiente y los deberes escolares eran nulos en su caso.

-Quizas lo mejor sea irme a dormir. – Susurro el castaño ante lo que el pensaba era la mejor opción… pero en ese momento de distracción.

- **¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!** – Un horrible chillido inundo toda la casa, llegando a los recovecos mas profundos y asustando al castaño, ya que esa voz la identifico como la perteneciente a Asia, lo cual no era lógico debido a que ella estaba junto con Rossweisse, Jeanne y Mami.

Rapidamente salió de su habitación y sin avisar, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana de un portazo, preocupado ante lo que podría haber pasado ahí.

-¡Nee-San, Asia! ¿Qué pa…? – Pero el joven no pudo preguntar algo, mas que nada por lo que sus ojos cafes estaban observando con detenimiento… algo que el no creía que iba a pasar.

En esa habitación, se encontraban las cuatro jóvenes, quienes vestían sus atuendos para dormir, siendo el de Jeanne unos shorts cortos color negro con un top del mismo tono que acentuaba sus grandes pechos, mientras que el de Mami era una bata holgada color amarillo pastel que cubria todo su cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Ellas junto a Rossweisse veian en estado de shock como Asia, quien había dado el grito de dolor, se sujetaba la mano derecha mientras dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos jades, totalmente asustada por lo sucedido.

Inexplicablemente para el, el crucifijo que ella solia tener en su cuello, ahora estaba tirado en los pies de la joven monja, mismo objeto que por unos segundos dejo escapar un humo blanquecino, ya que parecia haberse calentado con algo… o este había quemado algo.

-Asia… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué el crucifijo te ha hecho daño? – Pregunto una todavía shockeada Jeanne a la rubia que no atinaba a responder algo, ya que estaba congelada por completo.

-Asia… tu… acaso tu… - Pregunto con algo de ira escondida la joven Valquiria, ya que por lo que había sucedido, solo podia haber una explicación muy lógica, una que ella no quería que fuera real bajo ningún concepto.

No fue sino hasta que un leve rastro de energía dentro de la joven Asia Argento, confirmo las sospechas de Rossweisse, Jeanne y Mami.

La energía sacra y pura que antes tenia la joven monja, había sido reducida considerablemente, dejándola en ínfimas cantidades, siendo reemplazada por un poder obscuro y maligno que se iba haciendo mas y mas grande.

Asia Argento… había dejado de ser humana… para convertirse en lo que la Valquiria y la Caballero odiaban… un Demonio Reencarnado.

* * *

 **Y acaba. Las cosas parece que se volvieron dificiles para la monja, mas con Rossweisse y Jeanne, ni que decir de que dira Issei. ¿Qué pasara ahora que se sabe lo que paso con Asia? Eso próximamente en la continuación de Lost Ragnarok. Sin mas ni mas, me despido chicos, esperando haya sido de su agrado esta continuación, asi que, hasta pronto.**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Dark Zephir se acomoda en su sillón y se dispone a jugar una partida de Earthbound para SNES.**


	15. Love Of A Valkyrie

_**Bajo la profecía de un fin inevitable, la facción nordica ha encontrado la única esperanza que**_ _ **puede evitar este destino fatal, por ordenes de las deidades principales, una joven valquiria tiene el designio de llevar a este elegido y que en sus manos recaera proteger a la humanidad o desencadenar el Ragnarok y reinar sobre este.**_

* * *

 _ **¡He regresado chicos! Despues de tanto tiempo que ha pasado desde la ultima actualización, al fin les traigo un nuevo episodio de Lost Ragnarok, mismo que si he de ser sincera, me costo esfuerzo poder plasmar las imágenes que deseaba traerles a ustedes. Se que a varios de ustedes les será de su agrado, pero antes de ello, quiero responder los review de la ultima actualización hecha. ¡Alla vamos!**_

* * *

 _ **Dio619: Muchas gracias por tu pequeño análisis, siempre he pensado que si en un Fanfic usas a otros personajes ajenos a la franquicia principal, debes darles importancia necesaria en la historia, y creeme que los que iran apareciendo tendrán su importancia. Y si, en este episodio se viene el Arco del ya conocido Phenex. Espero lo disfrutes.**_

 _ **Bustercall: Tu sabes cuanto aprecio los análisis y detalles que dejas en cada review, no puedo terminar de darte las gracias por todo el apoyo que me has otorgado al escribir esta lo nuevo revelado referente a Cao Cao, Katerea como representante de la Vieja Faccion, y el nuevo clérigo perteneciente a una nueva Faccion, el nuevo entrenamiento de Issei para controlar ese misterioso poder, y lo que ha pasado con Asia y su reencarnación, se verán grandes cosas, eso sin el toque de romance que surge en nuestra Valquiria Favorita. Todavia viene mas cosas, espero contar con tu apoyo, no solo como beta, sino como lector y seguidor. Muchas Gracias.**_

 _ **Maxgiamperi2012: Todas esas dudas las podras aclarar en este capitulo, asi como unas cuantas nuevas dudas mas que surgirán, espero tu seguimiento y que disfrutes de nuevas actualizaciones.**_

 _ **Miguelzero24: Si piensas que la aparición de Chizuru, Yamazaki y Goenitz es lo único que veremos de KOF entonces preparate, mucho mas vendrá pronto.**_

 _ **Jordiganas: No esperes mas amigo mio, aquí esta la conti.**_

 _ **RJRP: Aquí la conti, espero sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Guerrerowalker: La vida esta llena de sorpresas como esas, a poco no?**_

 _ **Y listo, sin mas que decir, aquí el nuevo episodio de Lost Ragnarok. ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

 **~Descargo de responsabilidades~**

 **La historia de High School DxD no me pertenece, de ser asi Akeno y Asia tendrian mayor participacion, no habria principal en el harem e Issei seria mas serio como protagonista y no un chico obsecionado por las tetas.**

 **Historia basada en la idea original de bustercall, quien amablemente me la cedio para crear esta historia**

 **PD: Pienso que Akeno deberia mandar en el harem, ella es tan linda y pro.**

 **PD2: Creanme chicos, esta historia es la primera en la que me centrare de forma deprimente y con hechos reales de la vida de un mundano habitante de Midgard**

 **PD3: Escogan temas libres de elección propia, recomiendo música de OST dramática y de amor**

 **PD4: ¡I´m Baaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

 **Love of a Valkyrie.**

 _Issei P.O.V._

 _No quería creerlo, realmente no quería en lo mas profundo de mi alma. Era imposible que una situación, que en mi mente vago por escasos instantes se volviera realidad. Pero ahora lo estoy viendo frente a mis ojos._

 _Nuevamente Asia estaba siendo vista como una aberración de la naturaleza. Todo por esa decisión que tomo._

 _A pesar de que tenia poco tiempo de conocerla, podia decir con total seguridad, que una decisión como la de convertirse en Demonio era una completa herejía a su forma de ser, todo inculcado por la religión que la acogió en su momento. Era lo mas evidente, no había nada que hiciera que Asia cambiara de opinión ante nada. Entonces por que… ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡¿Por qué decidió volverse alguien a quien seguramente rechazarían por completo no importara a donde fuera?!_

 _Todo ha sido mi culpa. Solamente mia._

 _Todo porque soy débil. Porque por causa de mi maldita fobia, no pude protegerla de los Angeles Caidos, porque por mi falta de fuerza y deseos de pelear, no evite que fuera lastimada por ese sujeto que buscaba cegar su vida. ¡Todo porque soy un maldito cobarde llorica que le teme a todo! ¡Todo es mi culpa, mi maldita culpa! ¡Ahora Asia tiene que pagar las consecuencias de mi debilidad! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento Asia! ¡LO SIENTO!_

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

La tensión que se podia sentir en la habitación de l hogar de la familia Hyoudou, era demasiado evidente, tanto que se podia sentir sin problema alguno, era una sensación demasiado incomoda, y que podia llegar a ser asfixiante. ¿Cuál era la causa de esa sensación que se podia sentir, a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche?

Sencillo. Era la mirada de furia que Rossweisse emanaba de sus ojos, la incredulidad de Jeanne y Mami, asi como el leve estado de Shock en el cual se hallaba sumergido Issei, todo originado por Asia, quien ahora mostraba estar aterrada por ser el centro de atención de la ira de la Valquiria. Todo originado por la decisión que hasta hace unos dias, decidió tomar con el único objetivo, de poder ser útil en estos momentos muy serios, y poder respaldar de alguna forma, al chico que dia con dia se iba ganando su amor y cariño.

Pero nunca llego a pensar, que esa decisión traería consecuencias devastadoras.

-¿Tu, un Demonio? ¿Decidiste vender tu alma y tu humanidad, todo para convertirte en un Demonio? – Las manos de la peli platina temblaban de rabia, sus ojos se entrecerraron y su boca se torcia en una mueca difícil de describir, la furia que llevaba por dentro ya estaba a su punto mas alto, por lo que simplemente, exploto. - ¡Grandisima estúpida!

En este caso, Asia hubiera sido victima de un brutal ataque a manos de Rossweisse, de hecho la ex-monja llena de miedo se agacho cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos esperando el embate de la joven Hyoudou, uno que nunca llego, ya que Jeanne logro detenerla por medio de un agarre por dentras, mientras que esta se retorcía intentando liberarse, y realmente moler a golpes a la pelirrubia.

-¡Calmate Ross, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después! – Sorpresivamente, la fuerza que la Asgardiana estaba aplicando era mucha para la Caballero, tanto que incluso Mami tuvo que también sujetar de la cintura a la joven maestra.

-¡No me arrepentiré con ella de nada! ¡Se ha dejado manipular! ¡Ha puesto en peligro latente a Ise! **¡A mi Ise!** – Tanta era la tensión que ahí había, que todos ignoraron el como la peli platino había dicho que el castaño le pertenecía, aunque lo bueno era que nadie entendió el doble sentido de aquellas palabras.

Mientras tanto, Issei quien seguía de pie, mirando el crucifijo que aun dejaba escapar una estela de humo, solo escuchaba los gritos de rabia de su hermana mayor, los jadeos de parte de las dos rubias amigas de su Onee-San, y el terrible llanto que dejaba escapar la rubia de ojos jades, no solo por el dolor que sentía al haber tocado ese objeto sacro, sino porque ella de nueva cuenta, estaba experimentando esas emociones que llego a sentir por primera vez, cuando fue tachada de bruja y fue expulsada de la Iglesia.

Los ojos del castaño se ensombrecieron, sus manos se volvieron puños que apretaba con fuerza…y solo atino a preguntar.

-¿Por qué? – Esas dos palabras bastaron para que Rossweisse detuviera sus instintos homicidas, y llamara su atención asi como la de Jeanne y Mami, al igual que la de Asia, quien levanto su rostro, mostrando que dos ríos de lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto lamentable y que partia el corazón de cualquiera que la viera.

-Sniff… Sniff… I-Ise-San…. Yo… - Asia moqueaba intentando contener sus lagrimas, cosa imposible ya que le asustaba el no ver los ojos de su querido Ise-San. Tenia miedo, miedo de que el también la viera con esos ojos que ella odiaba que la vieran, no deseaba que el también la mirara como un bicho raro, no quería, no quería que eso pasara. – Yo… yo…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Eso solo basto para que Asia de nuevo rompiera en llanto, no tenia caso que ella lo ocultara, tenia que decirlo de una u otra forma, no había nada mas que hacer.

-Yo… yo… ¡Buuaaaaaaa! ¡Lo la-lamento Ise-San! ¡Pe-Pero yo solo soy una estúpida buena para nada! ¡N-no pude hacer nada cuando los Caidos te lastimaron! ¡F-fui un estorbo cuando ese tipo intento matarme! ¡Tu fuiste quien tuvo que pagar por todos mis errores! ¡Y-yo solo quería serte útil de alguna forma! ¡P-pero no sabia que mas hacer! ¡D-dios no respondió mis plegarias! ¡Me sentía desamparada! ¡Nunca tuve intenciones de herirte o hacer que te lastimaran! ¡Buuuuaaaa!

En cierto modo, esas palabras disminuyeron las emociones de todas las presentes, asi como las del joven castaño… aunque este fue el que mas resintió todo lo que salió de los labios de la joven Argento.

-Y-yo no sabia a quien recurrir… Sniff… Sniff… F-fue Buchou-San quien me ofreció poder ayudarte… ella me prometió volverme mas fuerte… p-pero a cambio… de-debia volverme su sierva… ¡Ise-San, no lo hice con malas intenciones! ¡Tienes que creerme, por favor! ¡No me odies, no lo hagas! ¡No me veas como lo han hecho en mi infancia! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

La revelación de Asia trajo varias sorpresas a todos ahí presentes. Por un lado, Rossweisse, Jeanne y Mami, quienes sabían quienes eran los seres sobrenaturales que habitaban Kuoh, intuían que una de las dos herederas de los Clanes que controlaban la ciudad había sido quien utilizo el sistema de las "Evil Pieces" para reencarnar a Asia, siendo la Asgardiana quien por el titulo que Asia dijo, identifico a Rias Gremory como la Demonio quien volvió a lapelirrubia una de sus siervos.

Esto suponía un gran problema, no solo para Rossweisse quien se imaginaba que esta, sin duda alguna era una treta para llamar la atención de Issei, y asi poder reencárnalo en su siervo uniéndolo a las filas del Inframundo, sino también era un grave predicamento para Jeanne y Mami, ya que Asia había dejado de ser humana, fallando en parte con el objetivo que ellas tenían hacia ambos jóvenes, lo mas preocupante era el como le iban a explicar esto a "él" y como iba a reaccionar.

Pero sin duda alguna el mas perjudicado en todo esto… era el mismo Issei. El haber escuchado los motivos, para que Asia decidiera abandonar su humanidad, darle la espalda a sus creencias con las cuales fue educada desde niña, y volverse en lo que muchos la habían catalogado desde hace años, calo en lo mas profundo de la mente y el alma del castaño, tanto que cayo de rodillas al suelo para la sorpresa de las cuatro damas presentes, seguido de bajar la mirada al suelo, y quedar en una posición de derrota, semejante a la de un ser vivo, al cual se le ha atacado de frente, y se le ha dejado morir de forma lenta, agonica y satisfactoria para todos.

Nuevamente, la realidad golpeaba a Issei Hyoudou.

Era un completo inútil.

-Ise… - Rossweisse intento reincorporarlo, pero casi a unos centímetros de tocarlo, pudo ver su cuerpo estremecerse, mientras que un quejido combinado con sollozos evidentes inundaban la habitación, logrando apreciar como la boca de su amado hermano menor mostraba un gesto de ira mezclado con tristeza, reflejado en sus dientes apretados al máximo, complementado con las cascadas de lagrimas que caian de la sombra que desaparecia sus ojos de su lugar.

-Maldicion… maldición… ¡Maldicion! – Grito el joven Hyoudou antes de golpear el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, en un intento de desfogar toda la frustración, la ira y la vergüenza que sentía a si mismo, ya que a su perspectiva propia, el fue el detonante para que Asia tomara aquella decisión tan drástica. Si hubiera sido lo bastante fuerte para salir avante, nada de esto habría pasado. - ¡No puedo hacer nada bien! ¡Ni siquiera pude evitar que Asia tomara una terrible decisión! ¡Soy un grandísimo inútil que…!

Mas no pudo seguir con esa escena de autodesprecio y odio a si mismo, ya que el sonido de una bofetada inundo la habitación de Rossweisse, siendo la peliplatino quien vio claramente, como fue Jeanne quien levanto del cuello de su camisa a Issei, y le asesto dos cachetadas al castaño, quien quedo en un estado de shock, apenas logrando mirar a la Caballero con algo de sorpresa, siendo que ella le devolvía con una mirada de enojo evidente.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de portarte como un princesito y actuar como un hombre de una vez!? ¡Estoy cansada de tu autocompasión hacia ti mismo Issei! – Y antes de que Issei reclamara, o comenzara a actuar de manera aterrada por su fobia, Jeanne volvió a abofetearlo. - ¡Y que no se te ocurra gritar por estar cerca de mi! ¡Esto es simplemente estúpido Issei!

La reacción de Jeanne atrajo la atención de Rossweisse, Asia y Mami, quienes veian con detalle como la Caballero al parecer iba a darle una pequeña lección verbal al Sekiryuutei, todo por la forma de actuar del chico, aunque en parte tuviera motivos para actuar asi.

-¡No puedes estar culpándote de todo lo que pasa! ¡Asia-Chan se ha vuelto un Demonio, y eso es irremediable, lo se! ¡Pero de nada va a servirte sentirte mal por no haber hecho algo al respecto! ¡Tienes que entender que todas las desgracias que pasan a los tuyos o a los que te rodean no son por tu causa! ¡Son cosas que suceden por un motivo ajeno a nosotros!

La descendiente de la Dama de Orleans viro la mirada hacia Rossweisse, quien de nueva cuenta se sintió incomoda ante esos ojos calculadores, analíticos y acusadores de la pelirrubia.

-Rossweisse, yo entiendo que lo ultimo que quieres, es que Issei se relacione con Angeles, Demonios y Caidos, pero eso es algo irremediable, Issei es parte importante del mundo sobrenatural y tu lo sabes perfectamente.

-¡Lo se Jeanne, lo se! ¡Pero por ningún motivo debo permitirme dejar que ellos se le acerquen! ¡No puedo ni saber que se les pasa por la mente, o que planes tienen para con Ise! ¡No puedo permitir que lo alejen de nosotros! – Rossweisse entendía el punto de su amiga, pero no podia permitir un acercamiento tan extremo de Issei a los seres sobrenaturales, las imágenes de lo ocurrido con Raynare le recordaban lo que pasaría si descuidaba al castaño.

-¿Pero no estas tu para cuidarlo? – Y esas palabras bastaron para calmar a la Valquiria, y prestarle atención a Jeanne quien prosiguió. – Tiene poco que te conozco, pero se de ti lo suficiente para saber que no dejaras que a el lo manipulen a su antojo. Muchos menos permitiría que dos niñas mimadas que creen merecerlo todo, se apoderen de Issei como un objeto cualquiera.

Obviamente la peliplatino sabia que se refería a Rias y Sona, ya que ellas eran las dos mas interesadas en Issei por parte de los Demonios, razones sobraban para asegurar aquello.

-Escuchen todos. Asia-Chan ha dejado de ser una humana para volverse una Demonio Reencarnada. – Hablo Jeanne mientras soltaba a Issei y le ofrecia su mano a una aun llorosa Asia, quien le devolvió el gesto para no parecer un insulto por parte de ella. – No hay nada que hacer ahora, mas que seguir adelante con todo. Solo hay algo que quiero preguntarte Asia-Chan… ¿Qué haras si la persona que ahora es tu "Ama" te ordena hacer algo que afecte a Issei-Chan? ¿La obedecerás?

-¡N-No! ¡Por supuesto que no Jeanne-San! ¡Y-yo jamás haría algo para lastimar a Ise-San! – Asia se llenaba de miedo de siquiera pensar en esas posibilidades. Ella había aceptado abandonar todo lo de su vida pasada, con el único fin de mantener a salvo y poder serle de utilidad a Issei, y en ese acuerdo hecho con Rias Gremory, no entraba nada que pudiera afectar o dañar a la única persona que ella amaba mucho. Y no estaba dispuesta a cumplir ordenes como esas.

-Bien. Con todo esto las cosas han aclarado. No vale la pena enfurecernos por lo que ha sucedido, es un golpe bajo cierto, pero no quiere decir que los Demonios nos han ganado. – Respondio Jeanne, logrando que el ambiente se despejara de toda tensión. – Lo único que debemos tener en cuenta, es en no caer en las estrategias que estén armando en contra nuestra. Issei-Chan, Ross-Chan, estén muy atentos a todo a su alrededor. Asia-Chan entiendo que ahora al ser una reencarnada le debes obediencia a tu ama, cumple con ello, pero no afectes en nada a Ise y Ross, mucho menos a sus padres, lo demás se vera en la marcha, descuiden.

Era increíble la astucia con la cual pensaba Jeanne d'Arc ante situaciones como estas. La tensión que se había hecho presente al saberse lo sucedido con Asia se esfumo en el aire, quedando como escena a un Issei siendo ayudado a ponerse de pie gracias a Mami, y a una Asia aun pidiéndole disculpas a Rossweisse, quien se veía mas tranquila y al parecer había aceptado el hecho de que ahora un Demonio formaba parte de su familia, pero ella podia asegurar al cien por ciento que nada grave pasaría. Rossweisse era una gran Valquiria, con mucho conocimiento y que podría ponerlo en practica, le tenia una gran fé y eso nadie iba a cambiarlo.

Aunque en realidad Jeanne por dentro se mordía el labio inferior llena de impotencia y en cierto grado algo de miedo, ya que tenia miedo de las consecuencias por lo que Rias Gremory había hecho, y que tanto Mami como ella, no pudieron evitar.

- _¿Qué va a suceder ahora? ¿Cómo va a tomar "él" que Asia-Chan se haya vuelto un Demonio?_

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Otro dia había llegado a la residencia Hyoudou. Habian pasado varios dias después del incidente donde se descubrió el "trato" que Rias había hecho con Asia, algo que no fue tomado muy bien por la joven Valquiria, pero gracias a la intervención oportuna de Jeanne d'Arc todo pudo resolverse de una manera pacifica y sin consecuencias graves.

Aunque ciertamente había alguien quien seguía sintiéndose incomodo.

Issei, quien en ese momento se hallaba sentado en el sofá de la recamara de su hogar, se mostraba demasiado afligido debido al tema de Asia y su reencarnación en Demonio.

El podia asegurar con suficiente confianza que Asia era muy apegada a sus creencias, después de todo había crecido rodeada de clérigos, milagros, oraciones y una fe irrompible hacia el Cielo y su regente, era por ese mismo motivo, que el no podia comprender como fue que la rubia de ojos jade había cambiado de decisión tan pronto, como para aceptar abandonar todo lo que conformaba su infancia, y ser parte de lo que su religión consideraba, "una herejía".

Claro que ese pensamiento, era un intento vano para no pensar que en parte, el tuvo la culpa de ello.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – Suspiro dejando resbalar su cuerpo en el sofá de su casa, con parte de su mente demasiado ocupada en todo lo que hasta el momento había pasado.

Algo para lo cual, el aun no estaba del todo acostumbrado.

-¿Ise? – Fue la voz de su hermana mayor quien atrajo la atención del castaño, viendo como la joven de cabello plateada había entrado a la sala de su hogar. Rossweisse vestia un atuendo normal, consistente en una blusa de manga corta color azul, la cual era muy ajustada y mostraba en toda su gloria un par de pechos de un gran tamaño, en conjunto con un pantalón corto de mezclilla a la mitad de los muslos, que tampoco escondia las generosas curvas de las piernas, la cintura y el trasero redondo de la valquiria.

Cualquier chico en esa situación, no hubiera dudado ni un momento en caer desmayado por aquella imagen llena de erotismo imperceptible, después de todo la figura curvilínea de la Valquiria, sumado a su aire de inocencia y madurez podrían generar sueños e imágenes eroticas en cualquier hombre sano, pero Issei era muy diferente.

Y no, no era por su fobia existente, sino porque el amaba de una forma especial a la peliplatino, añadiendo que era una de las pocas mujeres en las cuales la confianza del joven Hyoudou aun seguía presente.

Aunque había ciertas ocasiones, en las que el le lanzaba una que otra mirada a su Onee-San.

-Hola Nee-San. – Respondio de manera corta, antes de cerrar los ojos y acomodarse en el sofá, sintiendo como la hija mayor de los Hyoudou tomaba asiento junto a el.

-Te veo muy pensativo Ise, ¿Todo esta bien? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te preocupe. – Respondio Rossweisse de manera suave y con algo de preocupación, ya que la actitud del castaño llevaba ya tres dias de estar presente, siendo exactos después de revelarse que Asia había pasado a ser una Demonio.

-Bueno Nee-San… solo pensaba en lo que paso con Asia. – Sorpresivamente Issei no dudo en aclararle sus miedos a la joven Asgardiana, después de lo que paso en el incidente con los Caidos, él había tomado la decisión de no ocultarle nada a su amada hermana mayor, después de todo ella se había sincerado con el, y el también debía poner parte suya para que esa confianza fuera muy fuerte. – No dejo de pensar que todo esto ha sido mi culpa.

-¿Tu culpa? Ise, no pienses eso, Jeanne te lo dijo, tu no tienes la culpa de todo lo sucedido hasta ahora. – Respondio escuetamente Rossweisse, mirando como su hermanito apretaba los puños con frustración.

-Ya lo se Nee-San, pero no puedo entenderlo, ¿Por qué? ¿De que sirve que tenga lo que llaman Sacred Gear si no puedo utilizar su máximo potencial? ¿Acaso mi utilidad en el mundo sobrenatural es tan miserable que solo serviré para ser un simple saco de boxeo?

Issei suspiro profundamente abriendo sus manos y mostrándose afligido, no tenia caso enojarse por esas dudas que aquejaban su mente y corazón, pero eso tampoco le era de ayuda, aquello que lo afligía era mas que nada, sentirse demasiado débil para no poder proteger asus seres queridos, no quería ni pensar lo que podría suceder, si en una próxima ocasión, no solo Asia sino también sus padres y Rossweisse estuvieran en peligro, y el no pudiera hacer nada al respecto por su maldita debilidad.

Eso era ignorando el hecho de que al parecer, no había en ese momento ser alguno que pudiera hacerle frente a la joven Valquiria.

Por su parte la mente de la joven Asgardiana era un lio. Queria consolarlo de alguna manera, deseaba hacerle entender que todo lo sucedido hace semanas con los Caidos, con ese sujeto desconocido y todo lo que trajo como consecuencias no había sido por su culpa, sino por diferentes circunstancias que habían girado en torno a el. Y en parte por haberse confiado al pensar que su simple presencia, bastaría para mantener alejados a Angeles, Demonios y Caidos de Issei.

- _"Vamos Rossweisse, piensa, piensa, tienes que mostrarle a Ise que no esta solo en estos momentos, tengo que hacerle sentir que puede confiar y apoyarse en mi cuando lo necesite"._ – En esos momentos ella no sabia que hacer realmente, mucho mas cuando sus sentimientos a su amado hermano menor se mezclaban con su misión como Guardiana del actual Sekiryuutei. – _"Pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que lo abrazo mis sentimientos me confunden. Quiero acurrucarlo en mi pecho, quiero acariciar su espalda, quiero llenarlo de besos y decirle cuanto lo amo y no con ese amor de hermanos, sino el de una mujer hacia un hombre. ¡Pero es mi hermano menor! ¡Ese amor es algo tabú en la sociedad de Midgard! ¡Ademas no se como reaccionara Ise y mis padre si saben de mi amor a él! ¡Odin-Sama, que debo hacer!_

Semejante a Issei, Rossweisse suspiro y cayo rendida en el sofá, quizás su preocupaciones eran menores a las del castaño, pero de igual forma le molestaban de forma significativa y sin tener personas o seres de mucha confianza para decirles como se sentía, sus respuestas no eran algo cercanas en ella.

Sin embargo, casi como una intervención divina de Odin, un chispazo sacudió los recuerdos de Rossweisse, trayendo a su mente una escena sucedida hace ya años atrás, escena que en esos momentos resulto ser de mucha importancia, en la decisión que a continuación, la joven de Asgard tomaria y que cambiaria muchas cosas en su relación con Issei.

 **0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Flash Back ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Tres años después del arribo de Rossweisse al seno de la familia Hyoudou, las cosas se habían vuelto armoniosas y perfectas en la relación de la joven Valquiria y los habitantes de Midgard. La peliplatino ahora sentía un amor sincero hacia sus padres, los señores Kasumi y Satoshi Hyoudou quienes le profesaban el mismo amor, caso semejante al pequeño Issei, cuya relación de hermanos era mas fuerte que nunca.**

 **Ese dia, Rossweisse y su madre adoptiva, Kasumi Hyoudou se hallaban en la cocina, ya que estaban preparando la comida antes de que el señor Satoshi e Issei regresaran del trabajo y la escuela correspondientemente. Entre cacerolas, condimentos e ingredientes, ambas mujeres Hyoudou mantenían una charla mas que interesante.**

 **-¡No lo acepto Okaa-San! ¡Ise aun es muy pequeño para que se interese en el noviazgo! – Rossweisse, vestida con una camisa manga larga y unos jeans color azul celeste, junto a un delantal blanco se mostraba enojada ante el comentario que hizo su madre, ya que Issei se había interesado en una chica que había conocido en la escuela.**

 **-Ay hija, es normal que Ise se interese en una chica, esta en la edad en que el sexo opuesto le atrae. – Comentaba de forma risueña la madre de ambos chicos, mientras cortaba en pequeños trocitos una zanahoria para el estofado, viendo actuar de forma sobreprotectora a su primogénita.**

 **-¡No! ¡No lo permitiré Okaa-San! ¡Ise terminara sus estudios, y cuando eso pase, considerare el que él pueda tener pareja! – Exclamo mientras sus ojos contenían unas pequeñas llamas en ellos, y a sus espaldas un mar de llamas se hacia presente, aunque eso era por la estufa de la cocina.**

 **-Hay hija mia, es notable el amor que le tienes a Ise. – Respondio con mucha gracia la señora Kasumi secándose las manos con su toallita, dando un ligero suspiro y mirando hacia el techo de la cocina. - ¿Sabes mi pequeña Ross? Nunca lo habíamos dicho abiertamente, pero tanto tu padre como yo, nos haría mucha ilusión si tu e Ise se volvieran marido y mujer.**

 **Esas palabras bastaron para llamar la atención de la Valquiria, siendo que como complemento de la escena, la olla a presión que estaba en la estufa comenzó a silbar, mientras que el rostro palido de la Asgardiana poco a poco adquiria un tono colorado, semejante al de un tomate maduro.**

 **-E-e-¡Eeeeck! ¡O-Okaa-San! ¡Po-Por favor, n-no bromees con eso! – Respondio nerviosa Rossweisse mientras agitaba los brazos rápidamente como las alas de una libélula, con sus ojos vueltos espiral y una boca grande con dientes aserrados. - ¡E-Eso es imposible! ¡Y-yo amo a Ise, pe-pero eso es i-imposible! ¡Eso es tabu! ¡Q-Que diría la gente si nos ven a Ise y a mi actuar asi!**

 **Lejos de sentirse ofendida, o soltar alguna carcajada por la forma de reaccionar de su hija mayor, la señora Kasumi mostro una mirada nostálgica, cosa que atrajo la atención de la Valquiria, dado que nunca había visto de esa forma a su madre en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas.**

 **-Ya sabes perfectamente que tu padre y yo soñábamos con una gran familia. Tristemente eso parecia imposible después de dos embarazos fallidos. – Eso era algo que la peliplatino aprendió poco después, como los señores Hyoudou habían caído en la desolación y la tristeza ante la posibilidad de no concretar su amor en forma de un hijo. – Creiamos que nuestro destino era permanecer solos hasta el ultimo de nuestros dias. Hasta que gracias a Dios, nuestros ruegos y suplicas fueron escuchadas, y ese milagro llego a nosotros en la forma de una pequeña niña. Tu, mi amada hija Rossweisse.**

 **-Okaa-San. - A pesar de que todos los recuerdos sobre el "nacimiento" y el desarrollo de la vida de la Asgardiana en el seno de los Hyoudou eran implantados por el sello de su abuela Gondul, Rossweisse los tenia muy presentes, ya que por medio de ellos, pudo desarrollar ese amor puro y sincero que ahora sentía hacia ellos.**

 **-Fuimos bendecidos con tu llegada, pero aun mas fue nuestra alegría cuando Issei llego poco tiempo después. Nuestra familia, que antes era silenciosa se lleno de risas infantiles con ustedes dos. – En ese momento Kasumi Hyoudou llevo sus manos a los hombros de su hija, mirándola fijamente a sus orbes azulados. - ¿Qué importa si el amor nace entre ustedes dos? ¿Quién impediría que tu e Issei se enamoraran, desposaran y vivieran el resto de sus vidas como marido y mujer? ¿Los tabús autoimpuestos por la sociedad acaso? ¡Patrañas!**

 **-Nada nos llenaría de mas felicidad, que vernos a nosotros en años futuros con algunas arrugas en el rostro y algunos cabellos plateados, mimando a unos pequeñitos de cabellos platinos y ojos castaños. Si tu sientes un amor sincero hacia Issei mi linda Rossweisse, no dudes y lucha por ello, no dejes que el dichoso "Que diran" te lo impida, recuerda que ante todo, lo que mas importa es hallar la felicidad. Sea cual sea tu decisión, recuérdalo siempre mi niña. Siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte.**

 **0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Fin Del Flash Back ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-" _Okaa-San tiene razón, si realmente quiero ganarme el amor de Ise debo demostrarle mis sentimientos hacia el"_ –Rossweisse lo había decidido al fin. No podia frenar ese sentimiento de amor de una mujer hacia un hombre, el cual le profesaba a su protegido y hermano menor, si sus padres le habían dado esa oportunidad ella no la desaprovecharía. El único dilema aquí era, ¿De que manera podia acercarse mas íntimamente a el?

Siguiendo la lógica de cómo era Issei, no hizo falta pensar mucho sobre un acercamiento a el. Provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡¿Nee-San?!

Un alarido bastante sonoro dejo escapar Issei, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento al sentir el calido tacto del cuerpo de su amada hermana mayor sobre su ser, quien recostando parte de su peso sobre su hombro, asi como hendiendo sus mullidos senos entre el brazo que tenia apoyado en el sofá, hizo el primer contacto con ese chico, que desde pequeño supo ganarse el amor y cariño de la Asgardiana.

Por supuesto que ella avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo no decía nada de primera instancia, ese tipo de actos eran demasiado extraños y penosos debido a su poca acercania al genero masculino, reflejado en su bello rostro cubierto por sus cabellos platinados, que no permitían una leve vista o señal de lo que ella en ese momento pensaba.

Sin embargo, una débil sonrisa que se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios, invisible a los ojos de Issei por su actual confusión, le otorgaban a ella el valor necesario para continuar con algo que ella no tenia ni idea de que hacer, o como hacerlo, pero que sentía debía dejar escapar de su pecho, aquellos sentimientos que resguardaba a el, y que ya no iba a mantener encerrados en ella, frustrados por los típicos tabús impuestos por la sociedad debido a su supuesta "conducta moral".

-Tu… tu eres un gran hombre Issei… - Susurro ella haciendo crecer las dudas del castaño, mas sin embargo asi mismo aumentando las pulsaciones de su pecho tiñendo sus mejillas de un tono carmesí, comenzando a respirar mas impetuosamente, porque la forma de actuar de su hermana mayor eran extraña, pero tan semejante a algo que el ya conocía. Ese miedo a algo nuevo a punto de experimentar

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo ella? ¿Por qué de repente lucia tan… tan cercana… tan vulnerable… tanto casi como lo estaba él?

Rossweisse por su parte no estaba en mejor condición que su hermano, ella podia sentir como su corazón palpitaba con la suficiente fuera como para pensar que él estaba sintiendo esas pulsaciones a través de sus pechos. Pero ya no había un marcha atrás, no había retirada o campo para decir que era una interpretación indebida.

¿No ella había decidido ser mas clara en sus sentimientos hacia ese chico de cabello y ojos castaños? ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡No iba a dejar que nada ni nadie, le impidiera ganarse el corazón de su amado hermano menor.

Alzando su rostro levemente, dándole al castaño un muy detallado primer plano de su precioso rostro, llego hasta la parte posterior de su oído, donde el atolondrado adolescente sintió claramente la respiración pesada, pero ciertamente manera seductora de su hermana mayor, arrancándole un pequeño gemido por aquella sensación… embriagante en cierta manera.

-Ciertamente la vida no te ha tratado bien últimamente, te has enterado de muchas cosas que no tenias de que haberte enterado y te has enfrentado a un mundo demasiado cruel, uno para el cual nunca fuiste criado, es normal que te hayas sentido superado por este… ¿Pero sabes que es lo increíble de todo esto Ise?

El castaño hipnotizado por el tono de voz de la Valquiria, solo negó ligeramente, cosa que provoco una sonrisa en Rossweisse, su amado protegido era demasiado despreocupado para no ver las cosas buenas que salieron en sus primeros acercamientos a lo sobrenatural.

-Tu en ningún momento flaqueaste o dudaste cuando tomaste una decisión… correcto o incorrecto has obrado según mejor tu creías en esas adversidades, y siéndote sincera, me avergüenzo por no haberte ayudado cuando claramente gritabas porque alguien te acompañara cuando te sentías solo y abandonado.

Susurrando tales palabras tan tristes, con ese aire que se debatía entre lo nostálgico y lo sensual, Rossweisse poco a poco abria su corazón de manera total pero de forma disimulada, no podia decirle todo lo que sentía y no podia hacerlo de golpe, eso seria llenar de mas dudas la cabeza de alguien que lo que en ese momento realmente necesitaba era de su apoyo, no el deseo egoísta de ella de hacerlo suyo, sin embargo, había algo que en lo que ella podia progresar en su relación, asi como consolar al triste adolescente.

Alzando sus brazos, acariciando delicadamente con sus manos el abdomen de su hermano hasta subir a su pecho, cerraba sobre este un abrazo posesivo, que mas que ser opresivo, eran tan calido como el verdadero cariño podia ofrecer, un gesto de amor que muchos consideran como algo obsceno o ridículo, pero que lejos de todos esos prejuicios era un modo de demostrar un amor puro, sincero y anhelado, algo que de igual forma, reconfortaba el alma debido al lazo maternal que el seno de una mujer significaba.

Issei lejos de haber reaccionado de forma pervertida al sentir los enormes, mullidos y suaves pechos de Rossweisse, solo atino a cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a la cintura de su hermana mayor, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación de confort que ese abrazo significaba, logrando sentir como dentro de el, una paz que no había podido sentir desde hace mucho tiempo se apoderaba de su alma y corazón. El siempre lo había negado mas que nada por la incomodad hacia los demás que eso representaba, pero en cierta forma, no podia negar que extrañamente, junto a su amada hermana mayor gran parte de sus preocupaciones y miedos se hacían a un lado, solo existiendo en esos momentos un sitio donde ambos, Issei y Rossweisse solo existían. Nadie mas.

¿Seria eso provocado por sus lazos como hermanos de sangre? ¿O había algo mas que desconocía?

Era preferiblemente no saberlo, además no importaba realmente. En ese momento sentía que nada mas tenia importancia.

-Es por eso, que no me gusta que digas que no eres digno de que alguien te ame, porque estoy segura de que muchas chicas si supieran lo que hay en tu corazón, sin duda alguna lucharían por tener un lugar especial en este… después de todo, al menos para mi…

Fugaz y sorpresivo, pero contundente en intenso, fue el movimiento con el cual Rossweisse moviendo su cabeza, paso de estar atrás de la cabeza de su hermano hasta pegar su mejilla con la de él, dando lugar a algo que dejo helado a Issei por unos momentos.

Rossweisse le había dado un beso suave en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios, dejando ya dichamente atonito al castaño, quien sintió como su corazón omitió un palpitar ante tal gesto, casi abriendo su boca tratando de articular que había sido ese mágico tacto proveniente de su hermana.

-… tu no sabes lo importante que eres para mi.

Un breve silencio se apodero de la residencia Hyoudou, pero al mismo tiempo una armonía y sensación de alivio y ternura inundaba el lugar. Issei confundido por las palabras enigmáticas de su hermana mayor, pero también avergonzado por el beso que ella le dio, solo atino a volver a esconder su rostro entre los grandes pechos de la joven Asgardiana, quien entrecerró sus ojos y mostro una leve sonrisa llena del mas puro amor. Habia sido un pequeño avance en su forma de crear ese lazo amoroso con el joven castaño, pero había tenido la suficiente fuerza y coraje para dar el primer paso.

Y eso le reconfortaba tanto el alma.

- _"Siempre ten en mente esto Ise, yo jamás voy a separarme de ti, y nunca permitiré que alguien o algo te lastime, porque para ti, tu eres la persona mas valiosa en mi vida. Mi protegido, mi pequeño hermano menor, mi lindo y amado Issei"_ – Fueron los pensamientos de la peliplatino, mientras seguía resguardando en su regazo al Sekiryuutei quien solo atino a caer dormido en el regazo de Rossweisse, lleno de esa paz y tranquilidad que no sentía desde hace tiempo.

Aunque hubo una ultima cosa que sabia tenia que hacer respecto a Asia.

Y esa era, buscar respuestas de porque lo había hecho, el porqué había vuelto a Asia Argento uno de sus siervos.

Debia confrontar a Rias Gremory.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Al Dia Siguiente ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Club de Investigacion De Lo Oculto ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Las actividades en el Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto transcurrían con normalidad… si es que a estar sumamente tranquilos se le podia llamar normalidad.

Debido a que sus contratos estaban al corriente y no había mas actividades que hacer por el momento, todos los integrantes del susodicho Club dejaban pasar el tiempo tranquilamente.

Rias siendo gran aficionada de la cultura asiática y por ende del entretenimiento nipon, se mantenía ocupada leyendo una novela romantica, adentrándose en lo profundo de ella y suspirando con las escenas amorosas que ahi habían, Akeno por su parte miraba con detenimiento un tablero de ajedrez observando las piezas y creando en su mente posibles formas de derrotar a su ama en próximos desafíos entre ellas, Kiba por su parte al igual que su Presidenta se mantenía leyendo un libro, pero a diferencia de ella este se trataba de lecciones de esgrima, con el cual probablemente aprendería mas estilos de pelea con su espada, finalizando con Koneko, quien con un gesto serio y ajeno a todos los demás, comia caramelos de un pequeño tazon que tenia entre sus piernas, sin darle importancia a todo lo demás.

Un dia silencioso y calmado en el Club de lo Oculto, nada parecia arruinar ese bello momento de paz y tranquilidad…

A menos que…

-¡Buchou! – Un grito lleno de furia se hizo presente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el Club, solo para ver como un furico Issei abrió las puertas de forma brusca, mostrándose sumamente molesto y respirando agitadamente, mientras que detrás de el, una temerosa Asia se asomaba por sus espaldas, temiendo que en cualquier momento el joven Hyoudou perdiera la paciencia y se lanzara sobre cualquiera. - ¡Buchou, creo que me debe una explicación!

-Issei-Kun. – Susurro la pelirroja algo asombrada de ver como el castaño se mostraba furioso con ella, provocado por un motivo el cual ella desconocía… o pretendía desconocer. Ya que lo mas seguro, era que había venido por Asia y su conversión a Demonio Reencarnado.

-Issei-Kun, es mejor que te calmes. – Kiba había sido el primero en frenar el avance del castaño, ya que no podia salir nada bueno del chico enfurecido y que sobretodo, le había alzado la voz a su ama.

-¡No te metas en esto Yuuto, esto es entre Rias-Buchou y yo! – El Sekiryuutei sin importarle lo que dijo el pelirrubio simplemente avanzo, pero no dio tres pasos antes de que una espada apareciera en su cuello y lo frenara, misma que era blandida por el "Príncipe de la Academia" quien ahora se veía serio y taciturno.

-Hyoudou-Kun, te lo pido de forma amable, cálmate de una vez y no le levantes la voz a Rias-Sama. – Parecía ser que en cualquier momento el Caballero de la heredera Gremory se lanzaría sobre el, y parecía estar dispuesto a hacerlo, pero hubo algo que no espero de parte del castaño.

- **¿Crees que eres capaz de decirme que hacer?** – Una voz algo gutural broto de los labios del castaño, cuya pupila disminuyo en sus hombros, además de que una sensación pesada comenzó a sentirse en el Club, a lo cual las dos chicas restantes actuaron de inmediato.

Koneko había sujetado al castaño del cuello de su camisa sin que la espada de Kiba le estorbara, y Akeno por su parte había cargado un pequeño rayo en su mano derecha, mirando fijamente al castaño con una seriedad poco común en ella, aunque era de esperarse, considerando que Issei hablaba de su Ama y Presidenta.

-No te atrevas… a gritarle a Buchou. – Fueron las palabras gélidas de Koneko, quien amenazaba con estamparle un puñetazo en toda la cara de su Sempai.

-Issei-Kun no se que te pasa, pero no es nada agradable que le levantes la voz a Buchou. – Respondio Akeno incrementando la potencia del rayo sin dejar su seriedad de lado, aun cuando sintiera algo de empatía por el chico frente suyo.

- **Les dije que esto es con Buchou. Pero si van a meterse en esto… -** Issei apretó mas su puño izquierdo apretando los dientes, ya que parecia estar a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos, aun cuando tenia una espada apuntando a su yugular, mientras que una pequeña mano amenazaba con destrozarle la cara. Pero por una intervención divina, eso no ocurrió.

-Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko es suficiente, déjenlo pasar. – La voz de Rias logro el efecto de calmar a sus siervos, aunque Kiba pareció reacio por un momento a dejar avanzar al castaño, aunque siendo orden de su ama tuvo que obedecer, dejándole vía libre a Issei de seguir caminando, dejando atrás a Asia quien seguía llena de miedo, con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y reteniendo unas lagrimas que amenazaban con aparecer. – Issei-Kun, es una sorpresa verte por aquí, pensé que tu…

-¡Deje de actuar como que no entiende nada! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿¡Por que volvió a Asia su sierva!? – Reclamo el Sekiryuutei azotando sus manos contra el escritorio de la pelirroja, ante lo cual sus siervos estuvieron a punto de intervenir, siendo evitado por ella al solo levantar una mano.

-Issei, antes que nada date cuenta que eres integrante de mi Club, por lo tanto como tu Presidenta me debes respeto, que no se te olvide. – Esas palabras solo hicieron enojar mas a Issei quien cerro los puños tratando de retener la ira que poco a poco se apoderaba de el.

-¡Ya basta! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?! ¡¿Cómo pudo aprovecharse de la ignorancia de Asia para volverla una Demonio Reencarnada?! – Esas preguntas tomaron desprevenida a la heredera Gremory, ya que sabía que Issei reaccionaria de una forma negativa ante la Reencarnación de Asia Argento, pero que el dijera que se aprovecho de su ignorancia, era algo que no aceptaría.

-Issei, antes que nada debes saber que yo jamás he obligado a alguno de mis lindos siervos ser reencarnado en contra de su voluntad. – Y eso era cierto, aunque había cierto caso en el que ella no pudo pedir la opinión de a quien volvió su siervo. – Además no me aproveche de la ignorancia de Asia, cuando le propuse volverse mi sierva fui clara con ella sobre lo que pasaría si aceptaba ser reencarnada.

-¡Eso es falso, ella no conoce lo que realmente es el mundo sobrenatural! ¡Lo poco que sabe de ello es por lo que me ha estado pasando estos dias! – Rias solo suspiro al ver como estaba actuando el castaño, por lo que se dejaría de rodeos, y le diría todo de una forma clara.

-Ella sabe de eso mucho mas de lo que tu crees Issei-Kun. Ademas yo le ofreci ayudarla a volverse mas fuerte, todo ocasionado porque ella no toleraba verte siendo victima de todo lo que paso con los Caidos. – Respondio en su defensa Rias haciéndole una señal a Asia, quien algo temerosa se acerco hacia los dos jóvenes. – Le dije lo que debía hacer al volverse mi sierva, sus obligaciones y el como debe actuar para con mi clan, y yo en retribución le ayudaría a volverse fuerte, no solo con su Twilight Healing, sino también con ese extraño artefacto que posee.

-I-Issei-San, ya basta por favor. – La voz temerosa de Asia al fin se hizo presente, sujetando el brazo derecho del castaño tratando de que el ya no gritara. – No quiero que le reclame nada a Buchou-San, yo acepte esa decisión sin que ella interviniera.

-Pero Asia, que hay de tus creencias, ¿Qué hay de tu humanidad? – Pregunto el castaño muy confundido por todo lo que pasaba, ya que aunque sabia dentro de el que Asia en efecto tomo esa decisión por su propia cuenta, se negaba a creer que lo hizo sin influencia de alguien ajeno a ella.

-Eso ya no es importante Issei-San. Por primera vez quise ser egoísta en mis decisiones, y hacer lo que yo creia correcto, y si para que tu estes a salvo yo debía entregar mi humanidad, no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo. – La sonrisa de Asia tuvo el efecto de calmar al castaño, y de paso hacerle ver que no tenia caso seguir discutiendo el asunto de la reencarnación de Asia. Jeanne ya había sido clara referente a ello, y Rias no era del tipo de persona que mentiría, ella no le oculto nada cuando le explico todo lo referente al mundo sobrenatural.

-Ya veo. Creo que tienes razón Asia. – Susurro el castaño, mirando a Rias quien seguía en su escritorio, mirándolo de forma seria con sus brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos, haciéndolos destacar aun mas. – Yo lo lamento Rias-Buchou, aun cuando lo sabia muy bien, no debía reaccionar asi y mucho menos faltarle al respeto a usted. No se lo merecía de mi parte.

La pelirroja al ver la pena en el rostro del Sekiryuutei solo sonrio alegre de que el al fin entendiera lo sucedido con la exmonja, por lo que se puso de pie y en un acto inesperado, le dio un abrazo al castaño que se sorprendió al sentir el tacto, y el dulce olor de la cabellera carmesí de la heredera Gremory.

-No te preocupes Issei-Kun, puedo entender que actuaras asi al saber lo que paso con Asia, pero no te preocupes, no tengo malas intenciones para con ella, te lo aseguro. – Respondió Rias con un tono meloso, ocasionando un sonrojo en el castaño quien extrañamente no había reaccionado como uno esperaba a causa de su fobia al sexo femenino.

-" _Que raro, antes me causaba tanto terror que una mujer se me acercara, pero ahora aunque sigue asustándome eso, no es igual que antes, ¿Por qué será?"_ – Issei decidió no prestarle atención a ello, aun sujetado por Rias mediante aquel abrazo cariñoso, mismo que había ocasionado en la joven Argento un lindo puchero debido a que no le gustaba para nada que su Ama se tomara tantas libertades con el castaño. Sin embargo eso no duro mucho, ya que Issei rompió el abrazo, para disgusto de Rias y alivio de Asia, ya que el viro la mirada hacia los demás presentes.

-Kiba, Akeno-San, Koneko-Chan también me disculpo con ustedes, fue estúpido de mi parte reaccionar de forma brusca y sin motivo alguno. – De igual forma ofrecio una disculpa a los otros tres miembros del Club, logrando que tanto el rubio como la joven morocha asintieran con una sonrisa en su cara, a excepción de la albina quien seguía mirándolo seriamente.

-Acepto tu disculpa Issei-Kun, yo también lamento haber alzado mi espada contra ti. – Respondio Kiba desvaneciendo su arma en el aire, mientras que Akeno se había acercado mucho al castaño y se puso detrás de el.

-Ara ara, pues yo no aceptare tu disculpa Issei-Kun. – Le susurro la joven Himejima al oído del castaño, antes de darle un leve mordisco en su lóbulo y envolverlo en un abrazo por la espalda. – No a menos que aceptes volverte mi pequeño Kouhai, fufufu.

-¡A-Akeno-San! – Exclamo sumamente nervioso Issei, mas que nada porque la morocha se mostraba muy coqueta y cariñosa con el.

-¡Akeno deja en paz a Issei-Kun! – Reclamo Rias disgustada por las libertades que ella se tomaba con el Sekiryuutei, a lo que su Reina solo respondió con una sonrisa burlona mientras hacia mas fuerte el abrazo. - ¡Akeno!

-Aun asi sigues siendo un pervertido Sempai. – Fue lo único que dijo Koneko, haciendo que Issei sonriera aun en su estado nervioso, pero era lógico, tardaría mucho en que la pequeña albina cambiara su visión sobre el.

La tension que se origino en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto termino por desvanecerse, dejando paso a un clima agradable y de compañerismo una vez aclarado todo este lio, con un Issei avergonzado por el abrazo que Akeno seguía dándole, Rias y Asia disgustadas por lo que la pelinegra estaba haciendo, Kiba riéndose por la escena y Koneko estoica como siempre. Una perfecta escena de compañerismo entre jóvenes.

Sin embargo nuevamente una tensión se sintió por todo el sitio, ya que Rias asi como Akeno, Kiba y Koneko abrieron los ojos y miraron hacia un sitio de la habitación, mismo donde un circulo mágico de transporte color azul se iba formando, para poco después dejar paso a una presencia, misma que ellos conocían, a excepción de Issei y Asia quienes no entendían el porqué los demás se veian sorprendidos y algo nerviosos.

El circulo mágico se desvaneció, dando paso a una mujer con aires maduros, quizás de unos treinta años de edad, de un amplio cabello plateado amarrado en varias trenzas con listones azules y ojos violetas que reflejaban una seriedad que intimidaba, sumado a unos labios con un lápiz labial rojo que también dejaban ver un gesto de frialdad. Su piel de un tono claro, hacia contraste con la ropa que llevaba, un atuendo de Maid francesa en colores negro y blanco, lleno de encajes que solo mostraban un físico bastante voluptuoso, mas resaltado en sus grandes pechos, y con una tiara de mucama en su cabello.

Sin embargo, lejos de maravillarse con la belleza de dicha mujer, Issei sabia que había algo diferente en ella, y su seriedad tétrica se lo recalcaba, pero había algo mas, algo que no podia decir con total claridad. Pero algo era seguro.

Le tenia demasiado miedo a esa mujer.

-Es un gusto volver a verla Ojou-Sama. – La mujer de cabellera platino hizo una pequeña reverencia a todos los presentes, volviendo a su porte de Maid pulcra y recta.

-¡Grayfia! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto llena de incredulidad la pelirroja, dado a que esta visita por parte de ella era totalmente inesperada, debido a que sus ocupaciones no le daban tiempo para actividades como estas, ya que ella solo venia a verla cuando "él" quería darle un recado, o debía comunicarle algo importante.

-Lamento mi repentina interrupción Ojou-Sama… Pero "él" quería verla en este momento. – Y justo al terminar de decir eso, otro circulo mágico apareció, solo que este era de un tono naranja, y cuando termino de formarse, unas intensas llamas surgieron de el, aumentando la temperatura de la sala.

Fue ahí cuando Rias se tenso completamente, totalmente impactada y con un sentimiento de angustia. No, eso no era posible, tenia que ser una broma, no había ni siquiera pasado el tiempo estipulado antes de que llegara ese dia, no podia ser verdad. ¡Debia ser un terrible error!

-Hace muchos años que no visitaba el mundo humano. – Una voz claramente masculina se hizo presente, para poco después da paso al dueño de dicha voz. – Te extrañe, mi querida Rias.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el nuevo episodio de Lost Ragnarok. Les agradezco mucho el que sigan estando al pendiente de esta historia, y les prometo de que aquí en adelante, las actualizaciones serán mas constantes, ya no esperas de casi un año entre actualizaciones-**

 **Saben mis queridos lectores, ultimadamente he visto muchas cosas que han ocurrido en el fandom, que tristemente lo han llevado por mal camino, debido a los que yo considero "escritores sanguijuela" miembros que con el único afán de ganar algo de fama en el Fandom, no crean historias novedosas, con ideas originales que refresquen los aires del Fandom DxD, y en vez de ello, se han sumido en crear "Historias" que cuya base es la tan infame Traicion, Lemon desmedido y convertir a un Issei OP sin siquiera explicarlo de manera coherente.**

 **Es por eso, que gracias a varios escritores conocidos del Fandom, quiero dejarles unas pequeñas reflexiones sobre lo que ellos piensan de lo que actualmente sucede en DxD, por lo que abro esta pequeña area con la reflexión de un escritor conocido en el Fandom. El "Genio Malvado" el creador de Fics como "Left It" "Oblivion:Re" "Dragon X Zero" y varios escritos mas, el reconocido Aeretr. He aquí su reflexión:**

* * *

¿Qué ha pasado con el fandom de Highschool DxD?

Esa pregunta asalta mi mente cada vez que abro esta sección desde mi computadora, con sinceridad veo que ya no es lo que alguna vez fue; no se si culpar a la falta de nuevo material animado o que leer las novelas más recientes no es del agrado de muchos. Pero siento que esto este fandom muere lenta y dolorosamente. Los fanfic´s solían presentar buenas historias que expandían un poco más los Ishibumi Ichei pretende mostrarnos en cada página de sus novelas, aunque admito que estas no son perfectas; era algo completamente novedoso al menos cuando esto comenzó durante la primera temporada del anime.

Era agradable leer lo que la imaginación de algunos autores eran capaces de hacer, desde comedias hilarantes y bizarras; pasando por romances imposibles de concebir, hasta aventuras épicas que ni el propio creador original sería capaz de realizar.

Pero tristemente la situación ha ido en mal en peor, con la aparición de un genero que se volvió tan popular solo porque tocaba la temática de la traición empezaron a copiar la misma fórmula, no es que sea malo sino que sobresaturaron por completo este pequeño rincón que servía como un escape de la monotonía. Lo malo es que los propio lectores continuaron alimentado este mal, alentando a que continuarán escribiendo. Convirtiendo en casi una regla tallada en piedra "¿Quieres ser exitoso? Escribe una historia de traición".

Esta bien, pero en lugar de mejorar la formula, la prostituyeron, siempre era lo mismo… "Issei pierde a sus chicas porque ellas se hartaron de él, este toma rencor contra ellas y se vuelve más poderoso, un semental irresistible para las demás mujeres… provocando la humillación de las heroínas", seamos honestos; eso no es atractivo y ni funciona de esa manera, todos esos trabajos de ese tipo, son mediocres en exceso. Sí, saldrán defensores de aquellas obras alegando que son lo máximo pero si las comparan con otras que por muchos son consideradas "lo mejor de lo mejor" se darán cuenta de que están equivocados. También otro mal que aqueja mucho es la sobre explotación de ideas, lo mismo que la recurrente "traición", fue la aparición del otro tipo de historias que combinaban elementos con DxD, aparece una idea que de momento es algo novedoso y de la noche a la mañana ya tenía clones descarados, cambiando solo unos cuantos elementos o el protagonista de la franquicia del cual se toma su origen.

¿Les suena? Fue una pena ver como el primero que la sacó ya no pudo continuar con su historia puesto que los demás terminaron por opacarlo y llevándolo al olvido. Para que irónicamente las demás historias tomaran un rumbo similar puesto que ya no eran atractivas para sus creadores. Inclusive los autores que son considerados "los que mantienen vivo este fandom" ya no publican tan seguido como antes y me atrevo a afirmar que algunos ya consideran abandonarlo para ampliar sus horizontes.

Si eso pasa, sería lo peor al menos en el fandom en español pues ya no habría vuelta atrás, sin importar si es anunciado un nuevo proyecto animado.

Solo esperemos que las cosas cambien para bien, el fandom de DxD tenga un resurgimiento digno y no se estanque en la apatía creativa.

* * *

 **Quiero recopilar la opinión de varios escritores sobre lo que sucede, y aquí han visto la opinión de uno de ellos, uno de los reconocidos en el Fandom por sus logros y hazañas, Aeretr. Pronto les traeré la opinión de otro de ellos, por lo mientras lean, reflexionen y piensen en las palabras que ha dicho nuestro "Genio Malvado" y que ante sus ojos, vean lo que sucede aquí.**

 **Por mi parte eso es todo, los espero en una próxima actualización. ¡Hasta pronto!**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Dark Zephir se acomoda en su sillón y juega unas partidas de Pokemon Shuffle.**


End file.
